Musi Kochać Quidditch
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Harry sądzi, że znalazł swój ideał poprzez wymianę e-maili na internetowej stronie randkowej. Czy więź przetrwa, gdy tożsamości mężczyzn zostaną wyjawione? HP/DM slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena (dziękuję :*)

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Harry przewrócił oczami, gdy Hermiona prychnęła nieelegancko, obracając się na krześle, by go widzieć.

- Naprawdę, Harry. Internetowe randki?

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły defensywnie. Hermionie łatwo było patrzeć z góry na jego próby znalezienia partnera; ona miała Rona. Dwoje jego najlepszych przyjaciół było razem od pięciu lat - przez parę lat po wojnie spotykali się z innymi ludźmi - i mieli zamiar pobrać się za trzy miesiące. Nie, żeby Harry nie był szczęśliwy; był. Był podekscytowany byciem drużbą Rona, podekscytowany obserwowaniem, jak dwoje cudownych ludzi zaczyna nowy rozdział w życiu. On po prostu chciał tego samego.

- Nie mów tak - Harry powiedział karcąco. - Wiesz, że poznawanie nowych ludzi nie jest dla mnie tak łatwe jak dla innych facetów. Ostatnim razem, gdy poszedłem na noc dla singli w lokalnym barze, zostałem zaatakowany przez śliniące się kobiety.

- Większość mężczyzn byłaby zadowolona, mając tuzin pięknych czarownic zwisających im z ramienia, Harry - powiedziała Hermiona z ledwo powstrzymywanym uśmieszkiem.

- Bez wątpienia – stwierdził Harry kwaśno. - To nie o moje ramię się martwiłem. Jedna z nich wsadziła mi rękę w spodnie!

Uśmiech Hermiony urósł, gdy patrzyła na oburzony wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.

- I przypuszczam, że trudno jest przyciągnąć przystojnego czarodzieja, będąc po kolana w czarownicach - powiedziała ze śmiechem.

- Masz rację, Hermiono - rzekł Harry ze sztuczną irytacją. - Masz cholerną rację. Czy przyszłaś, żeby mi pomóc to napisać, czy tylko mi się naprzykrzać?

Hermiona przeniosła swoją uwagę z powrotem na ekran komputera przed nią. Ogłoszenie Harry'ego było dalekie od wyrafinowania, ale z drugiej strony, Harry także był.

- A więc wyjaśnijmy to sobie - powiedziała, chichocząc szaleńczo ze swojej gry słów(*). Harry przewrócił oczami. - Masz nadzieję znaleźć poważnego partnera z ogłoszenia w sieci?

Harry pokiwał głową. Hermiona zauważyła jego poważny wyraz twarzy i westchnęła z rezygnacją. Jeżeli Harry chciał ogłoszenie na internetowej stronie randkowej, to Hermiona upewni się, że jest ono najlepsze, jakie mogło być. Kiedy w końcu skończyli, mieli gotowe ogłoszenie które wyraźnie mówiło, czego Harry szukał w partnerze, używając swobodnego i lekkiego języka, takiego jak Harry.

- Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz dodać kolacji przy świecach i długich spacerów po plaży? - Hermiona zapytała, ruszając brwiami sugestywnie.

Harry próbował utrzymać surowy wyraz twarzy, ale musiał się uśmiechnąć. Rzucił w Hermionę poduszką z pobliskiego krzesła.

- Och, odwal się - powiedział czule. - To jest świetny pomysł. Poza tym, wiesz jak bardzo nie cierpię piasku między palcami.

xxx

- Posłuchaj tego, Draco! Jest idealny dla ciebie - wykrzyknął Blaise ze sztucznym zachwytem, przewijając w dół ekranu, by przeczytać jedno z setek ogłoszeń na stronie randkowej, do której Draco dołączył tydzień wcześniej.

- "Szukam czarodzieja, z którym mógłbym dzielić kolacje przy świecach, długie spacery po plaży i relaksujące wakacje. Wyobraź mnie sobie wysokiego, ciemnego i przystojnego jak Harry Potter. Ty również powinieneś być wysportowany i przystojny. Wolę poważne związki od jednorazowych spotkań, ale oba są mile widziane."

Draco skrzywił się, jęcząc, gdy kładł głowę na stole. Może Blaise miał rację, gdy mówił, że tylko frajerzy zamieszczali ogłoszenia na takich stronach. Jego ramiona spięły się, ale odetchnął i zmusił się do spokoju. Wszyscy nie mogli być frajerami. Przecież _on_ zamieścił swoje ogłoszenie, czyż nie?

- Jestem podekscytowany twoją wesołością, Blaise - stwierdził sucho.

- Nie? To może ten. Chce kogoś, kto go "będzie dominował, w każdym sensie tego słowa" - przeczytał Blaise, patrząc na Draco z uśmieszkiem.

Oczy Draco zwęziły się, gdy wyciągnął rękę i zabrał laptop Blaise'owi, który podniósł ręce w geście obrony i zrobił minę niewiniątka.

Serce mu zamarło, gdy kontynuował przeglądanie krótkiej listy nowych postów. Pansy otworzyła internetowy serwis randkowy rok temu, najwyraźniej czerpiąc inspirację z reklamy, którą zobaczyła w mugolskiej telewizji. Po miesiącach nakłaniania, Draco w końcu uległ i zgodził się na założenie konta. Jak to Pansy pomocnie zwróciła mu uwagę, był on świetny przy spotkaniach twarzą w twarz, mógł przy okazji spróbować czegoś nowego. Przynajmniej przez internet mógł znaleźć kogoś, kto byłby zainteresowany raczej nim, niż jego fortuną czy rozgłosem.

- Czekaj, wróć - powiedział Blaise, jego głos nagle spoważniał. Przesunął swoje krzesło, by móc widzieć ekran, gdy Draco przeglądał ogłoszenia.

- "Musi Kochać Quidditch" - Blaise przeczytał. - To mogłoby być coś, co nie? Otwórz to, żebyśmy mogli zobaczyć więcej.

Draco przewrócił oczami, ale posłuchał, otwierając post zatytułowany "Musi Kochać Quidditch" z westchnieniem. Jego heteroseksualny przyjaciel miał o wiele więcej zabawy, oceniając jego potencjalnych konkurentów niż sytuacja to usprawiedliwiała.

**Musi Kochać Quidditch**

_Jestem zapalonym fanem i amatorskim graczem; powinieneś być wysportowanym facetem, który lubi to samo. Zainteresowanie w podróżowaniu, dobrym jedzeniu i winie oraz ogrodnictwie również jest konieczne. Kocham gotować, powinieneś albo dzielić moją pasję, albo być smakoszem i doceniać moje posiłki. Moja praca zostawia mi wystarczająco czasu na rozwijanie zainteresowań; twoja również powinna. Szukam stałego związku; odpowiedz tylko jeżeli szukasz tego samego. Lubię spędzać czas w domu lub z przyjaciółmi; ty również powinieneś unikać klubów. #13279_

Draco przeczytał ogłoszenie dwa razy, opierając się pragnieniu, by wyliczyć ich wspólne zainteresowania na palcach. Ten facet brzmiał dla niego idealnie i Draco rozumiał, że Blaise również tak myślał, skoro jeszcze się nie odezwał.

Post nie był podpisany, nie miał też żadnych informacji kontaktowych oprócz numeru identyfikacyjnego. Draco wiedział, co to znaczy, jego post również nie posiadał żadnych personalnych informacji. Pansy pozwalała zachować anonimowość na stronie tylko wysoko postawionym osobom i to tylko po tym, jak osobiście zweryfikowała ich tożsamość i przyczynę dyskrecji. Po procesie weryfikacyjnym klient dostawał losowy numer i adres e-mail. Nawet jeżeli Draco by chciał, nie mógłby wydobyć tożsamości tajemniczego mężczyzny od Pansy; składała ona Przysięgę Wieczystą każdemu z tych specjalnych klientów, zapewniając im prywatność.

Blaise obserwował twarz Draco, gdy jego przyjaciel analizował post. Wiedział, że życie miłosne Draco było od dawna bałaganem. Miał za sobą długą listę nieudanych związków. Mężczyźni chcieli się z nim spotykać albo dla jego pieniędzy - by ich utrzymywał lub finansował rozmaite pomysły na biznes - albo dlatego, że podobał im się status osoby, która spotykała się z tak znanym mężczyzną. Draco był kochany i nienawidzony przez prasę w tym samym czasie; każdy jego ruch był pokazywany w najróżniejszych czarodziejskich gazetach. Blaise zmarszczył nos w odrazie. Nienawidził poszukiwaczy sławy nawet bardziej niż skner, bo wyciągali Draco, żeby mogli zostać sfotografowanym przy jego ramieniu. Draco nienawidził prasy i pokazywania się publicznie i, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, w głębi serca lubił siedzieć w domu.

- No więc? - zapytał Blaise, zniecierpliwiony milczeniem Draco.

- To brzmi zbyt dobrze, żeby było prawdziwe - pewnie wygląda jak troll - stwierdził Malfoy, śmiejąc się słabo. Nawet samemu sobie nie przyznał się, jak bardzo chciał, żeby to internetowe randkowanie się udało; teraz, kiedy znalazł kogoś nawet średnio interesującego, jego odwaga chwiała się.

- Twoja Malfoyowa maska znika, Draco - zauważył Blaise z uśmiechem. - Nie możesz się doczekać, żeby się z nim skontaktować. To widać. No, dalej. Zrób to.

Draco zawahał się, ale kliknął na numer identyfikacyjny. Wpisał swoją nazwę użytkownika i hasło, pozwalając stronie skontaktować tajemniczego mężczyznę z postem Draco. Nie poda ona żadnych osobistych informacji, bo on także miał specjalne członkostwo, ale dostarczy mężczyźnie jego adres e-mail oraz kopię jego ogłoszenia.

Draco przełknął, gdy wiadomość została wysłana; teraz czas na ruch tajemniczego mężczyzny.

xxx

Harry podniósł się szybko po odczytaniu swojej poczty, śpiesząc do kominka i wrzucając do niego szczyptę proszku Fiuu.

- Dom Rona i Hermiony - powiedział wyraźnie, wsadzając głowę w zielone płomienie.

Hermiona usłyszała ryk kominka, gdy właśnie kończyła robienie kolacji. To znaczy, skończyła podawać zamówione jedzenie, co mogło być traktowane jako przygotowanie kolacji, myślała. Chwyciła ścierkę, by wytrzeć plamę z curry na ręku i weszła do salonu.

- Harry? Przychodzisz do nas? Właśnie zrobiłam kolację - powiedziała.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie moglibyście z Ronem przynieść jej tutaj - zapytał Harry nieśmiało. - Właśnie dostałem cudowną odpowiedź na moje ogłoszenie i chciałbym, żebyś mi pomogła odpisać.

Komputery i inne urządzenia elektroniczne nie działały dobrze przy magii, co znaczyło, że przeniesienie ich przez kominek lub aportacja mogła spowodować ich zniszczenie. Laptop Harry'ego był chroniony przed magią w jego domu, ale te zabezpieczenia nie wytrzymałyby siły magicznej transportacji.

- Oczywiście. Będziemy za chwilę - odpowiedziała Hermiona z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. - Tylko spakuję kolację. Otwórz jakieś wino, dobrze?

Harry pokiwał głową i wyciągnął ją z kominka, a Hermiona wróciła do kuchni i przeniosła zamówione jedzenie z powrotem do pudełek. Potrząsnęła głową z dobrodusznym wyrazem twarzy przez tę ironię.

Ron nalegał, żeby zjedli, zanim zabiorą się za odpowiedź Harry'ego na e-mail, utrzymując, że będzie im się myślało o wiele lepiej, jeżeli nie będą głodni. Harry skubał curry bez zainteresowania, umysł miał wyraźnie zajęty anonimowym facetem, którego post brzmiał idealnie. Jego imię i inne detale osobiste nie były załączone i Harry był pełen obaw, zastanawiając się, co to oznaczało. Nie był pewien, czy chciał spotykać się z kimś sławnym; on sam przyciągał wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Co, jeżeli ten mężczyzna był profesjonalnym graczem Quidditcha, czy coś takiego? Byłoby niemożliwe trzymać się z dala od publiki i spotykać się z kimś takim.

Po kolacji Harry sprzątnął talerze i położył swój laptop na kuchennym stole. Ron osunął się na krześle, nie tyle niezainteresowany, co wyraźnie zakłopotany byciem zamieszanym w życie miłosne Harry'ego. Oczy Hermiony zabłysły gdy przyciągnęła komputer bliżej do siebie, czytając zautomatyzowaną odpowiedź na ogłoszenie przyjaciela.

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk

_Od: _AutoOdpowiedźBot[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk

_Niedziela, 11 Maja 2008, 18:37_

_Re: Zainteresowanie twoim postem_

_Drogi Użytkowniku_ #13279,

_Użytkownik_ #11837 _wyraził zainteresowanie twoim postem. Proszę zapoznać się z postem użytkownika i skontaktować się z nim bezpośrednio pod jego adresem e-mail: __IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_

**Introspektywny Intelektualista**

Szukam partnera, który lubi samotność oraz docenia ciszę i introspekcję. Wymagam dyskrecji i daję ją w zamian. Jestem wysportowany i oczekuję tego samego od mojego partnera. Moje zainteresowania to podróże, Quidditch, działalność intelektualna oraz dobre jedzenie i picie. Lubię dowcipne przekomarzanie się oraz inteligentną konwersację; mój partner musi być do tego zdolny. Jestem samowystarczalny finansowo i wymagam tego samego u mojego partnera. Musi lubić dzieci. #11837

_Magiczne Randki Online życzą ci wszystkiego najlepszego w poszukiwaniu miłości._

_Dziękujemy za twój patronat; pamiętaj, prawdziwa miłość jest tylko kliknięcie stąd._

_Zespół Magicznych Randek Online_

Hermiona zamyśliła się. Mężczyzna brzmiał trochę pretensjonalnie, ale jego zainteresowania - i wymagania dla prywatności - pasowały do Harry'ego. Kawałek o dzieciach przystopował ją.

- Czy myślisz, że ten czarodziej ma dzieci? - zapytała Harry'ego, który krążył w pobliżu czekając na jej reakcję.

- Może. Może po prostu ma siostrzeńców i siostrzenice, z którymi często się widuje, a może jest zainteresowany adopcją - zastanawiał się Harry. Dużo myślał o tym wymogu; prawdę mówiąc, sam prawie zamieścił podobny w swoim poście. Pomyślał jednak, że byłoby to dziwne, skoro nie miał dziecka, więc to opuścił, dochodząc do wniosku, że będzie jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na dyskutowanie swojego pragnienia posiadania rodziny z potencjalnym partnerem.

- I nie przeszkadza ci to? - Ron odezwał się, spoglądając pytającym wzrokiem.

Harry pomyślał przez chwilę i pokiwał głową.

- Chcę mieć rodzinę, Ron. Chciałem mieć ją tak długo, jak tylko pamiętam. Bycie ciotą tego nie zmienia, wiesz. To, że jestem gejem nie znaczy, że nie byłbym dobrym ojcem - powiedział, patrząc Ronowi w oczy.

- Ron zaczerwienił się, zmieszany, że jego słowa zostały opacznie zrozumiane.

- Wcale nie o to mi chodziło, Harry! Byłbyś cudownym ojcem. Chodziło mi o to, czy chciałbyś wychowywać cudze dziecko - Ron powiedział szybko.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

- Raczej nie będę miał własnego, skoro myśl o spaniu z kobietą budzi we mnie odrazę - odpowiedział Harry, krzywiąc się i uśmiechając przepraszająco do Hermiony. - Moja jedyna opcja to zaadoptować, lub znaleźć partnera, który już ma dziecko.

Ron pokiwał głową, a Hermiona wstała, by lekko uściskać Harry'ego. Oparł głowę na jej ramieniu, a ona złożyła pocałunek na jego potarganych włosach.

- Odwrócimy kota ogonem - powiedziała rzeczowo, wypuszczając Harry'ego. - Odpowiedź musi być na tyle żartobliwa i inteligentna, by utrzymać zainteresowanie tego faceta. Później możemy się martwić o reprodukcyjną przyszłość Harry'ego. Powiedzmy, tak po ich pierwszej randce.

Hermiona zawahała się, przygryzając dolną wargę, jak gdyby kłóciła się z samą sobą.

Gdy Harry przekrzywił głowę w niemym pytaniu, uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- To nie są twoje jedyne możliwości, wiesz. To znaczy, żeby mieć dzieci - powiedziała lekko skrępowana.

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. Kochał swoich przyjaciół, zwłaszcza, kiedy się o niego tak martwili.

- Och, wiem. Mogę wynająć surogatkę, żeby urodziła moje dziecko. To nie jest dla mnie szczególnie ważne, szczerze mówiąc. Jakie znaczenie ma to, czy dziecko byłoby biologicznie moje czy nie?

Ron otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Hermiona uciszyła go surowym spojrzeniem. Usiadła z powrotem na krześle najbliżej komputera i spojrzała wyczekująco na Harry'ego z rękami and klawiaturą.

- A więc, zaczynamy?

xxx

Draco odwlekał sprawdzenie swojego konta e-mail na stronie randkowej cały poranek. Wiedział, że jeżeli tajemniczy mężczyzna odpowiedział, spędzi dzień zastanawiając się, jak mu odpisać. Jeżeli nie odpowiedział, spędzi dzień zadręczając się, dlaczego jeszcze nie odpisał. Jego harmonogram był zbyt wypełniony na takie nonsensy, więc unikał tego całkowicie.

Blaise zastukał pobieżnie w drzwi do biura Draco zanim wszedł. Rozwalił się nieelegancko na krześle przez biurkiem Draco, podnosząc brew.

- No więc, szefie, coś nowego?

Draco popatrzył na niego surowo. Pięknie uszyte szaty Blaise sprawiały, że jego obecna pozycja wyglądała jeszcze bardziej leniwie.

- Wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy mnie tak nazywasz. I usiądź prosto, bo inaczej pognieciesz sobie garnitur - powiedział Draco przeciągle. - Skończyłem negocjacje w sprawie ziemi Taylora; kontrakt powinien już być na twoim biurku. Zamknęliśmy także sprawę tego pustego magazynu koło Ulicy Pokątnej, tego, który Theo chce przerobić na klub. Musisz sprawdzić jego legalność, żebyśmy mieli załatwione podstawy, zanim zaczniemy, przed Izbą Handlową Ulicy Pokątnej.

Blaise uśmiechnął się. Pracował dla Draco w jego zespole prawników od sześciu lat, więc wiedział, że Malfoy zawsze przedkładał biznes nad przyjemność. Znał również swojego przyjaciela na tyle dobrze, by widzieć, że był zdenerwowany i grał na zwłokę. Blaise wyprostował się, przybierając bardziej profesjonalną postawę i krzyżując nogi.

- Kontrakt Taylora jest w porządku. Grunt jest już wyznaczony pod zabudowę mieszkalną, więc zdobycie zezwoleń to drobiazg. To naprawdę genialny pomysł, budowanie ogrodzonego i chronionego czarodziejskiego miejsca. Parcele będą się sprzedawać jak kociołkowe pieguski - powiedział Blaise.

- Sprawa tego magazynu na Ulicy Pokątnej już nie jest taka łatwa - kontynuował. - Podział na strefy nie jest jasny i doradca prawny obawia się precedensu. Będziemy musieli sprawdzić, jakie określenie przeznaczenia gruntu mają inne kluby i bary, i jakich zezwoleń będziemy potrzebować, zanim spróbujemy to przedstawić komisji. Dostarczę ci ten raport w ciągu tygodnia.

Blaise rozkrzyżował nogi i pochylił się do przodu w krześle, wciąż patrząc Draco w oczy.

- A teraz przestań opóźniać i sprawdź tę cholerną pocztę - ja tu umieram - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

Draco obrócił się lekko i otworzył pocztę. Dostał kilka odpowiedzi na swój post, ale szybko je ominął, szukając tej, na którą czekał. Triumfując, przywołał Blaise'a za biurko, żeby obaj mężczyźni mogli ją przeczytać.

_Do: __IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_

_Od: __MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_

_Niedziela, 11 maja 2008, 22:13 _

_Re: Poznajmy się_

_Drogi #11837_

_Muszę przyznać, że byłem zaskoczony po przeczytaniu twojego postu. Obawiałem się, że nie znajdę nikogo, z kim bym się dogadywał poprzez to dość niekonwencjonalne pośrednictwo, ale wygląda na to, że nasze zainteresowania i wymagania pasują do siebie, przynajmniej powierzchownie._

_Z twojego numeru identyfikacyjnego wnioskuję, że również jesteś specjalnym klientem. Zazwyczaj unikam spotykania się z mężczyznami, którzy są w centrum zainteresowania, bo sam za tym nie przepadam. Chociaż w pewnym stopniu lubię sławę, nie jest to coś, czego szukam; spędzam dużo czasu w domu, otoczony rodziną i przyjaciółmi, a nie w otoczeniu publiki._

_Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz urażony moją niechęcią do podania imienia i innych szczegółów, po których mógłbym zostać zidentyfikowany._ _Chociaż ufam twojej dyskrecji, wolałbym poznać się lepiej przez e-mail, zanim ujawnimy te informacje lub spotkamy się. Wiem, że zrozumiesz, że czasami trudno jest poznać dobrze kogoś, kto jest znany z jakiegoś powodu. Prawdopodobnie sam miałeś przez to problemy. Chciałbym, żebyś poznał prawdziwego mnie zanim dowiesz się, kim jestem i ja również bardzo chcę cię poznać._

_Czuję się niezręcznie, używając przyznanych nam numerów identyfikacyjnych w naszej korespondencji, jest to takie bezosobowe. Wolałbym, żebyśmy używali pseudonimów. Ujawnię przez to pierwszą informację o moim życiu osobistym._

_Gryffin_

- Nie byłoby źle zacząć powoli, jak on powiedział, Draco - stwierdził Blaise po przeczytaniu maila. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na podpis - Gryfon?

Draco również natychmiast zrozumiał wskazówkę, śmiejąc się miękko. Mężczyzna mógł być w Gryffindorze, kiedy był w Hogwarcie - a Draco nie miał pojęcia, czy było to dziesięć miesięcy, czy dziesięć lat temu - ale najwyraźniej podchodził do sprawy jak Ślizgon. Był jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowany tajemniczym mężczyzną po przeczytaniu jego odpowiedzi i całym sercem popierał jego pomysł, by na razie po prostu wymieniali e-maile.

Poprosiłby Blaise'a o pomoc w pisaniu odpowiedzi, ale jego sekretarka wsadziła głowę w drzwi, zanim zdążył zapytać.

- Panie Malfoy, ma pan spotkanie u Gringotta za pół godziny. Musi pan wyjść teraz, jeżeli chce pan zdążyć. Gobliny wprowadziły nowe środki ochrony i dostanie się do banku zajmuje trochę dłużej niż zwykle - poinformowała.

Draco westchnął i wstał od biurka. Jego odpowiedź będzie musiała poczekać. Podszedł do drzwi, zatrzymując się, by wziąć aktówkę i pelerynę od swojej sekretarki.

- Dziękuję, Madge - powiedział, kłaniając się jej lekko. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Miała z osiemdziesiąt lat, ale Draco zawsze flirtował i żartował sobie z nią. Odwrócił się do Zabiniego i pokiwał głową. - Blaise.

Blaise uchylił rondo wymyślonego kapelusza, gdy Draco wychodził z biura, gwiżdżąc miękko do siebie podczas drogi do punktu aportacyjnego. Blaise potrząsnął głową czule, patrząc jak odchodzi. Malfoy był już zauroczony, to jasne. Zabini miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży.

xxxxx

(*) - w oryginale "Let me get this straight". "Straight" oznacza oczywiście "heteroseksualny", co z Harrym nie ma dużo wspólnego :) Nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Poniedziałek, 12 maja 2008, 17:21  
Re: Podejmuję wyzwanie_

_Gryffin,_

_W pełni zgadzam się z Twoim planem - chociaż muszę przyznać, że cała ta tajemniczość i cień sprawiają, że wyglądasz bardziej jak Ślizgon niż Gryfon._

_Miałem parę, niestety, publicznych związków w niedawnej przeszłości, dlatego również mam opory przed ujawnieniem się, zanim się poznamy. Czy będziemy kontynuować naszą poznajmy-się grę wolno? Pytanie Cię, kiedy byłeś w Hogwarcie pewnie wydałoby zbyt dużo, tak jak powiedzenie Ci, kiedy ja nawiedzałem korytarze szkoły jako uczeń._

_Zamiast tego podzielę się z Tobą paroma rzeczami, które mnie nie ujawnią. _Jestem wielkim fanem quidditcha; odkąd pamiętam, mam miejsca w loży na wszystkie mecze Srok. _Grałem w Hogwarcie, ale nie ujawnię, na jakiej pozycji. W młodości spędzałem wakacje we Francji i nawet mieszkałem tam przez parę lat jako dorosły. Chociaż wróciłem do Wielkiej Brytanii, przez doświadczenie mam teraz skłonność do faworyzowania francuskich win._

_Prawdopodobnie napisałem wystarczająco dużo, żeby dać Ci coś do przemyślenia. Z niecierpliwością oczekuję naszej kolejnej wymiany informacji._

_Sly_

- Ślizgon, Harry? Jaka szkoda - Ron drażnił się z przyjacielem, kiedy ten opowiedział mu o liście przy lunchu w Trzech Miotłach w Hogsmeade.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zauważył błąd taktyczny swojego przyjaciela. Zanim mógł go ostrzec, ostre Zaklęcie Żądlące ukąsiło Rona prosto w tyłek.

- Cholera! - wykrzyknął, natychmiast wyciągając różdżkę w obronie. Powiew znajomych, kwiatowych perfum sprawił, że zmieszany ją schował.

- Nie ma nic karygodnego w Ślizgonach, drogi bracie - powiedziała Ginny przebiegle, wsuwając się na siedzenia obok Harry'ego, chwytając po drodze frytkę.

- Ginny, dobrze cię widzieć - przywitał się miło Harry, ciesząc się z zakłopotania Rona z powodu bycia przyłapanym na obgadywaniu Ślizgonów. Ginny nie popierała tego w obecnych czasach, nawet żartem.

Ginny uniosła brew, patrząc od twarzy Harry'ego w dół, do jego talerza pełnego niezjedzonych frytek. Chłopak podniósł dłonie w kapitulacji, a ona chwyciła talerz, polewając frytki mnóstwem octu.

- Myślisz, że kelnerka mogłaby przynieść mi trochę sosu toffi, Harry? - zapytała, wkładając pierwszą frytkę do ust.

Harry przybrał pomocny wyraz twarzy, desperacko próbując nie wyglądać na tak obrzydzonego, jak się czuł, żeby Ginny nie spróbowała kolejnego Zaklęcia Żądlącego. Twarz Rona stała się lekko zielonkawa - wstał szybko, proponując, że pójdzie zobaczyć, czy mają ten sos. Ginny pokiwała głową zadowolona.

- Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? - zapytał Harry, gdy Ron wrócił z małym naczyniem pełnym sosu, odwracając wzrok, gdy Ginny wylała wszystko na swoje nasączone octem frytki. Zakrztusił się cicho, gdy wydała mały jęk przyjemności, smakując tę kombinację.

- Cudownie - odpowiedziała Ginny, pauzując, by pogłaskać się czule po dużym brzuchu. - Moja uzdrowicielka jest w stałym kontakcie z Madame Pomfrey, w razie gdybym zaczęła rodzić przed końcem roku szkolnego. Będzie blisko, mam termin na czerwiec.

- Jak sobie radzi twój zastępca? - zagadnął Harry ostrożnie. Ginny nie była zadowolona, gdy McGonagall i Pomfrey zabroniły jej latać już po dwóch miesiącach ciąży, czegoś raczej integralnego w pracy instruktora latania. Przejęła pracę po Madam Hooch parę lat wcześniej, po odejściu z Harpii z Holyhead.

Ginny machnęła frytką lekceważąco, opryskując stół octem i sosem. Ron i Harry wzdrygnęli się, ale ona nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

- Oliver radzi sobie bardzo dobrze, o ile tylko nie myśli, że dostanie pracę na stałe. Zamierzam wrócić, jak tylko dziecko się urodzi.

To, że nie miał ochoty na przyjęcie pracy na więcej niż jeden czy dwa sezony sprawiło, że Oliver Wood był doskonałym zastępcą dla Ginny. Był on na wymuszonym urlopie w Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere z powodu kontuzji nadgarstka, której nabawił się wcześniej w sezonie. Nie przeszkodziło mu to w lataniu, ale nadgarstek nigdy by się nie zagoił, gdyby wciąż grał z kontuzją jako obrońca. Spędzał swoją rekonwalescencję, pomagając innym.

- A twój, umm, mąż? Wszystko u niego w porządku? - zapytał Harry, desperacko starając się nie myśleć o mieszance, którą jadła.

- Wszystko jest świetnie. Zamierza otworzyć biznes na Ulicy Pokątnej. Jest wspólnikiem Draco Malfoya, chcą otworzyć nocny klub - odpowiedziała.

- Mówiąc o innym ślizgońskim draniu... - zaczął Ron, natychmiast milknąc, gdy zauważył zmrużone oczy siostry.

- Gdybym była tobą, zważałabym na słowa, Ronaldzie. Co to mówiłeś o Slytherinie?

- On się po prostu ze mnie śmieje, Gin - wytłumaczył Harry szybko, zarabiając wdzięczne spojrzenie od Rona, który potarł swój tyłek ukradkowo, w miejscu, gdzie Ginny uderzyła go wcześniej zaklęciem.

- Koresponduję z facetem, który był w Slytherinie. Poznaliśmy się przez tę stronę, o której ci opowiadałem, kiedy ostatnio cię odwiedzałem - powiedział.

- Kto to jest? Może Theo będzie mógł powiedzieć nam o nim coś więcej. Jest w naszym wieku, tak?

Harry zarumienił się lekko. Nie miał pojęcia, w jakim wieku był Sly; oczywiście miał nadzieję, że mniej więcej w tym, co on, ale starał się o tym dużo nie myśleć.

- Nie jestem pewien. No i, ee, nie wiem, jak się nazywa. Jest takim samym klientem jak ja, więc jego osobiste informacje są poufne. Zdecydowaliśmy, że nie wyjawimy naszych tożsamości, dopóki się lepiej nie poznamy - powiedział Harry, nagle świadom faktu, jak głupio to zabrzmiało.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, ale zdawało się, że przyjęła jego odpowiedź.

- Cieszę się, że _ty_ nie osądzasz go tylko dlatego, że był Ślizgonem, Harry - powiedziała, rzucając Ronowi zimne spojrzenie. - Wspaniale. _Ktoś_ mógłby się wiele od ciebie nauczyć.

Harry roześmiał się, wyciągając rękę i kładąc ją na ramieniu Rona.

- Ej, _ktosiu_. Myślę, że twoja siostra chce, żebyś odpuścił jej drogiemu mężowi. To już w końcu sześć lat i jeszcze jej nie otruł ani nie przeklął. Jest bezpieczna, co nie? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

- On też mógłby się postarać - mruknął Ron zrzędliwie.

- Ja ci nie pomogę - powiedział Harry ze znajomością rzeczy. Ron przez lata był draniem w stosunku do Theo. Reszta rodziny z początku zachowywała się chłodno w stosunku do Ślizgona, ale szybko się ocieplili; do czasu ślubu Weasleyowie powitali go z otwartymi ramionami. Oprócz Rona, który był pewny, że trzy lata chodzenia i sześć lat małżeństwa Theo z Ginny to tylko wstęp do jakiegoś złego planu.

W końcu, mając dość drażnienia się i zniewag Rona, parę lat temu w Bożonarodzeniowy poranek Theo zaprawił mu owsiankę eliksirem sklejającym usta. Chociaż Molly była lekko urażona, reszta rodziny zgodnie orzekła, że święta spędza się o wiele przyjemniej bez marudzenia Rona. Młody Weasley nadal nie wybaczył Theo, mimo że od tej pory mąż Ginny był w stosunku do niego bardzo grzeczny.

- No, to jest punkt sporny - powiedziała Ginny, wycierając palcem resztki sosu toffi z talerza. - Udało mu się zapłodnić twoją siostrę, co znaczy, że będzie ojcem dziecka Weasleyów. Teraz się już go nie pozbędziesz.

Harry roześmiał się na widok przerażonego wyrazu twarzy Rona.

- Gin! - wykrzyknął zgorszony. - Nie możesz tak mówić. Jesteś moją _siostrą_!

- Która chyba nie zrobiła sobie tego - powiedziała, wskazując obszernie na swój brzuch – sama.

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Wtorek, 13 maja 2008, 10:23  
Re: W takim razie Ślifon_

_Drogi Sly'u_

_Przyznaję, że mam atrybuty i Ślizgona, i Gryfona. Nigdy tego nikomu nie powiedziałem, ale Tiara Przydziału chciała mnie umieścić w Slytherinie, kiedy byłem na pierwszym roku. Poprosiłem ją jednak, żeby przydzieliła mnie do Gryffindoru._

_Wakacje we Francji, co? Większość moich wakacji spędziłem nieszczęśliwie zaszyty u rodziny w podmiejskim domku koło Londynu. Zawsze chciałem zostawać w Hogwarcie zamiast wracać do domu, ale okoliczności nie pozwalały mi tego nawet rozważyć._

_Z pewnością nie jesteś pochodzenia mugolskiego, skoro mówisz, że miałeś bilety na Quidditcha przez całe swoje życie. Ja dopiero w Hogwarcie dowiedziałem się o tej grze, chociaż również nie mam mugolskiego pochodzenia. Znowu te nieciekawe okoliczności. Też grałem dla mojego domu i uwielbiałem to. Wciąż gram, kiedy tylko mogę w jednej z tych wewnętrznych drużyn w Londynie, co jest chyba odpowiedzią na Twoje kolejne pytanie. Nie jestem lojalnym fanem jednej drużyny; mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest fanem Armat, ale ja nie mogę znieść tych obrzydliwych pomarańczowych kostiumów. Zazwyczaj kibicuję Harpiom i mam na nie miejsca w loży._

_Co do win, doceniam wiele francuskich, ale bardziej przyciąga mnie wyrazisty smak nowych gatunków z Australii. Niektóre Pinot Noirs pochodzące z regionu Yarra Valley są spektakularne, tak jak innowacyjne Shiraz w Coonawarze. Lubisz czerwone czy białe? Piłem parę dobrych białych, ale moim ulubionym jest wiekowy, mocny Shiraz._

_Całe to gadanie o winach sprawiło, że raczej z niecierpliwością oczekuję końca pracy. Na szczęście mojemu szefowi nie przeszkadza, gdy piję w jej trakcie, ale w południe może być zbyt wcześnie, nawet jak na jego standardy._

_Trzymaj się, Sly._

_Gryffin_

- Panie Malfoy? Pańska osobista sowa jest tu do pana - Madge brzmiała na lekko wytrąconą z równowagi. - Nie pozwoli mi wziąć paczki, którą niesie.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że jego sekretarka nie rozumiała, dlaczego wysłał swoją sowę, zamiast powierzyć zadanie jej i jednemu z firmowych ptaków, ale nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, co znajduje się w ostrożnie zapakowanej paczce przy nodze Oriona.

- Dziękuję, Madge. Sam się tym zajmę. Orion chyba po prostu robi się bardziej zaborczy z wiekiem - powiedział gładko, wmaszerowując do recepcji i odwiązując delikatnie brzemię od nogi sowy. Chwycił parę sowich przysmaków i rzucił je Orionowi, który złapał je w dziób i natychmiast odleciał.

- Proszę pana, mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała Madge, patrząc na dziwną paczkę.

- Nie, ale dziękuję, Madge. To tylko coś osobistego - odpowiedział, brzmiąc, jak gdyby nigdy nie wysyłał jej albo innych pracowników w osobistych sprawach.

Madge zmrużyła oczy. Wczoraj spędziła prawie godzinę u Younga i Kentwortha, czekając, aż nowo uszyte szaty jej szefa będą wykończone.

- Zostaw to, Madge, kochanie - powiedział Blaise, wychodząc zza rogu. Draco prawie westchnął z ulgą. - Szef musi mieć swoje sekrety, prawda?

Madge uśmiechnęła się skąpo do Blaise'a - był, zaraz po Draco, jej ulubioną osobą w biurze.

- Jesteś kochana, Madge. Królowa pośród czarownic - powiedział Blaise, mrugając do niej kokieteryjnie.

- Dwie kostki cukru i troszkę mleka? - zapytała sucho, uśmiechając się szerzej gdy patrzyła na fałszywie niewinną twarz Blaise'a.

- Tak! Ale wiesz, że potrzebuję do tego troszkę herbaty, Madge, kochanie?

Zaśmiała się z jego sztucznej pozy i poszła po herbatę - i Draco, i Blaise uważali, że zaparzona jest lepsza niż wyczarowana - a Blaise poszedł za Draco z powrotem do biura.

- Czy to jest to? - zapytał, wskazując na dziwnie zapakowaną paczkę.

Draco spojrzał na drzwi, chwilę później Madge zapukała i weszła, lewitując przed sobą herbatę.

- Dziękuję, Madge. Blaise ma rację. Naprawdę jesteś królową pośród czarownic.

Zarumieniła się lekko i Draco wiedział, że zostało mu wybaczone. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, wychodząc.

- Otwórz. Chcę zobaczyć, co jest w tym tak cudownego, że musiałeś przeczesać każdy sklep z winami w Londynie w poszukiwaniu tego - niecierpliwił się Blaise, podnosząc swoją idealnie zaparzoną herbatę.

Draco zacisnął usta, ale zdecydował się nie odpowiadać. Zamiast tego odpakował tobołek, ujawniając butelkę czerwonego wina. Obrócił ją powoli w dłoniach.

- Założę się, że będziesz robił coś specjalnego na kolację do tego nowego wina - powiedział Blaise, patrząc na przyjaciela i zastanawiając się, dlaczego zwykła butelka wina sprawiła, że Draco był pełen zadumy.

- Myślę o steku z kremową polentą. To dobre, mocne wino - rzucił Draco z roztargnieniem.

- W takim razie, wchodzę w to. Czy Caleum do nas dołączy? Nie widziałem go ostatnio.

- Hmm? - Draco spojrzał na niego rozkojarzony. - Nie. Wciąż jest we Francji. Też chciałbym go zobaczyć.

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko, myśląc o Caleumie.

- Myślę, że nie będzie żałował, że go to ominęło. Nie jest wielkim smakoszem czerwonego wina.

Blaise zaśmiał się i usiadł na krześle, opierając stopę na kolano.

- Wniosek w sprawie tego magazynu na Ulicy Pokątnej powinien być na twoim biurku rano - powiedział, łatwo przechodząc w tryb pracowniczy. - Theo ma nadzieję, że wszystko będzie załatwione do końca czerwca.

Draco odstawił butelkę wina na bok i oparł się o biurko, krzyżując ramiona.

- Jedliśmy kolację parę tygodni temu w tym nowym lokalu w Hogsmeade. Jego żona jest o wiele bardziej czarująca, niż ją pamiętałem ze szkoły, ale, na Merlina, kobieta potrafi sobie zjeść! Przypuszczam, że to przez ciążę, ale i tak... To było bardziej niż obrzydliwe, patrzenie, jak pochłania lody z karaluchami w syropie i musztardą - Draco powiedział, wzdrygając się lekko.

xxxxx

Swoją drogą, _Ślifon_. Phi. Ma to być połączenie słów Ślizgon i Gryfon, ale brzmi to dość dziwnie, przyznajcie. No, lepsze to, niż Gryzgon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor**: dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału**: Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta: **Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline. uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Środa, 14 maja 2008, 13:15  
Re: Mocne i wyraziste_

_Gryffin,_

_Mam nadzieję, że Twój gust co do win odzwierciedla Twoją osobowość. Wyśledziłem butelkę australijskiego Shiraza i podałem go do kolacji w piątek wieczorem. Miałeś rację; był pikantny i pełen smaku, ale nie przytłaczający, mocny i owocowy, ale nie za słodki.  
Zobaczmy, kolejna ciekawostka o mnie. Z Twojej ostatniej wiadomości wnioskuję, że pracujesz na własny rachunek. Ja również, chociaż mój dzień wydaje się być bardziej zorganizowany niż Twój. W te trudne dni, gdy herbata nie wystarcza, zazwyczaj wybieram dojrzałą Ognistą Whisky z dębowej beczułki. Łyk lub dwa na uspokojenie nerwów przed dużym spotkaniem zawsze działa._

_Sly_

Harry uśmiechnął się, wspominając słowa Sly'a, gdy sączył Najlepszą Whisky Ogdena przed komikiem. Pisał z mężczyzną już od ponad tygodnia; ilość ich maili dochodziła do kilkunastu dziennie. Uzależnił się od sprawdzania swojej poczty, nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu podniecenia za każdym razem, gdy przychodziło coś nowego od Sly'a.

Dzielili się przyziemnymi informacjami o sobie, dyskutując bez końca o winie i ulubionych potrawach, wymieniając się żartami i historyjkami z życia codziennego, które by ich nie wydały. Harry wciąż śmiał się z anegdoty Sly'a o jego sekretarce, którą przytoczył w zeszłym tygodniu - wyglądało na to, że ona rządziła biurem, nie on. W zamian Harry opowiedział trochę o pracy z Hermioną, chociaż nie podał jej imienia. Sly lubił słuchać o ryzyku, jakie niosła praca z jednym z długoletnich przyjaciół Gryffina. Obaj byli ostrożni, nie pisząc wprost, gdzie pracowali.

Harry poderwał głowę, gdy usłyszał cichy dźwięk, sygnalizujący nową wiadomość, odłożył okulary na bok i przyciągnął laptopa z kanapy do siebie. Na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, gdy rozpoznał adres e-mail.

Rozczarowanie tak mocne, że prawie namacalne uderzyło w niego, gdy czytał słowa na ekranie - przeprosiny od Sly'a, mówiące, że przez parę dni będzie nieosiągalny z powodu wyjazdu służbowego. Harry westchnął, przeczesując dłonią rozczochrane włosy. Spojrzał na butelkę whisky, mrużąc oczy i myśląc.

Niedługo miał ostateczny termin, a był zbyt roztargniony wiadomościami Sly'a, by się na tym skoncentrować. Odsuwając na bok pokusę zapicia swojego rozczarowania, Harry ponownie położył laptopa na kolanach, marszcząc brwi, otworzył dokument, nad którym pracował i zaczął pisać. Może ta wymuszona przerwa od Sly'a wyjdzie mu na dobre - może w końcu sam zajmie się pracą.

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Niedziela, 24 maja 2008, 19:15  
Re: Przepraszam_

_Gryffin,_

_Muszę nieoczekiwanie wyjechać służbowo i wątpię, że będę mógł pisać podczas mojej nieobecności. Przepraszam za opóźnianie naszego elektronicznego randkowania (zwłaszcza, że tak dobrze nam idzie), ale mój przyjaciel potrzebuje pomocy w rozkręceniu biznesu i nie mogę odmówić temu przedsięwzięciu. Ma swoje powody do pośpiechu, szanuję je, chociaż żałuję, że odciągną mnie od naszych codziennych, błyskotliwych wiadomości. Naprawdę lubię Cię poznawać, Gryffin, i wierzę, że będziemy kontynuować, gdy wrócę._

_Wysyłam Ci mały podarunek dzięki usłudze tego serwisu. Właściciel zapewnił mnie, że do Ciebie dotrze, a ja mam nadzieję, że będziesz smakować go podczas mojej nieobecności, myśląc o mnie._

_Czule,_

_Sly_

Harry czytał krótkiego maila czwarty raz, pociągając z kieliszka pełnego cudownego Shiraza, którego butelkę dostał od Sly'a. Pansy przysłała ją tego dnia sowią pocztą. Harry był tak podekscytowany, że nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Nigdy nie dostał tak przemyślanego prezentu, nawet od kochanków, z którymi spotykał się od miesięcy.

Chociaż nie był zadowolony, że praca pochłonęła Sly'a na parę kolejnych dni, dawało mu to szansę na przemyślenie tego, czego dowiedział się o mężczyźnie do tej pory, a było tego frustrująco mało. Zdeterminowany, by przyśpieszyć cały proces, usiadł ze swoim laptopem i kieliszkiem wyśmienitego wina, by ułożyć kolejnego maila do Sly'a.

Trzy dni później Harry wciąż czekał na odpowiedź. Racjonalny wpływ Hermiony stłumił jego panikę; Sly z pewnością był wciąż w podróży i odpowie, kiedy tylko znajdzie po temu okazję. Chociaż Harry wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej tak było, nie mógł przestać martwić się, że odpowiedział w zbyt bezpośredni sposób. Gest Sly'a z winem był taki słodki, a Harry wchłonął kilka kieliszków, zanim wysłał swoją ostatnią wiadomość. Sly wydawał się wyrafinowany; może jego niechlujne podejście go uraziło?

Hermiona położyła rękę na kolanie Harry'ego, które podskakiwało jak szalone, gdy po raz kolejny sprawdzał swoją listę powodów, przez które Sly go unikał.

- Harry - powiedziała ostro, ściskając jego kolano. - Odpowie, gdy będzie mógł. Ostrzegł cię, że nie będzie dostępny przez kilka dni. Uspokój się.

Westchnął głośno, jeszcze raz odświeżając stronę z pocztą. Miał mnóstwo nowych wiadomości w skrzynce odbiorczej, ale żadna z nich nie była od faceta, od którego chciał ją dostać.

- Zabiorę go, jeśli będę musiała - ostrzegła go Hermiona surowym głosem.

- W takim razie ty będziesz wyjaśniać, dlaczego przekroczyłem termin, gdy Abigail zadzwoni wściekła przez Fiuu - powiedział stanowczo.

Hermiona przyciągnęła laptopa na swoją stronę stołu, otwierając dokument, nad którym Harry pracował cały ranek. Był prawie pusty.

- Z ochotą wyjaśnię Abigail, że jej bestsellerowy autor nie mógł dotrzymać terminu na napisanie swojej najnowszej książki, bo wariował przez maila wysłanego do mężczyzny, którego nawet nigdy nie spotkał - stwierdziła chłodno.

Odepchnął jej ręce od swojego komputera, patrząc na nią wilkiem.

- To jest proces, Hermiono. To wszystko jest tutaj - powiedział, stukając palcem głowę.

- Och, _mi_ tego nie musisz mówić, Harry. Ty _zawsze_ masz coś w głowie - wycedziła, waląc go po tej części ciała zwiniętym pergaminem. - Przestań zadręczać się przez faceta! Napisze, kiedy napisze. _On_ pracuje, tak, jak _ty_ powinieneś.

Zły humor Harry'ego poprawił się odrobinę, gdy przypomniał sobie powtarzanie materiału i harmonogram prac domowych, którymi Hermiona zadręczała go w szkole. Dużo się nie zmieniło. Przypuszczał, że to było niebezpieczeństwo posiadania najlepszej przyjaciółki jako agenta. Posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech. Ona wyszczerzyła się do niego słodko.

- A teraz, do roboty.

xxx

Draco jęknął głośno, rzucając się na łóżko w ubraniu. Był kompletnie wykończony. Jego podróż służbowa zleciała dość szybko, tak, jak miał nadzieję. Blaise i Theo zaciągnęli go do kilku czarodziejskich klubów w Anglii podobnych do tego, który Theo chciał otworzyć, by pokazać mu namiastkę tego, co próbowali zrobić. Podróż minęła szybko - nie było ich tylko jedną noc - głównie dlatego, że Theo chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do Ginny. Nie była zbytnio zadowolona, że zostawił ją samą w tak zaawansowanej ciąży i z tego, co Draco zrozumiał, potrzeba będzie mnóstwo przymilania się i czekolady, by znowu miała dobry humor.

Był w Londynie od dwudziestu minut, gdy dostał pilną wiadomość z Francji przez Fiuu. Caleum spadł z konia w zamku Malfoyów w Amboise, gdzie przebywał. Draco nawet nie tracił czasu na pakowanie, po prostu wskoczył do kominka, by dotrzeć do Caleuma jak najszybciej. To było cztery dni temu i dopiero co wrócił do domu.

Z Caleumem wszystko było w porządku, dzięki Merlinowi. Draco nalegał, żeby pozostał w zamku Amboise, gdzie spędzał większość czasu, mimo że on błagał, by wrócili do domu razem. Draco starał się nie dopuścić do niego gazet, by utrzymać ich związek w sekrecie najdłużej, jak to możliwe. Nie chciał być wiązany z Caleumem w czarodziejskiej prasie i stosował wszystkie środki ostrożności, jakie tylko mógł, by temu zapobiec. Zamek był Nienanoszalny, a Caleum zawsze używał Fiuu, gdy przybywał do Malfoy Manor. Draco zdołał utrzymać go w sekrecie przez pięć lat i modlił się do wszystkich bogów, żeby jego szczęście trwało nadal.

Blaise przybył do zamku zaraz po Draco, zostając wcześniej, by zająć się pilnymi sprawami biznesowymi, które potrzebowały natychmiastowej uwagi. Lubił Caleuma prawie tak bardzo, jak Draco; zazwyczaj przyłączał się, gdy Draco odwiedzał go we Francji i często był obecny, gdy Caleum przyjeżdżał do Malfoy Manor na kolację kilka razy w tygodniu. Po wizycie u Caleuma Blaise powrócił do Londynu, by zająć się problemami, które nie mogły czekać na powrót Draco, tak, jak trzy lata temu, gdy Draco wziął urlop, by spędzić rok z Caleumem we Francji.

Draco wybudził się z drzemki, świadomy, że był w pełni ubrany i nie odpowiedział na dość duży stos ważnych listów, które nazbierały się na jego biurku. Był z Caleumem na nogach całą noc, żaden z nich nie chciał marnować cennego czasu, który spędzali razem. W końcu wyjechał tuż przed świtem, poprawiając mu kołdrę i całując go delikatnie, a potem spędził kolejną godzinę, wydając instrukcje pracownikom, jak uporać się z wahaniami nastroju i wybuchami złości, które Caleum z pewnością będzie miał, gdy obudzi się i zauważy jego nieobecność.

Jęknął, rozciągając się, gdy jego ciało zrelaksowało się w miękkim komforcie własnego łóżka. Caleum miał niespokojny sen, ale Draco nie mógł odmówić, kiedy poprosił go, by został z nim na te ostatnie parę nocy. Tak często go nie było, że trudno mu odmówić Calowi czegokolwiek, gdy się spotykali.

Draco spojrzał na zegarek, jęcząc. Była prawie dziewiąta. Energicznie potarł dłonią twarz, rozważając ucięcie sobie drzemki w biurze przed spotkaniem o dwunastej. Spróbował wyobrazić sobie pracę, czekającą na niego, zastanawiając się, czy jakakolwiek korespondencja była na tyle ważna, że nie mogła poczekać kilku godzin. A to nawet, nie biorąc pod uwagę wszystkich maili, które dostał. Draco błyskawicznie się rozbudził. Maile. Gryffin. Matko Merlina, nie powiedział Gryffinowi, że jego podróż się przedłużyła. Co mężczyzna musiał sobie myśleć? Draco prawie się kopnął. Wszystko tak dobrze szło, ale nawet nie pomyślał o mężczyźnie, gdy we Francji opiekował się Caleumem.

Pośpieszył do swojego biura, prawie bojąc się sprawdzić pocztę. Oczekiwał kilku wściekłych maili - z pewnością Gryffin nie był na tyle cierpliwy, by puścić płazem pięciodniową nieobecność, zwłaszcza, że Draco obiecał, że nie będzie go tylko kilka dni.

Przeszukiwał maile w skrzynce odbiorczej, dopóki nie znalazł maila od Gryffina. _Dziwne_, pomyślał. Był tylko jeden i to z dnia, w którym wyjechał. Otworzył go szybko.

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Niedziela, 25 maja 2008, 23:42  
Re: Dziękuję, dziękuję!_

_Drogi Sly'u,_

_Wino było absolutnie cudowne. Jak miło, że pamiętałeś, że to moje ulubione. Podałem je z kremowym, grzybowym risotto, chociaż mogłem wypić za dużo, bo jadłem sam, nie mając z kim się podzielić._

_Chciałbym też przyśpieszyć ten proces. Myślałem dziś o Tobie i zdałem sobie sprawę, że chociaż napisaliśmy do siebie kilkanaście maili, wciąż nie wiem nic o tym, co robisz, co jest dla Ciebie ważne._

_Jestem pisarzem. Dokładniej, kryminałów. Opublikowałem kilka udanych powieści i właśnie pracuję nad kolejną. (Czy też raczej, powinienem pracować nad kolejną. Ostatnio trudno mi się skoncentrować. Kiedy siadam przy komputerze, myślę o Tobie, zamiast o pisaniu.)_

_Mieszkam sam, w starym, ponurym domu w Londynie. W przeciwieństwie do gejowskiego stereotypu nie mam ani talentu dekoracyjnego, ani chęci do zajmowania się takimi sprawami, nawet w moim własnym domu. Jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem, otoczonym paskudnymi odziedziczonymi meblami i zmurszałymi portretami, które mnie nienawidzą. Przypuszczam, że nie pozbyłem się portretów, bo ich obelgi prawie dodają mi otuchy; przypominają mi o moim dzieciństwie._

_Z pewnością wypiłem zbyt dużo tego cudownego Shiraza, bo ewidentnie zaczynam być melancholijny i smętny. Lepiej już skończę, zanim powiem coś jeszcze bardziej zawstydzającego._

_Poza tym, mam pomysł. Zabawmy się w skojarzenia. Ja wyślę Ci kilka słów, a Ty odpowiesz, cokolwiek Ci przyjdzie do głowy. Bez poprawiania, bez martwienia się, że się urazimy. Zgoda?_

_Zacznijmy._

_Wzór w romby. Eliksiry. Gnębiwtryski. Boże Narodzenie._

_Mam nadzieję, że Twoja podróż służbowa była udana. Z utęsknieniem oczekuję Twojego powrotu._

_Gryffin  
_  
_Cholera_, Draco pomyślał, czytając maila ponownie, _chyba wszystko popsułem_. Zawahał się, niepewny, co ma robić. Czy powinien wysłać przeprosiny do Gryffina i powiedzieć o nieprzewidzianym kryzysie osobistym, który go zatrzymał? Nie, Draco zdecydował. Nie mógł powiedzieć Gryffinowi o Caleumie; nie miał pojęcia jak mężczyzna zareaguje, nie znał go na tyle dobrze, by ryzykować. Caleum był w życiu Draco bezwarunkowo; nic nie miało prawa stanąć między nimi. Zaakceptować Draco znaczyło zaakceptować Caleuma. On był powodem, dla którego Draco kończył wszystkie swoje poprzednie związki; nigdy nie zbliżył się do nikogo na tyle, by im powiedzieć o Caleumie. Raz był blisko, ale Blaise interweniował i odradził mu to. Miał rację. Okazało się, że mężczyzna miał siostrę, która pracowała dla Proroka Codziennego - Draco był pewien, że pokusa, by sprzedać tożsamość Caleuma i jego powiązania z Draco, okazałaby się zbyt silna.

Był zbyt zmęczony, by myśleć, więc najwyraźniej nie będzie w stanie odpisać na mail Gryffina. Mężczyzna jednak czekał na odpowiedź prawie tydzień i dłuższe zbywanie go wydawało się okrutne. Poza tym, wyczerpanie Draco wyrównywało ich sytuację; sprawiało, że był niemal tak podatny na zranienie, jak Gryffin, gdy pisał swojego maila na wpół pijany.

Draco zawołał skrzata domowego, by przyniósł mu mocnej herbaty i usiadł, zaczynając pisać.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor**: dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału**: Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Harry obudził się w złym humorze. Od wielu dni nie dostał nic od Sly'a, a do tego Hermiona naciskała, by dotrzymał swojego najnowszego terminu.

- James Evans _nie przekracza_ terminów, Harry! - powiedziała, stojąc nad nim i potrząsając dla podkreślenia jego, w większości ukończonym, manuskryptem.

- Jesteś takim samym tyranem dla reszty swoich klientów? - zapytał nadąsany, wyrywając plik kartek z jej rąk i rzucając nimi o biurko.

Spojrzenie Hermiony zaostrzyło się i Harry wiedział, że oznaczało to kłopoty.

- Prawdę mówiąc, jestem o wiele bardziej rygorystyczna dla innych klientów, Harry. Ostatnio cię rozpieszczałam, bo wiem, że jesteś podekscytowany tym tajemniczym facetem i anonimowym związkiem, który zainicjowaliście. Nie może to jednak ingerować w twoją pracę - nie pozwolę na to. Za tydzień masz ostateczny termin, a dalej nie skończyłeś manuskryptu. Wiem, że masz w kieszeni trzy bestsellery, Harry, ale Abigail nie będzie czekać.

Harry pisał swoją niezwykle popularną serię o Aurorach od trzech lat. Zaczął, gdy poważne zranienie na polu walki wstrząsnęło nim na tyle, że opuścił dywizję Aurorów. Ron myślał, że Harry zwariował; od dawna nie chcieli niczego więcej, niż zostać Aurorami, a po zaledwie pięciu latach - z których dwa spędzili na treningach - Harry odszedł.

Dla niego to nie było zwykłe odejście. Odczuwał to jako wkroczenie w nowy początek, taki, gdzie mógł robić, co chciał, gdzie był oceniany na podstawie swojej pracy, a nie blizny na czole. Tak narodził się James Evans razem ze znakomitym zespołem fikcyjnych Aurorów, którzy rozwiązywali niesamowicie skomplikowane zagadki kryminalne na niespełna trzystu stronach.

To Hermiona zasugerowała, żeby zaczął pisać, chociaż jej pierwszy pomysł dotyczył raczej wspomnień. Harry nie był zainteresowany ponownym prezentowaniem swojej przeszłości całemu światu; po zakończeniu wojny pojawiło się dostatecznie wiele nieautoryzowanych biografii Harry'ego Pottera. Intrygowało go pisanie o pewnych osobliwych zbrodniach, nad którymi pracował jako Auror, co naprowadziło go na pomysł stworzenia cyklu o Aurorach, którzy specjalizują się w trudnych do rozwiązania sprawach i skomplikowanych zaklęciach. Hermiona pracowała wtedy na niesatysfakcjonującym stanowisku w czarodziejskim wydawnictwie, wegetując w dziale podręczników. Podjęli wspólnie decyzję o otworzeniu własnego interesu i odtąd oboje odnosili sukcesy. Hermiona reprezentowała dziesiątki autorów, dostając przyzwoitą prowizję od każdego z nich, a w szczególności od Harry'ego.

Cokolwiek Harry miał zamiar powiedzieć na swoją obronę, zostało przerwane przez cichy dźwięk, sygnalizujący nowy e-mail. Spojrzał na ekran i prawie krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył wiadomość od Sly'a.

Hermiona natychmiast złagodniała, gdy zobaczyła wyraz jego twarzy. Doszła do wniosku, że naprawdę nie było dla niego nadziei.

- Dobra. Czytaj. Ale potem jesteś mi winien trzy rozdziały, Harry Potterze. Nie opuszczę tego domu, dopóki ich nie dostanę.

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Piątek, 30 maja 2008, 9:15  
__Re: Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam_

_Gryffin,_

_Nie wiem, jak mam Cię przepraszać. Nie było mnie dłużej, niż myślałem, naprawdę powinienem znaleźć sposób, by dać Ci znać, że mój powrót przesunie się w czasie. Nie mam nic na swoją obronę; mogę Ci jedynie zaoferować moje przeprosiny i zapewnić, że czuję się okropnie z powodu mojego błędu._

_Jeżeli dalej będziesz chciał kontynuować naszą znajomość po moim skandalicznym zachowaniu, odpowiem na Twoje pytania. Skojarzenia słowne są trochę w stylu Rorschacha(1), ale jestem gotowy._

_**Wzór w romby**__(2). Większości ludziom pewnie kojarzy się on ze swetrami lub skarpetkami, ale mi przypomina moje pierwsze prawdziwe zwierzątko, rasowego psidwaka(3), który nazywał się Argyle Hestid Artemus III. Wołałem na niego Argie. Miałem go, dopóki nie poszedłem do Hogwartu._

_**Eliksiry.**_ _Byłem Ślizgonem. Muszę mówić dalej?_

_**Gnębiwtryski.**_ _Mam nadzieję, że to nie znaczy, że kupujesz _„_Żonglera". Jeżeli tak, będziemy musieli się pożegnać. Poważnie, Gnębiwtryski?_

_**Boże Narodzenie.**_ _Pod moją twardą, ślizgońską skorupą kryje się serce prawdziwego świątecznego mięczaka. Kocham Boże Narodzenie z jego wszystkimi tradycyjnymi przywilejami._

_Teraz chyba moja kolej? To jest, jeżeli wciąż się do mnie odzywasz - czy też raczej piszesz. Do tej pory byliśmy tacy uczciwi, ale chciałbym poznać Twoją inną stronę. A więc... Tarta z melasą, skrzaty domowe i masturbacja. To Twoje tematy._

_Wysyłam Ci coś jako łapówkę za Twoje przebaczenie. Nie planuj dzisiaj niczego na kolację i oczekuj dostawy z agencji dziś wieczorem._

_Z gorącymi przeprosinami,_

_Sly_

Harry czuł się jak na emocjonalnym rollercoasterze. Z początku był oszołomiony, bo Sly napisał, potem zły, że mężczyzna nie wziął pod uwagę, żeby go poinformować o przedłużeniu jego podróży. Wszystko to przeszło gładko w ciepłe, niewyraźne uczucie, gdy czytał zabawne odpowiedzi Sly'a na swoje pytania, które stało się lekkim mrowieniem oczekiwania i pożądania, kiedy czytał jego pytania. A potem, oczywiście, irytacją, bo Hermiona wróciła dziesięć minut po tym, jak Harry skończył czytanie (i ponowne czytanie) wiadomości Sly'a i zmusiła go do zamknięcia maila, żeby mógł pisać bez rozpraszania się.

- Cieszę się, że nie zniknął z powierzchni ziemi, Harry - powiedziała z lekka protekcjonalnie. - I masz rację, odwlekanie odpowiedzi przez tak długi czas było okropnie niegrzeczne. A teraz zamknij się i zabierz do roboty!

To było godzinę temu, a Harry wciąż nie był bliższy ukończenia rozdziałów, których zażądała Hermiona przed swoim dramatycznym wyjściem. Westchnął, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Jego zespół sprytnych i twardych Aurorów utknął w magazynie w Kent, który został uderzony Szatańską Pożogą; musieli wydostać się, nie używając magii, bo to zaalarmowałoby zabezpieczenia zostawione przez złych czarodziei, których ścigali. Postacie były na krawędzi śmierci od tygodni; Harry próbował pisać ostatnie trzy rozdziały stale od nowa, ale nic mu nie wychodziło.

Wstał, odsuwając krzesło i poszedł do kuchni, by zaparzyć kawę. Uwielbiał herbatę, ale sytuacja taka jak ta wymagała kawy, pomyślał. Pozostały dwa dni do ostatecznego terminu, a nie miał żadnego planu działania. Nie mógł się skupić. Wrócił myślami do najnowszego maila od Sly'a i roześmiał się, wyobrażając go sobie jako dziecko z lojalnym psidwakiem przy nodze. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Sly wygląda teraz, a co dopiero kiedyś, ale miał bogatą wyobraźnię.

Harry miarkował kawę, odnajdując ukojenie w tym rytuale. Oparł się o blat, bawiąc się magnesem w kształcie znicza zdjętym z lodówki, czekając, aż kawa się zaparzy. To, że Sly miał ukochane zwierzątko z dzieciństwa sprawiało, że był jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny, chociaż Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego. Domyślał się, że przez to Sly wydawał się taki normalny - Hedwiga była pierwszym zwierzątkiem Harry'ego, a Merlin wiedział, że w _jego_ dzieciństwie nie było nic normalnego.

Jego ciało zesztywniało, gdy kawałki zaczęły układać się na miejsce - rozmyślania o Sly'u i jego psidwaku jakoś naprowadziły go na odpowiedzi, których potrzebował, by ukończyć książkę. Zapominając o kawie, Harry rzucił się z powrotem do laptopa i zaczął pisać szybko, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy unieśmiertelniał psidwaka Sly'a na stronach najnowszej powieści Jamesa Evansa.

xxx

- Zostają uratowani przez psidwaka? - zapytała Hermiona ze sceptycznie uniesioną brwią.

- Tylko to przeczytaj, Hermiono! Aurorzy są znalezieni przez psidwaka, który wyprowadza ich bezpiecznie z budynku. Potem już tylko trzeba rzucić parę zaklęć diagnostycznych na zabezpieczenia, co pozwala zespołowi dowiedzieć się, gdzie są czarne charaktery, żeby móc ich aresztować. Kolejne proste i nieskomplikowane zakończenie dla Jamesa Evansa i jego Aurorów - odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

Hermiona wzięła kubek kawy, który Harry wyciągnął w jej stronę, podwijając nogi i układając się w dużym, wygodnym fotelu. Położyła komputer na kolanach, stawiając napój na oparciu fotela.

Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niej z łokciami na kolanach, obserwując twarz Hermiony, kiedy czytała. Była jego agentką, ale bardziej niż to, była jego największą fanką i najtwardszym krytykiem. Jeżeli zakończenie było do niczego, powie mu to. Hermiona zacisnęła usta w koncentracji, czytając ostatnie trzy rozdziały jego powieści, od czasu do czasu pijąc łyk mocnej, słodkiej kawy. Już prawie wychodził z siebie, kiedy w końcu spojrzała na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jamesowi Evansowi znowu się udało. Ale psidwak? Jakim cudem na to wpadłeś?

Harry odetchnął głęboko, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymywał oddech. Uśmiechnął się krzywo do Hermiony, czerwieniejąc lekko z zażenowania.

- Nigdy mi nie uwierzysz, ale to przez Sly'a. Próbujemy się lepiej poznać i okazało się, że w dzieciństwie miał psidwaka, który nazywał się Argie - powiedział Harry zmieszany. - Myślałem o nim, a zakończenie po prostu wpadło mi do głowy.

Hermiona posłała mu surowe spojrzenie, całkowicie zniszczone przez migotanie w jej oczach.

- Chyba powiedziałam ci, żebyś przestał myśleć o facecie, aby skupić się na pisaniu, Harry Jamesie Potterze - zbeształa go, grożąc mu palcem. - Ale cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłeś, bo wciąż czekalibyśmy na zakończenie twojej powieści. Jest cudowna. Jutro rano zaniosę szkic do Abigail.

Hermiona wstała, kładąc laptopa z powrotem na stół. Podniosła kubek, biorąc ostatni łyk swojej letniej już kawy i zaniosła go do zlewu w kuchni. Harry przetrząsnął swoje biurko, znajdując w końcu płytę, którą miał jej dać.

- Naprawdę dobra robota, Harry - powiedziała, całując go w policzek i biorąc od niego płytę. - Jutro skontaktuję się z tobą przez kominek po spotkaniu z wydawcą.

Harry pomachał Hermionie, kiedy wchodziła do kominka. Patrzył przez chwilę na zielone płomienie, a potem wrócił do kuchni, rozmyślając, co Sly miał na myśl, mówiąc, żeby Harry nie robił planów na kolację. Wiedział, że było jeszcze za wcześnie na spotkanie, a agencja nie zdradziłaby jego tożsamości bez pozwolenia. Właśnie nalewał sobie kieliszek wina, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Pansy uniosła wiklinowy kosz, kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi. Był zaskoczony, widząc ją na progu, a ona sama wyglądała, jakby czuła się niezręcznie, będąc tu.

- Mam przesyłkę od jednego z moich klientów. Normalnie wysłalibyśmy to sowią pocztą, ale ten kosz jest dość ciężki - powiedziała, poprawiając uchwyt na rączce. Harry wyciągnął rękę bez namysłu, biorąc od niej kosz. Westchnęła z ulgą.

- Oczywiście nie mogę ci powiedzieć, kto wysłał ten prezent, ale on powiedział, że się tego spodziewasz - kontynuowała, szukając potwierdzenia na twarzy Harry'ego.

- Och, tak. Powiedział, że wyśle coś dzisiaj przez agencję, ale nie mam pojęcia, co to jest - powiedział, podnosząc pokrywę kosza z ciekawością. Zatkało go, gdy zobaczył, co było w środku; mały kosz był najwyraźniej magiczny, bo we wnętrzu znajdowało się coś, co wyglądało jak kilkudaniowy posiłek, wystarczająco duży, by nakarmić małą armię.

- To dlatego kazał nie robić planów na kolację – powiedział Harry miękko, cofając się do wnętrza i stawiając kosz na stole w jadalni.

Pansy ociągała się w wejściu, niepewna, co ma robić. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego dokładnie wiedziała, kto wysłał ten kosz. I, w przeciwieństwie do nadawcy, wiedziała również, do kogo doszedł. Czy Draco naprawdę zakochiwał się w Harrym Potterze? To musiało być coś poważnego, jeśli dla niego gotował; Draco był fantastycznym kucharzem, ale dzielił się swoim darem tylko z tymi, o których naprawdę się troszczył.

Harry z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że Pansy wciąż stała w drzwiach i zaprosił ją do środka, zaczynając badać zawartość kosza. Zaklęcia Podgrzewające i Zachowujące były rzucone na jedzenie, co znaczyło, że będzie smakowało tak świeżo, jak wcześniej, gdy Sly je przygotował. Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Wygląda na to, że przygotował więcej niż dla jednej osoby - Harry powiedział, spoglądając na Pansy. - Dołączysz do mnie?

Pansy uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jeżeli Draco naprawdę przygotował ten posiłek, nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że będzie smakowało cudownie i mogła się założyć, że w tym bezdennym koszu znajdowało się również parę idealnie dobranych butelek wina.

- Nie, dzięki, Harry. Muszę iść do domu - powiedziała, kiwając głową. - Mam nadzieję, że twoje doświadczenia z agencją są dobre. Nie wahaj się skontaktować się z nami, jeżeli czegoś potrzebujesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wszystko szło bardzo dobrze, jeżeli kosz był jakąś wskazówką.

- Jak na razie jestem zadowolony - powiedział. - Dzięki za przyniesienie kosza.

xxx

- Cofam wszystko, co mówiłem o tym całym randkowaniu przez internet, Harry – powiedział Ron, wzdychając z rozkoszą po skończeniu drugiego kawałka Pavlovy, dużej, bezowej skorupki wypełnionej świeżymi malinami moczonymi we Framboise(4).

Harry zrezygnował z deseru, zamiast tego decydując się na trzeci kieliszek Pinot Noir, które Sly wysłał do posiłku. Pasowało idealnie do delikatnego, grillowanego łososia z lekko ostrym sosem Hollandaise(5), który stanowił danie główne. Posiłek zaczął się od blinów(6) z kawiorem i śmietaną - wspaniałej, słono-kremowej kombinacji, potem podano zupę z porów. Harry był zaskoczony, że wino, które Sly wybrał, pasowało idealnie do każdego dania. Ten lekki gatunek należał do jego ulubionych, ale nigdy wcześniej nie podawał go do ryb. Jednakże smak korzennych przypraw był idealnym dopełnieniem i Harry zatrzymał łyk wina przez chwilę pod podniebieniem, zanim przełknął, wyłapując nutki cierpkiej żurawiny i goździków.

- Sam to ugotował? - zapytała Hermiona, skubiąc chrupiącą bezę.  
Harry uśmiechnął się z zadumą. Sly dołączył wiadomość do koszyka - który, oprócz jedzenia, zawierał również pełny serwis dla czworga, razem ze srebrnym świecznikiem, świecami oraz cudownym bukietem magnolii.

- Tak powiedział. Kwiaty są z jego własnej szklarni. Wspomniał, że ma tam parę magnoliowych krzewów i używa zaklęcia Zatrzymania, żeby kwitły przez cały rok, tak bardzo kocha ich zapach.

Harry spojrzał na nich, nagle świadomy, że Hermiona i Ron wpatrują się w niego.

- No, co?

Hermiona pokręciła głową z niepewnością w jej ciepłych, brązowych oczach.

- Chyba się w nim zakochujesz, Harry - powiedziała ostrożnie. - Po prostu martwimy się, że cię skrzywdzi. Wiesz, że to nie jest za bardzo typowe. Przywiązujesz się do kogoś, kogo nigdy nawet nie spotkałeś.

Harry wziął kolejny łyk wina, by powstrzymać ciętą ripostę. Wiedział, że Ron i Hermiona tylko się o niego troszczyli, ale nie chciał i nie potrzebował ich rad na ten temat. To było dobre, nie mógł tego opisać i nie chciał tego brukać, próbując.

- Doceniam to, naprawdę - powiedział, podnosząc rękę, by powstrzymać Hermionę przed przerywaniem. - Ale ja nie jestem za bardzo typowym facetem, prawda? Dobrze się bawię. Nigdy nie miałem szansy, by poznać potencjalnego partnera powoli, jak teraz; oni zawsze wiedzieli wszystko o mnie, zanim ja dowiedziałem się czegokolwiek o nich.

Potrząsnął głową ponuro, wstając i zaczynając sprzątać stół. Porcelana, którą przysłał Sly, miała platynowe brzegi. Przejechał palcem po krawędzi talerza, chcąc w zamian dotknąć Sly'a.

- Co ma być, to będzie. Niczego sobie nie obiecywaliśmy, oprócz dyskrecji. To była tylko kolacja, Hermiono, a nie oświadczyny.

Zmarszczyła brwi, podnosząc kryształowe kieliszki, które Sly przysłał do wina. Ona i Harry sprzątnęli ze stołu w ciszy, zanosząc wszystko do kuchni. Hermiona rozejrzała się, patrząc, jak Harry dyskretnie dotykał nóżki delikatnego kieliszka. Westchnęła i wycelowawszy różdżką w zlew, napełniła go gorącą wodą z mydlinami.

Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, podnosząc stertę talerzy i przenosząc je do zlewu.

- To porcelana kostna i kryształ, Harry - powiedziała, kręcąc głową i wsadzając ręce w pianę. - Scourgify jest zbyt ostre dla rzeczy tak delikatnych, jak te. Najwyraźniej chcesz to zatrzymać, więc zostaje nam tylko staromodny sposób.

Ron przysunął się ukradkiem do zlewu ze ścierką w ręce, wycierając bez słowa naczynia podawane przez Hermionę. Lata spędzone w kuchni swojej matki dobrze go wytrenowały. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do dwojga swoich długoletnich przyjaciół, zastanawiając się, czy życie mogło być jeszcze lepsze niż teraz.

xxx

Harry umościł się na łóżku, podciągając kołdrę wyżej. Wziął z sobą laptopa, żeby odpisać Sly'owi, ale nie miał pewności, co powiedzieć. Kolacja, którą przysłał, była niewiarygodnie miłym gestem, tak jak ręcznie napisana notka. Harry sięgnął przez poduszkę, by chwycić teraz już pogniecioną wiadomość napisaną pewnym, ładnym pismem na ciężkim, kremowym pergaminie.

_Mój drogi Gryffinie,_

_Żadne słowa nie wyrażą, jak bardzo mi przykro, że przysporzyłem Ci zmartwień, ale za to jedzenie może. Obaj mamy słabość do dobrego jedzenia i win, dlatego mam nadzieję, że przyjmiesz ten posiłek, odbierając go tak, jak chciałem: z moimi pokornymi ukłonami._

_Mam nadzieję, że to pierwszy z wielu posiłków, które będziemy dzielić, nawet jeżeli nie uczestniczymy w nich wspólnie. Załączam również bukiet magnolii, wyhodowanych w mojej własnej szklarni. Cytrusowe kwiaty przypominają mi o kolejnych, rześkich początkach wiosny; wierzę, że my też zaczniemy od nowa. Kiedyś zrobimy sobie piknik pod drzewami, z których pochodzi, są wyjątkowo obsypane kwieciem dzięki zaklęciu Zatrzymania, którego nauczył mnie mój ulubiony Zielarz. Wielokrotnie ostrzegał mnie, że istoty żyjące muszą przechodzić przez cykl wszystkich etapów życia, by kwitnąć, że utrzymując te drzewa w szczycie ich okresu kwitnienia, nie pozwalam im rosnąć i dojrzewać, by stały się silne i wytrzymałe._

_Podejrzewam, że miał na myśli nie tylko lekcję ogrodnictwa, lecz również metaforę życia. Spędziłem ostanie parę lat w stagnacji, bojąc się iść naprzód z moimi związkami z powodu ryzyka, jakie to za sobą pociągało. Jest za wcześnie, by mówić coś takiego, zwłaszcza, że się jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy, ale myślę, że z Tobą mógłbym wyjść z tego zatrzymania._

_Pozostaję wiernym sługą,_

_Sly._

Harry uśmiechnął się sennie, odpychając komputer na sam brzeg i pozwalając listowi ułożyć się na łóżku. Zdecydował, że był zbyt zmęczony kończeniem swojej powieści, by odpowiedzieć dziś w nocy. Sly dał mu dużo do myślenia.

xxxxx

(1) Test, metoda Rorschacha – psychotest, służący do badania osobowości, polegający na analizie treści skojarzeń, nasuwających się badanemu podczas oglądania serii wielobarwnych lub jednobarwnych plansz.

(2) Po angielsku "argyle" oznacza właśnie wzór w romby, używany głównie na skarpetkach i swetrach.

(3) Psidwak - bardzo podobny do teriera, rasy jack russell, lecz z rozwidlonym ogonem.

(4) Framboise - odmiana belgijskiego piwa.

(5) Hollandaise - sos z masła, żółtek i soku cytrynowego lub octu, do potraw z ryb i jarzyn.

(6) Bliny - tradycyjne danie kuchni rosyjskiej. To naleśniki z ciasta z mąki gryczano-pszennej lub gryczano-żytniej, cienkie, o średnicy do 10cm. Bliny są najczęściej podawane ze śmietaną lub roztopionym masłem i przybrane kawałkami łososia, wędzonego jesiotra, marynowanym śledziem, czarnym kawiorem lub na słodko z konfiturami.

Czego to się człowiek nie nauczy podczas tłumaczenia... Dowiedziałam się mnóstwo o winie, przeszukując wszystkie możliwe leksykony, by znaleźć poprawne terminy. Wiedzieliście, że wino ma _ciało_? Dziwaczne. I te wszystkie nowe potrawy... :)

Hermiona mówi o zaklęciu czyszczącym, „Scourgify" – w oficjalnym polskim przekładzie jest chyba „Chłoszczyć", ale nie za bardzo mi pasowało. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza wam to bardzo :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta: **Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

- Wiem, że chcesz wrócić do Wiltshire, ale musisz zostać tutaj, Cal - powiedział Draco, ściskając grzbiet nosa. Przykucnął niewygodnie przed kominkiem w gabinecie, próbując przemówić do rozsądku coraz bardziej rozhisteryzowanemu Caleumowi.

- Ja chcę być _tam_. Tu nie mam nic do roboty. Dlaczego nie mogę być z tobą?

- Caleum, - powiedział Draco surowo - już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Lepiej, gdy zostaniesz we Francji, gdzie nie będziesz bez przerwy nękany przez reporterów. Wiesz, że nie lubię cię zostawiać i chciałbym mieć cię przy sobie tutaj, w Malfoy Manor, ale to dla twojego dobra.

Usta Cala zadrżały i jego chłopięca, nadąsana mina złagodziła nieco determinację Draco. Wiedział, że nie widuje się z synem wystarczająco często, ale zabranie go do Anglii, gdzie ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć razem, było zbyt ryzykowne.

- Słuchaj, Cal, a może przywiozę z sobą Blaise'a, kiedy wrócę do domu na lunch? Skrzaty domowe zapakują nam rzeczy na piknik, a my zabierzemy je do winnicy.

Draco wyciągnął głowę z kominka, gdy usłyszał za sobą hałas. Blaise wszedł do pokoju i kucnął obok niego.

- Cześć, Cal! Czy słyszę coś o lunchu? - zapytał, patrząc jak szeroki uśmiech powraca na twarz Cala.

- Wujek Blaise! Tato powiedział, że zrobimy sobie piknik! Możemy jeść na kocach?

Draco uśmiechnął się. Jego syn myślał tylko o jednym. Nie dalej jak dwie minuty temu błagał, by opuścić Francję, a teraz był gotów zostać, byleby tylko mogli jeść, siedząc na kocu.

- Cokolwiek zechcesz, Cal. Skrzaty domowe przygotują twoje ulubione potrawy, a potem pojeździmy sobie konno. W porządku?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową, znikając bez pożegnania. _Bez wątpienia poleciał nękać skrzaty, żeby zrobiły jego ukochany deser,_ pomyślał ironicznie Draco.

Draco i Blaise wycofali się z kominka, otrzepując przy wstawaniu szaty z popiołu.

- Kryzys zażegnany? - zapytał Blaise. Jego oczy były ładnie zmrużone, kiedy się uśmiechał.

- Na to wygląda. Nie masz planów na lunch, prawda?

Blaise potrząsnął głową, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko biurka Draco. Oczywiste pragnienie Caleuma, by mieszkać z ojcem na stałe, było kłopotliwe. Przewidywał to od miesięcy; chłopcu nie wystarczało już widywanie się z Draco parę razy w tygodniu lub w weekendy. Chciał pokazywać się z ojcem publicznie, mieszkać tam, gdzie mu się należało, w Malfoy Manor. Blaise wiedział, że Draco również jest rozdarty. Przebywanie z dala od syna niszczyło go, ale Caleumowi mogło grozić niebezpieczeństwo, gdyby czarodziejski świat dowiedział się, że jest synem Draco.

Draco wpłacał pieniądze na konta właściwych organizacji charytatywnych, pojawiał się na właściwych przyjęciach i popierał Ministerstwo we właściwy sposób. Wciąż jednak był synem jednego z najbardziej krwiożerczych i owianych najgorszą sławą Śmierciożerców, sam podejrzewany o działalność czarnomagiczną. Został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów po tym, jak Harry Potter, ze wszystkich ludzi, zeznawał na jego powojennym przesłuchaniu przed Wizengamotem, ale Draco wciąż był kimś w rodzaju wyrzutka, podziwianego za wygląd i pieniądze, lecz wciąż nie do końca akceptowanego. Jego ojciec zmarł w Azkabanie wiele lat temu, a Narcyza mieszkała we Francji, opiekując się Caleumem na zamku Malfoyów w Amboise. Był jedynym Malfoyem w Anglii, co oznaczało, że był też jedynym celem ludzkiej pogardy dla jego rodziny.

Żona Draco rozwiodła się z nim, gdy Caleum miał dwa lata, zmęczona życiem w ukryciu razem z chłopcem. Zapłacił jej pokaźną sumę za złożenie Przysięgi Wieczystej, żeby utrzymać istnienie Cala w sekrecie, a ona odeszła nawet nie żegnając się z synkiem.

Caleum ledwie ją pamiętał, ale Blaise myślał, że to porzucenie przez nią było przyczyną nagłej przylepności sześciolatka. _Biedny dzieciak pewnie martwi się, że jego ojciec też któregoś dnia zdecyduje się po prostu nie wrócić_, pomyślał Blaise i gardło ścisnęło mu się na myśl o swoim słodkim, małym chrześniaku, martwiącym się o coś tak niedorzecznego.

- Za nic nie opuściłbym pikniku i jazdy konnej - powiedział Blaise, puszczając oczko. - Pikniki są teraz bardzo _en vogue_(*), nie wiedziałeś?

Draco przewrócił oczami, ale myślami zawędrował do Gryffina, innej osoby, z którą obiecał urządzić sobie piknik. Nie dostał jeszcze żadnej wiadomości od mężczyzny, ale był przekonany, że zostało mu wybaczone. Jego blinom nie można było się oprzeć.

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Sobota, 31 maja 2008, 10:26  
Re: Przeprosiny przyjęte_

_Drogi Sly'u,_

_napisałbym wcześniej, ale dopiero co obudziłem się ze śpiączki, spowodowanej jedzeniem. Kolacja była niesamowita; wszystko Ci wybaczam._

_Jestem uzależniony od Twoich maili, ale wymyślanie dowcipnych odpowiedzi zajmuje mi zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. Może trochę przyśpieszymy? Tylko pytania i odpowiedzi. Takie same zasady, jak przedtem._

_**Tarta z melasą.**_ _Najlepszy deser, jaki kiedykolwiek wymyślono._

_**Skrzaty domowe.**_ _Pomylone stworzenia. (Wychowywałem się u mugoli, pamiętasz?) Jedną z najlepszych istot, jaką miałem przyjemność znać, był skrzat. Zginął na wojnie._

_**Masturbacja.**_ _Jestem zdecydowanie za. Chociaż to nie zastąpi ludzkiego dotyku, którego mi teraz bardzo brakuje._

_A teraz dla Ciebie. Spróbujmy: Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta, powieści kryminalne, bondage._

_Gryffin_

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Niedziela, 1 czerwca 2008, 7:15  
Re: Zaczyna się robić gorąco_

_**Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta.**_ _Ble._

_**Powieści kryminalne.**_ _Mam obsesję na punkcie serii o Aurorach Jamesa Evansa. Chciałem, żeby podpisał mój egzemplarz swojej ostatniej powieści, ale kolejka była ogromna. Teraz znasz mój brudny sekret._

_**Bondage.**_ _Och, tak, proszę. Bycie związanym jest seksowne. Związywanie drugiej osoby jest jeszcze __lepsze._

_Mugolskie filmy. Brunch. Dzieci._

_Sly_

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Niedziela, 1 czerwca 2008, 16:32  
Re: Filmy?_

_**Mugolskie filmy.**_ _Mugolskie filmy to moja grzeszna przyjemność. Nawet moi najlepsi przyjaciele nie wiedzą, że jestem uzależniony od komedii romantycznych. Uwielbiam siedzieć w ciemnym kinie z popcornem i przejaskrawionym romansem na ekranie._

_**Brunch. **__Nie jestem fanem. Połączenie śniadania i lunchu wydaje się nienaturalne. Brr._

_**Dzieci.**_ _Zaczyna się robić poważnie. Kocham dzieci, ale nie mam własnych. Jeszcze._

_Dzieci. Pop. Hugh Grant._

_Gryffin_

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Niedziela, 1 czerwca 2008, 23:26  
Re: Cholerny Hugh Grant?_

_**Dzieci.**_ _Ja też kocham dzieci._

_**Pop.**_ _Domyślam się, że masz na myśli mugolski rodzaj, nie czarodziejski. Mam mało szacunku dla obu._

_**Hugh Grant.**_ _Uosobienie świetnego, chłopięcego wyglądu. Jeżeli to na jego filmy się wymykałeś, z pewnością spotkaliśmy się w tym ciemnych kinach. Ja byłem tym, który jadł mleczne kulki w czekoladzie._

_Koszulki polo. Mrożona kawa. Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Sly_

xxx

- Będzie mu wstyd, że ci to powiedział, Harry, kiedy dowie się, że _ty_ jesteś Jamesem Evansem - Hermiona powiedziała, besztając go lekko.

On i tajemniczy mężczyzna korespondowali z rosnącą częstotliwością przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, wymieniając się pytaniami całymi dniami (i nocami) i wciąż nawet nie zbliżyli się do wyjawienia swoich tożsamości. Harry dowiedział się, że mężczyzna pracował w dużej korporacji, że miał w tajemnicy obsesję na punkcie mugolskich spinek do mankietów i posiadał ponad czterdzieści ich par, ale nie dowiedział się niczego, co pozwoliłoby go zidentyfikować. Harry również powiedział mu dużo o sobie, ale nic, co mogło by go wydać. Jak do tej pory, jego ulubioną informacją było odkrycie przed paroma tygodniami, że Sly uwielbia Jamesa Evansa.

_To chyba nic złego, prawda? _rozważał Harry, marszcząc brwi, gdy zastanawiał się, czy Sly uważał autora za atrakcyjnego. Używał rozległego zaklęcia maskującego do zdjęć i publicznych wyjść, zmieniając w sobie wszystko. James Evans był jego wzrostu i wagi, bo to bardzo trudno zmienić, ale miał blond włosy, szare oczy i rzucające się w oczy rysy twarzy. _Trochę jak Draco Malfoy,_ pomyślał Harry ze śmiechem, patrząc na najnowsze zdjęcie stroniącego od ludzi arystokraty w „Proroku". Nie zawracał sobie głowy czytaniem artykułu - to były najprawdopodobniej jakieś bzdury, jak to, z kim oślizgły Ślizgon się teraz spotykał.

- Naprawdę wydajesz się go lubić, Harry. Powinieneś ujawnić, kim jesteś - stwierdziła Hermiona, z roztargnieniem stukając piórem o pergamin, nad którym ślęczała. Była w połowie napiętych negocjacji o kontrakt z jednym ze swoich klientów i Harry wątpił, czy naprawdę angażowała się w rozmowę.

- Chyba masz rację, Hermiono. Mógłbym mu wysłać kilka moich nagich zdjęć w kolejnym mailu, od razu wszystko by się wyjaśniło - powiedział, testując swoją teorię.

Hermiona nie podniosła głowy, ale Harry podskoczył, gdy ukąsiło go Zaklęcie Żądlące.

- Niektórzy z nas są zdolni robić więcej niż jedną rzecz naraz - skarciła go, przewracając stronę kontraktu. - Ja uważam, ale nie jestem pewna, czy _ty_ uważasz. Daję ci tę samą radę od tygodni, a ty wciąż zadajesz te same pytania.

To była prawda. Harry chciał poznać prawdziwego Sly'a, ale tak dobrze się bawił, wymieniając się mailami i prezentami, że nie chciał, by to się skończyło. Co, jeżeli nie będą się dogadywać? Harry potarł ręką kark, ściskając delikatnie, by ulżyć napiętym mięśniom.

- Wiem i przepraszam, Hermiono. Pewnie myślisz, że zwariowałem, kręcąc się wokół tematu. Ja naprawdę myślę, że coś może z tego wyjść i nie chcę tego zepsuć. Wiesz, że nie mam na swoim koncie zbyt wielu osiągnięć - powiedział, bawiąc się nerwowo przyciskiem do papieru, siadając na biurku obok Hermiony.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, przestając marszczyć brwi. Wstała i objęła silne ramiona Harry'ego, opierając się o niego.

- W życiu chodzi o chwytanie okazji, Harry. Możesz wszystko spieprzyć, albo spotkać miłość swojego życia. Musisz być gotów podjąć to ryzyko.

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Piątek, 20 czerwca 2008, 2:28  
Re: Niesamowite!_

_Sly,  
przepraszam, że nie mogłem do Ciebie napisać wcześniej, ale przez cały dzień byłem w Świętym Mungu z przyjaciółką. Rodzi już od kilku godzin i Uzdrowiciele mówią teraz o mugolskim zabiegu zwanym cesarskim cięciem, jeżeli coś się szybko nie ruszy._

_Przyjechałem do domu, żeby szybko zmienić ubrania, jednak zaraz tam wracam. Poczekalnia jest cholernie niewygodnym miejscem, ale to i tak sto razy lepsze niż to, co dzieje się na tej sali. Chciałbym wziąć mojego laptopa z sobą, ale wszystkie zaklęcia w szpitalu - nie mówiąc już o podróży siecią Fiuu - na pewno by go usmażyły._

_Och! Jej mąż właśnie pojawił się w kominku. Już prawie jest blisko. Lepiej jak wrócę. Zanim pójdę:_

_**Futbol amerykański.**_ _Jakoś nigdy do mnie nie przemawiał. Wiem, niektórzy narzekają, że mecze quidditcha mogą trwać kilka dni, ale futbol jest gorszy. Kończy się po trzech godzinach, a masz uczucie, że ciągnął się przez wieki._

_**Pedicure.**_ _Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie miałem. Brzmi to cudownie, ale moje stopy są - cóż - wrażliwe. Mogę rozpalić się w ciągu kilku sekundy, kiedy ktoś dotknie ich we właściwy sposób._

_**Pierścienie na penisa.**_ _Trochę mnie przerażają. A co, jeżeli to utknie?_

_W poczekalni dziwnie na mnie patrzą, bo śmieję się do siebie z Twojego ostatniego pytania. Jeżeli jest to coś, co bardzo polecasz, chyba będę gotowy spróbować. Co ty na to, Sly? Powinniśmy?_

_Nie jestem pewny, kiedy będę mógł się z Tobą skontaktować- wszystko zależy od tego, jak pójdzie poród mojej przyjaciółki._

_Rimming. Dyskoteki. Małżeństwo._

_Gryffin_

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Piątek, 20 czerwca 2008, 8:47  
Re: Najlepsze życzenia dla twojej przyjaciółki_

_Gryffin,_

_mam nadzieję, że Twoja przyjaciółka już urodziła. Z tego, co słyszałem, poród może być wyczerpujący. To sprawia, że jestem wdzięczny za bycie facetem._

_**Rimming. **_Naprawdę _jestem wdzięczny za bycie facetem. Jeżeli na poważnie chcesz się niedługo spotkać, to _na pewno _będzie w programie._

_**Dyskoteki. **__Zabawne, że o tym wspomniałeś. Jestem w połowie finalizowania umowy w sprawie budynku, który wkrótce stanie się klubem, jeżeli dobrze poprowadzimy interesy. Ja nie jestem wielkim fanem dyskotek, ale ufam, że facet, w którego inwestuję wie, co robi._

_**Małżeństwo.**_ _Rozważałem nie mówienie Ci tego, ale myślę, że skoro wszystko dobrze nam się układa i czekam z niecierpliwością na spotkanie twarzą w twarz... Byłem żonaty. (Teraz jestem rozwiedziony.)_

_Co myślisz o spotkaniu za miesiąc? Mój terminarz do końca czerwca wygląda okropnie. Będę zajęty także w pierwszym tygodniu lipca, ale jestem raczej pewien, że uwolnię się trochę w drugi weekend. Jesteśmy umówieni?_

_Guinness. Opera. Kajdanki._

_Sly_

xxx

Harry zapukał cicho do drzwi, nie chcąc obudzić Ginny w razie, gdyby spała. Odezwała się wesoło, więc otworzył drzwi i pośpieszył do jej łóżka, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

- Jest cudowna, Gin. Dobra robota! - Theo złapał go w drodze do pokoju i zaprowadził do ich córki, Frederiki. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że była tak maleńka.

- Theo cię zatrzymał, prawda? - zapytała z uśmiechem. Po prostu promieniała. - Nie mogę go odciągnąć od dziecka. Dziwię się, że Uzdrowicielki jeszcze go nie wykopały!

- Powiedział, że odpoczywasz. Chyba ci nie przeszkadzam? Mogę przyjść później - powiedział Harry, niepewny, jak postępować przy odwiedzaniu młodych matek.

- Czuję się dobrze. Freddie była tu z nami, ale Theo chyba chciał spędzić z nią trochę czasu sam - powiedziała, jej oczy błyszczały na myśl o więzi, rodzącej się między jej mężem a ich dzieckiem. - Musiał lecieć na spotkanie zaraz po tym, jak się urodziła i czuł się okropnie z tego powodu.

- Wszystko było w porządku? - zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się, co mogło odciągnąć Theo od żony zaraz po skomplikowanym porodzie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową, spoglądając na drzwi, gdy te się otwarły. Harry mógł dosłownie zobaczyć jej radość, kiedy Theo wszedł do pokoju, trzymając w ramionach malutkie, ciemnowłose dziecko.

- Bardzo dobrze - powiedziała roztargniona, wyciągając ramiona po Freddie. - Podpisywał tylko jakieś papiery, żeby sfinalizować transakcję w sprawie budynku.

xxxxx

(*) en vouge (fr.) – w modzie


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor: **dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta: **Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Niedziela, 22 czerwca 2008, 00:17  
Re: Ups_

_Sly,_

_przepraszam, że tak zniknąłem - moja przyjaciółka urodziła, matka oraz córka czują się świetnie. Wczoraj po południu miałem pilne zebranie biznesowe - przysięgam, czasem to, czego ode mnie oczekują, jest absurdalne - a potem musiałem się przespać. Spotkanie w lipcu brzmi nieźle - nie mogę się doczekać, żeby Cię w końcu zobaczyć, ale chyba kolejny miesiąc mnie nie zabije. Ja na pewno będę zajęty w pierwszy weekend, więc zaplanujmy coś na następny. To będzie 12 lipca. Lunch? Kolacja? Muzeum? Film? Łóżko i butelka wina?_

_**Guinness.**_ _Nie jestem fanem. Mam przyjaciela, który uważa go za ważniejszego niż powietrze, ale jak dla mnie jest zbyt ciężki, a kremowa konsystencja napoju po prostu odpycha. Mówię na to shake piwny._

_**Opera**__. Przyznaję, że jestem jeszcze nowicjuszem, ale podobało mi się to, co już widziałem. _Opowieści Hoffmanna _były ostatnie._

_**Kajdanki**__. Wolę dobrze rzucony Incarcerous. Liny są o wiele seksowniejsze niż metal._

_Curry. Jago(1). Tort._

_Gryffin_

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Niedziela, 22 czerwca 2008, 13:26  
Re: Wszystko naraz?_

_Gryffin,_

_łóżko i butelka wina brzmią wspaniale, ale nie wykluczają innych propozycji. Może najpierw lunch i film, a reszta potem, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie?_

_Nigdy wcześniej nie używałem Incarcerousa w tym celu, bardzo pomysłowe. Chciałbym zobaczyć minę Flitwicka, gdyby się dowiedział, do czego jego były uczeń wykorzystuje to użyteczne zaklęcie. Nie mylę się, prawda? Miałeś go w Hogwarcie?_

_**Curry**__. Może postawią mi zarzut zdrady stanu za przyznanie się do tego, ale nigdy nie znalazłem curry, które by mi odpowiadało. Wszystkie smaki są wymieszane. Jeżeli masz jakąś propozycję, która może mi zasmakować, jestem gotowy spróbować ponownie._

_**Jago**__. Mam nadzieję, że umieściłeś go na liście, bo go lubisz. Większość ludzi go nienawidzi, ale ja z nim sympatyzuję. Tak, jest mroczny, samolubny i okrutny, ale wciąż myślę, że to najlepsza postać w _Otellu_. Zawsze przyciągały mnie posępne postacie z niejasnymi motywami - to dlatego Heathcliff(2) również jest moim ulubieńcem. Ciekawe, co to o mnie mówi?_

_**Tort**__. Znowu, nie jestem fanem. Nigdy go nie jadłem. Kiedy dorastałem, moi rodzice preferowali bardziej wyszukane desery._

_Podróże przez Fiuu. Konie. Ekshibicjonizm._

_Sly _

xxx

- Blaise, on jest niesamowity - powiedział Draco poważnie, jego smukłe palce gładziły stertę kartek leżącą na jego biurku. - Widziałeś to? Powiedziałem mu parę tygodni temu mimochodem, że lubię Jamesa Evansa. Wczoraj mi to przysłał - to najnowsza książka, nawet jej jeszcze nie ma na rynku!

Oczy Draco błyszczały, a on sam mówiąc, gestykulował z ożywieniem. Blaise uśmiechnął się szeroko; to była prawdziwa przyjemność, widzieć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela tak szczęśliwego.

- Nie będzie wypuszczona aż do sierpnia, a Gryffin zdołał zdobyć dla mnie egzemplarz!

Blaise pokiwał głową, przybierając stosownie zachwycony wyraz twarzy. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kim był James Evans; przypuszczał, że to jakiś pisarz, którego Draco najwyraźniej bardzo lubił.

- A w zeszłym tygodniu wysłał mi butelkę Octu Balsamicznego z Modeny - powiedział Draco, nieświadom braku wyrazu w spojrzeniu Blaise'a. - Tylko dlatego, że powiedziałem, że lubię dobry, stary ocet do truskawek.

Blaise nigdy nie widział tej strony Draco, wylewnej i żywiołowej, ale jego rozbawienie było stłumione przezornością. Widział, że Draco zaangażował się emocjonalnie z Gryffinem - a prawie nigdy tego nie robił.

- Wydaje się cudowny, Draco. Czy już się umówiliście na spotkanie? - Blaise wiedział, że nie, ale popychał Draco w tym kierunku od tygodni.

- Nie, jeszcze nie - powiedział Draco, marszcząc nieco brwi. - Nie mam pewności, czy jestem już gotowy, Blaise. Co, jeżeli okropnie zareaguje na moją tożsamość? Nie chcę stracić tego, co mamy.

Blaise zacisnął usta, ale nie pośpieszył dodać otuchy swojemu przyjacielowi. Obaj wiedzieli, że obawy Draco były uzasadnione; wielu ludzi żywiło do niego nieufność czy nawet nienawiść, mimo że został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów po wojnie. _Wystarczy popatrzeć, jak trzyma syna z dala od publiki_, pomyślał Blaise. Nikt, oprócz najbliższych przyjaciół Draco, nie wiedział o istnieniu Caleuma.

Draco potrzebował prywatności bardziej dla syna niż dla samego siebie; kiedy po raz pierwszy - i ostatni - reporter zrobił zdjęcie Caleumowi, Draco wybuchł i prawie złamał mężczyźnie kark, nie tylko jego aparat. Wypuścił go z prostym zaklęciem pamięci i rozbitym aparatem, ale od tej pory stosował więcej środków ostrożności. Blaise rozumiał niechęć Draco do zrobienia następnego kroku z Gryffinem. Mimo że nawet się jeszcze nie spotkali, związek Draco z tajemniczym mężczyzną już był głębszy niż z którymkolwiek z jego byłych kochanków.

Blaise pomyślał o kilku ostatnich mężczyznach, z którymi Draco chodził do łóżka, bo tak właśnie o nich myślał. Z pewnością nie byli częścią _życia_ Draco – tak, jak Gryffin się stał. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak Cal przyjąłby mężczyznę, jeżeli kiedykolwiek to zajdzie tak daleko, krzywiąc się, gdy porównywał to, co wiedział o Gryfinie, z innymi partnerami Draco. Myśl o jego chrześniaku wychowywanym przez któregoś z byłych kochanków Draco była odrażająca.

- Co myśli o dzieciach?

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko, z roztargnieniem dotykając po raz kolejny manuskryptu na biurku.

- Mówi, że chce mieć rodzinę - odpowiedział, zadumany, ale też trochę smutny. - Wydaje się być inny niż reszta, ale i tak nie powiem mu o Calu, dopóki się nie spotkamy.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na zmartwioną twarz Blaise'a znad pliku kartek. Chociaż był bardzo zainteresowany Gryffinem - Merlin wiedział, jak bardzo chciał, by coś z tego wyszło - nie zrobiłby niczego, co zagroziłoby bezpieczeństwu Cala.

- Może nawet wtedy mu nie powiem.

xxx

Hermiona skakała dookoła dopiero co rozjaśnionych i przedłużonych włosów Harry'ego, zakładając mu je za uszy, po chwili zmieniając zdanie i targając blond kosmyki.

- Przestań - powiedział ostro, odpychając jej ręce. Nienawidził zaklęcia maskującego, ale wiedział, że było niezbędne. Czy wydawca nie mógł po prostu użyć jego starego zdjęcia? Czy naprawdę musieli mu robić nowe? Kłócił się o to przez ponad pół godziny na nagłym spotkaniu, na które został wezwany parę dni temu, w końcu poddając się, by wrócić do Świętego Munga, zobaczyć, co u Ginny. - I chcę, żeby były krótsze. Te wyglądają absurdalnie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na odbicie Harry'ego w lustrze przed nimi. Stylistka krążyła w pobliżu z podniesionymi nożyczkami, czekając na werdykt.

- Wydawnictwo prosiło o bardziej młodzieńczy wygląd - powiedziała, obserwując go uważnie z przygryzionymi ustami. - Chcą, żeby najnowsze zdjęcie było seksowne i na czasie.

Harry prychnął, przewracając oczami. Wyraz twarzy w lustrze wyglądał znajomo, choć nie mógł powiedzieć, dlaczego. Zazwyczaj unikał patrzenia na swoje alter ego, kiedy miał na sobie zaklęcie maskujące – oglądanie samego siebie z inną twarzą było niepokojące.

- Dobra - powiedziała, wyciągając ręce w górę. - Niech będą krótsze. Ale potargane. Seksowne.

Stylistka pokiwała głową, skracając włosy Harry'ego paroma zręcznymi ruchami. Blond kosmyki spadły na podłogę, fantazyjne strzępienie przeobraziło twarz Harry'ego. Patrzył, zafascynowany, jak ukazał się kształt nowego cięcia. _Naprawdę_ wyglądał seksowniej.

- Doskonale - zawyrokowała Hermiona, mrużąc oczy, by spojrzeć krytycznie na nową fryzurę Harry'ego.

- To teraz ostatni krzyk mody - powiedziała stylistka z uśmiechem i ponownie zabrała się za włosy Harry'ego, upewniając się, że nowo skrócone kosmyki są zręcznie ułożone. - Specjalnie dla blondynów.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry, przekręcając głowę, by móc lepiej widzieć. Cięcie było korzystne i atrakcyjne, ale raczej sam by o to nie poprosił.

- Tak - zachichotała, spryskując włosy Harry'ego eliksirem, który miał utrzymać je w miejscu na czas sesji zdjęciowej. - Nazywamy to Draco.

Harry zakrztusił się dopiero co upitym łykiem wody, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami w lustro na stylistkę.

- _Draco_? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Znał tylko jednego Draco. _Jasna cholera_, pomyślał, spoglądając na siebie uważnie w lustrze. _Cholerny Draco Malfoy_?

- Tak właśnie Draco Malfoy układa swoje włosy - odpowiedziała stylistka, wdzięcząc się do Harry'ego i potwierdzając jego obawy. - Naprawdę szkoda, że wszyscy najlepsi są gejami.

_Malfoy jest gejem?_ zastanawiał się Harry, ponownie obracając głowę, by popatrzeć na swoje odbicie. Nigdy tego wcześniej nie zauważył, ale jego zaklęcie maskujące naprawdę sprawiało, że wyglądał trochę jak ten ślizgoński dupek. Ostatnim, co słyszał o Malfoyu, było to, że się ożenił, ale najwyraźniej to się zmieniło. Nie winił tej biednej kobiety - przykucie do Malfoya na resztę życia musiało być okropną propozycją. Nagle, zdjęcia Malfoya z zastępem mężczyzn, które widział w Proroku przez ostatnie kilka tygodni nabrały nowego sensu. Przypuszczał, że to tylko domysły i plotki, ale może i nie. _To i tak nie ma dla mnie znaczenia_, pomyślał lekceważąco, zerkając na swoje odbicie zmrużonymi oczami. Nienawidził nosić szkieł kontaktowych.

- Wszystko gotowe, panie Evans - zaszczebiotała stylistka, rumieniąc się, gdy podziękował jej z uśmiechem.

- Miejmy to już z głowy - westchnął Harry, idąc za Hermioną do studia.

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Wtorek, 24 czerwca 2008, 23:47  
Re: Przepyszne_

_Gryffin,_

_przyznaję się do błędu. Zjadłem co do kawałeczka to amae-thar-hin, które mi wcześniej wysłałeś. Tylko moje głęboko zakorzenione zasady dobrego wychowania powstrzymały mnie od wylizania talerza. To było przepyszne. Miałeś rację - nigdy nie próbowałem birmańskiego curry. Musisz dać mi przepis, albo - czy mogę mieć nadzieję? - sam mi go przyrządzisz._

_Dzięki za najnowszą książkę Jamesa Evansa. Nie wiem, jak Ci się to udało, ale było mi ją równie ciężko odłożyć, jak curry. Spędziłem cudowny wieczór, zwinięty w kłębek przed kominkiem, z powieścią i kolacją. Mam dla Ciebie butelkę wina mało znanej francuskiej marki, ale chyba powinniśmy poczekać kilka dni - posłaniec z MRO był trochę wytrącony z równowagi dwiema przesyłkami od Ciebie w tak krótkim czasie._

_Sly _

xxx

- Spodobała mu się – powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się jak idiota.

Hermiona westchnęła, potrząsając głową i patrząc na zieloną twarz, wystającą obecnie z jej kominka.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wysłałeś mu manuskrypt, Harry - skarciła go surowym głosem. Naprawdę nie podobało jej się, dokąd to wszystko zmierzało - jeżeli Harry nie przyzna się wkrótce do swojej tożsamości, ten Sly nigdy mu nie wybaczy. - Powinieneś był mu powiedzieć, że jesteś Jamesem Evansem. Będzie upokorzony, że tak się rozpływał nad książką, kiedy się dowie, że to _Gryffin_ ją napisał.

Uśmiech Harry'ego zbladł lekko, a serce Hermiony szarpnęło się boleśnie. Tak bardzo chciała, żeby jej przyjacielowi wszystko się ułożyło - zasługiwał na kogoś, kto był dobry, miły i opiekuńczy, tak jak ten jego internetowy przyjaciel wydawał się być. W tym właśnie tkwił problem. W życiu mógł nie mieć żadnej z tych cech, dlatego właśnie nalegała na spotkanie.

- Tak myślisz? - zapytał Harry, przybity. Właśnie przeczytał entuzjastycznego maila od Sly'a, podekscytowany, że mężczyzna spędził wieczór, czytając jego słowa i jedząc jego jedzenie. To było prawie tak, jakby spędzili ten wieczór razem.

- Och, Harry - powiedziała, zniecierpliwiona. - Przesuń się, idę do ciebie.

Hermiona zniknęła na moment i Harry usłyszał, jak wołała do Rona, że wychodzi na chwilę. Nieco później zielone płomienie zahuczały i weszła do gabinetu Harry'ego.

- Nie myślę, że będzie zły, że jesteś Jamesem Evansem - powiedziała ostrożnie, kontynuując ich rozmowę, gdy usadowiła się na sofie. Harry poszedł za jej przykładem, siadając na fotelu i pochylając się do przodu. - Ale powinieneś był mu powiedzieć zaraz po tym, jak przyznał się, że tak bardzo lubi te książki. Będzie upokorzony, nie uważasz?

Harry był cicho przez chwilę, w końcu kiwając głową i wzdychając głęboko. Hermiona miała rację. Nie zrobił tego, by celowo zawstydzić Sly'a, wprost przeciwnie, ale rozumiał, o co jej chodziło.

- Myślisz, że powinienem mu teraz powiedzieć? - zapytał Harry, bawiąc się z roztargnieniem poszarpanym materiałem fotela.

- Mógłbyś wspomnieć o tym mimochodem? - zapytała z nadzieją, spoglądając na laptopa Harry'ego leżącego na biurku i czekając na pozwolenie. Pokiwał głową, a ona zerwała się, pragnąc przeczytać najnowszą wiadomość od anonimowego adoratora Harry'ego.

Harry widział, jak uśmiechała się lekko, czytając słowa Sly'a, wiedząc, że doszła do miejsca, w którym Sly wyrażał nadzieję na spotkanie twarzą w twarz.

- Spotkamy się, wiesz - powiedział, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, gdy poderwała głowę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – W weekend, tydzień po twoim ślubie. To najbliższa data, kiedy obaj będziemy wolni.

Hermiona liczyła dni w głowie, próbując nie panikować na myśl o swoim zbliżającym się ślubie - i gigantycznej liście rzeczy, które miała do zrobienia, by się do niego przygotować.

- To prawie trzy tygodnie od teraz - powiedziała, zaciskając usta. - Nie możecie się po prostu spotkać wieczorem na kawę? Czy to musi być cały dzień?

Harry roześmiał się, a szeroki, czuły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Po wszystkim, czym dzielili się przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca czuł, że zna Sly'a bardzo dobrze. Wątpił, że będą usatysfakcjonowani kawą.

- Zakładam, że to znaczy "tak" – stwierdziła Hermiona, powstrzymując uśmiech. Naprawdę uwielbiała widzieć Harry'ego tak podekscytowanego, nawet, jeżeli martwiła się, że to całe internetowe randkowanie może się bardzo źle skończyć. Zmrużyła oczy, kiedy inna myśl przyszła jej do głowy. - _Nie będziesz _rozproszony podczas mojego ślubu, Harry Potterze! Jesteś drużbą, i musisz -

Harry przewrócił oczami, kręcąc głową.

- Mam obowiązki, tak. _Wiem_, Hermiono. Takie jak przywiezienie Rona na czas, z szatami założonymi na dobrą stronę. Wszystko pójdzie świetnie - powiedział, robiąc unik, gdy czymś w niego rzuciła. Mugolski długopis odbił się od ściany i przeturlał po podłodze.

- Naprawdę - powiedział poważnie. - Ty i Molly odwaliłyście kawał dobrej roboty, a Fleur tam będzie, dyrygując wszystkim. Twoja suknia jest prześliczna, będziesz oszałamiająca. Wiesz, że Ron jest równie podekscytowany jak ty.

Pokiwała głową, zarumieniona.

- Poza tym, jaka jest najgorsza rzecz, która może się wydarzyć? Masz plan awaryjny na każdy nieprzewidziany wypadek - zażartował, wyciągając rękę po długopis. Po tych wszystkich latach wciąż wolał je od piór. - O co się tak martwisz? Że drużba wda się w bójkę z jednym z gości?

Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, unosząc zaciśnięte pięści i machając nimi groźnie. Ona roześmiała się na myśl o tym absurdalnym widowisku - Harry nienawidził przemocy. To było jedną z przyczyn, przez które został tak poważnie ranny, zanim opuścił wydział Aurorów - rzadko używał zaklęć, które mogły wyrządzić prawdziwą krzywdę, nawet jeżeli inni się nie powstrzymywali.

- Tak, dokładnie - zachichotała, zamykając laptopa i idąc w kierunku kominka. Zostawiła Rona samego w kuchni, co oznaczało, że śniadanie było prawdopodobnie katastrofą. - Zobaczymy się później, Harry. Pomyśl o tym, co mówiłam, dobra? Powinieneś mu powiedzieć, kim jesteś - a przynajmniej, że jesteś Jamesem Evansem - zanim się spotkacie.

xxx

_Do: _Wszystkich klientów Magicznych Randek Online _  
Od:_Dyrektor[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
__Środa, 25 czerwca 2008, 8:01  
Re: Nowe usługi_

_Pozdrowienia dla naszych wiernych klientów,_

_my, w Magicznych Randkach Online dziękujemy Wam za sprawienie, że jesteśmy jedną z najlepszych agencji magicznych randek w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wierzymy, że każdy ma swoją drugą połówkę i jesteśmy w stanie pomóc Wam ze wszystkimi potrzebami w związku z magicznym randkowaniem._

_W poszukiwaniu sposobów, by służyć Wam lepiej, dodaliśmy czat do naszej strony internetowej. Wielu klientów prosiło o tę usługę i z przyjemnością ogłaszamy, że jest już dostępna. Szczegółowe instrukcje można znaleźć w naszym dziale z FAQ._

_Magiczne Randki Online życzą Ci wszystkiego najlepszego w poszukiwaniu miłości._

_Dziękujemy za Twój patronat i pamiętaj, prawdziwa miłość jest tylko kliknięcie stąd._

_Pansy Parkinson-Wood i Zespół Magicznych Randek Online._

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk

_Środa, 25 czerwca 2008, 9:42  
Re: Nowe usługi_

_No i?_

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Środa, 25 czerwca 2008, 10:11  
Re: Re: Nowe usługi_

_Dzisiaj? Jestem wolny o 9._

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Środa, 25 czerwca 2008, 12:01  
Re: Re: Re: Nowe usługi_

_Jesteśmy umówieni._

xxxxx

(1) Jago - jeden z bohaterów tragedii Williama Szekspira pt. "Otello", chorąży Otella.  
(2) Heathcliff - postać fikcyjna, główny bohater powieści Emily Brontë pt. "Wichrowe Wzgórza".


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Harry zatopił się w fotelu, wyczerpany po dniu pełnym spotkań z wydawnictwem w sprawie swojej ostatniej książki. Wydawca był zadowolony z jego nowego zdjęcia na obwolutę, ale specjalista od reklamy chciał zgody na trzytygodniową podróż i wywiady z mediami.

_Brzmi cudownie_, pomyślał, otwierając butelkę piwa kremowego. Wolałby coś mocniejszego, ale chciał mieć jasny umysł, gdy będzie rozmawiał ze Sly'em. Humor poprawił mu się na tę myśl. Wziął duży łyk z butelki, uruchamiając laptopa.

Wiedział, że Hermiona postara się wynegocjować krótszą podróż, znając jego niechęć do publicznych wystąpień. Nie lubił tłumów, a utrzymywanie zaklęcia maskującego było wycieńczające. Nie czuł się swobodnie, będąc w centrum uwagi zarówno lata temu, jak i teraz. Inna twarz trochę mu to ułatwiała, choć ostatnio zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego wybrał właśnie takie rysy. _Jakiś dziwny zbieg okoliczności_, zapewniał się, marszcząc brwi, gdy próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy naprawdę ukształtował swoją twarz na wzór Malfoya, czy to po prostu przypadek.

Butelka brzęknęła o biurko, gdy odstawił ją na bok, chcąc zalogować się na stronie Magicznych Randek Online. Ten dzień był dla niego trudny do zniesienia, ponieważ chęć pogadania ze Sly'em sprawiała, że jego przeciągające się spotkania wydawały się jeszcze dłuż miał więcej na głowie, ale nie dbał o to. Jego myśli zaprzątała długo wyczekiwana rozmowa ze Sly'em.

_MusiKochaćQuidditch jest dostępny._

Harry zmarszczył nos, próbując sprawdzić, czy jest jakiś sposób, by wyłączyć to powiadomienie. Praktycznie nie był dostępny - chciał rozmawiać tylko ze Sly'em. Zalogował się do pokoju kilka minut za wcześnie i zastanawiał się, czy to nie był błąd.

_Zaproszenie od NiezłeCiało08: cxzytalem twuj profil, poklikamy?_

Harry nienawidził czatów. _Dlaczego miałbym chcieć rozmawiać z tobą, kimś, kogo nie znam? _pomyślał nieżyczliwie, zamykając okno bez odpowiedzi. _Zła ortografia i literówki nie powinny być nagradzane. _

_Zaproszenie od Tatuśdwóchpiesków: Powiedz coś o sobie._

Harry zamknął również to okno, nagle zirytowany stroną. _Jeżeli chciałeś się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć, trzeba było przeczytać mój profil, bałwanie,_ pomyślał z zaciśniętymi zębami, gdy pojawiły się jeszcze trzy zaproszenia, żadne z nich od osoby, z którą chciał pogadać, każde jeszcze bardziej tandetne od poprzedniego.

_Zaproszenie od IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Cześć kotku, upichcimy razem coś magicznego?_

Harry prawie zamknął okno, warcząc na kolejną próbę zwrócenia jego uwagi kiepskim tekstem na podryw. _Przynajmniej ten przeczytał najpierw mój profil,_ pomyślał, szukając Sly'a. Było już kilka minut po dziewiątej - może się spóźni.

_Zaproszenie od IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Gryffin? Jesteś tam? _

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, w końcu zdając sobie sprawę, kto wysłał ostatnie zaproszenie i kliknął na prywatny pokój.

_MusiKochaćQuidditch opuścił pokój._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista opuścił pokój._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Przepraszam, Sly. Nie zauważyłem, że to od Ciebie._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Myślałem, że zmieniłeś zdanie, odrzucony moim kiepskim podrywem._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie, trzeba więcej niż to, żeby mnie odrzucić od Ciebie. Po prostu wymieszało się z innymi. To było gorsze niż Dziurawy Kocioł w noc dla singli._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie mów, że tam byłeś?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tylko raz._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Na Merlina, z pewnością raz wystarczył. Ja nigdy nie byłem, ale mój przyjaciel chodzi regularnie._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Regularnie?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Niezły z niego babiarz. Inna czarownica co tydzień._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: To wszystko wyjaśnia._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: No więc, fajnie, że się tu spotkaliśmy._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Musimy znaleźć sposób na logowanie się bezpośrednio do prywatnego pokoju._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Na Merlina, tak. Zostawiłeś mnie tam wilkom na pożarcie._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie na długo. No i Quititchlvr69 wydawał się słodki._

MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tak, lubię, jak facet zaczyna rozmowę, pytając o długość i obwód mojego penisa.

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Zauważyłem, że mu nie odpowiedziałeś._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie chciałem zawstydzić całego pokoju - poczuliby się tacy niewystarczający._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Ja nie mam żadnych skrupułów. Z pewnością zauważysz, że jestem bardziej niż wystarczający._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Facet musi mieć swoje sekrety. Przestańmy się wygłupiać i zacznijmy nasze prawdziwe spotkanie._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Jak sobie życzysz._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: O czym chcesz rozmawiać? Więcej skojarzeń? Lubię je._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Ja też. Może później? Mam Ci coś do powiedzenia, coś, co powinienem był powiedzieć wcześniej._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Jesteś tam?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Jestem. Jesteś żonaty?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Na Merlina, nie. To nic w tym stylu._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Chory?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Umierający?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Biedny?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Brzydki?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Przestań! Trudno mi pisać! Przestań się zgrywać. Mówię poważnie._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Wymieniłem to, czego nie mógłbym znieść - cokolwiek powiesz, nie może to być gorsze niż bycie brzydkim lub żonatym._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Pamiętaj, że to powiedziałeś, dobra?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Tylko pogarszasz sprawę, wiesz. Byłem Ślizgonem. Nawet sobie nie _wyobrażasz_, jakie rzeczy przewiduję._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: No dobra. Pamiętasz ten manuskrypt, który Ci wysłałem?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Książka Jamesa Evansa? Jest świetna. Wciąż chcę wiedzieć, jak ją zdobyłeś. Musiałeś się z nim przespać, czy coś?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: To był tylko żart. Chyba z nim nie spałeś, prawda? To znaczy, niedawno?_

MusiKochaćQuidditch: Coś w tym stylu.

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Ja _jestem _Jamesem Evansem._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Po prostu mi powiedz, Gryffin. To nie może być aż tak złe. Przestań wymyślać i mi powiedz. Nie chcesz się ze mną spotkać? Potrzebujesz więcej czasu?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie, ja naprawdę jestem Jamesem Evansem. Albo raczej, James Evans jest mną. To pseudonim literacki._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Sly?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Jesteś Jamesem Evansem? Kurwa. Czuję się jak idiota._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie powinieneś! Dlatego właśnie nie chciałem Ci powiedzieć. Cieszę się, że lubisz moje książki._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłeś mi dalej tak o nim gadać._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie powiedziałem Ci, bo chciałem tego uniknąć._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: I tak bym się domyślił. Na naszym spotkaniu._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie domyśliłbyś się. Nie wyglądam tak naprawdę. To zaklęcie maskujące._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Sly, jesteś tam?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Tak, poszedłem po jedną z Twoich książek. To tylko zaklęcie, tak?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tak. Jestem tego samego wzrostu i budowy, ale oprócz tego wcale nie wyglądam jak James Evans._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Po co ta cała intryga? Dlaczego po prostu nie dasz swojego prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska na książki?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Gryffin?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Jestem. Nie wiem. Chcę być doceniany za moją twórczość, a nie z powodu tego, kim jestem. Jestem sławny z czegoś, nad czym nie miałem żadnej kontroli i nie chciałem, żeby to wpłynęło na sprzedaż książek._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Mnóstwo ludzi kupiłoby je dlatego, że to ja je napisałem, a tego nie chciałem._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Rozumiem. Powinienem iść._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Sly, czekaj! Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem Ci wcześniej. Nie pozwól temu zepsuć tego, co mamy. Naprawdę chcę się z Tobą spotkać. To dlatego Ci powiedziałem._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Ja też przepraszam, Gryffin. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby to przemyśleć. Wyślę Ci maila._

IntrospektywnyIntelektualista wylogował się.

Harry usiadł prosto z zaciśniętą szczęką. _Kurwa!_ pomyślał, zamykając stronę i odpychając komputer z dala od siebie. Hermiona miała rację - jak zwykle. Powinien był powiedzieć Sly'owi, że jest Jamesem Evansem, kiedy tylko ten temat się pojawił.

Spojrzał na butelkę ciepłego już piwa kremowego, stojącego na biurku; kropelki wody zebrały się na ciemnym szkle. Podniósł ją i wrzucił do kominka. Poczuł się trochę lepiej dzięki hukowi i postanowieniu, by pójść do kuchni po coś mocniejszego, żeby utopić w tym swoje smutki.

xxx

- Chyba wszystko spieprzyłem – powiedział Draco z twarzą w dłoniach. Blaise założył nogę na nogę, czekając na wyjaśnienia blondyna. - Powiedział mi, że jest Jamesem Evansem, a ja spanikowałem.

To imię nie dawało Blaise'owi spokoju, ale nie wiedział, dlaczego. Czy znali Jamesa Evansa? Może to ktoś z niższego roku w Hogwarcie?

- Ten autor, Blaise - powiedział Draco ostro, unosząc głowę. Blaise zobaczył cienie pod jego oczami i skórę jeszcze bledszą niż zwykle. Oznaki nieprzespanej nocy.

_Cudownie_, pomyślał Blaise, wstając, by poprosić Madge o herbatę. Draco miał zły humor, co oznaczało, że to będzie długi dzień.

xxx

Hermiona zmarszczyła nos, wychodząc z kominka, zapach nieświeżej whisky był natychmiastowo wyczuwalny. Obeszła dookoła coś, co wyglądało jak rozbita butelka piwa kremowego, uważając, by nie dotknąć jej - lub kałuży obok - butem.

- Harry? - zawołała, zirytowana, że nie był na spotkaniu dziś rano. Wydawnictwo sprawdzało ostateczną wersję jego najnowszej książki, a on naprawdę powinien tam być.

Przeszła przez gabinet, przechodząc nad porozrzucanymi kartkami manuskryptu Harry'ego, pokrywającymi podłogę. Wyglądało na to, że próbował wczoraj wieczorem przejść przez niektóre poprawki, ale w końcu się zdenerwował.

- Harry? - zawołała znowu, zaczynając się martwić. Opuszczanie spotkań, nawet tych, na które nie chciał iść, nie było podobne do Harry'ego.

Usłyszała niski jęk z kuchni, przyśpieszając kroku aż znalazła jego źródło - Harry, z głową na stole, prawie pusta butelka whisky i przewrócona szklanka obok niego. Jej troska zmieniła się w gniew, zacisnęła usta, patrząc na scenę przed nią.

- Harry Jamesie Potterze! - krzyknęła, mały, usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek pojawił się na jej ustach, gdy zobaczyła, że wzdrygnął się przez ton i natężenie jej głosu.

Podniósł głowę, patrząc się na nią zaczerwienionymi oczami. Śmierdział - kwaśny odór whisky emanował z jego porów. Harry nie miał głowy do mocnego alkoholu, więc wątpiła, że naprawdę wykończył całą butelkę - przypuszczenie potwierdzone, gdy zobaczyła kilka kałuży bursztynowego płynu kapiącego ze stołu na podłogę.

- Miona? - wychrypiał, mrugając i szukając okularów na stole, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wciąż były na jego twarzy. Przełknął, krzywiąc się na smak w ustach i potarł oczy, strącając przy okazji okulary. Zdjął je, patrząc na nie z zaskoczeniem, po czym założył je z powrotem i odchrząknął. - Hermiona.

Spojrzała na niego z wściekłością, przechodząc przez kuchnię - omijając rozlaną whisky - by nalać mu szklankę wody, którą wypił z wdzięcznością. Nastawiła kawę - to wyraźnie nie był czas na herbatkę - i włożyła parę kromek chleba do tostera, myśląc, że jego żołądek nie zniesie więcej niż to.

- Hermiono, co ty tu - urwał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zauważył jej oficjalne szaty i szpilki - ... spotkanie. Kurwa. Przepraszam.

Pokiwała głową, jej wyraz twarzy wciąż był surowy, nawet, gdy smarowała masłem tosty i kładła przed nim talerz. Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo, zamiast tego sięgając po kubek czarnej kawy, który również postawiła koło niego.

- Jedz. Musisz wziąć prysznic, a mamy tylko kilka minut - powiedziała, krzyżując ramiona i opierając się o blat, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami. - Powiedziałam Abigail, że wypadło ci coś bardzo pilnego, ale ona wciąż oczekuje nas po południu.

Popatrzył na nią bez wyrazu, rozglądając się po całej kuchni w poszukiwaniu zegara. _Po południu?_ pomyślał, mrugając z zaskoczeniem, gdy zobaczył, że była już pierwsza.

- Cholera. Przepraszam - jęknął, energicznie pocierając twarz dłońmi. Musiał się rozbudzić.

Hermiona złagodniała nieco. - Wybiorę dla ciebie jakieś ubrania. Wychodzimy za piętnaście minut, więc lepiej się pośpiesz.

Harry pokiwał głową, chwytając ostatniego tosta, wstał i popędził na górę do sypialni. Hermiona poszła za nim, dając mu czas na wejście pod prysznic i weszła do pokoju, przetrząsając szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniego na spotkanie biznesowe. Harry wolał normalne, mugolskie ubrania od czarodziejskich, ale James Evans zawsze miał na sobie modne szaty czarodziejów, kiedy pokazywał się publicznie. To była kolejna różnica, która pomagała Harry'emu przybrać inną osobowość - sposób, by nigdy się nie przejęzyczył i nie zapomniał, którą przybrał twarz.

Usłyszała zakręcenie wody, gdy grzebała w szufladzie w poszukiwaniu pary skarpetek. Była niezwykle ciekawa. Co mogło go aż tak zdenerwować? Miała złe przeczucie, że chodzi o Sly'a i wyznanie Harry'ego. Czy powiedział mężczyźnie wszystko, czy tylko, że jest Jamesem Evansem? Męczyło ją poczucie winy. W końcu to ona nalegała, by się przyznał.

Harry wszedł do pokoju z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder. Hermiona zauważyła, że wygląda o wiele lepiej po prysznicu, patrząc, jak wyciera energicznie włosy drugim ręcznikiem, idąc na oślep przez pokój. Rzuciła skarpetki na łóżko, opierając się na jego mokrym ramieniu, by móc dosięgnąć i pocałować go w policzek. Jego skóra była gładka i pachniała lekko jak las, Hermiona była zadowolona, że znalazł czas, by się ogolić. Zaklęcie ukryłoby zarost, ale wiedziała, że on nienawidził chodzić nieogolony. _Musi czuć się lepiej_, pomyślała z uśmiechem, ściskając jego ramię i odsuwając się od niego, zamierzając wyjść z pokoju, by dać mu się przebrać.

- Poczekaj - powiedział, łapiąc ją za rękę, gdy się odsuwała. Kiwnął głową w stronę łóżka, a ona usiadła, teraz już otwarcie ciekawa.

Zamknęła oczy, gdy się ubierał, rozmawiali o książce i zmianach, które zaproponowała Abigail. Zapytała o rozrzucony manuskrypt, słysząc z ulgą, że potknął się i zrzucił go z biurka, a nie rzucił nim w gniewie, jak przypuszczała. To bardzo prawdopodobne - pijany Harry był niezdarny.

- No więc, _dlaczego_ piłeś? - zapytała, otwierając oczy, gdy on wciągał na siebie szaty. Podała mu skarpetki, patrząc, jak dokończył się ubierać i rzucił zaklęcie maskujące na twarz i włosy.

Przeczesał blond kosmyki, spryskując je eliksirem od stylistki. Harry nigdy nie dbał tak o swój wygląd, ale James Evans to już całkiem co innego.

- Strona randkowa dodała właśnie czat do swoich usług - powiedział, zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył wyrzuty sumienia i smutek w szarych oczach w lustrze. - Powiedziałem mu, kim jestem - a przynajmniej, że jestem Jamesem Evansem.

Harry prychnął, kręcąc głową. - Cieszę się, że opuściłem tę część o byciu Harrym Potterem, jego reakcja na Jamesa Evansa była wystarczająco zła.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Draco kopnął grudę żyznej ziemi, gliniasta mieszanina pokryła czubek jego buta ze smoczej skóry. Był to widok dodający otuchy - przypominał mu o roku, który spędził tutaj, opiekując się swoim synem i ucząc się, jak prowadzić winnicę.

- Z pewnością nie jest aż tak źle - odezwał się bezcielesny głos, wytrącając Draco z zadumy.

Zwrócony w kierunku znajomego, głębokiego głosu, przeczesywał wzrokiem gęstą mgłę, która zawisła nad winnicą. Nie widział dalej, niż do winorośli przed sobą - nie miał pojęcia, skąd mężczyzna wiedział, że on tu jest.

- Zaklęcia ochronne - nadeszła odpowiedź na jego niewypowiedziane pytanie, głos stawał się silniejszy, w miarę jak mężczyzna się zbliżał. - Zaalarmowałeś je, wchodząc do winnicy.

- Czy to nie lekka przesada? - zapytał Draco, rozjaśniając się w uśmiechu, gdy pokazał się wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Wcale nie - odpowiedział Neville, w przyjacielskim geście zarzucając rękę na ramię Draco. - Są konieczne. Monitorują temperaturę, więc mam wystarczająco dużo czasu, by w razie mrozu rzucić stosowne zaklęcia osłaniające.

Pierwszego roku stracili cały zbiór winogron przez niedoświadczenie i nietypowo chłodną wiosnę z późnym przymrozkiem. Neville przeprowadził po tym mnóstwo badań, po początkowym niepowodzeniu jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, by winnica odniosła sukces. Tak się też stało.

- I zawiadamiają cię o mojej obecności?

Neville uśmiechnął się szeroko i wzruszył ramionami. Jego wiara we własne możliwości wzrosła zaraz po wojnie, wyrósł na pewnego siebie - czasem nawet zbyt pewnego - mężczyznę. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o coś, w czym był ekspertem, mianowicie rośliny i przyjaciół.

- Dlaczego nie miałem dodać kilku środków ostrożności, skoro i tak rzucałem rozległe zaklęcia ochronne? - Neville tylko pokręcił głową, gdy Draco uśmiechnął się do niego miło, ściskając jego ramię w odpowiedzi.

To była prawda, po części. Zaklęcia ochronne potrzebne do monitorowania winogron były rozległe i rzucenie kilku dodatkowych, które poinformowałyby Neville'a lub kogoś innego w dużym zamku o intruzach, nie wymagało zbyt dużo pracy. Neville był na swój sposób tak zaciekle opiekuńczy w stosunku do Cala, jak Draco i Blaise. Robił wszystko, co mógł, by chronić chłopca, wiedząc, że Draco ufał mu, jeśli chodziło o czuwanie nad Caleumem i Narcyzą, gdy jego nie było.

- Dzięki, Nev – powiedział Draco, przez chwilę wstrząśnięty stopniem oddania i lojalności, które prawie emanowały z Gryfona. Uspokajająca obecność mężczyzny była dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował, gdy czuł się tak jak teraz. Draco zastanawiał się, czy przybył tu, podświadomie szukając towarzystwa Neville'a.

Neville wypuścił go, dołączając do Draco w leniwym spacerze między rzędami winorośli. Rozumiał, dlaczego jego przyjaciel przyjeżdżał tu, by myśleć - sam często wędrował tymi samymi ścieżkami, gdy coś go dręczyło. Obaj - ze sporadyczną pomocą Blaise'a - opiekowali się ziemią, spędzając godziny na przywracaniu borykającej się z kłopotami winnicy do jej obecnego stanu i urodzajności. Draco przeżywał ciężkie chwile w trakcie tych dwóch lat po tym, jak Patrizia go opuściła. Nagle zaczął wątpić we wszystko w swoim życiu - w swoją seksualność, miejsce w społeczeństwie, wartość jako ojca, w decyzję, by ukryć Cala przed światem. Winnica była wybawieniem, dającym ujście jego niespokojnej energii.

- Jak tam Daphne? – zapytał Draco, dotykając z roztargnieniem liści winorośli.

Neville uśmiechnął się szeroko, jego oczy błyszczały.

- Cudownie - powiedział, pochylając się do Draco. Zatrzymali się, Draco był coraz bardziej ciekaw, gdy zobaczył głupawy uśmiech Neville'a. - Jeszcze za wcześnie, by komukolwiek powiedzieć, ale nie mogę już tego znieść. Jest w ciąży!

Draco bez namysłu przytulił większego mężczyznę, ściskając go mocno.

- Ja nie jestem zwykłym kimś. To cudownie - powiedział, szczerze ciesząc się ze szczęścia swojego przyjaciela. Neville i Daphne wzięli ślub niecały rok po nim. Na początku Draco kwestionował decyzję przyjaciółki, ale z czasem poznał Neville'a i zaczął postrzegać go jako dzielnego, cudownego i odważnego mężczyznę - takiego, jakim widziała go Daphne. - Naprawdę. Strasznie się cieszę. Kiedy ma termin?

Neville uśmiechnął się, odwzajemniając uścisk Draco.

- W styczniu.

- Powinniśmy dzisiaj powiedzieć Calowi - powiedział Draco, odsuwając się, ale zostawiajac rękę na ramieniu Neville'a. – Nie będzie posiadał się ze szczęścia, gdy usłyszy, że będzie miał kuzyna!

Nev pokiwał głową, jego oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania, ale myśli wirowały. Choć był bardzo szczęśliwy, że podzielił się tą wiadomością, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Draco odwieść się od swojego pierwotnego zamiaru - odkrycia, dlaczego blondyn był tak zdenerwowany. Blaise zafiukał do niego dwie godziny temu, by powiedzieć, że Draco najwyraźniej niepokoił się w drodze do Francji czymś, co wczoraj powiedział mu jego tajemniczy znajomy z sieci.

- Cieszę się, że cię widzę - powiedział ostrożnie, mrużąc oczy, kiedy Draco zamknął swoje, cała radość prysła. - ... ale dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Blaise ci powiedział - to było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Draco widział wszystko w zmartwionej twarzy Neville'a.

- Tak. Jest zaniepokojony, ja również. Powiedział, że coś się stało z Gryffinem?

Draco zignorował zachętę Neville'a, znów idąc wzdłuż ścieżki. Neville podążył za nim, jego ręka wciąż była mocno zaciśnięta na ramieniu Draco. Wiedział, że Draco wolałby raczej odgryźć sobie stopę, niż mówić o czymkolwiek, co tylko zahaczałoby o emocje lub uczucia, ale to była rozmowa, którą musiał przeprowadzić z blondynem. Ale mam szczęście, pomyślał kpiąco, wymyślając w duchu Blaise'owi za bycie tak niezdolnym do rozmawiania o uczuciach jak Draco.

- Chodź do domu. Wypijemy herbatę - powiedział Neville, siłą zatrzymując Draco.

Draco westchnął, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na mężczyznę, który, wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom, stał się jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. - Dobra. Ale chcę Ognistej Whisky.

xxx

_Do:_ IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk  
_Od:_ MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk  
_Czwartek, 26 czerwca 2008, 15:42  
Re: Proszę_

_Sly,_

_Przepraszam, że nie zdradziłem Ci mojej tożsamości. Wiem, że to błąd, ale nie byłem gotów powiedzieć Ci o tym, kiedy wspomniałeś, że lubisz Jamesa Evansa._

_Planuję spędzić ten wieczór na tym okropnym czacie, z nadzieją, że Ty też się pojawisz. Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia, ale będę tam po ósmej. Minął tylko dzień, ale już za Tobą tęsknię, Sly. Brakuje mi tego, jak łatwo się z Tobą rozmawia - tak łatwo, że mówiłem Ci rzeczy, które wiedzieli tylko moi najlepsi przyjaciele. Ironiczne, prawda? Mogę być tak otwarty z Tobą, a jednak jesteś na mnie zły - i masz prawo - za ukrycie czegoś ważnego._

_Proszę, daj mi szansę, by to naprawić. Czuję, że łączy nas coś specjalnego, Sly, i chcę mieć szansę, by to rozwinąć. Natychmiast zdradziłbym Ci moją prawdziwą tożsamość, gdybym pomyślał, że to coś naprawi, ale boję się, że teraz to by tylko pogorszyło sprawę._

_Byłeś zdenerwowany, bo wstydziłeś się, że mówiłeś ciągle jak to lubisz moje książki, nie wiedząc, że to ja. Może wyrównam wynik? Powiem Ci coś upokarzającego z mojego życia? Wiem, że to nie to samo, ale to najlepsze, co wymyśliłem._

_Kiedy byłem w szkole miałem takiego strasznego, okropnego, wrednego profesora. Uczył najbardziej znienawidzonego przeze mnie przedmiotu i czepiał się mnie bezlitośnie. To, że był głową domu rywalizującego z moim, również nie pomagało. Gdzieś tak na piątym roku coś się zmieniło. Chociaż wciąż był strasznym dupkiem, zacząłem reagować na dźwięk jego głosu. Był aksamitny, gładki, groźny i przysięgam, że przez większość czasu połączony bezpośrednio z moim członkiem. Zawaliłem większość moich eliksirów tego roku tylko dlatego, że słuchanie go, odczytującego listę składników czy wygłaszającego wykład sprawiało, że krew natychmiast spływała mi na południe, aż kręciło mi się w głowie i desperacko pragnąłem wymknąć się gdzieś, by sobie ulżyć. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki nie złapał mnie, gdy dotykałem się w ukrytej wnęce niedaleko jego klasy. Byłem już na krawędzi i na jego widok doszedłem, wyrzucając z siebie jego imię. Zabrał mi pięćdziesiąt punktów za masturbację na korytarzu, a potem dał dwadzieścia pięć za to, że plotki o mnie, wypisywane na ścianach w łazienkach, okazały się prawdą. Parę tygodni temu zapytałeś o ekshibicjonizm - to był mój pierwszy raz._

_Nigdy o tym nikomu nie powiedziałem - nawet najbliższym przyjaciołom. To było upokarzające, chyba umarłbym ze wstydu, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. Jesteśmy kwita?_

_Proszę, Sly. Pozwól mi to sobie jakoś wynagrodzić._

_Gryffin_

xxx

- Czekaj - powiedziałeś, że Gryffin przyznał się, że jest Jamesem Evansem? - zapytał Neville podniesionym głosem.

Draco nie zauważył tego, skupiony na szklance Ognistej Whisky, którą trzymał w dłoni. Wzruszył ramionami, wydychając z frustracją.

- Tak, ale James Evans to pseudonim – powiedział Draco, z roztargnieniem kręcąc szklanką na stole. Nie zauważył, gdy Neville zamknął oczy i przełknął konwulsyjnie. - Używa zaklęcia maskującego, więc nie wygląda tak, jak na zdjęciu w książce.

Neville westchnął, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem Harry zawsze wplątywał się w takie sytuacje. Draco nie musiał mu mówić, że James Evans to pseudonim - Neville był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy już to wiedzieli.

_Harry i Draco?,_ zastanawiał się, podczas gdy duży łyk Ognistej Whisky wypalał sobie drogę w jego gardle. Kiedy tylko udało mu się zdusić swoją początkową reakcję - przerażenie - mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Różnili się, ale też wzajemnie uzupełniali. Obaj nienawidzili tłumów i starali się trzymać z dala od publiki, wystarczało im przebywanie w domach przy ciekawej książce lub filmie. Obaj uwielbiali wina i dobre jedzenie. Obaj byli znani w czarodziejskim świecie i obaj unikali swojej sławy. Draco świata nie widział poza swoim synem, a Harry pragnął rodziny.

- No więc, co się stało? - zapytał Neville, mając nadzieję, że Draco nie słyszał drżenia jego głosu.

- Zachowałem się jak idiota - prychnął Draco, ponownie kręcąc prawie pełną szklanką. Wypił już wystarczająco dużo poprzedniej nocy, ale ta rozmowa zdawała się tego wymagać. To nie było coś, co mogli dyskutować przy herbatce. - Nie jestem pewien, czy mi wybaczy. Po prostu go tam zostawiłem - wylogowałem się.

Neville obserwował Draco, widząc poczucie winy na twarzy blondyna._ Tak,_ pomyślał, jego wewnętrzna walka skończyła się. _To może się udać. Nie wiem, dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem - są dla siebie idealni._

- Przecież nie powiedział mi, że jest cholernym Harrym Potterem, na miłość boską - powiedział Draco, kręcąc głową. - James Evans. Naprawdę. Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Draco wstał, nie zauważając szoku na twarzy Neville'a.

- Wyślę mu maila, przeproszę go - stwierdził Draco, uśmiechając się lekko po raz pierwszy, odkąd weszli do środka. Wychodząc z pokoju, jawnie śmiał się z własnego żartu. - Harry Potter. _Ha!_

_No to pięknie,_ pomyślał Neville, nalewając sobie kolejną szklaneczkę whisky.

xxx

- Draco? – dobiegł z kominka głos Pansy, jej zielona głowa rozglądała się po pokoju.

- Pansy? - zapytał Draco, zaglądając do gabinetu i zastanawiając się, co mogło być aż tak ważne, że szukałaby go aż we Francji.

- Och, dobrze. Blaise powiedział, że tu jesteś, ale mu nie uwierzyłam. Czy wszystko dobrze z Calem? - zapytała, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Draco był we Francji w połowie tygodnia.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku. Po prostu musiałem trochę pomyśleć - odpowiedział Draco, tłumiąc w sobie pragnienie, by zapytać Pansy o tożsamość Gryffina. Wiedział, że to tylko zdenerwuje ich oboje - złożyła Przysięgę Wieczystą. Nie mogła mu niczego powiedzieć, nawet, gdyba chciała.

- Mam dla ciebie przesyłkę. Butelka wina i wiadomość. Mam ją przesłać?

Draco przełknął, uśmiechając się wbrew woli. Zdawało mu się, że zauważył błyski w oczach Pansy, ale pomyślał, że to przez ogień w kominku.

- Tak, proszę.

Wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć z kominka ciężką butelkę wina. Draco obrócił ją i uśmiechnął się szerzej, rozpoznając etykietkę. Był to Pécharmant, czerwone wino produkowane w południowo zachodniej Francji.

- Dzięki, Pansy - powiedział, nie mogąc doczekać się, by otworzyć kartkę dołączoną do butelki.

Czarownica patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. Wcześniej Blaise miał do niej pretensje, że nie chciała wyjawić tożsamości Gryffina. W odróżnieniu od Blaise'a, dokładnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak by się to skończyło - wiedziała, kim był tajemniczy Gryffin.

- Jak tam wam się układa? - zapytała z wahaniem. Przysięga Wieczysta nie pozwoliłaby jej powiedzieć zbyt dużo, ale była ciekawa, jak jej najlepszy przyjaciel dogadywał się ze swoim najdawniejszym rywalem. Blaise wspomniał coś o kłótni, ale nie zdradził żadnych szczegółów.

- Na razie jest troszkę ciężko, ale chyba wszystko wraca do normy - powiedział z roztargnieniem, patrząc na butelkę z czułym uśmiechem. - Wczoraj powiedział mi kim jest, a ja, niestety, nie zareagowałem zbyt dobrze.

Pansy o mało co nie zakrztusiła się własnym językiem - Harry przyznał się, kim jest? A Draco wciąż przyjmował od niego prezenty?

- N-naprawdę? - zająknęła się, zszokowana, że Draco był tak spokojny po tym, jak dowiedział się, że od miesięcy korespondował z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

- Tak. Wiem, że nie mogłaś mi powiedzieć, ale doceniłbym _jakiekolwiek_ ostrzeżenie. Przecież wiesz, co o nim myślę.

Wiedziała. Ale wiedziała również, co Draco czuł do Gryffina - czy ich budujący się związek wystarczył, by zmienić zdanie Draco o Złotym Chłopcu Gryffindoru?

- Gdybym wiedział, zaoszczędziłbym sobie wstydu. Wciąż gadałem o tym, jak to uwielbiam jego prace - czy wiesz, jakie to było upokarzające, gdy dowiedziałem się, że od początku do niego pisałem?

Pansy zmarszczyła brwi, zmieszana. Draco mówił jak bardzo podziwiał Harry'ego Pottera? Naprawdę nie mogła pogodzić tego zdania z czymkolwiek, co wiedziała o Draco.

- Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, żebym unikał tego tematu, czy coś - kontynuował, nieświadom konsternacji Pansy.

- Tematu? - powtórzyła, nie rozumiejąc.

Westchnął, odsuwając włosy z twarzy. Były już za długie, ale nie chciał ich ścinać. Grupa imbecyli zaczęła kopiować jego styl, nawet nazywając go _Draco_. Odtąd unikał ścinania włosów, mając nadzieję, że to odstraszy jego rzekomych fanów, ale zaczynały być denerwująco zaniedbane.

- Pansy, wiesz, że on jest jednym z moich ulubionych autorów. Nie musisz udawać głupiej - już się przyznał, że jest Jamesem Evansem. Nie złamiesz przysięgi - powiedział zniecierpliwiony.

_Och,_ pomyślała, zamykając usta.

- Cóż, dobrze, że dowiedziałeś się sam - stwierdziła, próbując wzruszyć ramionami. Ruch był niezauważalny w płomieniach.

- Chyba tak - odpowiedział, machając butelką wina. - W każdym razie wygląda na to, że mi wybaczył. Dzięki za to, Pansy.

Skinęła sztywno głową, żegnając się i wygaszając kominek. Jeżeli Draco zareagował tak źle, dowiadując się, że tajemniczy mężczyzna to James Evans, na Merlina, co zrobi, gdy dowie się, że to Harry Potter?

xxx

- Kur - przepraszam - Harry wykrzyknął, krzywiąc się, gdy Madam Malkin spojrzała na niego ze złością, przerywając mu w połowie przekleństwa.

- Gdyby tylko przestał się pan ruszać, panie Potter, poszłoby to o wiele szybciej - powiedziała, jej słowa brzmiały niewyraźnie przez kilka szpilek, trzymanych między zębami.

Zacisnął szczęki, próbując nie wiercić się, by czarownica mogła w końcu skończyć wpinanie szpilek w jego smoking. Hermiona zdecydowała się na mugolskie suknie i garnitury na ślubie, bo mieli być obecni jej rodzice. Nadal mieli pobrać się zgodnie z czarodziejską tradycją - to oznaczało pełną ceremonię wiążącą - ale myślała, że mugolskie ubrania na ślubie sprawią, że jej rodzina poczuje się swobodniej. Większość gości pewnie i tak wybierze szaty, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

Zobaczył jak Ron krzywi się współczująco, gdy kolejna szpilka nie trafiła do celu. Ta dźgnęła go w kostkę. Wzdrygnął się, tym razem starając się nic nie mówić. _Przynajmniej wewnętrzna część nogawki nie wymagała poprawek, _pomyślał ironicznie, krzywiąc się, gdy wyobraził sobie okropne szpilki Madam Malkin koło swoich genitaliów.

Przypinała szpilki i mierzyła przez kolejne kilkanaście minut, nucąc do siebie, by wypełnić ciszę. Harry tylko patrzył na Rona, prowadząc cichą rozmowę wyrazami twarzy. Ron dokładnie wiedział, co czuł Harry - sam stał na tym stołku dwadzieścia minut wcześniej.

- Cudownie, panie Potter – powiedziała w końcu starsza czarownica, kiwając głową z aprobatą. Spojrzał do tyłu, by zobaczyć swoje odbicie w lustrze i wzruszył lekko ramionami. W smokingu wyglądał normalnie. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

- Proszę to zdjąć - ostrożnie! - skarciła, gdy szybko zdjął górę. - Proszę uważać na szpilki. Smokingi będą gotowe do odbioru za tydzień.

Harry zszedł ze stołka, wchodząc za zasłonę, by zdjąć dusząco gorący smoking. Zanotował w pamięci, żeby przypomnieć Molly, by na park, w którym odbędzie się ceremonia, zostały rzucone zaklęcia chłodzące. W końcu nie chcieli, by Ron pocił się przez całą ceremonię wiążącą.

Piętnaście minut później Harry był w błogim komforcie, znowu w swoich ubraniach i z piwem w Dziurawym Kotle. Ron poszedł znaleźć Hermionę, która omawiała ostatnie zmiany z kwiaciarzem, później planowali spotkać się z nim w barze na szybki obiad przed powrotem do domu.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, rozglądając się po obskurnym barze i myśląc o swoich rozmowach ze Sly'em. Nie kłamał, przyznając się, że był tu na wieczorze dla singli i nie przesadzał, opisując, jak okropne było to doświadczenie. _Mam nadzieję, że te dni już są za mną,_ pomyślał, pozwalając myślom powędrować do Sly'a i ich ostatniej rozmowy. Nie skończyła się najlepiej, ale Harry był pewien, że już mu wszystko wynagrodził, dzieląc się swoim żenującym sekretem i wysyłając butelkę doskonałego, francuskiego wina. Wiedział, jak bardzo Sly kochał pełne, czerwone wina z regionu Dordogne i dlatego aportował się tam, by nabyć butelkę. To, które wybrał było dostępne tylko w małym miasteczku, w którym je produkowano i zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sly również o tym wie. Z pewnością to pokaże, jak bardzo było mu przykro?

- Cześć, stary – przywitał się Ron i klepnięciem w plecy, wyciągając Harry'ego z zadumy. - Obiad, tak?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały, a jedną z nich było to, jak jego rudowłosy przyjaciel zawsze myślał żołądkiem.

- Tak - odpowiedział, wstając ze stołka i całując Hermionę w policzek, podczas gdy Tom powiódł ich do stolika na tyłach. W końcu im szybciej skończą posiłek, tym szybciej będzie mógł sprawdzić pocztę.


	9. Chapter 9

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxx

Draco przelał wino do karafki, pozwalając mu dotlenić się przez chwilę, i usiadł w wygodnym fotelu koło kominka, by przeczytać wiadomość od Gryffina. Dopiero co utulił Cala do snu i nadal miał godzinę, zanim Gryffin zaloguje się na stronie. Cieszył się z różnicy czasu – to dawało Calowi możliwość spokojnego ułożenia się do snu, dlatego nic nie przeszkodzi ich rozmowie.

Przesunął palcem po ciężkiej woskowej pieczęci, uśmiechając się. Rzucało się w oczy, że była pusta. Musiała oznaczać, że Gryffin był członkiem jednej z tych starych rodzin - obecnie tylko lordowie i damy pieczętowali swoją korespondencję woskiem, chociaż zazwyczaj używali swojego herbu rodowego. Wzruszył ramionami, przesuwając opuszkami palców po gładkiej powierzchni satynowego wosku. Gryffin wspomniał, że jest czarodziejem półkrwi, wychowanym przez mugoli, ale najwyraźniej był zaznajomiony ze zwyczajami społeczeństwa czystej krwi. _A więc Gryffin jest głową potężnej rodziny. To chyba zawęża pole poszukiwań_, pomyślał Draco, sprawdzając w myslach możliwości. Choć była to dość elitarna grupa, Gryffin i tak mógłby pochodzić z setek rodzin. Draco wzruszył ramionami, przełamując palcami nienaruszoną pieczęć. Uśmiechnął się, gdy wosk się złamał, z niecierpliwością oczekując na wiadomość w środku.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, gdy ze złożonego pergaminu wypadł pierścień na penisa. Sięgnął po niego, przesuwając palcami po małym, skórzanym pasku, oczami skanując znajome już pismo Gryffina.

xxx

_Sly,  
jeżeli to otworzyłeś, mam nadzieję, że to znaczy, że przeczytałeś mojego maila i jesteś gotów mi przebaczyć. Będę na Ciebie czekał na czacie dziś wieczorem. Pamiętasz to zawstydzające wspomnienie, którym się z Tobą podzieliłem? Poddało mi ono cudowny pomysł._

_Przyznaję, że w ciągu ostatnich tygodni masturbowałem się wielokrotnie, wyobrażając sobie nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Tak mało wiem o Twoim wyglądzie, że moje fantazje nie dają mi wiele satysfakcji, ale z pewnością będzie to cudowne uczucie, kiedy Twoja ręka w końcu dotknie mojego spragnionego_ _członka. To dało mi spełnienie więcej razy, niż mogę zliczyć - udawanie, że moja dłoń należy do Ciebie, Sly._

_Wracając do moich przeprosin. Pomyślałem, że jeżeli znajdę sposób, by pokazać Ci, jak bardzo mnie ekscytujesz - mój umysł i ciało - zrozumiesz, jak bardzo chcę, żeby nam wyszło i jak bardzo mi przykro, że naraziłem nasz kruchy związek na szwank. Na szczęście mój partner biznesowy - choć jest dla mnie bardziej jak brat – świetnie zna się na Zaklęciach. Udało mu się znaleźć zaklęcie Contages, które łączy dwa obiekty. Z pewnością jesteś bardzo ciekaw, o co chodzi z tym pierścieniem. Ma on swojego bliźniaka, którego będę miał na sobie dziś wieczór. Jeżeli chcesz się zabawić, Sly, po prostu owiń go dookoła swojego członka i stuknij w niego różdżką. Inkantacja to Sensus, ale nie wypowiadaj jej, dopóki nie porozmawiamy. Powiem Ci więcej, jeżeli dziś wieczorem się zalogujesz._

_Będę czekać._

_Gryffin._

xxx

Draco wpatrywał się w list w swojej trzęsącej się dłoni, z pierścieniem na penisa owiniętym wokół palców.

- Jasna cholera - wyszeptał, badając uważnie prosty, skórzany pasek.

xxx

Harry niecierpliwie stukał stopą o podłogę, wpatrując się zaciekle w zegar na ekranie komputera. Wciąż trzydzieści minut do spotkania ze Sly'em. Jęknął, pocierając swoją erekcję poprzez szorstki materiał dżinsów. Był na wpół twardy przez całe popołudnie - odkąd odebrał zaczarowane pierścienie od George'a. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsuwając rękę z westchnieniem. _George_, pomyślał czule, kręcąc głową. _Kochany George. Nawet nie zapytał, po co mi coś takiego, po prostu chwycił książkę i zaczął szukać zaklęcia_. Oczywiście, zapytał czy może sprzedawać w swoim sklepie podobny produkt, bo według niego pomysł Harry'ego spodobałby się wielu czarodziejom.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, wchodząc do kuchni. Wyciągnął butelkę swojego ulubionego Shiraza, przelewając go do karafki, by mógł się dotlenić. Pomyślał, że czekanie stanie się łatwiejsze, jeżeli będzie miał coś do picia. Gdy pisał list do Sly'a czuł się odważny i pewny siebie, ale teraz opuściła go część jego gryfońskiej odwagi. Co, jeżeli się nie pojawi? Albo jeszcze gorzej, pojawi się, ale pomyśli sobie, że Harry jest jakimś zboczonym dziwakiem, bo zasugerował tę zabawę?

Harry, przygryzając wargę, skierował się do sypialni. Obiecał być gotowy i czekać o ósmej. Pomyślał, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli rozbierze się do naga, dając sobie pełny dostęp do swojego członka. Jego erekcja bolała, przywierając niewygodnie do sztywnego materiału, który przez cały dzień był jej więzieniem. Jęknął, gdy po rozpięciu spodni, uwolnił swojego członka. Przeszedł go dreszcz pożądania i rozkoszy, kiedy chłodne powietrze uderzyło rozpaloną skórę.

_Cholera_, pomyślał z zaciśniętymi zębami, ciasno owijając pierścień dookoła nasady i zamykając oczy z wrażenia. _Lepiej, żeby Sly się pojawił._

xxx

- Z pewnością wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem – powiedział Neville spokojnie.

Pansy westchnęła, podwijając nogi.

- Domyśliłeś się, prawda?

Neville pokiwał głową, opadając na fotel obok sofy, na której siedziała Pansy. Czuł się swobodnie w jej domu - był tu dziesiątki razy, chociaż zazwyczaj razem z Harrym lub Draco.

- Oliver jest w domu? – zapytał Neville, rozglądając się. Im mniej osób wiedziało o zbliżającej się katastrofie tym lepiej, ale wątpił, że Pansy zdradziła jakieś informacje mężowi. I Draco, i Harry opowiedzieli mu o Przysiędze Wieczystej, którą im złożyła.

- Jest razem z drużyną - odpowiedziała po chwili niechętnie. Widać było, że nie chce przeprowadzić tej konwersacji.

_Cudownie, Pans,_ pomyślał Neville szorstko, pochmurniejąc. _Ja też nie chcę._

- A więc jest już zdrowy?

Pansy pokręciła głową i zacisnęła usta, kontynuując ich nic nie znaczącą rozmowę.

- Niestety, jeszcze nie. Możliwe, że będzie musiał przesiedzieć również początek następnego sezonu. Jest zdruzgotany, oczywiście, ale wygląda na to, że Ginny skorzysta ze sposobności i przedłuży swój urlop. Jest zakochana we Freddie i chyba ciężko jej będzie wrócić do pracy, kiedy przyjdzie na to pora.

Neville pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się na wzmiankę o córeczce Ginny i Theo. On i Daphne odwiedzili ich wczoraj. Była to cudowna, mała rodzina. Nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy nadejdzie ich kolej i żołądek ścisnął mu się na myśl o rodzicielstwie.

- Nie mogę ci niczego powiedzieć, Nev – wyjaśniła Pansy, a jej oczy ściemniały, gdy na niego patrzyła.

- Nie możesz powiedzieć, ale możesz posłuchać tego, co ja mam do powiedzenia _tobie_ - odpowiedział, prychając, kiedy wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się z ostrożnego na kalkulujący.

- Podchodzisz do tego w bardzo ślizgoński sposób - powiedziała, pochylając się do przodu, zachęcając, by kontynuował.

- Wiem, że Harry i Draco piszą do siebie przez twoją stronę randkową - zaczął, układając się na poduszkach. - I wiem, że złożyłaś przysięgę im obu, więc nie będę naciskał, żebyś dała mi więcej informacji, niż możesz.

Pansy pokiwała głową, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy.

Neville potrząsnął głową, jakby próbował ją oczyścić, mrugając, kiedy myślał o swoich przyjaciołach.

- Myślisz - myślisz, że to mądre? Pozwalanie im korespondować ze sobą?

Pansy była cicho, czekając, by zobaczyć, czy przysięga pozwoli jej odpowiedzieć. - Nie mam zdania na ten temat - powiedziała ostrożnie, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy nie poczuła w głowie przeszywającego bólu.

- Z początku myślałem, że to okropne – kontynuował Neville, śmiejąc się miękko, gdy Pansy pokiwała głową stanowczo. - Ale potem dobrze to sobie przemyślałem i to ma sens. Są dla siebie idealni.

Pansy zmarszczyła brwi, ale nic nie powiedziała, najwyraźniej bojąc się złamać przysięgę.

- Nie, naprawdę. Tylko o tym pomyśl. Jeśli tylko mogliby zapomnieć o swojej rywalizacji - a jeżeli Draco i _ja_ mogliśmy to zrobić, dlaczego oni nie mogą? - byliby razem świetni. Obaj mają na tyle silną wolę, by nad sobą nawzajem panować i obaj są zdolni okazywać wiele miłości i przywiązania. Żaden z nich nie otrzymał tego w dzieciństwie _tak naprawdę_ i wiesz, że obaj tego pragną. No i Harry naprawdę chce mieć dzieci. Uwielbiałby Cala.

Mina Pansy złagodniała, gdy rozważała słowa Neville'a i nowe możliwości. Neville _miał_ rację. _Jeżeli_ tylko mogliby zapomnieć o szkolnej rywalizacji, co było dość sporą przeszkodą. McGonagall zawiesiła system domów po wojnie, zmuszając wszystkich uczniów z tego samego roku, by mieszkali razem, zamiast rozdzielać ich na Domy. Rezultatem był próbny rozejm między powracającymi Ślizgonami i Gryfonami z siódmego roku, który jeszcze bardziej się utrwalił, gdy skończyli szkolę. Harry i Draco nigdy się jednak nie pogodzili, mimo że mieli teraz wielu wspólnych przyjaciół.

- Już i tak było źle, gdy dowiedział się, że pisze z - Pansy urwała, mrużąc oczy, gdy ból przeszył jej czaszkę, przelotne ostrzeżenie, że zbliża się do granicy.

- Jamesem Evansem, tak – powiedział Neville, zdając sobie sprawę z problemu Pansy. - Jeszcze bardziej się pogorszyło. Gdy w końcu pogodził się z faktem, że pisał do swojego ulubionego autora, powiedział "przynajmniej to nie jest Harry Potter", czy jakąś inną bzdurę.

Pansy zachichotała złośliwie, drżąc, kiedy próbowała powstrzymać większy wybuch śmiechu.

- No dobra, niech ci będzie - Neville poddał się, również uśmiechając się szeroko. - To było śmieszne. Ale co mamy z tym zrobić? Coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżają i to będzie dla nich niezły cios, kiedy się dowiedzą.

Pansy zmarszczyła brwi, kiwając głową i myśląc o nieuchronnej katastrofie, która nadejdzie, gdy ujawnią swoje nazwiska. Z pewnością to ona będzie musiała znieść jej najgorszą część, kiedy obaj zdadzą sobie sprawę, że wiedziała wszystko od początku. Pansy była pewna, że Draco będzie miał jej to za złe, Przysięga Wieczysta czy nie. _Powinno udać mi się uratować przynajmniej moją przyjaźń z Harrym_, pomyślała przygryzając wargę, przygotowana na najgorsze z kąpanym w gorącej wodzie blondynem, który raczej nie będzie tak rozsądny jak Gryfon.

- Nic nie możemy zrobić. A przynajmniej _ja_ nie mogę nic zrobić - powiedziała, pocierając skronie.

Neville obserwował ją ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystko zależało od niego. Po prostu miał nadzieję, że Pansy będzie w stanie dać mu jakieś informacje lub rady. Z jednej strony nie chciał, by jego przyjaciele cierpieli, co z pewnością się stanie, jeżeli pozwolą im się spotkać bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Natomiast z drugiej naprawdę myślał, że Harry i Draco mogliby być dobrą parą, a jeżeli teraz by się wtrącił, nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzą. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że zbliżą się do siebie wystarczająco jako Sly i Gryffin, by w końcu zapomnieć o wzajemnej niechęci.

xxx

Draco wziął kolejny łyk wina, delektując się jego smakiem podczas przełykania. Laptop był otwarty naprzeciwko niego, czekając, aż zaloguje się na stronie Magicznych Randek Online. Spojrzał na zegarek - parę minut po dziewiątej, czyli parę minut po ósmej w Londynie. Czuł mrowienie w jądrach, gdy wyobrażał sobie Gryffina z pierścieniem podobnym do tego, który miał teraz na sobie, martwiącego się, czy się pojawi.

Draco chwycił swoją różdżkę, wzmacniając zaklęcia wyciszające i zamykające na drzwiach gabinetu i upewnił się, że zamknął kominek. Nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek mu przerwało.

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista jest dostępny._

Draco dotknął się, drżąc, gdy jego ciepła dłoń zamknęła się wokół twardego członka.

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Pokój prywatny?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch opuścił pokój._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista opuścił pokój._

MusiKochaćQuidditch: Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, Sly.

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Chyba raczej doszedłem. Jeszcze nie. Przypuszczam, że to część Twojego planu?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Ja tu próbuję przepraszać!_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: A ja próbuję przejść do bardziej interesującej części wieczoru._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: I tak, to ja jestem Ci winien przeprosiny. Nie powinienem był tak źle zareagować._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Ciągle mi przykro. Powinienem był powiedzieć Ci wcześniej - a przynajmniej wtedy, gdy wysłałem manuskrypt._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Wybaczam Ci. Masz mi zamiar powiedzieć, o co tu chodzi?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Chyba jesteś troszkę za bardzo chętny, co?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Jestem twardy jak skała, odkąd godzinę temu otworzyłem Twój list._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Biedactwo. Ja byłem twardy przez całe popołudnie, wyobrażając sobie, jak to będzie, jeżeli się pojawisz._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Jak to zaklęcie działa?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Musisz mi zaufać. Daj znać, kiedy będziesz gotów, rzucimy je w tym samym czasie. Pisanie będzie... trudne._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Brzmi ciekawie. Mamy zostać w pokoju?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tak. Możemy porozmawiać... potem._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Cholera. Dobra, jestem gotowy. Zaraz wypowiem inkantację._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Dobra, dawaj._

xxx

Draco sapnął, czując rękę mocno chwytającą jego członek, a serce zaczęło mu walić, gdy nieznajoma dłoń przesunęła się po główce.

_Cholera_, pomyślał, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, gdy ruchy stały się szybsze, pewniejsze. Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie słowa Gryffina, które napisał w liście - że są to bliźniacze pierścienie.

Draco chwycił własnego członka ostrożnie, lekko zdziwiony tym, że nie poczuł ruchu. Jego ręka zamazała się, gdy przyśpieszył ruchy, pewien, że Gryffin czuje sensacje, tak jak on czuł dłoń Gryffina poruszającą się na swojej bolącej erekcji.

_Święta matko Merlinowa_, pomyślał, niski jęk wyrwał się z jego ust, gdy poczuł kciuk Gryffina przesuwający się po żyłce na spodzie jego członka, napięcie było prawie nie do zniesienia. Wcisnął się głębiej w fotel, drżącą ręką naśladując ten ruch, mając nadzieję, że dla Gryffina było to równie przyjemnie, jak dla niego.

xxx

_Cholera_, pomyślał Harry, oddychając ciężko i urywanie, poruszając ręką, tak zagubiony w odczuwaniu pociągnięć Sly'a, że ledwo mógł jęczeć. Gdyby nie przeszkadzający pierścień, Harry doszedłby już dawno temu.

Jego jądra bolały, od dawno potrzebowały wyzwolenia. Zamknął oczy, przygryzając wargę i kontynuując swoje starania. Miał nadzieję, że Sly go niedługo dogoni - będą musieli zdjąć pierścienie, by dojść, co zakończy zaklęcie. Chociaż bardzo chciał dojść, nie chciał, by ta słodka tortura, ten dziwaczny kontakt ze Sly'em już się skończył. _Niedługo_, jego umysł krzyczał, a jego jądra zacisnęły się boleśnie.

xxx

Draco dyszał ciężko, jego skóra błyszczała od potu. Wysiłek, który wkładał w dążeniu do orgazmu był niemal zbyt duży; nie wiedział, ile jeszcze może znieść. Przesunął rękę do jąder, ściskając je lekko, mając nadzieję, że Gryffin to poczuje. Draco poczuł odpowiadające ściśnięcie i westchnął z ulgą.

Wsunął palec pod pasek, rozluźniając zapięcie. Uczucie szorstkiej dłoni Gryffina na jego twardym członku natychmiast zniknęło. Draco zajęczał, poruszając szybko ręką i przekraczając krawędź z imieniem Gryffina na ustach, dochodząc przez, jak się zdawało, wieczność.

xxx

_Och, tak_, pomyślał Harry, rozluźniając zapięcie na pierścieniu. Dziwne uczucie własnej ręki na członku było niezwykle odczuwalne, jego lekko szorstka skóra tak różniła się od miękkiego, mocniejszego uchwytu Sly'a. Ledwo się dotknął i już dochodził, trzęsąc się od siły swojego orgazmu, czarne punkciki wybuchały pod jego powiekami.

Oparł się o fotel ciężko, kompletnie wycieńczony. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wykrzyczał imię Sly'a, dochodząc i zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna zrobił to samo.

xxx

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Jasna cholera._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Niedługo robimy to znowu._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie za wcześnie. Jestem ledwo żywy._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie martw się. Mnie ledwo wystarczy sił, by pisać._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: To było - interesujące._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: To było cholernie gorące i bardziej niż zboczone._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Zbyt dużo dla Ciebie?_

IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Coś Ty. To ja zasugerowałem powtórkę, pamiętasz?

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiliśmy._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że czekaliśmy tak długo, by to zrobić._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Mówiłeś, że dostałeś je od przyjaciela? Przekaż mu moją wdzięczność._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Podziękowałem mu z góry - nie mam zamiaru dzielić się z nim szczegółami naszego spotkania. I tak był już zbyt zainteresowany._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Rozumiem, że już pokonałeś swój irracjonalny strach przed pierścieniami na penisa?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie, nie całkiem. Ale mam teraz bardzo dobrą motywację, by ich używać._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Święta prawda. Musimy to powtórzyć, by pomóc Ci pokonać ten lęk._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie chcę tak znikać, ale..._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Wiem, ja też. Jestem wykończony, a jutro rano mam spotkanie._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Dzięki za wino... i za orgazm._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Kiedykolwiek zechcesz._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista wylogował się._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch wylogował się. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Autor: **dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta: **Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

- Chyba jesteś już w lepszym humorze - stwierdził oschle Blaise, krzywiąc się, gdy Draco tylko się uśmiechnął. Otrzymał wczoraj ostrą reprymendę i nadal był z tego powodu zły na blondyna. - Podzielisz się?

Usta Draco znowu drgnęły, a jego oczy lekko straciły ostrość, gdy przypominał sobie wczorajszy niesamowity orgazm z Gryffinem.

- Nie.

Blaise uśmiechnął się, nie potrafiąc gniewać się na Draco zbyt długo. Blondyn o tym wiedział i często bezlitośnie wykorzystywał to na swoją korzyść.

- Widziałeś Neville'a?

- Tak. Masz szczęście, że nie przekląłem cię za informowanie go. Naprawdę, Blaise, jestem dorosły. Nie potrzebuję niańki.

Draco zmarszczył na chwilę brwi, przeglądając dużą stertę pergaminów, wiadomości, które Madge dała mu, gdy tylko wszedł do biura. Wczoraj po południu opuścił kilka dość ważnych spotkań, ale nie był w nastroju, by zostać.

- W tym bałaganie powinno być coś od Komisji ds. Podziału Stref na Ulicy Pokątnej –powiedział Blaise, niedbale skinąwszy dłonią w stronę sterty. - Poszedłem za ciebie na spotkanie z dyrektorem Działu Planowania. Nie był zadowolony, że musiał rozmawiać ze mną zamiast z tobą, ale powiedziałem mu, że z pewnością pojawisz się na zebraniu zarządu w poniedziałek wieczorem.

Draco pokiwał głową z roztargnieniem, znajdując wiadomość od wspomnianego surowego czarodzieja. Abraxas Wedgewick. Facet był strasznym snobem; Draco miał wrażenie, że jego rodowe nazwisko ułatwiało mu akceptację ich oferty - miła zmiana, jako że zazwyczaj było na odwrót. Zanotował sobie, by kazać Madge wysłać czarodziejowi bezpłatną wejściówkę do jego klubu, ekskluzywnego społeczeństwa, gdzie elita czarodziejów czystej krwi (jak również półkrwi, od kilku dekad) spotykała się, by grać w karty i palić. Sam nigdy tam nie chodził, ale przedłużał członkostwo swojej rodziny właśnie dla takich momentów. Nie potrzebował starych głupców, którzy zbyt dużo stawiali na czystość krwi i stare pieniądze.

- Czy Theo tam będzie? – zapytał Draco, wciąż bazgrząc na kawałku pergaminu.

- Tak, ale może się trochę spóźnić. Freddie ma spotkanie z Uzdrowicielem i on też chce tam być – odpowiedział Blaise, uśmiechając się, gdy Draco uniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi - To tylko rutynowe sprawdzenie. Nic, czym powinniśmy się martwić.

Draco pokiwał głową, wracając do pracy. Poznał córkę Ginny i Theo parę dni wcześniej, gdy odwiedził ich w szpitalu. Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, jak głupio się czuł, czając się na korytarzach oddziału dziecięcego w Świętym Mungu w nadziei, że uda mu się w przelocie ujrzeć Gryffina. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciółka również urodziła i miał nadzieję, że ich ścieżki się skrzyżują. Oczywiście nie miał pojęcia, jak wygląda Gryffin lub czy jego przyjaciółka wciąż była w szpitalu, mimo wszystko miał nadzieję. Martwił się, że to może _Ginny_ była czarownicą, o której mówił Gryffin, ale ona zapewniła go, że poród był szybki i łatwy, kiedy o to zapytał. Nie było mowy o ciężkim przeżyciu, o jakim mówił Gryffin.

- Jak tam Ginny? – zapytał Draco, przyciskając guzik na biurku, by wezwać Madge. Miał stertę podpisanych dokumentów do wysłania sowią pocztą.

- Świetnie. Wczoraj jadłem z nimi kolację. Ona wprost promienieje, a Theo chyba by wybuchnął, gdyby był bardziej szczęśliwy – powiedział Blaise, uśmiechając się czule na myśl o parze i ich malutkiej, idealnej córeczce.

- Dobrze, to dobrze – wymamrotał Draco z roztargnieniem, skupiony na ekranie swojego komputera. Obiecał sobie, że nie sprawdzi maili od Magicznych Randek Online, zanim nie upora się z pocztą na swoim biurku, ale miał problem z oparciem się pokusie.

- Umowa Stevensa jest finalizowana - powiedział Blaise, rozbawiony oczywistym roztargnieniem przyjaciela.

Draco zamruczał z aprobatą, przygryzając wargę i zastanawiając się, co teraz zrobić. Jego skrzynka pocztowa najprawdopodobniej tonęła w wiadomościach, a niektóre z nich mogły być ważne. Musiał też przeczytać i odpowiedzieć na kilka listów, także jakiś tuzin kontraktów domagał się jego uwagi przed wysłaniem.

- Rozmawiałem z dostawcą, którego chce Theo. Wygląda na to, że uda nam się ubić dobry interes na meblach, które zaakceptowałeś – kontynuował Blaise, zduszając śmiech, gdy Draco nagle obrócił się w fotelu, siedząc teraz naprzeciw ciemnego ekranu komputera.

- To dobre wieści – wymamrotał Draco, odpalając komputer i stukając niespokojnie stopą w oczekiwaniu na włączenie się monitora.

- Oczywiście, wszystko zależy od tego, czy uda się załatwić tę zmianę podziału stref – poinformował Blaise, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojego uśmiechu, skoro Draco już na niego nie patrzył.

- Oczywiście – powiedział Draco, błyskawicznie logując się do swojej skrzynki i ze zwężonymi oczami szukając wiadomości od Gryffina pośród wielu nowych.

Blaise prychnął, gdy Draco w pełni skoncentrował się na ekranie, prawidłowo zgadując, że tajemniczy Gryffin wysłał maila.

- Jeszcze tylko kilka proceduralnych kwestii, w sprawie tego poniedziałkowego spotkania – powiedział Blaise, przygotowany do ucieczki, zmusił się, by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie. - Wedgewick zażądał, byś przyszedł nago. Naprawdę, to tylko formalność. Ułatwi to wam wymianę usług seksualnych potrzebnych do uzyskania głosów, na których ci zależy.

Draco tylko pokiwał głową z roztargnieniem, nie rejestrując słów, dopóki Blaise nie poderwał się z krzesła. Prawie udało mu się wyjść przez wciąż otwarte drzwi, gdy łagodne zaklęcie żądlące rzucone przez Draco ukłuło go w tyłek, ale lekki ból nie wystarczył, by zetrzeć mu uśmieszek z twarzy.

Draco przewrócił oczami, patrząc z powrotem na ekran.

- Palant.

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk  
_Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk  
_Piątek, 27 czerwca 2008, 1:59  
Re: Dziękuję_

_Sly,_

_powinienem być w łóżku, bo rano mam spotkanie - już za kilka godzin - ale nie mogę uspokoić myśli na tyle, by zasnąć. Może będę potrzebował Eliksiru Snu lub Uspokajającego, by mi się to udało, bo za każdym razem, gdy zamykam oczy, czuję Twoją dłoń na moim członku._

_To było cudowne - w każdym calu tak cudowne, jak to sobie wyobrażałem wielokrotnie masturbując się i udając, że to Twoja dłoń na jest na moim członku zamiast własnej. Dziś wieczór, to było... cholera. Myślałem, że jeżeli do Ciebie napiszę, pomoże mi to przestać o Tobie myśleć, żebym wreszcie mógł iść spać, ale stało się odwrotnie. To naprawdę absurdalne, żeby mężczyzna w moim wieku nie potrafił kontrolować swojego libido. Zazwyczaj to umiem, wiesz. To Ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za ten niekontrolowany popęd._

_Cóż, chyba nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Idę teraz wprowadzić w życie moją ulubioną fantazję - powtórkę dzisiejszego wieczoru. Słodkich snów, jeżeli czytasz to, zanim jeszcze pójdziesz spać i powodzenia, jeżeli czytasz to w biurze. Przeprosiłbym za sytuację, w której - mam nadzieję - się znajdziesz, ale jakoś nie jest mi przykro, jeżeli moje słowa - i myśl o mnie, masturbującym się przez Ciebie - sprawiają, że jesteś tak twardy, jak ja._

_Do następnego razu,_

_Gryffin._

xxx

_Pięknie_, pomyślał Draco ironicznie, otwarte drzwi były jedyną rzeczą powstrzymującą go przed pocieraniem w pełni twardej erekcji. Westchnął, spoglądając na zegarek. Do spotkania zostało mu dziesięć minut, a Madge miała za chwilę przyjść z większą ilością papierów do podpisania.

Krzywiąc się, chwycił różdżkę, rzucając szybkie zaklęcie, by pozbyć się erekcji. Zaklęcie nie wytrzyma długo, ale powinno wystarczyć mu do lunchu, kiedy będzie mógł aportować się do domu i zająć problemem spowodowanym przez Gryffina. Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko, przypominając sobie bardzo nieprzyjemny wieczór przed laty, kiedy profesor Snape zwołał wszystkich pierwszorocznych chłopców ze Slytherinu, by porozmawiać z nimi o seksie. Było to jeszcze bardziej żenujące dla Draco, bo był on również jego ojcem chrzestnym, nie tylko głową jego domu. Severus nauczył ich użytecznego zaklęcia, którego Draco używał niejednokrotnie podczas swoich wczesnych lat w Hogwarcie.

Jęknął, gdy myśl o Severusie przywiodła go do myśli o wyznaniu Gryffina. Był prawie pewny, że profesorem, który tak wpływał na Gryffina był nikt inny, jak Severus Snape, nadzwyczajny Mistrz Eliksirów. Jego erekcja narosła, ponownie dając o sobie znać na myśl o młodszym Gryfinie, masturbującym się gorączkowo w jakiejś opuszczonej wnęce. Draco sam nigdy nie miał żadnych fantazji o mężczyźnie, ale przyznał, że głos Severusa z pewnością był wart masturbacji.

_Wujek Severus nauczał przez ile - dwadzieścia parę lat?_ Draco zastanowił się, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się zmienić tok myślenia, by nie używać zaklęcia ponownie. Nie było bolesne, ale też nie najprzyjemniejsze. _Więc Gryffin nie może być o wiele starszy ode mnie. Może nawet jest mniej więcej w moim wieku. To jest, _jeżeli _mówił o Severusie._ Draco westchnął zdecydowanie, podnosząc różdżkę, by rzucić zaklęcie raz jeszcze.

- Algo Pluvia - powiedział, krzywiąc się, gdy uczucie przenikliwego chłodu przyniosło właściwy skutek.

- ... strasznie mi przykro, ale jego nieobecność była wczoraj nie do uniknięcia - Blaise był tuż za drzwiami, ton jego głosu brzmiał pojednawczo i szczerze.

- ...obraza... - nieznajomy głos zawodził wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Draco wysilił się, ale nie mógł dosłyszeć reszty.

- I przepraszam za to – powiedział Blaise, zniecierpliwienie w jego łagodnym głosie było słyszalne tylko dla tych, którzy znali go tak dobrze, jak Draco. - Ale teraz ma chwilkę, jeżeli chciałaby się pani z nim zobaczyć. Z pewnością pan Malfoy nie miałby nic przeciwko. Wkrótce ma kolejne spotkanie, ale nigdy nie odprawiłby z kwitkiem tak wartościowej klientki jak pani, Madam Atalier.

Blaise zastukał w drzwi mocno, niby ogłaszając ich obecność. Draco wiedział, że to tylko przedstawienie dla kobiety, którą wprowadzał - Blaise dokładnie wiedział o zaklęciach wzmacniających dźwięk, które Madge rzuciła na korytarz, by nikt nie mógł podkraść się do jej szefa.

Draco pokiwał głową, wysyłając Blaise'owi ciche podziękowanie za rozładowanie sytuacji i za wskazówkę co do tożsamości kobiety - niewątpliwie rozzłoszczona czarownica stojąca przed nim, byłaby jeszcze bardziej wściekła, gdyby jej nie rozpoznał.

- Madam Atalier - powitał ją, wstając, by pokłonić się oficjalnie kobiecie w średnim wieku i okrążył biurko, by ucałować jej wyciągniętą dłoń. Ona i jej mąż posiadali kilka dużych aptek w Wielkiej Brytanii, a Malfoy Industries od lat doradzało im w sprawie kupna nieruchomości i inwestycji biznesowych. - Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

Złagodniała wyraźnie po tym geście i napięcie dookoła jej ponurych ust znikło, gdy uśmiechnęła się do niego dziewczęco.

- Syn Madam Atalier miał z panem wczoraj umówione spotkanie, panie Malfoy – powiedział Blaise ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, który mógł widzieć tylko Draco, ponieważ Zabini nadal stał w drzwiach. - Unieważnienie spotkania było dla niego dość niewygodne, a Madam była na tyle miła, by przyjść dziś za niego, żeby osobiście wszystko ustalić.  
Blaise urwał, wmaszerowując do pokoju z opasłym folderem. _Ach_, pomyślał Draco, wciąż z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem na twarzy, _jest tu w sprawie tych słabnących inwestycji, na które nalegał ten idiota jej syn._ Wziął akta, kiwając głową w stronę Blaise'a, który powtórzył ten gest, kłaniając się czarownicy.

- Jestem pewien, że pan Malfoy będzie w stanie pani pomóc, Madam - powiedział uprzejmie, pokazując jej uśmiech, któremu nikt nie mógł się oprzeć. - Cieszę się, że mieliśmy okazję porozmawiać. Pan Malfoy ma nawyk monopolizowania naszych najbardziej czarujących klientek.

Gdy Blaise spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym uznania, zarumieniła się, bezwiednie pocierając dłoń, wciąż mrowiącą od pocałunku Draco.

Blaise mrugnął do Draco, gdy wychodził z pokoju. Zatrzymał się ponownie, by uśmiechnąć się złośliwie, zerkając na krocze Draco i unosząc brew. Blondyn zarumienił się zażenowany tym, że czarodziej usłyszał jego wcześniejsze zaklęcie i wdzięczny, że zatrzymał on Madam Atalier na korytarzu, pozwalając zaklęciu zadziałać.

_Jesteś mi coś winien_, Blaise bezgłośnie poruszył ustami zanim wyszedł. Udał, że się dławi, kiedy przewracał oczami, gdy czarownica usadowiła się naprzeciwko biurka Draco.

xxx

- Och, na miłość... – zasyczała Hermiona, dźgając Harry'ego w żebra. Zasnął - znowu.

Harry uniósł głowę i otworzył szybko oczy. Hermiona westchnęła, pochylając się, by przewrócić kilka stron manuskryptu przed nim. Wciąż rozmawiali o poprawkach - ostatnia runda, na szczęście - i Harry przysypiał przez ostatnią godzinę.

- To ty chciałeś tyle kontroli - wyszeptała, muskając ustami jego ucho, gdy pochylił się, by zrobić jej miejsce - To ty walczyłeś, by być tak zaangażowanym w proces edycyjny. Wiesz, że nie robią tego dla większości pisarzy. Mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać, że jesteś zainteresowany.

Harry zarumienił się i podniósł rękę, by poprawić okulary, zamierając, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ich nie ma. Obserwował bladą dłoń przed nim, manicure na jego paznokciach i światło odbijające się od blond włosów. _Jasne_, pomyślał mętnie, mrugając i starając się zorientować w sytuacji. Jego serce zamarło, gdy zorientował się, że zasnął podczas spotkania. Czy jego zaklęcie maskujące znikło? Popatrzył gorączkowo na Hermionę, a ona pokręciła delikatnie głową, natychmiast rozumiejąc powód jego zdenerwowania. Jego ramiona rozluźniły się lekko, plecy pozostały wyprostowane, był teraz całkowicie rozbudzony przez przypływ adrenaliny.

- Już prawie skończyliśmy - powiedziała surowa kobieta, siedząca na końcu stołu, patrząc na Harry'ego. - Chyba, że ma pan jakieś obiekcje, panie Evans.

Harry zerknął na strony przed nim, na poprawki, które już przestudiował zeszłej nocy. Nie mógł zasnąć, nawet po tym, jak masturbował się o drugiej nad ranem, więc zaparzył sobie kawę i zabrał się do pracy.

- Panie Evans?

Harry spojrzał na nią, pocierając dłonią twarz. Wiedział, że zaklęcie to zamaskuje, ale był wykończony. Poszedł do łóżka dopiero po szóstej, co dało mu mniej niż dwie godziny snu, zanim musiał wstać na spotkanie o dziewiątej. Spojrzał na długi stół konferencyjny, na którym piętrzyły się rozmiękłe pudełka po niedojedzonych daniach na wynos, puste kubki po kawie i porozrzucane kawałkami pergaminu. Pracowali cały dzień.

- Nie, żadnych - powiedział, głosem lekko zachrypniętym od nieużywania. Nie miał za bardzo aktywnej roli w procesie. Jak to powiedziała Hermiona, to cud, że w ogóle tu był i to tylko dlatego, że nalegała. Nie miał tego przywileju kilka pierwszych razy, ale jako bestsellerowy pisarz miał teraz jakieś wpływy. - Dziękuję. Wszystko jest cudowne. Odwaliliście wszyscy kawał dobrej roboty.

Zmęczeni edytorzy i specjaliści od reklamy rozpromienili się przez pochwałę, niektórzy z nich spontanicznie zaczęli bić brawo. To był kolejny powód, dla którego mógł przebywać w ich wewnętrznym azylu, miejscu, do których większość autorów nie miała wstępu - jego urok i skromność. Wszyscy uwielbiali pracować z Harrym, który rzadko nie dotrzymywał terminów, albo urządzał awantury o edytowanie czy plan kampanii reklamowych. James Evans ciężko pracował, był utalentowany pisarzem i miłym człowiekiem.

- To zbyteczne, ale dziękuję - powiedział, niepewny, czy rumieniec palący jego policzki był widoczny przez zaklęcie.

Wstał razem ze wszystkimi, zbierając notatki i pomięty manuskrypt. Domyślał się, że czeka go wykład od Hermiony, bo jej plecy były sztywne, jakby połknęła kij, a uśmiech wymuszony, gdy przy wyjściu z biura przyjmowała podziękowania i gratulacje od prawie tuzina różnych ludzi.

Obserwował ją czujnie, wiedząc, że poczeka, aż będą sami, zanim zaatakuje. Był więc zaskoczony, gdy przeszła obok niego, w kierunku kominka. On zawsze szedł pierwszy, by otworzyć dostęp do Grimmauld Place.

- Nie zamierzasz...

- Potrzebujesz snu - powiedziała krótko, przewracając oczami, gdy przyłożył ręce do twarzy, upewniając się, że zaklęcia są na miejscu.

- Nie muszę _widzieć_ efektów, by wiedzieć, że nie spałeś całą noc - wysyczała, przysuwając się bliżej, by nikt ich nie podsłuchał. - _Co_ ty sobie myślisz? Nawet nie chcę _wiedzieć_, co robiłeś zeszłej nocy, _James_, ale jestem tu, by ci powiedzieć, że to kosztowało cię prawie wszystko, na co tak pracowałeś!

Przełknął ciężko, wiedząc, że miała rację. Wychodzenie dzisiaj z zaklęciem maskującym było niezwykle ryzykowne. Mogło z łatwością zniknąć mnóstwo razy, kiedy przysypiał lub po prostu tracił koncentrację.

- Przepraszam...

Prychnęła, przewracając oczami.

- _Mnie_ nie przepraszaj. Ja zarobiłabym nawet więcej pieniędzy, gdyby wyszło na jaw kim jesteś. To _ty_ chcesz utrzymać to w sekrecie.

Westchnął, kiwając głową. Ona nie rozumiała, dlaczego nalegał na utrzymanie pseudonimu i czuł się trochę winny z tego powodu. Nie potrzebował pieniędzy - gdy stał się pełnoletni, odziedziczył skrytki i nieruchomości Blacków i Potterów - ale dla niej i Rona byłaby to duża różnica. James Evans był sławny i miał dość duże wpływy. Jako Harry Potter z łatwością podwoiłby dochód z książek.

- Wiesz, że dałbym wam...

Jej oczy rozbłysły, a on zrobił krok w tył - podświadomy gest instynktu samozachowawczego.

- Nie zaczynaj - powiedziała, niskim i groźnym głosem.

Tę rozmowę również prowadzili wiele razy. Chciał jej zrekompensować stracony dochód, który z pewnością ją omijał, ponieważ nie miała Harry'ego Pottera jako klienta, ale ona nie chciała o tym słyszeć. Z radością wybudowałby dom jej i Ronowi lub założył skrytkę u Gringotta, ale żadne z nich nie chciało nawet tego rozważyć.

- Idę, zanim powiesz coś, co mnie rozzłości - powiedziała, jej twarz była napięta. - Ale powiem ci to jeszcze raz. Musisz się spotkać z tym facetem.

Harry wzdrygnął się, ale ona uniosła rękę, urywając jego protest.

- Przestań. Wiem, że to ma coś wspólnego z nim. Każdy twój problem czy rozproszenie uwagi podczas ostatnich dwóch miesięcy może być powiązane z nim - powiedziała łagodniejszym tonem. – Tak, tak, myślisz, że wiesz, co robisz, ale naprawdę musisz się z nim spotkać osobiście. Wkrótce. Albo przynajmniej dowiedz się, kim jest. Siedzisz w tym zbyt głęboko.

Otworzył usta, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnych słów zaprzeczenia.

- Ty też to wiesz - powiedziała, jej oczy były smutne. - Już prawie się w nim zakochałeś, a nawet nie wiesz, kim jest.

Harry pokiwał głową, wzruszając ramionami. To była prawda. Wiedział, jak głupia jest ta sytuacja - co, jeżeli Sly okaże się jakimś uwodzicielem? Co, jeżeli okaże się, że wcale nie jest taki, jak w mailach? Pozwolił sobie przywiązać się emocjonalnie do całkowitego nieznajomego.

- Za kilka tygodni - powiedział nieprzekonująco, wzruszając ramionami. Sly nie mógł się wcześniej z nim spotkać, Harry również był zajęty, ślubem i książką. Przesuwanie spotkania nie miało żadnego sensu.

Hermiona oparła się na jego ramionach, podciągając się, by go pocałować. Jej usta przywarły do zarostu na jego szczęce, ukrytego zaklęciem.

- Idź się przespać.

- Tak zrobię - obiecał, oddając pocałunek, zanim weszła do kominka i zniknęła.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Harry uśmiechnął się, biorąc pergamin, który George wepchnął mu w ręce.

- Doceniam to, Harry - powiedział rudowłosy czarodziej, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Masz wreszcie przestać testować te rzeczy na sobie - skarcił go przyjaciel, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy George zarumienił się tak bardzo, że ledwo dało się odróżnić jego twarz od włosów. - Muszę zapytać - powiedział, śmiejąc się na widok grymasu George'a. - Kto miał drugi?

George westchnął, szczelniej owijając się szatami. Odchrząknął, usiłując zachować trochę godności.

- Ee, Angelina - odpowiedział ze spuszczonym wzrokiem.

Harry uniósł brew z uznaniem, niepewny, jak im się to udało. Jeżeli jednak komukolwiek mogło się to powieść, to tylko George'owi.

- A modyfikacje?

George przygryzł wargę, krzywiąc się.

- Poszło trochę na opak. Zaklęcie uwrażliwiające było... to zbyt dużo - George powiedział, przesuwając się ostrożnie w kierunku kominka.

Harry próbował zdusić śmiech, współczując swojemu wyraźnie cierpiącemu przyjacielowi.

- Nie martw się tym - powiedział, potrząsając małą stertą pergaminu. - Ja się to załatwię. Wyślę ci sowę po spotkaniu. Powinieneś teraz iść do domu i odpoczywać.

George pokiwał głową, wchodząc do kominka w gabinecie Harry'ego i znikając z hukiem zielonych płomieni. Będąc sam, Harry pozwolił sobie na chichot, śmiejąc się szaleńczo na myśl o zmodyfikowanym pierścieniu erekcyjnym George'a, który spowodował, że jego członek twardniał przy najlżejszym dotyku, nawet po zdjęciu pierścienia. Wiedział, że biedny mężczyzna był w agonii, ale to wciąż było zabawne. No i George _był_ w miarę pewien, że efekty zmaleją w ciągu kilku godzin. _Naprawdę musi znaleźć inny sposób na testowanie tych rzeczy,_ pomyślał Harry z roztargnieniem, usadawiając się w fotelu, by przejrzeć papierkową robotę Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, którą przyniósł ze sobą.

xxx

- Nie, ty zostajesz - powiedział Draco, pochylając się nad kominkiem, by odczytać wyraz twarzy Theo. Uzdrowiciel był zaniepokojony czymś, co nazywał żółtaczką i Ginny szalała. - Sam się zajmę spotkaniem. Powinniście zbadać Freddie.

- Doceniam to, Draco - powiedział Theo, przekręcając głowę, by wymamrotać coś do swojej żony.

Głowa Ginny dołączyła do Theo, jej twarz zmizerniała.

- Naprawdę, dziękuję - powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Nie ma problemu - zapewnił ich Draco, siadając na piętach. Po prostu zróbcie, co musicie dla Freddie. Dacie mi znać, jeżeli będziecie czegoś potrzebować?

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział Theo, a Ginny zniknęła. Draco słyszał cienkie zawodzenie noworodka i domyślił się, że czas na karmienie. - To nic poważnego. Tylko ostrożność.

- Potem wyślę ci sowę i o wszystkim poinformuję - powiedział Draco, kiwając głową, zanim skończył rozmowę. Miał do przejrzenia trochę papierów, skoro sam miał je zaprezentować.

xxx

- Rozpoczynamy zebranie Komisji Podziału Stref Ulicy Pokątnej - monotonnie przemówiła czarownica o ściągniętej twarzy, waląc młotkiem w ciężkie, drewniane podwyższenie, za którym siedziała razem z czwórką innych.

Draco rozpoznał Wedgewicka i jeszcze dwójkę, jako że prowadził już wcześniej interesy z zarządem. Kobieta była nowa; słyszał, że została wybrana niedawno, zastępując mężczyznę, który się wyprowadził.

- Abraxas Wedgewick, prezes komisji, odczyta porządek obrad - kontynuowała, pruderyjnie składając dłonie na kolanach po odłożeniu młotka.

Draco ukrył grymas na widok wstającego tęgiego czarodzieja, wystrojonego w przesadnie wystawne szaty, bardziej pasujące do sali balowej niż do zebrania zarządu.

- Mamy dzisiaj kilka apelacji do poprzednich orzeczeń - powiedział pełnym zadowolenia głosem, szacując rząd zirytowanych czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Draco, byli wnioskodawcami. - Mamy również dwa podania od nowych przedsiębiorstw, które przedyskutujemy jako pierwsze.

Zebrany tłum jęknął, dlatego Draco pomyślał, że byli tu, żeby wspierać wnioskodawców. _Dobrze,_pomyślał, pozwalając sobie na pewny siebie uśmiech w odpowiedzi na spojrzenie Wedgewicka. _Mam nadzieję, że nie będą mieli żadnych uwag w kwestii podziału stref. _Był dobrze przygotowany do prezentacji wniosku o zmianę stref, która pozwoli ich magazynowi stać się klubem i o zezwolenie na alkohol, ale wolał nie wdawać się w dyskusję z lokalnymi mieszkańcami, którzy nie chcieli baru obok swoich domów.

- Czy obaj przedstawiciele są obecni? - zapytał Wedgewick, błysk w jego oku zaniepokoił Draco. Ta druga osoba również musi być wpływowa, by wywołać takie spojrzenie tego notorycznego intryganta.

- Draco Malfoy, reprezentujący Malfoy Industries - powiedział, wstając i kłaniając się lekko komisji.

Usłyszał, jak tłum nabiera powietrza i obrócił się lekko, by zobaczyć, co spowodowało to poruszenie.

- Harry Potter, reprezentujący Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów - powiedział ciemnowłosy czarodziej z tyłu pomieszczenia.

xxx

Chociaż bardzo chciał wyjść, Draco wiedział, że przerwanie spotkania byłoby niegrzeczne. Ukończył już swoją prezentację - i bez problemu dostał i zezwolenie na zmianę stref oraz koncesję na alkohol - a teraz słuchał, jak Potter kwestionuje jakąś ustawę o pokazywaniu animowanych reklam, która miała negatywny efekt na sklep z żartami.

Był zaintrygowany. Ten mężczyzna niczym nie przypominał Pottera, jakiego znał ze szkoły. Zachowywał się spokojnie i bezpośrednio, z łatwością prezentował informacje i odpowiadał na pytania w sposób sprawny i pewny siebie. Wydawał się dobrze znać na prawie, a jego obrona oznakowań, przeciwko którym komisja chciała wydać zakaz sądowy, była inteligentna.

Draco starał się utrzymać chłodny i odległy wyraz twarzy, kiedy oglądał przebieg wydarzeń, podziwiając sposób, w jaki włosy Pottera opadały miękko, lekko potarganymi falami. Były prawie takie same, jak w szkole, ale jakoś niesforne, czarne kosmyki wyglądały inaczej na smukłym, umięśnionym i atrakcyjnym mężczyźnie, jakim stał się Potter. Zniknęły niedopasowane ubrania, które pamiętał Draco, zastąpione starannie dopasowanymi szatami czarodziejów, które prawdopodobnie kosztowały więcej, niż większość ludzi zarabiała przez tydzień. Miejsce czarnych, masywnych okularów zajęły cienkie, druciane ramki, które podkreślały zdumiewająco zielone oczy i ładnie wyrzeźbioną, lekko opaloną twarz.

_Zdecydowanie niebrzydki,_ rozmyślał Draco, obserwując Pottera, korzystając z okazji, by pożerać dawnego rywala wzrokiem. Wiedział, że dla tłumu wyglądał na uprzejmie zainteresowanego, odległego, lecz uważnego. W rzeczywistości nie słyszał większości pytań, którymi Wedgewick i jego kumple bombardowali Pottera, zamiast tego koncentrując się na wygięciu jego pełnych warg, kiedy się uśmiechał i jak uchylały się, odsłaniając proste, białe zęby, kiedy odpowiadał na pytania.

- ... nie mam innego wyjścia, jak tylko zgodzić się z panem Potterem - zawyrokował Wedgewick, jego przenikliwe oczy błyszczały niechętną zgodą i czymś jeszcze, jakby złowrogą kalkulacją, która zdecydowanie nie podobała się Draco.

Zebrał swoje papiery, upychając wszystko do torby, podczas gdy komisja głosowała, większość zgodziła się na zezwolenie Weasleyowi na jego logo. Draco wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego Potter tu był - wiedział, że to przyjaciel rodziny, Ginny mówiła o nim jak o bracie, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mężczyzna był zaangażowany w interesy.

Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się szybko uciec, wykorzystując ogłoszoną przez Wedgewicka krótką przerwę pomiędzy starymi a nowymi pozycjami w porządku obrad, by się wyśliznąć. Jego plany spaliły na panewce, gdy usłyszał, jak irytujący mężczyzna wymawia jego imię, przywołując go do podwyższenia.

- Panie Wedgewick - powiedział Draco, kłaniając się oficjalnie niższemu mężczyźnie. Spojrzał na drugiego, który także został przywołany i powitał go, skinąwszy mu głową. - Potter.

- Znacie się, prawda? - zapiał czarodziej, przypominając Harry'emu o profesorze Slughornie. Nie umknął mu zaborczy błysk w jego oku, kiedy się do niego zwrócił - Wedgewick z pewnością był kolejnym kolekcjonerem. - Oczywiście, oczywiście. Pewnie widzicie się w klubie.

- W klubie? - zapytał Harry, a Draco prawie ugryzł się w język, by powstrzymać swoją ripostę. Potterowi się to nie spodoba - _jemu_ też się nie podobało.

- Tak, Stowarzyszenie Divitiae(*). Pan Malfoy był na tyle miły, by udostępnić mi darmowe członkostwo. Z niecierpliwością go oczekuję - wyjaśnił Wedgewick, uśmiechając się drapieżnie na myśl, że w końcu dostał wstęp do wewnętrznego azylu czarodziejskiej elity.

- Ach - powiedział Harry z lekką dezaprobatą. - Tak, znam je. Nie jestem członkiem, niestety, ale pan z pewnością będzie się dobrze bawił, panie Wedgewick.

Po tych słowach uderzyło Draco konsternujące poczucie winy. Było mu wstyd, że zachował członkostwo w stowarzyszeniu, którym mężczyzna wyraźnie pogardzał. Co było absurdalne, jak myślał, w końcu sam nigdy nie chodził do klubu, nie lubiąc go równie mocno jak Potter. Wedgewick ględził o klubie, zdając się być nieświadomym spiętego wyrazu twarzy ciemnowłosego czarodzieja.

- Przepraszam, panie Wedgewick, ale naprawdę muszę już iść - przerwał mu Harry, wyciągając do mężczyzny rękę, którą ten zmuszony był przyjąć. Harry potrząsnął nią krótko, szybko wyswobadzając się z wilgotnego uścisku.

Był zaskoczony, gdy Draco podał mu swoją wypielęgnowaną dłoń, obejmując ciepłymi palcami jego własne i rozwiewając przeciągające się obrzydzenie po oślizłej kończynie Wedgewicka. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy silna ręka ścisnęła jego własną, potrząsnął nią bezwiednie, zauważając równie zszokowane spojrzenie Draco.

Draco nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, ale coś nieuchwytnego przeszło między nim a Potterem. Zarumienił się lekko, gdy zauważył, że wciąż trzyma jego dłoń, zdając sobie sprawę, że dotykali się dłużej, niż było społecznie przyjęte przy zwykłym pożegnaniu. Zabrał rękę, zwalczając pragnienie, by gapić się na nią głupio, kiedy znikło ciepło Pottera.

- Potter - powiedział lekko, tonem głosu maskując walące serce. _To jest absurdalne,_ pomyślał, mrugając, gdy zobaczył jak Harry zadrżał lekko. _Naprawdę tak silnie zareagowałem na zwykły uścisk dłoni? Z _Potterem, _ze wszystkich ludzi?_

Harry zacisnął dłoń w pięść - to jedyny sposób na powstrzymanie drżenia, które z pewnością było widoczne. Gdy blondyn wypowiedział jego nazwisko, poczuł - cóż, nie wiedział, _co_ poczuł, ale z pewnością nie było to nic stosownego do miejsca ani do rozmówcy. _Czy naprawdę praktycznie zajęczałem, bo _Malfoy _potrząsnął moją dłonią i wymówił moje nazwisko?_

_- _Ma pan rację, oczywiście - Wedgewick powiedział, wciąż nieświadom napięcia seksualnego między dwoma mężczyznami. - Musimy kontynuować z wnioskami. Miło mi było pana poznać, panie Potter i ponownie się z panem zobaczyć, panie Malfoy. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej _pan_ dołączy do mnie w klubie?

Ciepło, które Draco zobaczył w zielonych oczach, zniknęło po tych słowach. Przełknął ciężko, zdziwiony głębią swojego rozczarowania na widok ponownie obojętnej twarzy Pottera.

- Ee, nie, panie Wedgewick - odpowiedział Draco, wciąż patrząc na Harry'ego. - Niestety już nie chodzę do klubu.

Harry zrelaksował się lekko, a Draco prawie się uśmiechnął.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście - wymamrotał Wedgewick, serdecznie klepiąc ich obu po plecach. - Zapomniałem, że zarząd od kilku lat zaczął wpuszczać tam czarodziejów pół krwi. To wciąż dobre miejsce, ale to już nie to, co kiedyś. Doskonale rozumiem.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka po tym zdaniu, a jego oczy zabłysły gniewem, gdy Draco wyciągnął rękę, łapiąc go za ramię.

- Potter, to nie tak - powiedział, głosem tak niskim, że nie niósł się, gdy wychodzili z pokoju.

- Z pewnością - odpowiedział Harry zimno. - Miło było cię widzieć, Malfoy. Trzymaj się.

Draco przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, dlaczego był tak zdenerwowany, że Harry deportował się, zanim mógł mu to wyjaśnić. W końcu kim był dla niego Potter?

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk

_Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk

_Poniedziałek, 30 czerwca 2008, 22:42_  
_Re: Rozprosz mnie_

_Sly,_

_miałem okropny dzień i potrzebuję oderwania. Masz czas?_

_Gryffin_

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk

_Od:_ IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk

_Poniedziałek, 30 czerwca 2008, 22:48_  
_Re: Masturbacja?_

_Przykro mi, że jesteś nieszczęśliwy. Wzajemna masturbacja? Dzielenie się fantazjami? Dyskutowanie o zadłużeniu państwa? Na co masz ochotę? Jeśli chcesz, mogę być na czacie za kilka minut. Wymyśliłem jak dostać się bezpośrednio do pokoju prywatnego. Daj mi chwilę, by wszystko ustawić, potem wyślę Ci link._

_Sly_

xxx

_MusiKochaćQuidditch wszedł do pokoju._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Cudowny_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Prywatny pokój, do którego się od razu logujemy, czy ja, za sugestię?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: I to, i to_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Mogę Cię zasypać tymi tandetnymi zdaniami na podryw, które tak lubisz, jeżeli to Ci poprawi humor._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Hmm. O, mam niezłe._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Czy rzuciłeś właśnie Wingardium Leviosa, czy tak się cieszę, że Cię widzę?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Dobijasz mnie, Sly._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Muszę mieć krew jasnowidzów, bo właśnie miałem wizję samego siebie, wychodzącego jutro nago z Twojego łóżka._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że są coraz gorsze... Jak to w ogóle możliwe?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Masz w sobie krew magicznych stworzeń? Nie? A chcesz trochę?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: No dobra, przestań. To było obrzydliwe._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Ktoś użył tego na mnie w zeszłym roku. Był po części wilą._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Jeżeli był po części wilą, po co mu w ogóle zdanie na podryw?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie jestem pewny. Może nie odziedziczył tych dobrych części?  
_  
_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: W każdym razie, poprawiłem Ci humor?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tak. Spektakularna robota._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Chciałeś tylko porozmawiać, czy może..._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie mów, że się wstydzisz, Sly. Nie uwierzyłbym w to._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Chciałem być delikatny._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Masturbować się_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Onanizować_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Trzepać sobie_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Autoerotyzm_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Polerować swoją miotłę_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Zaczarować węża_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Wyczarować swojego Patronusa_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Kłaniam się mistrzowi. Tego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Ale pasuje, prawda? Mam jeszcze mnóstwo innych._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Mógłbym tak przez kilka godzin._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Wcale na to nie wyglądało kilka dni temu._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Auć._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Zraniony?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Wydaje mi się, że wyzwanie zostało rzucone._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Muszę bronić swojego honoru._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Masz już to na sobie?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: A jak myślisz?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Rzucamy zaklęcie na trzy?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Jeden, dwa..._

xxx

Harry jęknął, cienka warstewka potu pokrywała jego biceps, napinający się, gdy mocniej ścisnął swojego członka. Przygryzł wargę, dysząc ciężko i koncentrując się na utrzymaniu pewnego rytmu, pieszcząc i ściskając penisa.

_Nie pozwoli_ Sly'owi wygrać. Nie miał zamiaru się poddać, nieważne, jak bardzo chciał dojść. Złapał go skurcz w ręce, bolącej od gorączkowego tempa pociągnięć. To trwało już prawie dwadzieścia minut, przynajmniej o dziesięć dłużej, niż ostatnim razem, może więcej.

Zmienił rękę, rozprostowując przykurczone palce, kreśląc kółka na główce swoim drugim kciukiem, pozwalając mu ślizgać się przez płyn, który się tam zebrał. Kropelka potu spadła na skórzaną sofę, na której leżał, odepchnął swoją wilgotną grzywkę, zirytowany. _Nie pozwoli_ Sly'owi wygrać.

xxx

Zęby Draco były zaciśnięte tak mocno, że bolała go szczęka - mile widziane odciągnięcie uwagi od ognia palącego jego podbrzusze. Chciał dojść tak bardzo, że prawie skomlał, ale nie miał zamiaru poddać się tak łatwo. Za pierwszym razem to on dał Gryffinowi znak, by przestać i nie zamierzał znowu być tym, który to zrobi.

_Na Merlina,_ pomyślał, przeklinając się za zrobienie z tego rywalizacji, kiedy poczuł, że uścisk Gryffina się zmienia. Teraz nieznana powierzchnia jego drugiej dłoni muskała rozpaloną skórę. Ścięgna pokazały się na jego nadgarstku, gdy pieścił swojego jaskrawoczerwonego członka, język bolał od przygryzania go zębami, by powstrzymać jęki. _Nie przegra_ tym razem. _Nie złamie_ się pierwszy.

xxx

_Cholera jasna,_ Harry pomyślał, jego jądra ściągnęły się nieprzyjemnie, gdy jego ciało dążyło do wyzwolenia, którego nie mogło osiągnąć przez uciążliwy pierścień. Nie mógł tego już dłużej znieść. Oparł się ciężko, jego nagie, spocone plecy przykleiły się do skórzanej sofy. Rozluźnił uchwyt na swoim członku, wyciągając rękę na dół do swoich jąder i popieścił je delikatnie, zanim ścisnął je lekko, ustępując.

xxx

_Och, dzięki Merlinowi,_ pomyślał Draco, jęcząc z ulgą, gdy poczuł delikatne pociągnięcie. Nie tracił czasu na powtórzenie tego ruchu, drżącymi dłońmi uwalniając się od pierścienia. Zdawało mu się, że to trwało wieczność, a jego ciało było tak wdzięczne za pozwolenie na spełnienie, że nawet nie musiał się dotknąć i doszedł, wykrztuszając potok słów bez znaczenia i przekleństw, nasienie rozpryskiwało się na jego ręku i brzuchu. Zalały go fale przyjemności, kompletnie pozbawiając sił, z trudem łapał powietrze, gdy się w końcu skończyły.

- Punkty dla mnie - sapnął, uśmiechając się szeroko i podniósł się, powracając do komputera.

xxx

Głowa Harry'ego opadła do tyłu, całe jego ciało trzęsło się od siły orgazmu. Prawie przegryzł sobie wargę, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że może krzyczeć. Pozwolił sobie krzyknąć głośno, kiedy jego członek pulsował, wytryskując strugi nasienia na oparcie sofy. Zadrżał, gdy zalała go kolejna fala rozkoszy, jego mięśnie drgały od mocy niespodziewanego wstrząsu.

_No cóż,_ pomyślał, uśmiechając się ciepło, mimo że to on ustąpił. W końcu miał niesamowity orgazm i pomógł Sly'owi również go osiągnąć. Przeciągnął się leniwie, rozkoszując się lekkim pieczeniem mięśni, nadwyrężonych ciężką pracą. Przepełniało go zadowolenie, że dłoń Sly'a była tak znajoma, kiedy dotknęła jego członka. Z pewnością mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale był też zaskoczony, bo wcześniej robili to tylko raz.

Zmusił się do wstania z kanapy, krzywiąc się, gdy jego wilgotne plecy przykleiły się do chłodnego materiału. To jednak nie zmniejszyło jego uśmiechu ani nowo zdobytego dobrego nastroju. _Niezły koniec tak okropnego dnia_, stwierdził.

xxx

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Wszyscy pokłońcie się nowemu mistrzowi._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Palant(*)_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Dokładnie_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Chcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego miałeś taki kiepski dzień?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Poważnie? Ledwo się trzymam na nogach. Ostatnio nie sypiam dobrze, a Ty mnie prawie zabiłeś._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Och, ale jesteś słodki._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: To prawda. Prawie umarłem. Na moim nagrobku byłoby napisane: "Tu spoczywa Gryffin, ofiara spektakularnego orgazmu"_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Na pewno mówisz to wszystkim facetom._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie, nie mówię. Wszystko jest bardziej... intensywne... z Tobą. Nie wiem, czy chodzi o tajemnicę, czy Twoje umiejętności masturbacyjne, ale to prawda._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Jesteś?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Tak, sorry. Tak tylko myślę. Od jakiegoś czasu niczym się tak nie cieszyłem, nawet seksem._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Idę powoli do łóżka. Pogadamy jutro?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Jasne. Mogę być dosyć późno, mam umówioną kolację._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Mój konkurent?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: O nic się nie martw. Słodkich snów, Gryffin._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tobie też, Sly._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch wylogował się._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista wylogował się._

Draco oparł się na siedzeniu, drżąc lekko, kiedy chłodne powietrze musnęło jego nagą skórę. Chwycił swoje spodnie z biurka, wstając, by je założyć. Zaczął wychodzić z pokoju, wahając się z poczuciem winy, gdy spojrzał ponownie na komputer.

Usiadł ponownie, logując się do swojej zwykłej skrzynki i szybko pisząc wiadomość do Theo, by dowiedzieć się, czy on i Ginny chcieliby dołączyć do niego na jutrzejszej kolacji z Calem. Miał do nich parę pytań.

xxx

(*) Divitiae (łac.) - bogactwo

(**) W oryginale „wanker" - co znaczy „palant", ale też „onanista" (przysięgam, jest w słownikach :)). Gdybym wybrała drugą opcję, odpowiedź Draco miałaby sens, ale jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby u nas facet nazwał drugiego „onanistą". Mylę się? :)

Swoją drogą, „dłoń Sly'a była tak znajoma" - Harry, ty ciemniaku...


	12. Chapter 12

**Autor: **dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Harry zmrużył oczy, patrząc na stół przed sobą i przechylił głowę, gdy Hermiona oznaczała plan swoją różdżką. Jej ciotka Betty czułaby się nieswojo, siedząc z obecnymi tam czarodziejami i czarownicami, stwierdziła, ponownie stukając w pergamin. Imię jej ciotki pojawiło się, dołączając do imion kilku innych krewnych przy stole na tyłach pomieszczenia.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, studiując rozmieszczenie gości i spoglądając na zmniejszającą się listę w swojej ręce. Przygryzła wargę i z wahaniem zaczęła mówić.

- Zostało już tylko kilka osób – powiedziała. Harry zastanawiał się, czy tylko wyobraził sobie obawę w jej oczach. - Głównie przyjaciele. Z moją rodziną poszło gładko, a Molly i Artur poprosili mnie wcześniej, żeby przy ich stole siedział Kingsley i paru innych pracowników Ministerstwa.

Harry pokiwał głową, nie wiedząc, co mogło ją tak zdenerwować. Planowanie ślubu jak na razie przebiegało bez problemów, wszystko zostało ściśle zorganizowane, dlatego Harry był pewien, że nic nie waży się zepsuć w obawie przed gniewem Hermiony.

- Chciałam, żebyś siedział przy stole z nami, ale tam są same pary i...

- Nie martw się, Hermiono - powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jeżeli właśnie o to się martwiła, mógł ją uspokoić. - Nie przeszkadza mi siedzenie z resztkami.

- Och, Harry - jęknęła, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej zmartwioną jego żartem. - To naprawdę nie tak. Chodzi o to, że...

- Żartowałem, Hermiono - powiedział, jego usta drżały z rozbawienia. Dlaczego tak martwiła się tym, gdzie będzie siedział na przyjęciu?

- W ostatniej chwili doszło parę osób. Kilku kolegów z klasy, którzy myśleli, że nie uda im się przyjechać, a potem Ginny poprosiła, żeby dodać jeszcze dwóch swoich znajomych - powiedziała ostrożnie, kuląc się, gdy spojrzała na najnowsze nazwisko na liście gości.

Oczywiście utrzymywali przyjazne stosunki, ale nie zamierzała zaprosić żadnego z mężczyzn. Obaj jednak przyjaźnili się z Theo i Ginny, a także z Daphne i Neville'em. No i wiedziała, że Theo pracował z nimi, żeby rozkręcić swój nowy klub i to była zbyt mała przysługa, żeby odmówić. A przynajmniej uważała tak do momentu, kiedy musiała wymyślić, gdzie ich posadzić.

- Umieszczam cię z nimi, bo wiem, że mogę ci ufać - kontynuowała, a Harry'emu ścisnął się żołądek. Przeczuwał, co zaraz nastąpi. - Wiem, że postarasz się, żeby dobrze się tu czuli, co nie powinno być zbyt trudne, zwłaszcza, że są zaprzyjaźnieni z większością gości.

Harry pokiwał głową, zadowolony, że nie powiedział jej o wczorajszym spotkaniu na Ulicy Pokątnej. Było tylko kilka osób, które pasowały do opisu Hermiony i właśnie spotkał się z jedną z nich.

- No więc, będziesz siedział tam - powiedziała, wskazując różdżką na stół z boku sali. Wiedziała, że Harry nienawidził siedzieć eksponując swoje plecy, więc posadzenie go koło ściany miało sens. Widziała Draco na wystarczającej ilości wydarzeń towarzyskich, by wiedzieć, że on również to preferował.

- Z Malfoyem - dodał Harry, podnosząc brew, gdy jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- I Blaise'em - powiedziała potulnie, kuląc się i czekając na eksplozję.

- W porządku - odpowiedział łagodnie, śmiejąc się, gdy rozdziawiła usta ze zdumienia. - Jesteśmy już wszyscy dorośli, Hermiono. Raczej nie będziemy rzucać klątw na swój widok.

xxx

Draco nalegał na gotowanie, skoro w gruncie rzeczy sam wprosił się na wieczór. Ginny protestowała tylko symbolicznie, bo wiedziała, że Draco był wyśmienitym kucharzem, a sama nienawidziła tego obowiązku. Patrzyła, jak Theo bawił się na dywanie z Caleumem, który paplał podekscytowany o Freddie.

- Jest cudowny - powiedziała, wykradając kawałek kopru włoskiego z deski do krojenia. Draco wyglądał dość elegancko, stojąc w jej kuchni i siekając warzywa.

- Mówił o niej cały dzień, odkąd tylko powiedziałem mu, dokąd dzisiaj idziemy - odpowiedział Draco, rzucając jej kolejny kawałek anyżkowej bulwy.

- Wygląda na to, że dużo wie o dzieciach - dodała, patrząc przez ramię jak Caleum ostrożnie całuje czoło śpiącej dziewczynki.

- Ćwiczył na skrzatach domowych - wyjaśnił Draco ze śmiechem, wyciągając blachę z pieczonymi szalotkami i grzybami z piekarnika i stawiając ją na blacie. Odwrócił się, mieszając kremowy sos czosnkowy, bulgoczący na kuchence. - Jest zdeterminowany, żeby być najlepszym kuzynem na świecie.

- Kuzynem? - zapytała Ginny, obrywając w nadgarstek, kiedy próbowała podkraść gorącego grzybka.

- Neville i Daphne - Draco wyjaśnił, ostrożnie przemieszczając chrupiące kawałki pancetty(1) na papierowy ręcznik, by ociekły. Wrzucił kawałki kurczaka na patelnię, pozwalając im skwierczeć na stopionym tłuszczu.

- Ach, tak - powiedziała, usadawiając się na wysokim taborecie przy blacie i chwytając kawałek szpinaku z sałatki przygotowywanej przez Draco. - Chyba będą kuzynami, prawda? A przynajmniej będą razem dorastać.

Draco skinął głową, przełykając gulę w gardle, gdy pomyślał o kilku kolejnych latach bez syna. Nie był jednak gotów na ujawnienie Cala, a mieszkanie we Francji sprawiało wiele trudności. Miał zobowiązania tu, w Anglii - wobec swojego nazwiska, wobec firm, których był właścicielem, wobec ludzi, którzy dla niego pracowali, nawet wobec Cala, który skorzysta na ostrożnym zarządzaniu nazwiskiem i pieniędzmi, gdy osiągnie pełnoletniość.

- Odcedź makaron - polecił, mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszała, jak ochrypły był jego głos. Nie miało sensu rozwodzenie się nad rzeczami, których nie mógł zmienić, takich jak jego pozycja w społeczeństwie i konsekwencje poniesione przez Cala, gdy wyjdzie na jaw, że jest Malfoyem. Nie był na tyle głupi, by wierzyć, że to się nigdy nie stanie; po prostu chciał jak najlepiej wykorzystać swoje nazwisko, zanim to nastąpi. - Już prawie gotowe.

Pracowali razem w przyjaznej ciszy przez kolejne kilka minut, dokańczając posiłek. Wymieszał wszystko razem z makaronem i polał sosem, przewracając oczami, gdy Ginny wciągnęła powietrze z przesadnym zachwytem, udając, że mdleje nad skończonym daniem.

xxx

- Wszystko załatwione na jutrzejszą noc? - zapytał Charlie, przechylając swoją szklankę w kierunku Harry'ego. Wszyscy Weasleyowie byli w mieście z okazji ślubu, z niecierpliwością czekając na wieczór kawalerski Rona.

- Tak - odpowiedział Harry, marszcząc nos z udawanym obrzydzeniem. - Theo wymyślił imprezowanie w kilku klubach, kończąc na klubie ze striptizem na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie.

Charlie uśmiechnął się szeroko i roześmiał się, gdy Bill popatrzył na nich nieufnie.

- Nie jestem pewny...

- Wszystko będzie w porządku, Żądlibąku – zażartował Charlie, śmiejąc się, gdy jego brat zesztywniał po usłyszeniu swego znienawidzonego przezwiska z dzieciństwa. - Wiesz, że Theo będzie chciał wcześnie wrócić do domu dla Freddie, a Hermiona zabiłaby Harry'ego, gdyby działo się coś zbyt niestosownego. Będziesz z powrotem w ramionach swojej kochającej żony, zanim się obejrzysz.

Bill skrzywił się, kombinując już, jak tu się wcześniej wymknąć - _przed_ nagimi kobietami. Krew wili Fleur zagotowałaby się, gdyby ta dowiedziała się, że był w klubie ze striptizerkami, co nie byłoby łatwe do ukrycia przed jej wyczulonymi zmysłami.

- Ze mną będziesz bezpieczny – zapewnił Harry, wypijając resztę swojego piwa i odstawiając pustą szklankę na stół. - Ochronię twoją cnotę i co tam jeszcze. Nie martw się, _Żądlibąku(2)_.

- Uch - zajęczał Bill, chwytając swoje szaty, wiszące na oparciu krzesła. Rzucił kilka Galeonów na stół, płacąc za posiłek oraz napoje i powlókł się posłusznie za Harrym i swoim bratem, idąc do sklepu George'a po niespodzianki na imprezę.

xxx

Theo zabrał naczynia, odmawiając, kiedy Draco zaproponował pomoc, twierdząc, że skoro on gotował, ktoś inny powinien sprzątać. Draco skorzystał ze sposobności, by przepytać Ginny, która właśnie wróciła po ułożeniu Freddie do łóżeczka. Cal leżał rozłożony na podłodze, kolorując obrazek bardzo zdeformowanego hipogryfa.

Ginny taksowała go wzrokiem, rozbawiona tym, że Draco wydawał się dusić coś w sobie. Rozmawiali o klubie przy kolacji, więc raczej nie to. Poza tym, to Theo się na tym znał, nie ona.

- Wypluj to z siebie - powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy on wzdrygnął się przez jej bezpośredniość.

- To aż tak oczywiste? - zapytał, rumieniąc się lekko przez swoją czytelność. _Muszę tracić wyczucie,_ pomyślał ironicznie, kucając obok Cala na podłodze i zbierając kilka porozrzucanych kredek. Uśmiechnął się, gdy pomyślał o tym, co powiedziałby jego ojciec, gdyby zobaczył swojego wnuka kolorującego mugolskimi przyborami.

- Przynajmniej dla mnie - powiedziała, siadając na kanapie i podciągając nogi wygodnie. To była chłodna noc - zwłaszcza jak na wczesny lipiec - więc owinęła swoje nagie ramiona jednym z kocyków Freddie.

- Potrzebuję rady - przyznał, obserwując ją ostrożnie. - Spotkałem się wczoraj z kimś - kimś z naszej przeszłości – i, nie wiem, coś się stało.

Czekał na krytykę lub śmiech, ale kiedy go nie usłyszał, drążył dalej.

- To absurdalne, bo nigdy nie byliśmy blisko i niemożliwe, żeby kiedykolwiek łączyło nas coś więcej niż pociąg fizyczny. Od lat z nim nie rozmawiałem. To znaczy, widzieliśmy się na przyjęciach i ceremoniach, jasne, ale nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy. Wczoraj uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie i przysięgam, że coś zaiskrzyło… - urwał, wzruszając ramionami.

Próbował wyjaśnić Ginny swój nieoczekiwany pociąg do Harry'ego Pottera. Dostrzegał w tym ironię, ale ona była jedyną znajomą mu osobą, która mogła go zrozumieć. Od razu zauważyła jego niepewność i szczęka jej opadła, gdy zrozumiała, o kim mówił.

- Poszedł tam za George'a - powiedziała, zszokowana, gdy Draco pokiwał słabo głową.

- Och - wydusiła, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze dodać. Czy Draco naprawdę był tu, szukając porady, jak związać się z Harrym?

- Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, gdy wy byliście... no wiesz, czy kiedykolwiek poczułaś, nie wiem, impuls energii?

Pokręciła głową w milczeniu, wciąż nie mogąc przetworzyć tego, co usłyszała. Normalnie rozważyłaby pomoc, ale wiedziała, że Harry z kimś się spotykał. Tak jakby.

Draco wypuścił drżąco powietrze i zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

- To pewnie bez znaczenia. Co tam, ja _wiem_, że to było bez znaczenia. Nienawidzimy się. To się nie zmieni, nie ważne jak uprzejmi będziemy dla siebie publicznie. To wciąż Harry Potter, a ja to wciąż Draco Malfoy - powiedział gorzko, przypominając sobie oskarżające spojrzenie zielonookiego czarodzieja na wzmiankę o Stowarzyszeniu Divitiae.

Pokiwała głową z roztargnieniem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważyła przyciągania między mężczyznami. Teraz to zdawało się tak oczywiste - te wszystkie lata walki, ta intensywna nienawiść. Nic dziwnego, że Draco poczuł iskry, kiedy się dotknęli.

Draco uśmiechnął się, poczucie winy, które czuł od zeszłej nocy, zniknęło. Może i podobał mu się Potter, ale nie miał zamiaru niczego z tym robić. Reakcja Ginny wystarczyła, by przekonać go, że nawet rozważanie tego było absolutną głupotą. Dlaczego miałby o tym myśleć, skoro tak dobrze układało mu się z Gryffinem? Jego pociąg do Pottera wydawał mu się prawie jak zdrada, gdy myślał o tym minionej nocy, ale siedząc tu z Ginny zdał sobie sprawę, że to chwilowa iskra, coś, co raczej się już nigdy nie wydarzy. W końcu ile jeszcze razy on i Potter podadzą sobie dłonie?

- To tylko taka myśl - powiedział, odzyskując pewność siebie. - Ale naprawdę nieźle teraz wygląda, prawda?

Jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, gdy Ginny roześmiała się, kiwając głową. Przygryzła wargę, niepewna, jak dużo powinna wyjawić Draco. W końcu nie chciała, żeby pragnął Harry'ego, jeżeli jej przyjaciel był nieosiągalny.

- Harry...

- To nie moja sprawa - powiedział Draco szybko, podnosząc dłoń, by ją uciszyć. - To i tak nie ma sensu. Poznałem kogoś. To dopiero początek, ale myślę, że naprawdę może się udać.

Uśmiechnęła się, zaskoczona, że tak ją to ucieszyło - i jak ta radość była przytępiona rozczarowaniem, bo naprawdę myślała, że w innych okolicznościach Harry i Draco pasowaliby do siebie.

- To cudownie. Weźmiesz go ze sobą na ślub? Poznamy go?

Jego uśmiech przybladł trochę i Ginny zastanowiła się, co złego powiedziała. Czyżby Draco miał wątpliwości, czy iść na ślub Rona i Hermiony? Może zdecydował, że będzie zbyt niezręcznie?

- Ee, nie - powiedział, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. - Znaleźliśmy się na stronie randkowej Pansy. Jeszcze się z nim nie spotkałem.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo i ogarnął ją niepokój. Zmieniła szybko temat, paplając o problemie Hermiony ze znalezieniem rodzajów kwiatów, jakich chciała, bo najwyraźniej nie było teraz na nie sezonu w Wielkiej Brytanii i o zdenerwowaniu Molly, gdy Hermiona nalegała, by jedzenie dostarczono, zamiast pozwolić jej się tym zająć.

Rozmawiali przez chwilę o ślubnych planach, a gdy Theo dołączył do nich po zmywaniu, Draco poddał mu parę pomysłów na wieczór kawalerski Rona. Draco i Cal nie zostali dużo dłużej, bo chłopca trzeba było położyć do łóżka.

Poczekała, aż zielone płomienie wygasną, zanim wrzuciła do kominka kolejną szczyptę proszku Fiuu, modląc się, żeby Neville był w swoim domu, a nie na zamku.

- Dom Longbottomów.

- Bon soir(3), Gin - powitał ją Neville, uśmiechając się i kiwając głową, gdy zapytała, czy może przyjść na chwilę.

- Wszystko w porządku? Jak wyszły ostatnie badanie Freddie?

Pokiwała głową, idąc prosto do barku i nalewając im obojgu Ognistej Whisky.

- Draco był u nas na kolacji. Wygląda na to, że kogoś poznał. W sieci - patrzyła na Neville'a pewnie, studiując go. Zauważyła, że zesztywniał, potwierdzając jej podejrzenia. - Nev, co tu się, do cholery, dzieje?

xxxxx

(1) Pancetta - rodzaj suszonego zwijanego boczku, przepis pochodzi z Włoch. Pancetta używana jest między innymi do przyrządzania spaghetti carbonara.

(2) Żądlibąk (w oryg. Billywig) - mały owad, którego wysuszone żądła są wykorzystywane jako składniki niektórych eliksirów. Oczywiście, jest to również gra słów, jako że nazwa owada zawiera imię Billa :) Nie dało się inaczej przetłumaczyć.

(3) Bon soir - dobry wieczór (fr.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline. uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk

_Wtorek, 1 lipca 2008, 22:15_  
_Re: Jesteś?_

_Właśnie wróciłem z mojej kolacji. Jesteś już?_

_Sly_

xxx

Draco przełknął łyk szkockiej, rozkoszując się dębowym smakiem wirującym na jego języku. Chociaż odpowiadała mu ostrość Ognistej Whisky, lubił od czasu do czasu spróbować szklaneczki czy dwóch mugolskiej odmiany whisky. Preferował bogatą szkocką jak ta, którą się właśnie delektował, destylowaną niedaleko Hogsmeade, albo bardziej owocowy amerykański burbon(*), który przywoził ze swoich rzadkich podróży za ocean.

Ta noc zdawała się tego wymagać, dumał, biorąc kolejny łyk z kryształowej szklanki. _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyznałem, że podoba mi się Harry Potter i to w dodatku _Ginny, _ze wszystkich ludzi,_ pomyślał, lekko rozrzewniony po trzech drinkach. To było niespotykane, że wypił więcej niż jedną szklankę mugolskiej whisky naraz, normalnie preferując bardziej mu znaną Ognistą, kiedy chciał się upić.

Rzucił okiem na ekran swojego laptopa, niecierpliwie oczekując odpowiedzi od Gryffina. Po spędzeniu znacznej części wieczora na zadręczaniu się Harrym Potterem, naprawdę potrzebował rozmowy z tym mężczyzną - na luzie i spokojnie. Gryffin był zabawny i wyluzowany, w odróżnieniu od krytycznego sztywniaka, Pottera, pomyślał, uśmiechając się lekko.

Draco potarł swoją brodę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wyznać pociąg do mężczyzny podczas rozmowy z Gryffinem. To zdawało się nieważne, ale co, jeśli Potter i Gryffin byli przyjaciółmi? Obaj należeli do Gryffindoru, więc to całkiem możliwe. Jakby się czuł, będąc na randce z Gryffinem i wpadając na ciemnowłosego czarodzieja? Draco zmarszczył nos, patrząc na swoją w połowie pełną szklankę szkockiej, postanawiając, że będzie ona ostatnią. Jego myśli stawały się absurdalne.

xxx

Harry potknął się, wychodząc z kominka i prawie wypuścił ze swoich rąk duże pudło. George zaopatrzył ich w liczne psikusy i żarty, by pomóc im przebrnąć przez jutrzejszy wieczór kawalerski, a Harry zgłosił się na ochotnika, by się nimi zająć. Wymyślił, że będzie miał okazję przejrzeć zawartość pudła i wyjąć wszystko, co naprawdę mogło zawstydzić - albo, znając George'a, okaleczyć lub zranić - Rona. Charlie nie do końca żartował o strachu Hermiony, że przyjęcie wymknie się spod kontroli.

Balansował pudłem opartym o jego biodro, różdżką zamykając za sobą kominek. Nie mógł ręczyć, że Charlie - podpuszczony przez George'a albo Billa - znowu czegoś nie spróbuje. Popatrzył złym okiem na swoją kanapę, jakby dmuchana lalka, posadzona tam rano, wciąż tu była. Oczywiście pozbył się jej, ale wspomnienie jaskraworóżowej szminki i obfitych piersi wciąż było żywe. _Głupi palant,_ pomyślał czule, nawet zadowolony, że Charlie lubił go na tyle, by tak się wygłupiać.

Harry nie widział ostatnio poskramiacza smoków, bo pracował on w rezerwacie w Rumunii, ale gdy wszyscy Weasleyowie zbierali się razem, robili z seksualności Harry'ego swoje rodzinne wyzwanie. Tym razem była to dmuchana lalka. W zeszłe Boże Narodzenie Percy nastawił swoje mugolskie DVD, żeby puściło obrzydliwe lesbijskie porno, gdy Harry wszedł do pokoju - razem z rodzicami Hermiony. Zawsze coś się działo i wiedział, że jutro będzie jeszcze gorzej. Żarty były dobroduszne, Weasleyowie nie mieli żadnego problemu z jego orientacją seksualną, ale i tak czasami stawały się irytujące. Zwłaszcza kiedy z nikim się nie spotykał.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, rzucając pudło na kuchenny stół i poszedł do gabinetu, włączając różdżką światła. Było późno, ale chciał zobaczyć, czy Sly do niego napisał.

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Wtorek, 1 lipca 2008, 23:34_

_Re: Teraz tak_

_Sorry za spóźnienie - byłem z przyjaciółmi. Nie śpisz jeszcze?_

_Gryffin_

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline. uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Wtorek, 1 lipca 2008, 23:38_

_Re: Jestem_

_Nie śpię, ale nie jestem pewien jak długo to potrwa. Wypiłem trochę za dużo szkockiej i raczej nie powinienem tu być._

_Sly_

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Wtorek, 1 lipca 2008, 23:42_

_Re: Pijany?_

_To musiała być niezła kolacja. Jesteś zbyt zalany, żeby pisać?_

_Gryffin_

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline. uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Wtorek, 1 lipca 2008, 23:45_

_Re: Nie_

_Chyba raczej zbyt zalany, żeby myśleć._

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Wtorek, 1 lipca 2008, 23:49_

_Re: Rozumiem_

_Jeszcze jeden powód do pogawędki. Mógłbym wykorzystać Twoje upojenie alkoholowe i dowiedzieć się, kim naprawdę jesteś._

_Gryffin_

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline. uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Wtorek, 1 lipca 2008, 23:51_

_Re: Co?_

_Myślałem, że jesteś Gryfonem! To takie niemoralne. Jestem Tobą rozczarowany. Powinieneś być uczciwy i takie tam._

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Wtorek, 1 lipca 2008, 11:57_

_Re: Ćśśś_

_Zdradzę Ci mały sekret. Mogłem wybierać pomiędzy Slytherinem a Gryffindorem. Tiara pozwoliła mi wybrać, mogłem być umieszczony w obu domach. Wybrałem Gryffindor, ale po latach zastanawiałem się, czy podjąłem dobrą decyzję._

_Myślałem o tym dzisiaj - wcześniej. To znaczy o decyzji, żeby zostać Gryfonem. Wczoraj stało się coś, przez co myślałem o Slytherinie, zastanawiając się, jak wszystko mogłoby się ułożyć, gdybym był Wężem. Czasem ta myśl jest pociągająca._

_No i gadam bez sensu. Sorry. Idziesz do łóżka? Niestety mnie jutro nie będzie. Pogadamy w czwartek?_

_Gryffin_

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline. uk_  
Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Środa, 2 lipca 2008, 00:06_

_Re: Dobranoc_

_Gadasz bez sensu, a ja jestem pijany. Niezła z nas para. No to do czwartku._

_Sly_

xxx

- Poważnie, Hermiono, chyba mam nadwyrężony nadgarstek - jęczał Harry, rzucając czar już chyba po raz setny.

- Jeżeli masz nadwyrężony nadgarstek, Harry Potterze, to nie z powodu _tego_ - odparowała, rzucając mu potępiające spojrzenie. Zarumienił się i ponownie zalała go fala upokorzenia na wspomnienie o George'u, pytającym go - przy Hermionie - o zaczarowane pierścienie erekcyjne, na przygotowanym przez Molly brunchu dla pary. - Powiedziałeś, że pomożesz. Mamy do zrobienia jeszcze więcej niż sto, więc bierz się do roboty.

- Sto? - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem.

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby, machając różdżką i kończąc kolejny prezent. Rzucali Zaklęcia Zatrzymania na malutkie astry, dzięki czemu roślinki będą mogły przeżyć do czasu, gdy goście przyniosą je do domów i zasadzą. Dawanie gościom prezentów, które będą dla nich użyteczne było pomysłem Daphne, a Neville własnoręcznie wyhodował wszystkie sto czterdzieści sadzonek z ziaren, obiecując Hermionie, że na jesień każda zmieni się w cudowną, zdrową roślinę.

Spojrzała na rzędy małych roślinek, wzdychając i przeciągając plecy. Neville planował im pomóc, jako że potrafił rzucać zaklęcia znacznie szybciej niż oni, ale coś go zatrzymało w winnicy.

- Ty zrobiłeś tylko sześć - fuknęła, wiedząc, że zachowuje się nierozsądnie, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Harry skrzywił się, słysząc skrywaną frustrację i wyczerpanie w jej głosie. Była tak zajęta przygotowaniami do ślubu i pracą, a Ron prawie wcale nie pomagał. I tak nie pozwoliłaby mu wiele zrobić, ale to, że nawet się nie starał, irytowało ją jeszcze bardziej.

- Może przyniesiesz nam trochę kawy? - zapytał Harry, kiwając głową w kierunku drzwi. - Ja tu będę pracował.

Zawahała się, opuszczając różdżkę i wkładając ją do futerału na nadgarstku. Harry miał rację. Musiała się trochę uspokoić i spacer po kawę był do tego idealną okazją.

- Wrócę za dziesięć minut - obiecała, śpiesząc w kierunku drzwi.

xxx

Draco odsunął się od biurka sfrustrowany. Opracowywali detale większej sprzedaży gruntu w Walii już od paru tygodni, a sprzedawca właśnie się rozmyślił. Dodając do tego okropny ból głowy - na który nie wziął eliksiru na kaca, pozwalając sobie cierpieć w ramach upomnienia, żeby nigdy więcej nie przesadzić z whisky - jego poranek był całkowitą katastrofą.

- Wychodzę, Madge - zawołał, przechodząc obok biurka sekretarki i zaskakując ją.

Draco rzadko wychodził w ciągu dnia, chyba, że miał ważne spotkanie lub lunch z synem, więc czarownica była lekko zaniepokojona.

- Panie Malfoy? - zapytała, spoglądając znad pisanego na komputerze kontraktu z okularami na nosie. - Mogę coś dla pana zrobić?

Pokręcił głową, krzywiąc się, gdy ruch spowodował ból przeszywający jego skronie. Postanowił nie brać eliksiru, ale porządna dawka kofeiny powinna przynieść podobny efekt.

- Idę tylko po kawę - powiedział, puszczając do niej oczko, gdy wychodził.

xxx

Harry pracował jednostajnie, odkąd Hermiona wyszła, ale i tak skulił się, słysząc jej zbliżające się kroki. Udało mu się rzucić jakiś tuzin zaklęć więcej, co znaczyło, że miał jeszcze wiele do końca. Ustawili wszystko na zapleczu sklepu z dowcipami, jako że George miał kilka zbędnych lad, których mogli użyć do przygotowywania i przechowywania roślin aż do ślubu w sobotę.

Nie spojrzał w górę, gdy kroki ucichły, ale mógł ją wyczuć - stojącą obok niego, obserwującą, jak, kucając na podłodze, przesunął kolejną roślinkę do reszty gotowych. Zobaczył kątem oka kubek kawy i wyciągnął po niego dłoń, nie odwracając wzroku od swojego zadania.

- Dzięki, Hermiono - powiedział z roztargnieniem, biorąc łyk i wstając powoli, krzywiąc się, gdy krew ruszyła z powrotem do jego zdrętwiałych nóg.

- Nie ma problemu - odpowiedział mu znajomy męski głos. Harry sapnął ze zdumieniem, prawie upuszczając gorący kubek.

- Malfoy? - zapytał, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że kroki jednak nie należały do Hermiony. - Co _ty_ tutaj robisz?

xxx

- Cóż, myślę, że to miło z jego strony, że zaoferował pomoc - powiedziała Hermiona, nawijając trochę makaronu na widelec. - No i skończyliśmy o wiele szybciej niż bez niego.

- Nie mówię, że to nie było miłe - odpowiedział Harry, odsuwając swój niedojedzony posiłek. - Mówię tylko, że to niespodziewane.

Ron wyciągnął rękę, zamieniając się talerzami z ciemnowłosym czarodziejem. W końcu wyśmienita kolacja ugotowana przez Harry'ego nie powinna się zmarnować.

- Jest... inny - powiedział Ron stając w jego obronie, zaskakując Harry'ego i Hermionę. - Wszyscy są teraz inni. Wszyscy dorośli.

Harry szturchnął Rona palcem, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

- Jakie było pierwsze zaklęcie, które spróbowałeś rzucić, gdy byliśmy w Hogwart Ekspresie na pierwszym roku? - zapytał, z przekrzywioną głową obserwując, jak Ron wywraca oczami.

- Czy musimy rozmawiać o tym durnym szczurze? Poza tym według Hermiony to nawet nie było zaklęcie - odpowiedział, wystawiając język kobiecie, która za dwa dni miała zostać jego żoną. - Słuchaj, mądralo, nie jestem pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Po prostu mówię, że powinieneś mu odpuścić.

Harry prychnął, kopiąc Rona pod stołem. - Tak jak ty odpuszczasz Theo?

Ron wyszczerzył zęby, wzruszając ramionami i sięgając po kolejny kawałek chleba domowej roboty. - To co innego - powiedział swobodnie, mrugając do Harry'ego. - To rodzina. Robienie z jego życia piekła to mój _obowiązek_.

xxx

Muzyka dudniła i Harry czuł się lekko oszołomiony. Picie nie było chyba dobrym pomysłem, zważywszy, że nie jadł kolacji. Zachwiał się lekko, chichocząc, gdy Charlie go złapał.

- Leciutki jesteś, Potter - zażartował starszy mężczyzna, pomagając Harry'emu wsunąć się siedzenie przy stoliku, który zaklepali dwie godziny temu, zaraz po przybyciu do klubu.

- Wcale nie - zaprotestował Harry, a jego język był dziwnie ciężki, gdy próbował mówić.

Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy Bill wycelował w niego różdżkę i przełknął, gdy ogarnęła go fala nudności. Nie był na tyle pijany, by nie rozpoznać zaklęcia Trzeźwości rzuconego przez Billa i skrzywił się, gdy nieprzyjemne uczucie rozprzestrzeniło się po jego ciele. Przez chwilę myślał, że zwymiotuje, ale na szczęście zwalczył to pragnienie.

- Może byś mnie ostrzegł następnym razem? - fuknął, patrząc gniewnie na braci, którzy śmiali się z niego.  
- _Następnym_ razem nie pij tak szybko i tak dużo - powiedział Bill, przewracając oczami. - Nie używałem tego zaklęcia, odkąd znaleźliśmy Percy'ego w ogródku upitego do nieprzytomności, po tym jak oświadczył się Penelopie po raz pierwszy, a ona odmówiła.

Harry uśmiechnął się opornie. Zbyt dobrze się bawił, by się na nich złościć. Nawet wspomniany Percy pokazał się, by wznieść toast za ostatnie dni kawalerstwa brata. Harry rozejrzał się po klubie - wypełnionym głównie ich przyjaciółmi - i uśmiechnął się, śmiejąc się, gdy zobaczył jak Ron pije body shota(**) z Seamusa.

- Mam nadzieję, że będzie to pamiętać rano - powiedział Charlie z zadumą, patrząc jak Ron gryzie limonkę umieszczoną w ustach Irlandczyka.

- Nie będzie - odpowiedział Harry, dźwigając już w większości trzeźwego siebie z plastikowego siedzenia. Rzucił lekkie Obliviate i na Rona, i Seamusa, lekceważąc protesty Charliego, który stwierdził, że Harry nigdy nie pozwala na nic zabawnego.

- Blaise? - rzucił Harry, a drugi czarodziej spłonął rumieńcem, zakładając, że Harry drażni się z nim przypominając o pocałunku z młodszym Ślizgonem, po pijaku, kilka lat temu.

- Obaj rano _bardzo_ tego żałowaliśmy - powiedział Charlie, gotów bronić swojego honoru i swojej heteroseksualności.

- Nie, _Blaise - _powtórzył Harry, wskazując głową przez ramię na czarodzieja, który właśnie wszedł do klubu. - Jest tutaj.

- Tak? - zapytał Charlie, przekręcając się, by móc widzieć czarodzieja prącego naprzód przez tłum. Stali się przyjaciółmi, zdopingowani wspólnym upokarzającym przeżyciem. - Zaprosiłeś go?

Harry pokręcił głową, czując się nieco winny. Może powinien był? Naprawdę tego nie rozważał. Miał właśnie zamiar podejść do czarodzieja rozmawiającego z Theo i Ronem koło baru, gdy zobaczył szokująco jasne blond włosy koło toalet.

_Malfoy? _Serce Harry'ego waliło dziko w jego klatce piersiowej i nagle bardzo, bardzo ucieszył się z zaklęcia Trzeźwości Billa. Miał wczoraj niepokojący sen o blond draniu, bez wątpienia spowodowany ich przypadkowym spotkaniem i cudownym, ale nie całkiem spełniającym, orgazmie dzielonym wcześniej ze Sly'em. Założył, że wcześniejsze spotkanie w sklepie z dowcipami to przypadek, ale teraz musiał przyjąć tę prawdę: Los go nienawidził.

Patrzył z przerażeniem jak blond dupek porusza się w tłumie - jakim cudem był pełen wdzięku, jednocześnie robiąc uniki przed pijanymi tancerzami? - i podchodzi do tria koło baru. Harry prawie jęknął, gdy Ron walnął Draco po plecach, pochylając się, by porozmawiać, przekrzykując głośną muzykę. _Po prostu cudownie_, pomyślał Harry, krzywiąc się, gdy zauważył blond głowę potakującą czemuś, co Ron powiedział. Pewnie zaprosił go, by dołączył do nich na ich ostatnim przystanku, klubie ze striptizem, który tak martwił Billa.

Szare oczy znalazły jego własne w zatłoczonym klubie i puls Harry'ego podskoczył, gdy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy. _Chodzi o to, że on mnie tak irracjonalnie złości, nawet po tych wszystkich latach, _wyjaśnił sobie Harry, świadom jak nigdy przedtem, jak krew burzy się w jego żyłach. _To ta muzyka, _pomyślał, zastanawiając się dlaczego rozdzierający uszy hałas dopiero teraz ma na niego wpływ. Harry zawołał kelnerkę, chwytając z jej tacy dwa kieliszki wypełnione świecącym, zielonym płynem i na ich miejsce rzucając galeona. Wypił oba drinki bez wahania, nawet nie czując mdlącego, słodkiego alkoholu.

xxx

Draco oparł się o miękki aksamit, oglądając scenę przed sobą z bezstronnym rozbawieniem. Nie chodziło o to, że nie potrafił docenić piękna nagich, wijących się na scenie kobiet, po prostu nie były dla niego atrakcyjne. Duże piersi i długie, smukłe nogi nigdy go nie pociągały, chociaż jego była żona Patrizia je posiadała.

Patrzył na czarownicę owijającą się wokół rury, robiącą rzeczy, które nie powinny być anatomicznie wykonalne. Jego usta zadrżały ze śmiechu, gdy Blaise pochylił się i wetknął lśniącego galeona za jej skąpe stringi. Pieniądze natychmiast zniknęły - Draco zastanowił się, jakiego zaklęcia używali, ciekaw, jak udała im się tak skomplikowana magia - na szczęście, bo kusy materiał nie wytrzymałby wagi złotych monet na długo.

Draco odwrócił wzrok, umyślnie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z innymi klientami. Nie rozumiał pragnienia, by siedzieć w pokoju z dziesiątkami mężczyzn, oglądających rozbierające się kobiety. Dziesiątkami _podnieconych_ mężczyzn. Jego wzrok niechcący powędrował do Harry'ego, zauważając, że on również zdawał się być odporny na wdzięki seksownej czarownicy.

Oczywiście, słyszał, że Potter jest gejem, ale jakoś nigdy tego nie zauważał, aż do dziś. Zastanowił się, czy Pottera w ogóle pociągały kobiety, czy był tu tylko, by wesprzeć Weasleya. Draco patrzył, jak Harry wychyla kolejnego drinka - szóstego, odkąd przybyli do klubu niecałą godzinę temu. Nie miał pojęcia, że z Pottera jest taki pijak.

- Coś ci przynieść, kotku? - zapytała przeciągle kelnerka, rzucając mu to, co bez wątpienia uważała za swoje najlepsze kuszące spojrzenie.

- Nie, dziękuję - powiedział i tak rzucając galeona na jej tacę. Uśmiechnęła się i puściła mu oczko, idąc do kolejnego stolika. Przytulił do siebie swoją wodę sodową, zdecydowany nie pić całą noc. Dopiero co pozbył się bólu głowy spowodowanego wczorajszym nadmiernym pobłażaniem sobie i nie miał zamiaru tego powtarzać.

- Taka piękna - usłyszał, jak Ron bełkocze, gdy pół naga czarownica pochyliła się przed ich stolikiem, najwyraźniej zamierzając zatańczyć panu młodemu na kolanach.

Draco czekał przez chwilę, spodziewając się, że Harry interweniuje. Z pewnością to nie było na liście akceptowanych rozrywek wieczoru. Omówił je obszernie z Hermioną, gdy czekali na swoje kawy wcześniej tego dnia, po tym, jak zaprosiła jego i Blaise'a, by się przyłączyli. Nie zamierzał iść, ale przypomniał sobie, że Gryffin nie będzie dostępny tego wieczoru.

- Weasley, nie - fuknął Draco, pochylając się nad Theo i Blaise'em by złapać szaty rudego, gdy okazało się, że Potter jest zbyt zalany, żeby zauważyć co się dzieje.

- Nie? - zapytał Ron roztargniony.

- Nie - powiedział Draco pewnie, przysuwając kilka galeonów dąsającej się czarownicy. Zniknęły szybko i ona również, maszerując do kolejnego stolika. - Uwierz, jutro mi za to podziękujesz.

Podniósł brew, patrząc na Blaise'a, który sam wyglądał na nieźle upojonego. Theo był kompletnie zalany, chociaż nie aż tak jak Potter czy Weasley. Poskramiacz smoków podrywał tancerkę przy stoliku obok, otoczony kilkorgiem przyjaciół Pottera z Gryffindoru.

- Chyba już czas iść - wyszeptał Draco do swojego przyjaciela, kiwając głową w stronę Pottera, który spał z głową na stole i Weasleya, który rozglądał się wokoło z szerokim uśmiechem, kompletnie pijany.

Blaise pokiwał głową, wymierzając Theo kuksańca. Udało im się rzucić kolejne zaklęcie Trzeźwości na Pottera i kilku mężczyzn, których Draco mgliście pamiętał, pomogło im wyprowadzić z klubu wciąż zdezorientowanego ciemnowłosego czarodzieja i chichoczącego pana młodego.

- Możesz ich odprowadzić do domu? - zapytał Charlie, spoglądając w kierunku kobiety, którą właśnie zostawił. - Ja chyba zostanę.

Seamus i Dean również postanowili zostać, więc do pomocy przy doprowadzeniu mężczyzn do domu zostali Theo i Blaise. Zdecydowali, że aportacja jest zbyt niebezpieczna w ich obecnym stanie - a Draco był zbyt zmęczony, by zabrać ich ze sobą teleportacją łączną - więc zdecydowali się na sieć Fiuu z kominka w Dziurawym Kotle.

Draco nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mężczyźni mieszkali, ale Theo wiedział, więc to on prowadził, wołając cel podróży, mgliście znajomy blondynowi. Gdy wyszli z kominka zdał sobie sprawę, że to musi być rodowa posiadłość Blacków. Był tu raz czy dwa jako dziecko, ale pamiętał dom jako mroczniejszy i brudniejszy niż teraz.

Pomógł Blaise'owi posadzić Rona na skórzanej kanapie, uważając, by był wyprostowany, gdy układali mu ramiona. Gdy mieli pewność, że rudzielec się nie przewróci, Blaise odwrócił się do Theo, patrząc jak ten męczy się z prowadzeniem Harry'ego po schodach na górę.

- Jego sypialnia jest na górze. Czy któryś z was może rzucić na niego Zaklęcie Lekkości? Po prostu go wniosę - powiedział, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy zaklęcie Draco z łatwością umożliwiło mu dźwignięcie śpiącego mężczyzny.

- Co zrobimy z nim? - zapytał Blaise, wskazując na Rona, który także już zasnął.

- Wrócę po niego - powiedział Theo, znikając po schodach. Podniósł głos i Draco założył, że sypialnia Pottera musi być gdzieś na drugim piętrze. - Może się przespać w pokoju gościnnym.

Draco wykorzystał okazję, rozglądając się po gabinecie Pottera i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył otwartego laptopa na biurku. Podejrzewał, że większość czarodziejów i czarownic w ich wieku miała komputer, nawet jeżeli ochranianie ich przed otaczającą je magią w większości domostw było uciążliwe. Niecierpliwe oczekiwał na powrót do domu, by sprawdzić swój własny, mając nadzieję, że Gryffin zmienił zdanie, jednak pozostając w domu, i napisał do niego.

xxxxx

(*) Burbon – whisky amerykańska produkowana z kukurydzy i innych zbóż (żyto, słodowany jęczmień). Burbon jest leżakowany w świeżych beczkach dębowych, co nadaje mu charakterystyczny smak.

(**) Rozpowszechnione jest picie tequili w kieliszkach (shotach) razem solą oraz cytryną. Pijący najpierw zlizuje sól z wierzchu dłoni, następnie wypija zawartość kieliszka i zagryza cytryną. Body shot to metoda wymagająca partnera. Sól zlizuje się z szyi/ramienia/czegokolwiek drugiej osoby, pije się tequilę z jej pępka, a cytrynę wysysa z plasterka w jej ustach. Nie natrafiłam na polskie określenie, widziałam po prostu użycie „body shot" i tak tu zostawiłam. Jeżeli ktoś zna polski termin, z chęcią poprawię :)

Hmm, to się powoli zamienia w encyklopedię alkoholi. Nie chcę jednak zakładać, że wszyscy się na nich znają, ja na przykład nie mam o nich dużego pojęcia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Autor: **dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta: **Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Harry w mgnieniu oka wprawił się w stan gotowości; poczuł pulsujący ból głowy po zbyt szybkim poderwaniu się do pozycji pionowej. Spanikował, gdy nie znalazł swojej różdżki pod poduszką, gdzie zazwyczaj leżała podczas jego snu, ale szybkie sprawdzenie pokoju - i siebie samego - upewniło go, że wszystko jest w porządku. Po prostu zasnął w ubraniu, a jego różdżka wciąż znajdowała się w futerale.

Zasnął w ubraniu? Harry popatrzył na siebie, marszcząc brwi. Dlaczego to zrobił? I dlaczego czuł się, jakby stado hipogryfów odtańczyło tango w jego czaszce? Przełknął ciężko, krzywiąc się na ohydny posmak w ustach. Na Merlina, co on _robił_ zeszłej nocy?

Wzdrygnął się, gdy ponownie usłyszał dziwny odgłos i podziękował szybko swojemu refleksowi wyostrzonego wojną za obudzenie go z alkoholowej drzemki i zaalarmowanie o problemie. Minęły lata, odkąd musiał dzierżyć różdżkę w dłoni dla ochrony, ale wciąż miał ten instynkt.

Wstał z łóżka, krzywiąc się, gdy jego mięśnie zaprotestowały. Zauważył, że zeszłej nocy udało mu się zdjąć przynajmniej buty. Podreptał przez korytarz z wyciągniętą różdżką, poszukując źródła dziwacznego odgłosu, wdzięczny, że skarpetki pozwoliły mu się lepiej skradać.

_Tam_, pomyślał, obracając się gwałtownie, gdy usłyszał obijający się echem po korytarzu ochrypły głos. To brzmiało jak - chrapanie? Dochodzące z łazienki? Otworzył drzwi, gotów oszołomić lub rozbroić każdego, kogo by tam znalazł, jeżeli byłoby to konieczne.

Obniżył różdżkę, ale jego serce wciąż waliło. W pełni ubrany Ron leżał zwinięty w kłębek w wannie na nóżkach - obraz prawdziwej nędzy i rozpaczy. Harry zastanowił się, jak Ron się tam znalazł, szukając w pamięci jakichkolwiek wskazówek z ostatniej nocy.

Pamiętał picie w klubie z Billem i Charliem i Zaklęcie Trzeźwości rzucone na niego przez Billa. A potem - o, cholera - przyszedł _Malfoy_. Potem wszystko było zamazane. Harry nie wiedział, czy w ogóle rozmawiał z blondynem.

Albo i gorzej. Harry jęknął, osuwając się po ścianie. Zalał się gorącym rumieńcem, gdy pomyślał, co mógł po pijanemu powiedzieć Ślizgonowi. _Chciałbym zgiąć cię nad barem i pieprzyć do utraty zmysłów? _Możliwe. _Ej! Malfoy! Zamknij swoją cholerną gębę, zanim ci coś w nią wsadzę?_ Bardziej prawdopodobne. Harry przejechał ręką po włosach, krzywiąc się ze wstrętem, gdy odkrył, że są lepkie. Lepkie? Przełknął ciężko, zastanawiając się, co mu się mogło przydarzyć, co skończyło się czymś lepkim w jego włosach. Och, Merlinie. Chyba nie zaoferował mu zobrazowania swojego snu, prawda?

Harry zaskomlał, zaciskając powieki, gdy na tę myśl ogarnęła go fala mdłości. Szperał w apteczce, znajdując w końcu eliksir na kaca. Rzucił okiem na Rona - wciąż nieprzytomnego w wannie - zanim otworzył butelkę i wychylił ją jednym haustem. Zawsze mógł później kupić dla niego kolejny. To była przecież sytuacja _krytyczna. _Musiał mieć przytomny umysł, jeżeli miał się dowiedzieć, co zrobił zeszłej nocy.

Harry rzucił szybkie Zaklęcie Poduszkujące, chcąc, żeby Ronowi było wygodniej. Nie miał wątpliwości, że jego przyjaciel miał dobry powód, by tam spać i nie chciał go ruszać, dopóki rudzielec nie weźmie czegoś na żołądek.

Popędził na dół po schodach, kierując się w stronę gabinetu, by zafiukać do kilku osób. Poczuł ukłucie winy i żalu, gdy zauważył swojego laptopa, wciąż otwartego na biurku. A jeśli _naprawdę_ coś z kimś robił? Zmarszczył nos, ze wstrętem przyjmując swoją niemożność do przyznania się - nawet samemu sobie - że tak w rzeczywistości nie byłby to tylko _ktoś, _tylko _Malfoy. _Był absurdalnie zauroczony tym draniem, kiedy wpadli na siebie na spotkaniu, jak i za każdym kolejnym razem. Harry wiedział, że jeżeli miał być szczery, musiał przyznać, że mrowienie, które poczuł wczoraj, gdy Malfoy wszedł do baru, nie było w całości spowodowane gniewem czy frustracją.

Otwarty laptop przypomniał mu jednak o Sly'u i serce mu zamarło. A jeżeli coś się wydarzyło? Co stałoby się z jego związkiem? Karteczka przylepiona do ekranu przyciągnęła jego uwagę, więc pochylił się, by ją chwycić.

_H.  
_  
_Przyjacielu mój, Twoja niska tolerancja jest żenująca. Ron jest na górze, w pokoju gościnnym. Zajmij się nim. Hermiona by mnie zabiła, gdyby się dowiedziała o połowie tego, co wczoraj wyprawialiście, a Ginny by jej na to pozwoliła._

_T._

Harry ponownie przeczytał wiadomość, niepewny, czy powinien czuć zmartwienie czy ulgę. Połowie tego, co wyprawiali? Czy zrobił coś głupiego?

Harry miał właśnie uruchomić komputer, by sprawdzić pocztę - w końcu minął już więcej niż dzień, odkąd ostatnio rozmawiał ze Sly'em - gdy zahuczały płomienie w komiku.

- Harry Jamesie Potterze! - wrzasnęła Hermiona, wchodząc do pokoju i wymachując dziko "Prorokiem Codziennym"

- Ee, Hermiona? - Harry wzdrygnął się, zastanawiając się co mogła zobaczyć w gazecie. Czy zeszłej nocy byli tam jacyś reporterzy? Skrzywił się. _Dlaczego _nie pomyślał, by to sprawdzić?

- _Co_ to ma znaczyć? - zapytała jadowicie, rzucając gazetę na biurko. - Coś ty sobie myślał? I dlaczego z _Malfoyem_?

Harry zbladł. Zdjęcie ich obu było w "Proroku"? Jego kolana zadrżały i usiadł ciężko na swoim krześle przy biurku. Na Merlina. "Prorok" chyba nie wydrukowałby _takiego_ zdjęcia, prawda? Z pewnością nie.

- On - ja - my - ja to mogę wyjaśnić - wyjąkał Harry, sięgając trzęsącą się dłonią po gazetę, by zobaczyć, _co_ dokładnie musiał wyjaśniać.

Przewrócił stronę, przygotowując się na coś niewyobrażalnego. Albo bardzo wyobrażalnego, sądząc po jego snach. Harry otworzył usta, by się bronić, ale nagle go zatkało, gdy spojrzał na zdjęcie.  
Malfoy. Przytrzymujący Rona na jego miejscu, jednocześnie odganiając piękną - i w większości zamazaną - nagą czarownicę. Harry był widoczny w tle, ewidentnie śpiąc z głową na stole. Stole, który wyglądał - Harry zmrużył oczy, pochylając się nad zdjęciem - jakby był pokryty czymś lepkim. Na przykład rozlanymi drinkami.

Podniósł rękę, ponownie macając klejące się, skołtunione kosmyki.

Och.

- No i? - zapytała Hermiona, stukając stopą i obserwując go.

- Ee, przykro mi? - zaproponował głupio, wzdrygając się, gdy usłyszał głośny huk z góry. Najwyraźniej Ron się obudził.

- Och, powinno być ci przykro - zasyczała, chwytając gazetę z biurka i pędząc na górę. - Obu wam powinno być _bardzo_ przykro.

Harry obserwował jej wyjście i współczuł Ronowi, wiedząc, jakie powitanie jego przyjaciel zaraz otrzyma, a on nie miał eliksiru na kaca, który wypił Harry. Zrelaksował się w fotelu, wzdychając z ulgą. Jego obawy okazały się absurdalne. _Nienawidził _Malfoya. _Oczywiście,_ że niczego by razem nie zrobili. Harry odrzucił swoje wcześniejsze zmartwienia, zastanawiając się, czy eliksir na kaca miał jakieś halucynogenne środki uboczne. Naprawdę. On i _Malfoy_?

xxx

Gdy Draco wrócił ze spotkania w banku Gringotta, pokręcił smutno głową nad Blaisem, rozłożonym na kanapie w jego gabinecie.

- Czujemy się troszkę paskudnie, prawda? - zapytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, upuszczając torbę z kanapkami na kolana Blaise'a.

Blaise wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, stłumionego przez ramię zarzucone na twarz. Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko, wskazując różdżką na zasłony zakrywające okna. Światło wlało się do pokoju i Blaise jęknął, odwracając głowę.

- Nie masz eliksiru na kaca? - zapytał Draco, Przywołując jedną z kanapek z torby. Pracował w czasie lunchu i teraz umierał z głodu.

- Już wypiłem - odpowiedział Blaise, zamykając oczy i siadając. Energicznie pocierał twarz dłońmi.

- I wciąż źle się czujesz? - zapytał Draco, zaniepokojony. Eliksir powinien usunąć mdłości i ból głowy z zeszłej nocy.

- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział czarodziej, szperając w torbie po kanapkę dla siebie. Wyjął z niej wędlinę i ser, zjadając kawałek suchego chleba.

Draco żuł zadumany, obserwując kredowobiałą twarz swojego przyjaciela. Blaise zazwyczaj szybko leczył się z kaca, a tak naprawdę wczoraj wieczorem nie upił się aż tak straszliwie.

- Jest - powiedział Draco ostro, odkładając swój lunch, by uważniej przyjrzeć się Blaise'owi. Zepchnął stopy mężczyzny z niskiego stolika do kawy i kucnął obok niego, przykładając chłodną dłoń do jego rozpalonego czoła.

- Spadaj - wymamrotał Blaise, próbując odepchnąć go słabo.

Blondyn zignorował go, zamiast tego rzucając na niego kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych. Draco zawołał Madge, prosząc, by przyniosła szklankę wody.

- Chyba masz grypę, albo coś - powiedział Draco, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie - zaprotestował Blaise, drżąc lekko. - Nic mi nie jest.

Draco wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy Madge weszła do pokoju. Przez chwilę kręciła nad Blaisem głową, rzucając te same zaklęcia co Draco i doszła do tego samego wniosku.

- Nic tu po panu, panie Zabini - zbeształa go, upewniając się, że wypił wodę, którą mu przyniosła. - Powinien pan być w domu, w łóżku.

Blaise uśmiechnął się słabo, ruszając brwiami. - Czy to propozycja, kochanie?

- Och, ty - powiedziała i pacnęła go czule, wychodząc, lekko zarumieniona. - Niech go pan wyśle do domu, panie Malfoy. Jest zbyt chory, żeby tu tkwić.

Draco uśmiechnął się, wyciągając rękę do Blaise'a, żeby pomóc mu wstać z kanapy. Upewni się, że mężczyzna znajdzie się w łóżku, nawet jeżeli sam będzie musiał go tam położyć.

- Chodźmy. Pójdę z tobą do domu, sprawdzę, czy masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Madge na pewno właśnie wysyła do apteki sowy po potrzebne eliksiry.

xxx

_Do: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk  
_Od: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk  
_Czwartek, 3 czerwca 2008, 19:06_  
_Re: Dobry wieczór_

_Jesteś dzisiaj? Miałem gówniany dzień i muszę się odprężyć. Nie, nie tak, jak to zabrzmiało. Chcę tylko pogadać. Jestem zbyt zmęczony, by robić coś jeszcze, niestety._

_Mój dobry przyjaciel ma grypę i spędziłem cały dzień między jego domem a pracą, upewniając się, że wszystko z nim w porządku i chodząc na jego spotkania. Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że to potrwa przynajmniej kilka dni. Akurat jesteśmy bardzo zajęci i do tego mieliśmy obaj iść gdzieś razem w ten weekend. Obawiam się tego, a teraz muszę wybrać się tam sam._

_Może powinniśmy sobie dzisiaj odpuścić rozmowę. Jestem w okropnym nastroju, a nie ma powodu, by Tobie również popsuć dzień._

_Sly_

xxx

_Do: _IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Od: _MusiKochaćQuidditch[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_  
Czwartek, 3 czerwca 2008, 19:22  
Re: Jestem_

_Co by ze mnie był za Gryfon, gdybym nie podjął wyzwania, co? Poza tym Ty rozweseliłeś mnie, gdy miałem zły nastrój parę dni temu, więc mogę chyba zwrócić przysługę._

_Spotkamy się na czacie? Wyślę Ci link._

_Gryffin_

xxx

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista wszedł do pokoju._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Witaj_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Ja już Ci opowiedziałem o moim gównianym dniu. Jaki był Twój?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nudny. Większość moich dni jest nudna. Jestem bardzo nudną osobą._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Jakoś nie mogę w to uwierzyć._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie, to prawda, poważnie._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Czy to nie Ty zaproponowałeś te zaczarowane pierścienie na penisa?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: No tak._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Ktoś nudny by tego nie wymyślił. Ergo(*) nie jesteś nudny._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Ergo?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Masz jakiś problem z moim zasobem słów?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Jestem tylko rozbawiony, że jest taki... duży._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Znajdziesz nawiązanie do seksu w nawet najmniej szkodliwej rzeczy._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: To jest talent._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Czujesz się mniej kąśliwie?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nigdy nie jestem kąśliwy._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: I nigdy nie używam takich słów jak kąśliwy._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Zirytowany?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Zrzędliwy?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Zgryźliwy?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Uszczypliwy?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Zjadliwy?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Wsadź se._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Mój błąd. Nigdy kąśliwy._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Tak, czuję się lepiej._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie ma za co._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Więc to wydarzenie to praca, a nie zabawa?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Trochę tego, trochę tamtego. Będzie tam mnóstwo starych znajomych i sporo klientów._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Ja też mam mały obowiązek w ten weekend._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Brzmi kiepsko. Cieszę się, że tam będę, ale też trochę się tego obawiam._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Biznes czy przyjemność?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Przyjemność, ale błagam, nie mów tak. Mam przez to złe myśli._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: ?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Będzie tam ktoś, kogo raczej nie chciałbym spotkać. Zwłaszcza myśląc w tym kontekście._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Były kochanek?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: NIE!_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Sorry, nie. Nic z tych rzeczy. To skomplikowane._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Wiem o czym mówisz. Sam jestem w takiej sytuacji. Liczyłem na to, że mój przyjaciel będzie zabezpieczeniem, ale się rozchorował..._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Czy to Twój były kochanek?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie. To tylko ktoś, kto mnie drażni._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Ach, tak. Mój też taki jest._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: To tylko parę godzin. Nie może być aż tak trudno wytrzymać, prawda?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Taa._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: To zabrzmi dziwnie. Chyba nawet nie mam prawa pytać._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tak?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Spotykasz się teraz z kimś innym?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: To znaczy osobiście?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie. Ani osobiście, ani w sieci._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: A Ty?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie, tylko sprawdzałem._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: W kolejny weekend, kiedy się spotkamy..._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie sypiam z kim popadnie._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Jeżeli przypadniemy sobie do gustu, to będziesz tylko Ty, Gryffin._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tak samo u mnie. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: To nie jest coś, co przychodzi mi lekko. Mówiłem Ci wcześniej, że prasa jest irracjonalnie zainteresowana moim życiem miłosnym..._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Rozumiem. Ja mam tak samo._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Chodzi o to - było dużo plotek o mnie. Dużo opowieści o mnie i różnych mężczyznach nie jest prawdziwych. Będziemy musieli się z tym zmierzyć, jeżeli się spotykamy._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Naprawdę rozumiem, Sly. Więcej niż jeden chłopak uciekł ode mnie z powodu czegoś, co wyczytał w gazecie._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Bardzo cenię sobie prywatność. Są... rzeczy... o których Ci jeszcze nie mówiłem._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Rzeczy, o których wahałbym się mówić, dopóki nie spotkamy się twarzą w twarz._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nie mów: jesteś skrycie kobietą._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Zbierasz coś dziwnego, jak dozowniki z dropsami._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: *wzdryga się* Lubisz *NSYNC._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Ja tu mówię serio, Gryffin._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Co to, do cholery, jest dozownik dropsów?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Wiem, ale nie musisz być taki poważny - nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed spotkaniem się z Tobą._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Och, to takie mugolskie słodycze. Takie małe cukierki, wychodzące ze śmiesznego pojemnika. Mam kilka._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tuzinów _

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Kiedyś Ci je pokażę._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Czy to jakiś mugolski sposób na podryw?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: "Chcesz zobaczyć mój dozownik dropsów?"_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Czekaj, czy to znaczy, że lubisz *NSYNC?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Idiota._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: To nie brzmiało jak zaprzeczenie._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Justin Timberlake jest w całkiem dobrej formie._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: No co, jest._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Gryffin, do cholery._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Sorry, chyba właśnie miałem udar._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Poważnie? Nienawidzisz popu._

IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Nie powiedziałem, że lubię ich muzykę. Powiedziałem, że Justin Timberlake ma niezły tyłek.

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Och. To wszystko wyjaśnia._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Jeżeli już przestałeś być taki kąśliwy..._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: A więc TERAZ używasz słowa kąśliwy?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Cóż, lubię powiększać swoje słownictwo._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: No i jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Czy Twoje słownictwo jest teraz powiększone? Gdy myślisz o tyłku Justyna Timberlake'a?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Jeżeli teraz powiem, że muszę się wylogować, chyba nie uwierzyłbyś, że muszę zajrzeć do mojego przyjaciela?_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tak to teraz dzieciaki nazywają?_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Gryffin_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Sly_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Naprawdę muszę już iść._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Tak, idź. Twój przyjaciel jest szczęściarzem. Cieszę się, że Ci na nim zależy na tyle, by do niego zaglądać._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Miły z Ciebie facet, Sly._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Nawet, jeżeli lubisz *NSYNC._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: W imię wszystkich świętości: NIE LUBIĘ tego zespołu!_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Cokolwiek mówisz, Sly. Zajmij się swoim przyjacielem._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Palant_

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Taak_

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Wiesz, że jesteś niepoprawny._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Ooch, Sly. Znowu używasz swojego dużego... słownictwa._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista: Dobranoc, Gryffin._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch: Dobranoc, Sly._

_IntrospektywnyIntelektualista wylogował się._

_MusiKochaćQuidditch wylogował się._

xxx

- A _on_ na to - urwał Harry, patrząc na Rona z troską. - Wszystko w porządku, stary? Chyba nie chcesz się rozmyślić? Bo Hermiona zabiłaby nas obu, wiesz o tym.

Ron pokręcił głową, wciąż zszokowany. Opowieść Harry'ego o tajemniczym mężczyźnie z sieci właśnie zazębiła się z czymś, co Hermiona powiedziała mu wczoraj. O dziwnej reakcji Harry'ego na coś w gazecie.

Ron popatrzył na niego, próbując przywołać na twarz uśmiech, który wyszedł bardziej jak grymas. To się nie dzieje, zapewnił się. To _nie mogło_ się dziać. Zarzucił rękę na ramię Harry'ego, kierując go w kierunku Theo i Ginny.

- Muszę o czymś pogadać z Neville'em - powiedział, próbując utrzymać lekki ton głosu, gdy zostawił z nimi Harry'ego, by poszli na drugą stronę sali - Coś sobie właśnie przypomniałem - o kwiatach na jutro.

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego, zwłaszcza, gdy oczy Ginny rozszerzyły się, kiedy odczytała coś z twarzy brata.

- Ja, ee, powinnam pójść z nim - wyjąkała, patrząc jak Ron podchodzi do Neville'a. Mężczyźni skierowali się do ogrodów, a Ginny podążyła za nimi. - Ron nie wie nic o kwiatach. Powinnam się upewnić, że mówi Neville'owi to, co trzeba.

Harry odwrócił się do Theo, prawie oczekując, że on również czmychnie, ale były Ślizgon wyglądał na tak oszołomionego, jak Harry się czuł. Wzruszył ramionami, upijając łyk jabłecznika ze swojego kieliszka do szampana. Po wieczorze kawalerskim Rona przysiągł, że nie będzie pił przez jakiś czas.

- Oglądałeś może ostatni mecz Srok(**)? - zapytał, zaczynając przyjemną rozmowę o Quidditchu.

xxx

- Wiedziałbyś, gdyby było coś _do_ dowiedzenia się, prawda? - zapytał Ron, przypierając Neville'a do muru, gdy tylko znaleźli się z dala od zasięgu słuchu. Kolacja przedślubna już w pełni toczyła się w środku, wszyscy popijali koktajle przed domowym posiłkiem, przygotowanym przez Molly.

Neville zamrugał, próbując zrozumieć słowa Rona.

- No wiesz - wysyczał Ron, przewracając oczami. - O Harrym? Czy jest coś, co powinienem wiedzieć? O Sly'u? O _Ślizgonie_, z którym rozmawia przez internet?

Neville przełknął, panikując, gdy zauważył Ginny kroczącą przez trawnik w ich kierunku. Było źle. Czy Ron - czy naprawdę mógł się domyślić?

Ron odwrócił się, gdy Ginny do nich dołączyła i zmrużył oczy, gdy posłała Neville'owi znaczące spojrzenie.

- O cholera.

- A więc wiesz? - zapytała, obserwując go z niepokojem.

To nie był czas i miejsce na tę rozmowę, wiedziała o tym. Harry mógł zacząć ich szukać w każdej chwili, a to nie było odkrycie, którym chciała się z nim dzielić na mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny przed ślubem swojego brata, na którym Harry miał być drużbą. Ginny nie chciała również, by Ron wybuchnął na własnej kolacji przedślubnej. Uspokojenie się po odkryciu tożsamości Sly'a zajmie obu mężczyznom więcej niż dzień. Skuliła się na myśl o tej rewelacji, rujnującej ślub.

- Myślę, że wiem - powiedział Ron ostrożnie, w myślach składając kawałki do kupy. Wszystko, co wiedział o Sly'u. Wszystko, co wiedział o Malfoyu. _Kurwa._ - Tak, wiem.

- Jak? - zapytał Neville, unosząc brew. Rudzielec był dziwnie spokojny. Czy _naprawdę_ wiedział?

- To raczej oczywiste, prawda? - wysyczał Ron, spoglądając z niepokojem w stronę domu. Nie chciał, żeby Harry natknął się na _tę_ część konwersacji.

- Naprawdę? - zapytała Ginny, krzyżując ramiona.

- Tak - wyjęczał Ron, ukrywając głowę w ramionach.

Harry. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel zakochiwał się w Malfoyu. A on nic nie mógł z tym zrobić, bo byli dla siebie tak cholernie _idealni. _Malfoy był dupkiem, ale jeżeli naprawdę był Sly'em, nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że on i Harry będą ze sobą szczęśliwi.

- Uch - jęknął, opierając się o Neville'a, gdy mężczyzna otoczył go ramieniem i pocierał uspokajająco jego plecy.

xxx

Draco wiercił się, bezmyślnie bawiąc się swoimi spinkami do mankietów; zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zmusił się do trzymania ich po bokach, gdy się na tym złapał. Malfoyowie _nie_ wiercili się, a on nie miał żadnego powodu, by się denerwować tym ślubem. Nie był tak zdenerwowany nawet _własnym_ ślubem.

_I jak myślisz, dlaczego tak jest?_ Draco zapytał samego siebie, usadawiając się na swoim miejscu i czekając na rozpoczęcie ceremonii. _Czy to może mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że Potter jest drużbą?_

Draco zmarszczył brwi, studiując program dany mu przy wejściu przez odźwiernego. Oczekiwał, że Hermiona będzie nalegała na pisanie własnej przysięgi, ale na to nie wyglądało. To będzie chyba dość prosta ceremonia, bez żadnych zbędnych dodatków. Zerknął na zegarek, znowu spoglądając na drzwi. Pansy i Oliver właśnie weszli, pomachał do nich ręką, przywołując ich. Wątpił, że na przyjęciu mają miejsca obok siebie, ale przynajmniej teraz nie będzie sam.

xxx

Harry martwił się o Rona. Czarodziej gapił się na niego cały ranek, co było trochę niepokojące.

- Jesteście dla siebie idealni - wyszeptał Harry, ściskając ramię Rona.

Jednak zamiast dodać otuchy, słowa Harry'ego zdawały się spiąć Rona jeszcze bardziej. Nie mógł chyba aż tak martwić się ślubem, prawda?

- Skończy się, zanim się obejrzysz - powiedział Harry, obserwując twarz Rona. - Jeszcze tylko kilka minut i będziesz żonaty. Wszystko będzie cudowne, zobaczysz.

Ron uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. Słowa wcale nie złagodziły jego obaw o Harrym i Malfoyu, ale przypomniały mu, po co tu byli. Nie miał żadnych obaw przed poślubieniem Hermiony. Pobiegłby do niej tą nawą, gdyby mógł.

- Gotowi? Już was oczekują - powiedział Bill, wystawiając głowę za drzwi.

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko do Harry'ego, który poczuł ulgę, widząc swojego przyjaciela uspokojonego.

- Zróbmy to - powiedział Ron, biorąc Harry'ego pod ramię i wymaszerowując przez drzwi.

xxx

- Gin, _o co_ ci chodzi? - zapytała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi, gdy zauważyła jak jej przyjaciółka gapi się na morze ludzi, już siedzących i czekających na ceremonię.

- Co? - Ginny odwróciła się, uśmiechając się na widok Hermiony. Wyglądała zjawiskowo i, mimo że dopiero co pomagała się jej ubierać, nie mogła się powstrzymać przed podziwianiem widoku Hermiony w ślubnej sukni. - O nic. Jestem podekscytowana.

Ginny znowu się odwróciła, szukając blond głowy odznaczającej się od reszty. Znalazła jej właściciela w czwartym rzędzie. Byli z nim Pansy i Oliver. Zobaczyła, że również Daphne i Neville szli w ich stronę.

Przeniosła swoją uwagę z powrotem na Hermionę, która wygładzała jakieś nieistniejące zmarszczki na swojej prostej, jedwabnej sukni. Widać było, że wszystko związane ze ślubem - od eleganckiej sukienki druhny do praktycznych prezentów dla gości - było wybrane przez nią. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, zakładając przyjaciółce zabłąkany loczek z powrotem za zapinkę. Lekka, kremowa suknia Hermiony opadała wdzięcznymi falami wokół niej, a głęboki dekolt podkreślał smukłe ramiona i szyję pełną wdzięku. Jej włosy były zebrane na czubku głowy, zabezpieczone chyba setką spinek i robioną przez gobliny tiarą ciotki Muriel, tą samą, którą miała na sobie Fleur, gdy wychodziła za mąż za Billa.

- Wyglądasz prześlicznie - powiedziała Ginny, ostrożnie całując Hermionę w policzek, uważając, by nie rozmazać jej makijażu.

xxx

Draco w myślach odwołał każdą obelgę rzuconą na Weasleya, patrząc jak mężczyzna rozjaśnia się, gdy Hermiona szła główną nawą. Wszyscy zawsze patrzyli na pannę młodą na ślubach, ale Draco wolał skupiać się na panu młodym - i to nie tylko dlatego, że wolał mężczyzn.

Panna młoda zawsze była zarumieniona z podekscytowania, ale można było się wiele dowiedzieć o pomyślności małżeństwa, patrząc na pana młodego. Niektórzy nie patrzyli, jak ich przyszłe żony kroczą nawą. Inni patrzyli, ale się nie wpatrywali. Weasley obserwował pannę młodą jak człowiek zagłodzony, patrzący na jedzenie z odległości kilku mil.

Ludzie zawsze mówili, że panna młoda promieniała i mieli rację. Hermiona nie była wyjątkiem - wyglądała zachwycająco i tak szczęśliwie, że patrzenie na nią było prawie bolesne. Ale Weasley - on wyglądał, jakby były wszystkie jego urodziny i Boże Narodzenia naraz, promieniował miłością i radością, cała jego twarz jaśniała.

No i Potter. Draco ugryzł się w język, próbując odwrócić swoje myśli z dala od cudownego, ciemnowłosego czarodzieja, stojącego obok pana młodego. Wyglądał na prawie tak szczęśliwego jak Weasley, z zapierającym dech uśmiechem na ustach patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę, kroczącą ku nim z dłonią na ramieniu swojego ojca. _Można pomyśleć, że to _on _się z nią żeni, _pomyślał Draco, obserwując uderzająco zielone, przepełnione miłością i dumą oczy Pottera. Draco zdusił uczucie, które nie było zazdrością - nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości - gdy patrzył na wyraz twarzy Pottera i powiedział sobie, że to tylko stara rywalizacja pomiędzy nimi się odnowiła. W końcu, dlaczego _Potter_ miał być taki szczęśliwy?

Draco nie zauważył trzech par oczu skierowanych na niego. Najbardziej widoczna była druhna, której wzrok wędrował kilkakrotnie od Draco do Harry'ego, w końcu zatrzymując się na swoim bracie. Skupiła się na wypowiadanych słowach. Neville uśmiechnął się lekko do Pansy - oboje z łatwością podążyli za wzrokiem Draco, wciąż spoczywającym na Harrym. Może jednak wszystko się ułoży.

xxx

Harry miał już dość uśmiechania się. Miał dość pozowania do zdjęć, dość potrząsania dłoni ludzi, których nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Dość odpowiadania na te same stare, przewidywalne pytania, na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć szczerze.

A więc, czym się obecnie zajmujesz, Potter? _Cóż, piszę niezwykle popularną serię kryminałów. Może o mnie słyszałeś? James Evans? _Prychnął, biorąc łyk wina, chociaż obiecał sobie, że nie będzie pił. Tu było tak cholernie _klaustrofobicznie._

Nie widzę twojego partnera, Harry. Nie spotykasz się z kimś? _Tak, ale nie mogłem z nim przyjść. Widzisz, nigdy go tak naprawdę nie spotkałem, chociaż dzieliliśmy razem kilka satysfakcjonujących masturbacji. Och, jestem całkiem pewien, że się w nim zakochałem. _Harry uśmiechnął się, a jego ramiona rozluźniły się, gdy pomyślał o Sly'u, który pewnie też odpowiadał zręcznie na podobne pytania, gdziekolwiek dzisiaj był. Harry poczuł się lepiej, wiedząc, że Sly jest tak nieszczęśliwy jak on.

Jak na razie udało mu się unikać Malfoya, ale wiedział, że już niedługo skończy się jego szczęście. Zaraz miał być podany obiad i Harry będzie musiał usiąść przy ich stoliku. Upił kolejny łyk wina, upewniając się, że uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy zauważył, że Hermiona próbuje przyciągnąć jego uwagę z drugiego końca sali.

Pomachał, mierząc ją z przesadą i puszczając do niej oczko. Zobaczył, jak się zaśmiała, po czym zniknęła, wciągnięta w kolejny tłumu ludzi z życzeniami.

- A więc, Potter, czym się obecnie zajmujesz?

Uśmiech zniknął z jego ust, gdy odwrócił się w kierunku głosu i szybko zastąpił go najgrzeczniejszym wyrazem twarzy, na jaki było go stać.

- Trochę tym, trochę tamtym, Malfoy. Wiesz, jak to jest, życie w czarodziejskiej elicie - odpowiedział, bardziej gorzko niż zamierzał.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko. - Nie wiem. Prowadzę Malfoy Industries. Jestem dosyć zajęty.

Harry rozejrzał się, zauważając ze zmartwieniem, że wszyscy zajmowali swoje miejsca. Wskazał na słabo zaludniony stolik z boku sali, podążając za blondynem, żeby oni również mogli usiąść.

- Dziwne - powiedział Harry, spoglądając na stolik. Siedziało tu również kilku innych singli z Hogwartu, ale stół nie mógł być już pełny. - Chyba brakuje paru ludzi?

- Sue złapała grypę - powiedziała Hanna, marszcząc nos. - I to poważną. Biedactwo. Justin chyba przyjdzie, ale coś go zatrzymało w pracy.

Harry pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do czarownicy, która podsunęła mu talerz z sałatką.

- Blaise też ma grypę - odpowiedział Draco, sięgając po koszyczek z chlebem koło swojego łokcia.

Harry sięgnął w tym samym momencie i ich ręce się o siebie otarły. Harry'emu zaparło dech w piesi, gdy dłoń Draco przesunęła się po jego własnej, odcisk od Quidditcha na wskazującym palcu blondyna był jeszcze bardziej zauważalny na jego jedwabistej skórze.

Oczy Draco również się rozszerzyły, a jego policzki oblał gorący rumieniec. _Znał_ tę dłoń. Znał ją _bardzo dobrze._

Harry przestał oddychać, myśli w jego głowie pędziły szaleńczo. Zamarł, wciąż dotykając dłoni Draco, ale nie miał siły, by się poruszyć.

Blaise miał grypę. _Cholera jasna, Blaise ma grypę. Malfoy przyszedł sam, bo Blaise ma grypę_.

Serce Draco zamarło i słyszał jedynie ryk krwi, pędzącej w jego żyłach. Tylko po tym poznawał, że wciąż był żywy. Bo z pewnością - _na pewno _- to nie mogło się dziać.

- O mój Boże - wyszeptał Harry i Draco cofnął dłoń jak oparzony.

Ta wymiana nie mogła trwać więcej niż kilka sekund, ale Draco rozejrzał się, spanikowany. _Jak _to możliwe, że nikt tego nie zauważył?

- Tak - powiedział Draco głupio, kiwając głową w szoku.

Obaj byli przez chwilę cicho, a potem Harry wydusił z siebie śmieszek, jego oczy były szerokie z paniki i zdenerwowania.

- Ee, chcesz zobaczyć mój dozownik dropsów?

xxxxx

(*) ergo (łac.) – a zatem, więc

(**) Sroki z Montrose (Montrose Magpies), drużyna Quidditcha.


	15. Chapter 15

**Autor: **dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta: **Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku. Harry skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył niedowierzanie w szarych głębinach. _Chcesz zobaczyć mój dozownik dropsów?_ Matko Boska, czy naprawdę właśnie to powiedział? Całe ciało Harry'ego stężało, przed oczami pojawiły mu się mroczki. Milion innych słów - słów, których _powinien_ był użyć - natychmiast przegalopowało mu przez głowę. Ale nie, on jak zwykle wyrzucił z siebie pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl.

_Chcesz zobaczyć mój dozownik dropsów. Cudownie._ Harry prawie jęknął. Jedyną rzeczą powstrzymującą go przed wydaniem dźwięku był całkowity brak tlenu w płucach. Znowu zapomniał oddychać.

Draco obserwował go podejrzliwie z ręką bezpiecznie skuloną na podołku. Z dala od Pottera. Pottera, który najwyraźniej był mężczyzną, z którym korespondował przez ostatnie dwa miesiące.

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Z roztargnieniem patrzył, jak Potter alarmująco się czerwieni, zauważając mimochodem, że Gryfon zdawał się nie oddychać. Miał o wiele ważniejsze zmartwienia. Na przykład fakt, że _Potter _to _Gryffin_. Że wyznał _Potterowi_ rzeczy o sobie, jakich nie mówił nikomu innemu.

_O kurwa._

_Masturbował się_ z Potterem. Magicznie czy nie, miał dłoń Pottera na swoim członku. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł, jak jego zdradziecki organ drgnął najwyraźniej zachwycony tym pomysłem. Myślenie, że Potter jest wysportowany to jedno - mężczyzna miał cudowne ciało i był pobłogosławiony chłopięcym wyglądem, który pociągał coś w Draco. Ale naprawdę mieć romans z _Potterem_? Draco jęknął, zamykając oczy, by nie patrzeć na duszącego się mężczyznę przed sobą.

- Harry, dobrze się czujesz?

Obaj wzdrygnęli się nagle świadomi, że siedzą w pomieszczeniu, w którym było prawie dwustu ludzi, z których troje przypatrywało im się z troską. Draco otworzył oczy, ostrożnie unikając twarzy Pottera. Wiedział, że mężczyzna znowu oddycha, ale tylko dlatego, że usłyszał jego pierwszy drżący oddech.

- Tak - powiedział Harry chrapliwym głosem, zmuszając się, by przenieść wzrok z Malfoya na Hannę, która, na wpół stojąc, pochylała się nad stołem, próbując położyć dłoń na jego czole. - Siadaj, siadaj. Wszystko w porządku.

Czarownica studiowała go z zaciekawieniem, jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zauważyła jego czerwoną twarz i lekki połysk potu nad górną wargą. _Cudownie_, pomyślał Harry ironicznie, zażenowany, że własne ciało tak wyraźnie zdradza jego dyskomfort. _Przynajmniej nie widzi mojej ogromnej erekcji. _Przełknął ciężko, zduszając myśli o masturbacji ze Sly'em. Nie, nie ze Sly'em. _Z Malfoyem._ Co dziwne, myśl o dłoni Malfoya na jego członku nie spowodowała natychmiastowej deflacji, jak tego oczekiwał. Zamiast tego jego podniecenie wzrosło jeszcze bardziej.

- Może ty też złapałeś grypę? - zapytała Hanna, niechętnie siadając z powrotem na swoim krześle. Była wyraźnie rozczarowana, że nie miała okazji go dotknąć, a Harry był bardzo wdzięczny za dzielący ich stół.

_Durna Puchonka_, pomyślał Draco zjadliwie, zaciskając szczęki. _Czy ta głupia pinda nie wie, że Potter jest gejem, na miłość Boską? Dlaczego jest taka chętna, żeby położyć na nim swoje łapy?_

- Grypa - powiedział Harry, jego głos znowu był zdławiony. - Tak. To pewnie to.

Draco odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na pełnym jego przyjaciół stole z przodu sali. Jego żołądek skręcił się, gdy zauważył Pansy, która gapiła się na niego otwarcie. Pansy. Ona wiedziała o tej farsie od samego początku i nie zrobiła niczego, by jej zapobiec!

Draco wstał nagle, niezmiernie wdzięczny, że wybrał szaty zamiast mugolskiego smokingu, jako że wiedział, że fałdy drogiego materiału ukryją jego zanikającą teraz erekcję. Zauważył kątem oka jak Potter się wzdryga, ale to zignorował.

- Wybaczcie - powiedział Draco krótko, maszerując w kierunku wyjścia. Wiedział, że Pansy za nim podąży. Na szczęście, bo to nie była rozmowa, którą chciał przeprowadzić w środku przyjęcia weselnego.

Harry prawie zawarczał z frustracji. Malfoy odchodził? Tak po prostu? Harry prawie wstał, by za nim pójść - chociaż za nic nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego odejście Malfoya było _złą_ rzeczą, nawet jeżeli jego umysł zdawał się z nim nie zgadzać - zanim przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze nie mógł wstać.

Patrzył bezradnie jak Malfoy przemierza salę balową długimi, eleganckimi krokami, jego wyprostowana sylwetka i wyniosły wyraz twarzy nie zdradzały, że cokolwiek było nie tak. Chwilę później Harry zobaczył jak Pansy wymyka się za nim. Tym razem naprawdę _zawarczał_ cicho, nagle wściekły na czarownicę. Cały czas wiedziała i nic nie powiedziała? Miała mnóstwo okazji, dostarczając jedzenie i wino, które sobie nawzajem wysyłali, nie wspominając nawet o innych małych upominkach. Jak na przykład manuskrypt. _Cholera_, pomyślał Harry ze ściśniętym sercem. Jego manuskrypt. Malfoy wiedział, że on jest Jamesem Evansem.

Myśl o Malfoyu ujawniającym tę informację prasie - Harry był pewien, że to zrobi - zajęła się resztkami jego erekcji, a Harry skoczył na równe nogi, jego serwetka spadała niezauważona na ziemię.

- Harry? - zapytał drażniąco znajomy głos, a Harry zazgrzytał zębami. _Pięknie._

- Zach - odpowiedział lodowatym tonem, kłaniając się lekko czarodziejowi, który właśnie kierował się ku ich stolikowi.

- Miałem zamiar cię znaleźć – kontynuował mężczyzna, patrząc lubieżnie na Harry'ego, któremu od tego aż cierpła skóra.

Harry mógł się założyć, że miał taki zamiar. Na szczęście przebywał w mieszkaniu Hermiony - a nie na Grimmauld Place - gdy spotykał się z nim po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, więc jego obecne miejsce zamieszkania pozostało dla Puchona tajemnicą. Co nie przeszkodziło Zachowi nagabywać go publicznie, kiedy tylko miał okazję, albo wysyłać sowy, błagając go, by się znowu zeszli.

- Właśnie wychodziłem - powiedział Harry, próbując przepchnąć się obok czarodzieja tak grzecznie, jak tylko się dało. Malfoy i Pansy zniknęli, ale widział drzwi, przez które wyszli. Jeżeli uda mu się uciec, mógłby ich jeszcze dogonić.

- Nie bądź śmieszny - powiedział Smith przeciągle, a Harry ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując warknięcie. Nienawidził wszystkiego w tym mężczyźnie - a najbardziej faktu, że stracił z nim dziewictwo. - Jesteś drużbą. Nie możesz wyjść.

Hanna, świadoma wściekłości emanującej od Harry'ego, wstała szybko i owinęła ramię wokół jego pasa. Zastanowił się kogo ochraniała, jego, czy swojego kolegę, Puchona.

- Harry nie czuje się dobrze - powiedziała, odpychając go lekko od stołu. Zablokowała Zachowi drogę swoim własnym ciałem, kierując się w jego stronę, by Harry mógł uciec. - To chyba grypa. Właśnie wychodził, żeby zobaczyć, czy uda mu się zdobyć eliksir na ból głowy.

Harry pokiwał głową, posyłając Hannie pełen wdzięczności uśmiech za jej interwencję. Pośpieszył z dala od stołu, słysząc jak protesty Smitha stają się coraz głośniejsze, w miarę jak Harry się oddalał. Był zaskoczony, gdy Neville dogonił go na korytarzu i złapał za ramię.

- Harry...

Ciemnowłosy czarodziej odwrócił się i szczęka mu opadła, gdy spojrzał na Neville'a. Nie był pewien, czy usłyszał coś w jego głosie, czy zobaczył to w jego wyrazie twarzy, ale nagle uświadomił sobie, że Neville wie dokładnie, o co chodzi.

- Jak długo wiedziałeś, że ja i Malfoy ze sobą piszemy?

Neville zarumienił się, odwracając wzrok, ale wciąż trzymał Harry'ego za ramię.

- Kilka tygodni - przyznał Neville.

- Kilka _tygodni _- powtórzył Harry bezbarwnie, czując, jak ogarnia go kolejna fala gniewu. - Kto jeszcze?

Znał Neville'a na tyle dobrze, by zauważyć jego dyskomfort i poprawnie go zinterpretował.

- Ginny. Ron.

- _Ron?_ - Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ron wiedział i mimo to nie rzucił na Malfoya żadnej klątwy?

- Zdał sobie sprawę - my wszyscy zdaliśmy sobie sprawę - że pasujecie do siebie - powiedział Neville, ponownie patrząc na Harry'ego.

Zastanowił się, czy jego przyjaciel wiedział już, że był zakochany w Draco. Jasne, Harry wiedział teraz, że Sly i Malfoy to jedna i ta sama osoba, ale czy naprawdę ich łączył? Ron opowiedział mu o reakcji Harry'ego na Draco na wieczorze kawalerskim, a Neville widział wyraźne przyciąganie między mężczyznami przy tych rzadkich okazjach, kiedy ich ścieżki się przecinały. _Jeżeli tylko Harry o tym pomyśli, zda sobie sprawę, że tańczyli wokół siebie od lat_, pomyślał Neville.

- Pasujemy do siebie - powtórzył Harry głucho, a Neville zaczął się martwić, że mężczyzna był w szoku.

- No tak - powiedział Neville, podrywając głowę, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Draco i Pansy wyszli zza rogu, zatrzymując się nagle, gdy ich zobaczyli.

- Draco – przywitał się Neville, kiwając głową przyjacielowi. - Pansy.

Czarownica wyglądała na sparaliżowaną widokiem Harry'ego, ale szybko się opanowała. Nie patrząc na Draco, uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny niepewnie, zbliżając się do niego.

- Neville - powiedziała, całując go w policzek. Popatrzyła na Harry'ego z wahaniem, zaciskając zęby i pochylając się, by przycisnąć swoje chłodne usta również do jego policzka. - Harry.

Harry przełknął, czując nagły przypływ emocji. To nie było miejsce na tę rozmowę, potrzebował czasu, by wszystko przemyśleć, zanim powie coś, czego będzie żałował. Na przykład zanim zacznie błagać, by Malfoy zabrał go do domu i pieprzył.

- Pansy - powiedział Harry, całując ją. - Lepiej wracajmy, zanim zauważą nasze zniknięcie.

Odszedł, przemierzając odległość między nimi a ozdobnie rzeźbionymi drzwiami paroma długimi krokami. Ominął swój stolik, idąc prosto do Rona i Hermiony, którzy dopiero co pokroili tort i właśnie wkraczali na parkiet.

Uśmiech Rona zbladł nieco, gdy mężczyzna zobaczył swojego najlepszego przyjaciela wchodzącego do sali, zastanawiał się, co się zdarzyło w korytarzu. Było dość oczywiste - przynajmniej dla tych, którzy wiedzieli - że Harry i Malfoy w końcu odkryli prawdę. Jego też korciło, żeby wyjść, ale wiedział, że to przyciągnie jeszcze większą uwagę do nieobecności Harry'ego. Ludzie już gadali, zwłaszcza po tym jak Oliver zagroził, że przeklnie Smitha, gdy ten idiota chciał pójść za Harrym.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, zdecydowany nie zepsuć przyjęcia swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Poczuł, jak szczery uśmiech wkrada się na jego twarz, gdy obserwował jak Ron obejmuje Hermionę, starając się nie zniszczyć sukni i jak zaczynają niezdarnie poruszać się po parkiecie. Rzucił ukradkiem Zaklęcie Tarczy na delikatne buty Hermiony, gdy zobaczył jak krzywi się, po tym jak Ron stanął jej na nogę. Oboje roześmiali się i uśmiechnęli do niego z wdzięcznością.

Ron był zaskoczony, gdy Harry dołączył do nich na parkiecie po zakończeniu piosenki, kradnąc Hermionę do tańca z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Ginny pojawiła się przy nim i objął ją sztywno, jego taniec jeszcze bardziej niezgrabny niż z żoną.

- Wygląda w porządku - wyszeptał Ron z oczami utkwionymi w Harrym i Hermionie, którzy umiejętnie i z gracją wirowali na parkiecie.

Usłyszał jak inni na parkiecie chichoczą, pewnie śmiejąc się z tego, że zdawał się nie móc oderwać wzroku od swojej żony nawet na moment.

- Nev powiedział, że on nie chce o tym rozmawiać - wyszeptała Ginny, obniżając głos, by nikt ich nie podsłuchał. - Pansy mówi, że Draco powiedział to samo.

- Myślisz, że wszystko się ułoży?

Ginny zawahała się ze zmartwioną miną.

- Nie wiem. Oczekiwałam wielkiej sceny, gdy się dowiedzieli. Krzyki, rzucanie uroków, walka. Nie tego - tej uprzejmej obojętności.

Ron pokiwał głową, wypuszczając siostrę niechętnie, gdy piosenka się skończyła i zmaterializowała się Fleur, gotowa zająć miejsce Ginny.

- Zobaczymy.

xxx

Draco obserwował, jak Potter tańczy z każdą obecną kobietą poniżej osiemdziesiątki, zajmuje ludzi uprzejmą rozmową i porusza się na parkiecie z zadziwiającą elegancją i wprawą. Całkowicie różnił się od tej ofermy, którą był na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym wiele lat temu.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego jeszcze nie wyszedł. Został na krojeniu ciasta i na pierwszym tańcu zmuszony do powtórnego wejścia na salę balową przez dobre wychowanie, zabraniające mu opuścić przyjęcie bez złożenia życzeń szczęśliwej parze i posłusznego oglądania tak ważnego osiągnięcia, jakim był ich ślub. Trzymało go tu coś niejasnego, zrodzonego albo z chęci zobaczenia jak Potter w końcu eksploduje, albo z podziwu dla tego spokojnego, pewnego siebie mężczyzny, jakim stał się ten niegdyś skory do gniewu Gryfon. Nie był dokładnie pewien.

Potter był idealnym dżentelmenem przez cały wieczór, śmiejąc się i obracając w tłumie, jak gdyby nie było innego miejsca, w którym wolałby teraz być. Ale Draco wiedział co innego - a raczej wiedział, że _Gryffin_ czuł co innego. Maska Pottera była równie doskonała, jak jego własna. Draco był pewien, że nikt - nawet Pansy - nie byłby w stanie zauważyć napięcia w jego ramionach czy ostrożnie ukrytej paniki w jego oczach.

Powinien był wyjść więcej niż godzinę temu, razem z większością starszych członków rodziny. Było późno i z łatwością mógł się wyśliznąć bez powodowania zamieszania. Ale został, tańcząc z tymi, którzy poprosili i uprzejmie rozmawiając z ludźmi, których nie widział od lat. Wszystko dlatego, że chciał obserwować Pottera.

W ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin Potter zrzucił marynarkę i żołądek Draco ścisnął się na widok mężczyzny w samej koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami, eksponującymi lekko opalone, umięśnione przedramiona. Przez cały wieczór patrzył, jak te ramiona obejmują niezliczone osoby, zakłopotany i zaniepokojony zazdrością, którą czuł za każdym razem, gdy Potter prowadził kolejną czarownicę na parkiet lub przytulał przyjaciela czy znajomego.

Draco pokręcił głową, postanawiając wyjść, gdy tylko znajdzie nowożeńców i się z nimi pożegna. Usychanie z tęsknoty za Potterem było absurdalne - nie było żadnej możliwości, by coś się między nimi wydarzyło. Poczuł chwilowy impuls bólu na myśl o utracie tych prostych pogawędek z Gryffinem, ale był realistą. Harry Potter nie umawiałby się z Draco Malfoyem, a nawet gdyby tak było, Draco miał zbyt wiele obowiązków, by nawet to rozważać. Wiedział, że Gryffin jest sławny w pewnym stopniu i myślał, że będzie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Ale Harry Potter? Nie mieli żadnych szans na utrzymanie ich związku z dala od prasy, a w żadnym wypadku nie narażałby Cala na niebezpieczeństwo. Prasa miałaby używanie, śledząc każdy jego krok, gdyby on i Potter byli razem, a to w końcu doprowadziłoby ich do jego syna.

Draco rozejrzał się po sali balowej, szukając Weasleya i Hermiony. Nie mógł znaleźć ich na parkiecie, ale zauważył otwarte drzwi prowadzące na balkon. Myśląc, że wyszli na zewnątrz zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, Draco skierował się do drzwi balkonowych, wychodząc cicho na zewnątrz, by złożyć im życzenia i wyjść.

Powietrze uwięzło mu w gardle, a gratulacje zamarły na ustach. Nowożeńców nie było na tarasie, ale za to Potter tam był. Ciemnowłosy czarodziej siedział na leżance ze swoim synem chrzestnym w ramionach, z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy całując śpiącego chłopca w czoło. Teddy - chudy, z długimi kończynami - był najwyraźniej wyczerpany całą tą ekscytacją, wcale nie ruszał się, gdy jego ojciec chrzestny delikatnie go głaskał. Nagle uderzył Draco ogrom tego, co tracił z Gryffinem.

Aż do tego momentu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo chciał wprowadzić mężczyznę do życia Cala. Czując się jak podglądacz, Draco wycofał się w cień, nie był jeszcze gotów odwrócić się plecami od tego pięknego widoku - całkowicie zrelaksowany Harry Potter, trzymający śpiące dziecko, jego oczy migoczące w świetle księżyca, włosy lekko rozwiewane letnim wietrzykiem. Draco nie miał problemu z wyobrażeniem sobie podobnej sceny z Potterem trzymającym w ramionach Caleuma.

Harry poderwał nagle głowę na dźwięk skórzanej podeszwy, przesuwającej się po szorstkiej kamiennej podłodze. Serce mu zadrżało, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to Malfoy. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilkę i Harry zdziwił się tęsknotą, którą zobaczył w szarych głębinach. Otworzył usta - chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co zamierzał powiedzieć - ale powstrzymał się, gdy twarz Draco się zmieniła, miała teraz wyraz absolutnej udręki. Malfoy pokręcił raz głową - ruch był tak mały, że Harry prawie pomyślał, że go sobie wyobraził. Blondyn bez słowa obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł za drzwi, nie spoglądając za siebie i znikając w tłumie na parkiecie.

Harry przesunął trochę ciepły ciężar Teddy'ego w swoich ramionach, przyciskając twarz do szyi śpiącego chrześniaka. Nie był pewien, co spowodowało nagłe odejście Malfoya, ale wiedział jedno: było w tym uczucie nieodwołalności, które sprawiało, że coś w nim ściskało się i drżało. Harry zamrugał, czując kłucie gorących łez pod powiekami. Przełknął ciężko, nie chcąc myśleć o tym, że pieczenie, które czuł w piersi było niepodobne do emocji, które Malfoy zazwyczaj w nim wzbudzał. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak serce mu zamarło, gdy zobaczył Ślizgona w cieniu, albo jak ta radość zmieniła się w coś o wiele bardziej skomplikowanego, gdy zobaczył nagi głód w tych szarych oczach. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego Harry nie chciał myśleć o palącym, rozrywającym bólu w jego piersi, gdy Malfoy się odwrócił, jakby jego serce roztrzaskało się na kawałki. Myślenie o tych rzeczach nie miałoby sensu, nalegał racjonalny umysł Harry'ego, bo i tak nie był zainteresowany Malfoyem.


	16. Chapter 16

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Draco popijał herbatę, patrząc jak Cal biega po ogrodzie. Jego syn był absurdalnie szczęśliwy, kiedy po przebudzeniu dowiedział się, że ojciec jest na zamku i Draco poczuł się winny. Czy zaniedbywał Cala? Westchnął, zmuszając swoją zmęczoną twarz do radosnego uśmiechu, gdy jego synek pomachał mu ze swojego miejsca na trawniku.

- Dzień dobry - przywitał się Neville z wymuszoną wesołością sprawiającą, że Draco się skrzywił. Wsunął się na krzesło obok Draco z własnym kubkiem herbaty.

Draco obrócił się, obserwując czarodzieja zwężonymi oczami. Nie mógł zmusić się do złoszczenia się na Neville'a lub Pansy, chociaż uważał, że powinni byli się wtrącić. Jego bardziej racjonalna część rozumiała, że Pansy była związana przysięgą, żeby nie wyjawić sekretu. Nie było też trudno sobie wyobrazić, że Gryfon obok niego nie był skory do zdradzenia jego zaufania - czy zaufania Pottera.

- Dzień dobry - powiedział przeciągle z uniesioną brwią, po czym znowu skupił się na Calu, który latał nad ziemią na dziecięcej miotle.

Neville zamilkł, próbując odczytać nastrój Draco. Nie wiedział, czy powinien przeprosić za ukrywanie przed nim sekretu, czy zapytać, jak blondyn radził sobie z wiadomościami. Neutralny wyraz twarzy Draco nie pomagał.

- Och, na Merlina - westchnął Draco, przewracając oczami, kiedy zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Nie jestem na ciebie zły, chociaż część mnie chce być. I nie musisz mnie rozpieszczać ani mi schlebiać. Nic mi nie jest.

Neville obserwował go w ciszy. Była to sztuczka, której nauczył się po latach spędzonych ze Ślizgonami. Był pewien, że Draco zacznie mówić, żeby wypełnić lukę w konwersacji. Próbował tego podejścia na Daphne, z różnym skutkiem. Zdawało się to działać najlepiej, gdy druga osoba miała coś do ukrycia, a Neville był pewien, że Draco coś ukrywał.

- Nic wielkiego się nie stało - kontynuował Draco, wciąż wpatrzony w synka, próbującego stanąć na miotle, wiszącej jakiś metr nad ziemią. Draco rzucił już kilka Zaklęć Poduszkujących, ale interweniowałby, gdyby Cal chciał tego spróbować wyżej. - No i co? Gryffin to Potter. I tak dowiedziałbym się za tydzień. Wczorajszy wieczór był nieprzyjemny, ale przynajmniej zaoszczędził mi niezręcznej randki.

Neville upił kolejny łyk herbaty i rozparł się na krześle. Wiedział o planowanej randce więcej niż Draco, ale powstrzymał się przed mówieniem o tym. Gryffin i Sly umówili się na film i, jeżeli wszystko poszłoby dobrze, Draco planował zabrać Gryffina na kolację do ekskluzywnej restauracji w mugolskiej części Londynu, która była w rzeczywistości własnością czarodziejów. Draco nie wiedział jednak, że Harry planował coś podobnego, zamierzając zabrać go do tego samego lokalu. Z początku Neville uważał za zabawne to, że obaj zrobili rezerwacje w tej samej restauracji, w której było tak trudno o wolny stolik, ale teraz to tylko sprawiało mu ból. To kolejny przykład tego, jak cholernie kompatybilni byli, który nigdy nie wyjdzie na jaw, jeżeli Harry i Draco nie przestaną udawać obojętnych.

- Oczywiście, teraz wszystko ma sens - kontynuował Draco, wydając się nieświadomy, że wciąż mówi, wyrzucając z siebie słowa w pośpiechu. - James Evans pisze o głupich, bohaterskich Aurorach, a Potter jest głupim, bohaterskim idiotą, zawsze wpakowującym się w kłopoty, ryzykując życie dla ludzi, których ledwo zna.

Neville nie powiedział ani słowa, patrząc jak emocje przelatują przez zwykle chłodne oczy jego przyjaciela. Jeżeli Ślizgon miałby jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co mówi - albo gdyby wiedział, że Neville widzi za tymi słowami prawdę w jego zmartwionych, szarych oczach - czułby zażenowanie. Neville był jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedziały, jak wzburzył się Draco, gdy dowiedział się o ostatnim wypadku Harry'ego jako Aurora. Wtedy nie rozumiał, dlaczego Draco to obchodziło, ale teraz stało się to oczywiste. Chociaż wątpił, że Draco był tego świadom, wtedy czy teraz.

- To właśnie Harry - powiedział Neville, wymuszając śmiech, by poprawić nastrój. Nic z tego nie wyjdzie, jeżeli Draco będzie w takim humorze. Lepiej to teraz zostawić.

xxx

- Jesteś pewny, Harry? Nie powinieneś się poddawać tylko dlatego, że miałeś jedno niepowodzenie - powiedziała Pansy, patrząc ze zmartwieniem na czarodzieja siedzącego przed nią.

Harry przybył do biura Pansy siecią Fiuu z samego rana, by usunąć swoje konto na Magicznych Randkach Online. Próbowała go od tego odwieść, ale uparty Gryfon nie dał się przekonać.

- Jestem pewny. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem za wiele szczęścia, zanim - urwał, nie mogąc znaleźć słów.

_Zanim nie natknąłem się na Sly'a, o którym głupio myślałem, że może być moją bratnią duszą, a który okazał się Malfoyem?_ Nie, nie to chciał przekazać. _Zanim spotkałem jedynego faceta, który nie był mną zainteresowany tylko z powodu mojej blizny czy pieniędzy?_ Nie, to też nie tak. _Zanim zacząłem dwumiesięczny związek z mężczyzną, którego nigdy nie spotkałem, a tak przy okazji, to mój najdłuższy związek od czasu tej katastrofy ze Smithem?_ To nie brzmi dobrze. _Zanim zakochałem się w kimś, kto nawet nie istnieje?_

Harry przełknął. Ból głowy, który pokonał wcześniej Eliksirem Uśmierzającym, powrócił. _Widzisz?_ Umysł Harry'ego wykrzyczał, złośliwie odpychając na bok inne myśli. _Malfoya nawet tu nie ma, a już boli cię przez niego głowa._

_- _...zanim zacząłem, ee, korespondować ze Sly'em.

Zamilkł, zaciskając szczęki. Do cholery, dlaczego to było takie _trudne? _Stracił dobrego kumpla, z którym korespondował - no i co? Naprawdę, czy Sly był kimś więcej niż tym - osobą, z którą wymieniał się mailami? _Tak_, zaśpiewał jego zdradziecki umysł i Harry starał się nie skulić.

- Ee, z Malfoyem. Cholera, Pansy, wiesz, co mam na myśli - powiedział Harry, wypuszczając powietrze.

Harry podskoczył, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos w wejściu; przygotował się na falę pożądania, która z pewnością w niego uderzy, gdy odwróci się do mówiącego.

- Proszę bardzo, Potter, powiedz pani dokładnie, co masz na myśli - powiedział Draco, jego uprzejmy uśmiech nie sięgał burzliwych, szarych oczu. - A może to dlatego preferujesz randki w sieci? Łatwiej ci pisać niż mówić?

Draco ze zwężonymi oczami patrzył, jak Potter rozdziawia usta. Musiał zetrzeć to zaskoczenie z twarzy Pottera i zmusić idiotę do zamknięcia ust, zanim zrobi coś pochopnego. Na przykład posmakuje tych przepysznie rozchylonych warg.

- _Ty_ pisałeś te maile, prawda, Potter? Chyba nie zleciłeś ich Hermionie albo komuś innemu?

Harry najeżył się na to oskarżenie. Był _profesjonalnym pisarzem_, na miłość Boską. _Oczywiście_, że nikt inny nie pisał jego maili. Zarumienił się, przypominając sobie jak Hermiona pomogła mu stworzyć jego profil i pierwszą odpowiedź do Sly'a. I co mu z tego przyszło? Dwa miesiące wysyłania maili do _Malfoya_, ze wszystkich ludzi.

- Nie wiem, Malfoy, naprawdę myślisz, że było możliwe udać te nasze... stymulujące... rozmowy?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył, jak Malfoy traci opanowanie. Jego serce podskoczyło, kiedy ujrzał, jak blada skóra Malfoya pokrywa się rumieńcem i pomyślał niechętnie, że tak właśnie musiał wyglądać, gdy był podniecony - skóra barwy brzoskwini, rozchylone usta, szybkie wnoszenie się i opadanie klatki piersiowej.

Draco odwrócił wzrok, przeklinając się, że dał się wciągnąć w tę małą gierkę Pottera. Przyszedł tu usunąć swoje konto, żeby zapomnieć o palancie, a nie zajmować go rozmową. Draco uważał, że ciemnowłosy czarodziej jest ponętny, ale to wszystko, zapewniał się, z trudem powstrzymując się przed wygładzaniem swoich szat, by upewnić się, że zakrywają one jego rosnącą erekcję. Naprawdę, to jakby znowu był w szkole. Prawie zaśmiał się na myśl o siedzeniu w klasie Severusa, ponownie słuchając wskazówek o radzeniu sobie ze swoim libido. _Merlinie_, naprawdę tęsknił za tym mężczyzną. Oddałby wszystko, by dowiedzieć się, co pomyślałby sobie jego ojciec chrzestny o tej absurdalnej sytuacji z Potterem, w której się znalazł.

Severus. Draco uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy patrzył się na Pottera, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać potoku słów.

- Och, raczej wiem, co jest dla ciebie _stymulujące_, Potter - powiedział przeciągle, uśmiechając się ze złośliwą satysfakcją, gdy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się za stylowymi, drucianymi oprawkami. - Chociaż dziwi mnie, że maile mają na ciebie taki sam wpływ jak _słowo mówione._

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodziło Malfoyowi. Słowo mówione? Oni nigdy nie rozmawiali. Pomyślał o ich wspólnej masturbacji na czacie i ekscytującej mieszance rozbawienia i podniecenia, którą zazwyczaj czuł, gdy dostawał od niego maile. Ale słowo mówione?

Draco obserwował jak Gryfon głowi się nad jego słowami i przygryzał wnętrze policzka, by się nie roześmiać. W końcu czuł, że ma przewagę nad Potterem w tej rozmowie, przez co był bardziej pewny siebie i rozluźniony. W końcu już nigdy się z nim nie zobaczy. Dlaczego nie miałby się zabawić?

- Ale chyba nie byle jakiego słowa - kontynuował, unosząc kącik ust. - Powiedz, czy chodziło tylko o dźwięk jego głosu, czy masz jakiś perwersyjny pociąg do składników eliksirów?

Harry prawie się zakrztusił i zacisnął powieki, gdy zrozumiał, z czego Malfoy sobie drwi. _Cholera_, pomyślał słabo. Zalała go fala upokorzenia. _Nie powiedziałem Sly'owi o moim pociągu do Snape'a, powiedziałem _Malfoyowi. _A teraz skurwiel powie wszystkim, których znamy. Cudownie._

Ta myśl przypomniała Harry'emu o innym sekrecie, którego nie miał już dłużej nadziei ukryć - jego tożsamości jako Jamesa Evansa. Świadomość tego zmroziła go, niszcząc dziwną, ale niezaprzeczalną przyjemność, którą czuł podczas werbalnych sparingów ze Ślizgonem.

Harry wstał szybko, rzucając na biurko Pansy podpisany dokument - oficjalne podanie o usunięcie jego konta ze strony.

- Do zobaczenia, Pansy - powiedział, po czym skinął sztywno głową blondynowi, który przesunął się, by pozwolić Harry'emu przejść. - Malfoy.

Draco patrzył jak wychodzi, zastanawiając się mimochodem, dlaczego szybka ucieczka Pottera nie dała mu większej satysfakcji. W szkole żył dla takich momentów - okazji, by podle upokorzyć swojego rywala - a ten powinien był być jeszcze słodszy, skoro w końcu udało mu się zmusić zarozumiałego Gryfona do odwrotu.

Zamiast tego czuł się dziwnie smutny, patrząc jak odchodzi i rozczarowany, że ich krótka, ale cięta rozmowa, się skończyła. Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał usunąć te nieodpowiednie myśli i podszedł bliżej, kładąc dokument podobny do podania Pottera na biurku Pansy. Potter zniknął i właśnie to się liczyło, przypomniał sobie.

- O nie. Ty też? - zapytała, krzywiąc się i chwytając długopis, by podpisać oba formularze. Właśnie za jednym zamachem straciła swoich dwóch najpopularniejszych klientów.

xxx

Ginny głaskała miękki policzek Freddie, podając śpiące niemowlę Daphne, gdy czarownica wyciągnęła wyczekująco ramiona. Westchnęła i przeciągnęła się, wdzięczna za przerwę. Freddie była dzisiaj niespokojna i płakała za każdym razem, gdy ktoś ją położył.

- Jakieś wieści? - zapytała, gdy Neville do nich dołączył, zatrzymując się na chwilę, by ucałować dziewczynkę, a potem ofiarować podobny gest swojej żonie.

- Nie - powiedział, wyczerpany po prawie tygodniu spędzonym w roli pośrednika w wielkim sporze między Malfoyem i Potterem.

Nie, żeby się tak naprawdę kłócili; do tego musieliby ze sobą rozmawiać. Żaden z mężczyzn nie zapytał ani razu o drugiego - robili to wszyscy inni, doprowadzając go tym do szału.

- Mówiłem ci, że dam wam znać, gdyby coś się zmieniło, Gin - powiedział, chwytając zimną butelkę piwa kremowego z kuchni i opadając na swój ulubiony fotel.

Przygryzła nerwowo wargę i Neville jęknął. Cokolwiek nadchodziło, z pewnością nie było to nic dobrego.

- Co?

- Zakładam, że jeszcze nie widziałeś dzisiejszego „Proroka"? - zapytała, wyciągając zwiniętą gazetę z torby na pieluchy, która była teraz jej stałą towarzyszką. Cały czas zadziwiało ją, ile _rzeczy_ potrzebowała Freddie.

Neville monitorował prasę, szukając jakichś plotek o Harrym lub Draco, ale nie widział dzisiejszego „Proroka". Był zbyt zajęty przeszukiwaniem jego francuskiego odpowiednika, „Le Monde Magique" który lubił śledzić Draco równie mocno, co brytyjska prasa.

Wziął zaoferowaną mu gazetę, jęcząc z rezygnacją gdy zobaczył nagłówek. _Idealnie, po prostu idealnie,_pomyślał, nie zawracając sobie głowy czytaniem reszty. To z pewnością skomplikuje sprawy.

xxx

Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na swoim kusym bikini, marszcząc brwi i patrząc, jak jej mąż gapi się na fale. Byli na Fidżi już od tygodnia, a on zachowywał się z rezerwą przez cały ten czas. Dziś rano wyciągnęła nawet swój najodważniejszy kostium kąpielowy - prezent od Ginny, tak nieprzyzwoity, że rumieniła na się na myśl o noszeniu go we własnej sypialni, a co dopiero na plaży, gdzie mogli ją widzieć inni.

Pokonała jednak swój opór po przypomnieniu sobie wczorajszego poranka, kiedy Ron odrzucił jej ofertę baraszkowania pod prysznicem przed pływaniem, wybierając ślęczenie nad „Prorokiem Codziennym". Byli w tak ustronnym miejscu, że wydania przychodziły z dziennym opóźnieniem, ale Ron i tak natychmiast je pochłaniał.

Czy wyniki quidditcha były naprawdę bardziej interesujące niż kochanie się z żoną? Hermiona zacisnęła usta, wzruszając ramionami z determinacją. To był jej _miesiąc miodowy_, na miłość Boską. Zostały im się jeszcze dwa tygodnie i miała zamiar dobrze się bawić, nawet jeżeli musiałaby rzucić Imperius na swojego męża, by był bardziej uważny.

- Idziesz popływać? - zapytała, opierając ręce na biodrach, wypychając je lekko do przodu, by nie mógł przegapić malutkich skrawków tkaniny, obniżonych tak bardzo, że było to prawie nieprzyzwoite, trzymanych razem kilkoma cienkimi wstążkami.

Ron nie odwrócił się, osłaniając oczy ręką i wypatrując porannej sowy. Poczuł jak Hermiona owija mu rękę w talii i pocałowałby ją, gdyby nie to, że zobaczył zbliżającą się malutką kropkę.

- W końcu - westchnął, wyrywając się z jej uścisku, by zapłacić sowie za przesyłkę.

Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się, gdy ją odrzucił, ale wyprostowała się i przeszła powoli do miejsca, gdzie Ron usadowił się na piasku, by przeczytać gazetę. Wczorajsze wiadomości były bardziej pociągające niż ona, tak? Zmieni jego zdanie w tej kwestii.

Wyrwała mu gazetę z ręki, zanim miał szansę zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko ją rozwinąć i schyliła się ku niemu, siadając na nim okrakiem. Usłyszała jak Ron nabiera powietrza i jej serce przyśpieszyło, gdy jego oczy pociemniały z podniecenia. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę zauważył na niej strój, jego mina wyrażała coś podobnego do zachwytu, gdy uświadomił sobie jak mało materiału dzieliło ją od bycia kompletnie nagą.

- W końcu - zadrwiła, pozwalając sobie na ochrypły śmiech ulgi, zanim ich usta się spotkały, jej atak na jego wargi był tak gwałtowny, że Ron przewrócił się na piasek.

- Na Merlina, Hermiono - jęknął, gdy złapała go za włosy, przyciągając ich do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Skrzywiła się, gdy usłyszała szelest gazety pod nimi i zatrzymała się, by ją chwycić i odrzucić na bok. Nie chciała mieć tuszu na plecach. Hermiona wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, gdy kilka słów przyciągnęło jej uwagę i podniosła się gwałtownie, szarpiąc swoją dłoń z powrotem.

- Co? - zapytał Ron; jego oczy były wciąż zaszklone, gdy z wysiłkiem starał się podnieść, by zobaczyć, co się stało.

- To - wyszeptała, rzucając mu gazetę.

Ron jęknął, dźwigając się z piasku po przeczytaniu nagłówka. Nie musiał czytać więcej, by zrozumieć, że muszą natychmiast wracać. Nie takich wiadomości oczekiwał, ale i tak spowodują one niezłe zamieszanie.

_Zdruzgotany Auror uwikłany w trójkąt między Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i Obrońcą drużyny z Puddlemere!_, krzyczał nagłówek. Towarzyszyło mu zdjęcie, na którym Smith - wyglądający na wzburzonego - osłaniał twarz, wychodząc z restauracji.


	17. Chapter 17

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Draco zaciskał dłonie w pięści i, chodząc w kółko przed kominkiem, czekał na przybycie Pansy i Olivera. Wrzał z wściekłości, odkąd wczoraj zobaczył wywiad, którego ten idiota Smith udzielił gazetom.

Oczywiście, wiedział, że to absurd. Oliver był hetero, w dodatku to mąż Pansy. Nie było możliwe, żeby - jak to Skeeter radośnie napisała - wykorzystał swój status obrońcy, by uwieść Harry'ego Pottera. Zdołał się powstrzymać od kontaktowania z Pansy przez ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny, ale w końcu się złamał, gdy zobaczył najnowsze bzdury wydrukowane przez "Proroka" - drugą część historii, zawierającą zdjęcia z czasów dwuletniego związku Smitha z Potterem. Smith twierdził, że już prawie do siebie wrócili, kiedy wzrok Harry'ego przykuł Oliver.

Ostatni artykuł nie miał nic wspólnego z wzywaniem Pansy, oczywiście. Wmawiał sobie, że sprawdzanie, jak para sobie radzi, to tylko jego obowiązek jako dobrego przyjaciela. Z pewnością nie było im łatwo znieść tych wszystkich reporterów koczujących na progu i śledzących Olivera w nadziei na jego zdjęcie razem z Harrym.

Co nigdy by się nie stało, bo Oliver nie był zainteresowany Potterem, zapewniał się Draco. Jego pięści zacisnęły się mocniej, przyśpieszył kroku, spoglądając na duży, zabytkowy zegar nad kominkiem. Spóźniali się.

Płomienie zahuczały i Draco odsunął się, żeby wpuścić swoich gości. Westchnął, gdy zobaczył znajomą twarz.

- Chciałem zająć miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie - powiedział Blaise swobodnie, otrzepując szaty.

Draco spojrzał na niego wilkiem i usunął różdżką popiół z podłogi. Powinien był się domyślić, że Pansy skontaktuje się z Blaise'em i poprosi, żeby również się tu zjawił. Była taka tchórzliwa.

- Nie rzucę na niego klątwy - powiedział Draco krótko, wznawiając swój nerwowy spacer. Nie zwracał uwagi na czarodzieja, który stał mu teraz na drodze.

Blaise chwycił Draco za łokieć, schylając lekko głowę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Draco powiedział mu o tej skomplikowanej sprawie - Gryffinie okazującym się być Potterem - dzień po ślubie. Zrozumienie tego trochę mu zajęło, ale teraz był pewien, że Potter idealnie pasowałby do blondyna. Musiał tylko zmusić Draco, by też to sobie uświadomił.

- Jeżeli już chcesz na kogoś rzucać klątwy, to na Smitha - powiedział Blaise, jego usta były wykrzywione zniesmaczeniem. Nie lubił go już w Hogwarcie, a teraz jeszcze bardziej. - Podlizujący się mały palant.

- Bardziej oportunistyczny niż podlizujący się - odezwał się Oliver za ich plecami, strasząc Draco. Blondyn obrócił się, patrząc, jak Oliver się rozgaszcza i nalewa całej trójce drinki, lewitując szklanki Ognistej Whisky w kierunku Blaise'a i Draco. - Zdecydowałem się aportować, zamiast używać Fiuu, żeby dać prasie coś nowego do obgadania.

Oliver zaśmiał się ironicznie, wychylając duszkiem swoją whisky. - Mogę sobie wyobrazić jutrzejsze nagłówki gazet: "Malfoy częścią sekretnego haremu Wooda - Potter zdruzgotany" - powiedział, kręcąc głową. - Pansy została w domu. Nie chciała wychodzić. Ci idioci zaczęli dzwonić do drzwi o każdej porze dnia i nocy, mając nadzieję, że jedno z nas otworzy.

xxx

Harry prychał całuski na brzuszku Freddie, przerywając, gdy usłyszał za swoimi plecami zachwycony chichot Teddy'ego. Chłopiec niezłomnie upierał się, że jest za duży, żeby jego ojciec chrzestny robił mu to samo - w końcu miał już dziesięć lat i za rok pójdzie do Hogwartu. Z pewnością nie wypada mu już uczestniczyć w takich dziecięcych zabawach.

Uważając, by nie strącić dziecka leżącego pod nim na kocyku, Harry wyciągnął na oślep rękę, chwytając za plecami swojego chrześniaka i ściągając go na podłogę. Okręcił się, podciągając Teddy'emu koszulkę, by poddać go temu samemu zabiegowi.

- Nie, Harry, nie! - chichotał Teddy, patrząc na Freddie, by upewnić się, że jej nie uderzył, machając rękami. - Nie, nie możesz!

Usłyszawszy huk płomieni, obaj przestali, zatrzymując się w środku mocowania się i patrząc, jak Hermiona i Ron wychodzą z kominka. Wyglądali na zmęczonych i udręczonych, opalona twarz Hermiony oddawała stres ostatnich kilku godzin. Ron lekko się spalił - nigdy nie udawało mu się regularnie odnawiać czaru blokującego słońce - i miał spory, rudawy zarost na twarzy.

Harry usiadł, podnosząc za sobą Teddy'ego. Ron i Hermiona powinni wrócić ze swojego miesiąca miodowego dopiero za dwa tygodnie. - Czy coś się stało?

- Właśnie się dowiedzieliśmy - powiedziała Hermiona szybko, upuszczając torby na palenisko i wchodząc do pokoju. Ron podążył za nią, przeciągając się z ulgą. - Jak sobie radzisz? Dobrze się czujesz?

Harry podniósł brew, potrząsając głową w udawanym zdumieniu.

- Czyli to, że i Andromeda, i Ginny zwaliły mi swoje bachory na głowę na cały wieczór, dotarło aż na Fidżi? - zapytał, śmiejąc się, gdy Teddy popchnął go w odpowiedzi na przytyk. - Przyznaję, bywało lepiej. _On_ - powiedział, szturchając Teddy'ego - myśli, że jest za stary na zabawę, a _ona_ - powiedział, wskazując przez ramię na dziecko, które gapiło się zadowolone na wiszące na suficie ozdóbki wyczarowane przez Harry'ego - cały czas je. To musi być rodzinna cecha charakteru u Weasleyów.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i kucnęła, podszczypując malutkie palce u stópek Freddie. Dziecko zaczęło gaworzyć i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, łaskocząc trzymaną stópkę.

- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło - powiedziała z wyrzutem, patrząc na niego gniewnie, gdy całował ją w oba policzki.

- Wszystko jest w porządku. Nie musieliście wracać - skarcił ich, milknąc, by przestudiować coraz bardziej nerwowe ruchy i dźwięki wydawane przed Freddie. To nie do końca był żart, ona naprawdę zdawała się potrzebować jedzenia przez cały czas.

- Nie bądź głupi - odpowiedział Ron, grzebiąc w znajomej torbie i podając Harry'emu zaczarowane butelki, które Ginny zawsze przygotowywała kiedykolwiek zostawiała dziewczynkę. Był blisko Freddie wystarczająco długo, by rozpoznać głodne dziecko, nie ważne za jak zapominalskiego wszyscy go uważali.

Harry złapał butelkę rzuconą przez Rona, sprawdził jej ciepło na dłoni, po czym wyjął Freddie z ramion Hermiony i usiadł na kanapie, by nakarmić niemowlę. Pomyślał, że tu będzie najbezpieczniejszy - w końcu nie przeklną mężczyzny trzymającego dziecko.

- Jesteśmy tu i właśnie tu chcemy być. Nie mogliśmy tam zostać, wiedząc, co ten idiota Smith wyprawia. Czy ta su - Ron urwał, gdy Hermiona chrząknęła znacząco, wskazując Teddy'ego, który przysłuchiwał się gorliwie. - _Zła kobieta_, Skeeter, napisała coś jeszcze?

Harry zaśmiał się, przewracając oczami. Czuł się winny, że przez niego skrócili swój miesiąc miodowy, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że cieszył się, że ich widzi.

xxx

Neville odrzucił gazetę z obrzydzeniem, odpychając na bok swoje nie dojedzone śniadanie. Harry uparcie odmawiał komentarza na temat Smitha, co tylko napędzało plotki. Dzisiejszy artykuł zawierał słowa tego drania na temat rzeczy, które nawet nie były fizycznie _możliwe_ - chyba, że Neville źle to zrozumiał. Nie wiedział, o co Smithowi chodziło -artykuły zaczęły wyglądać zdecydowanie paskudnie, co zaprzeczało temu, co mówił o pragnieniu pojednania się.

Chociaż o tym nie rozmawiali, wiedział, że Draco obsesyjnie śledzi gazety. Oliver dzwonił do Neville'a kilka dni temu, po tym, jak wypił kilka drinków w Malfoy Manor i zapewnił, że zdołał przekonać Draco, że między nim a Harrym niczego nie ma. Neville wstał od stołu, gotów iść na chwilę do szklarni. Draco w końcu zgodził się na zdjęcie Zaklęć Zatrzymania z drzew magnoliowych i Neville chciał sprawdzić, czy nie przyniosło to jakichś złych rezultatów.

xxx

- ... koniec marca mi pasuje. Do tego czasu będziemy gotowi na ocieplenie, co nie?

Harry pokiwał głową z roztargnieniem, dłubiąc w swoim talerzu pełnym paelli(*). Zazwyczaj uwielbiał to danie, zwłaszcza przygotowane przez szefa kuchni tej restauracji, ale dzisiaj po prostu nie był głodny. Pikantny szafran przypomniał mu o mnóstwie maili, które on i Sly - _nie_, poprawił się, _Malfoy_ - wymienili na temat renomowanych miejsc w Londynie, w których można było kupić egzotyczne przyprawy. W końcu wysłał Sly'owi - _nie, cholera jasna_, skarcił się, _Malfoyowi_ - butelkę wiekowego octu balsamicznego, z przepisem na uwielbiane przez siebie pszenne fettuccini(**) z lekkim, aromatycznym, kremowym sosem.

Harry patrzył, jak Ron zarzucił rozmowę i zaczął pochłaniać własne danie, zastanawiając się, czy Malfoy kiedykolwiek skorzystał z tego przepisu. To była jego ulubiona potrawa do pichcenia w chłodne wieczory. Przyjaciel twojej spiżarni, jak powiedział Sly'owi, bo pasowało praktycznie do każdego rodzaju mięs czy smażonych warzyw.

Raczej wyczuł niż zobaczył, jak Ron sztywnieje. Magia chudego rudzielca trzaskała wokół nich i Harry natychmiast wzmógł czujność. Trzymał różdżkę w ręku, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wyjął ją z futerału, ale pozostał na miejscu, idąc w ślady Rona.

- Naprawdę gustujesz w żonatych mężczyznach, prawda, Harry?

Harry zacisnął szczęki, chwiejąc się przez rozbłysk czystej magicznej energii, która walczyła, by się z niego wydostać. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta zdobył niesamowitą kontrolę nad swoją magią, ale wciąż walczył z jej wybuchami, kiedy był zły lub zmęczony. Teraz był i zły, i zmęczony.

- Zach - powiedział Harry; jego wzrok był lodowato zimny, gdy spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny.

Zamiast się wycofać Auror wsunął się na wolne krzesło przy ich stoliku i Ron warknął ostrzegawczo. - Gazety będą miały używanie dzięki tej twojej małej schadzce, wiesz. Najpierw Oliver, a teraz Ron? Biedna Hermiona.

- Odpieprz się, Zach - wysyczał Ron, upewniając się, że jego współpracownik mógł widzieć czubek jego różdżki, wycelowanej w niego pod osłoną obrusa. Rzucanie uroków na innego Aurora mogło spowodować kłopoty w Ministerstwie, ale to byłoby tego warte. - Wynoś się stąd.

Zach uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej przeceniając samokontrolę obu mężczyzn. Nie miał pojęcia, że balansował na skraju przepaści.

- Zauważyłem, że nie miałeś pary na weselu - powiedział, puszczając Harry'emu oczko. Dobrze wiesz, że możesz to zmienić. Było nam razem cudownie i znowu może tak być.

Harry był zadziwiony. Po tym wszystkim Zach naprawdę myślał, że jeszcze ma jakieś szanse? Nie rozstali się w przyjacielskiej atmosferze, chociaż Harry'emu zawsze udawało się zachowywać uprzejmie w stosunku do byłego kochanka. Do teraz.

- Słuchaj, ty...

Ron przerwał mu, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem i wbił widelec w ryż Harry'ego. Ten gest był rozmyślnie swobodny, miał dać Smithowi do zrozumienia, że rozmowa dobiegła końca. - Och, Harry nie przyszedł sam na wesele, Zach - powiedział, biorąc kęs, by dać czarodziejowi kilka chwil na przemyślenie tego zdania. - Był tam z kimś, z kim jest _bardzo, _ale to _bardzo_ związany.

Harry rozdziawił usta na słowa Rona, ale szybko je zamknął i zmusił się do pełnego zadowolenia uśmiechu.

- Prawdę mówiąc, nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdybyśmy do końca roku mieli kolejny ślub ? kontynuował Ron, rozsiadając się na krześle i upijając łyk wody.

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły gniewnie, ale przybrał swoją normalną maskę spokoju i opanowania. Wzruszył lekko ramionami, pozwalając sobie na uśmiech, wkradający się wolno na jego twarz. To nie było trudne - wystarczyło, że skupił się na swoich uczuciach do Sly'a. Cóż, zanim Sly stał się _Malfoyem_.

- Harry, to nie może być...

- Och, ale jest. - Ron uśmiechnął się złośliwie i skinął na kelnera, sygnalizując chęć otrzymania rachunku. Musiał wyprowadzić Harry'ego z restauracji, zanim mężczyzna wybuchnie. Wiedział, że Harry później by tego żałował - w końcu to była jego ulubiona restauracja. - Wszyscy go poznaliśmy i uważamy, że są idealną parą. Tak dobrze do siebie pasują. Nie tak jak niektórzy byli partnerzy Harry'ego.

Zach patrzył na Rona wilkiem, po czym spojrzał lodowato na Harry'ego. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się łagodnie, nie próbując tłumaczyć słów Rona. Jego ostrożna maska ukrywała kłębiące się emocje i myśli w jego głowie oraz zdradziecki, cichy głosik, upierający się, że Ron ma rację. _Znalazł_ idealnego partnera i pozwolił mu odejść.

Po raz pierwszy od lat Harry poczuł jedynie litość, patrząc na Zacha. Nienawidził go od dawna, ale było to połączenie obrzydzenia i żalu, złagodzone zmartwieniem, że Puchon był jego jedyną szansą na prawdziwy związek. Teraz Harry rozumiał, że się mylił. On i Zach nigdy tak naprawdę nie tworzyli prawdziwego związku. Byli razem dwa lata, a Zach nie znał go w połowie tak dobrze, jak Sly. Nie, poprawił go jego umysł i tym razem Harry z tym nie walczył. _Zach nie zna mnie w połowie tak dobrze jak Malfoy... jak Draco._

Harry nie czekał na rachunek. Wstał, rzucając więcej niż dostateczną liczbę galeonów na stół. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Zacha i ścisnął je pocieszająco. W końcu wiedział, jak bardzo bolało patrzenie, jak osoba, którą kochasz, odchodzi. Chociaż wątpił w to, że Zach naprawdę go kochał.

- Do zobaczenia, Zach - powiedział, śmiejąc się jak idiota, i odszedł w kierunku drzwi, z Ronem depczącym mu po piętach.

xxx

Draco przytrzymał drzwi starszej czarownicy, uśmiechając się uprzejmie i kłaniając się, gdy go mijała. Miał spotkać się z Blaise'em w swojej ulubionej restauracji na lunch. Chciał przedyskutować z nim coś ważnego i wolał to zrobić z dala od przeszkód w biurze.

Wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko, zmierzając w kierunku kierownika sali z nadzieją, że zdobędzie swój ulubiony stolik przy oknie. Jedzenie tutaj było doskonałe, a on pragnął zjeść paellę już od kilku dni. Chociaż jedzenie nie miało większego znaczenia - zdecydował w końcu, co zrobić z Gryffinem. _Z Potterem,_ poprawił się, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. _Nie, z Harrym._

W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia spędził z Calem tyle czasu, ile tylko się dało i zdał sobie sprawę, że Gryffin - Harry - nigdy nie pozwoliłby cierpieć niewinnemu dziecku z powodu ich związku. Byłoby ciężko utrzymać wszystko w sekrecie, ale razem z pewnością by im się udało. _Razem,_ pomyślał radośnie. _Razem_.

Rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu Blaise'a, na wypadek, gdyby wiecznie spóźniający się czarodziej przypadkiem go wyprzedził. Draco poczuł, jak jego serce podskoczyło, gdy ujrzał Harry'ego, siedzącego z Weasleyem i Smithem. Weasley uśmiechał się, a Harry wcale nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Nie wyglądał tak, jak powinien wyglądać ktoś, kto siedzi obok osoby, którą nienawidzi. Nie po tych bzdurach, które Smith ostatnio rozpowiadał w gazetach. _Chyba, że to była prawda,_ jego umysł krzyczał. Niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że Blaise go woła, ale nie mógł się skupić przez okropne buczenie w swojej głowie i kłujące pulsowanie w piersi. Bo Harry - _jego_ Harry - właśnie uśmiechnął się do Smitha promiennie i czule uścisnął jego ramię.

Draco stanął jak wryty, gdy Harry się zbliżał. Jego płuca wołały o powietrze, bo wstrzymał oddech, mając nadzieję, że czarodziej go nie zauważy.

- M - Draco - powiedział Harry, z bardzo zadowoloną miną. Draco przełknął ciężko, zmuszając się do odpowiedzi, pragnąc rozpaczliwie, żeby to on wywoływał ten uśmiech, a nie Smith. - Miło cię tu spotkać.

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko, ale Harry nie dał się oszukać. W Hogwarcie obserwował blondyna przez niezliczone godziny i teraz od razu spostrzegł, że ta radość była wymuszona. Nie widział ciepła w tych pięknych, szarych oczach. - Harry - odpowiedział Draco, kiwając mu uprzejmie głową. - Weasley.

Harry zawahał się, zastanawiając się, czy Draco zmagał się z faktem, że on jest Gryfinem, tak bardzo, jak Harry zmagał się z tożsamością Sly'a. - Właśnie o tobie myślałem. Naprawdę chciałbym...

Draco przerwał mu, zanim Harry mógł powiedzieć coś, co go zniszczy - na przykład: "Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi". Myśl o wymienianiu się przyjaznymi mailami z mężczyzną, którego kochał, ale nie mógł mieć, była nie do zniesienia.

- Wątpię, żeby Smithowi się to podobało - powiedział Draco, wciąż kordialnym tonem. Poczuł, jak Blaise sztywnieje, ale zignorował to. Draco popatrzył ponad ramieniem Harry'ego, beznamiętnie obserwując nadejście Aurora. - Nie chciałbym spowodować jeszcze więcej problemów między wami.

- Ale...

Draco dziękował Merlinowi za przyjście kelnera, nieświadomego napięcia między mężczyznami i oferującego mu stolik. Popatrzył przez chwilę na Harry'ego, po czym skinął głową, podążając za kelnerem w głąb sali, bez słowa do Harry'ego lub Rona.

- Co...

Harry pokręcił głową, wymykając się z restauracji do pobliskiej alejki. Ron poszedł za nim, rzucając szybko Zaklęcie Ukrywające, by mogli rozmawiać bez przeszkód.

- Kocham go - powiedział Harry, znowu uśmiechając się głupkowato.

xxxxx

(*) Paella [wym. paeja] - potrawa hiszpańska pochodząca z Walencji. Powstała w bardzo wielu odmianach. Podstawowa wersja dania składa się z ryżu, warzyw. Mieszana jest zazwyczaj z drobiem, mięsem królika lub rozmaitymi owocami morza.

(**) Fettuccini - rodzaj makaronu, takie szersze wstążki.


	18. Chapter 18

**Autor: **dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu.

**Beta: **Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Harry wiedział, że ta sprawa była skazana na niepowodzenie, mimo to usadowił się wieczorem z laptopem na kolanach z zamiarem wytropienia Malfoya. Jego listy wysłane do Malfoy Manor wróciły nie otwarte, tak jak wiadomości skierowane bezpośrednio do Malfoy Industries.

Nie mógł ukryć rozczarowania, gdy odczytał swojego maila, chociaż spodziewał się, że wiadomość automatyczna będzie w takim stylu. To nic, zapewniał się. Po prostu musi być bardziej kreatywny.

xxx

_Do: HJPotter80[at]MerlinMail .uk_

_Od: AutoOdpowiedźBot[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_

_Środa, 23 lipca 2008, 21:47_

_Re: Niedostarczona wiadomość_

_Poniższa wiadomość do IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk nie została dostarczona._

_Błąd serwera 2.8.1 – nieznany adres błąd 250- „IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk"... nie ma takiego użytkownika._

_-Przekazana Wiadomość -_

_Od: HJPotter80[at]MerlinMail .uk_

_Do: IntrospektywnyIntelektualista[at]MagiczneRandkiOnline .uk_

_Środa, 23 lipca 2008, 21:43_

_Re: Musimy pogadać_

_Draco,_

_źle to zrozumiałeś. Nie kocham Zacha. Nigdy go nie kochałem. Chcę… [wiadomość urwana]_

xxx

_Do: DMalfoy[at]MalfoyIndustries .uk_

_Od: HJPotter80[at]MerlinMail .uk_

_Środa, 23 lipca 2008, 22:15_

_Re: Musimy pogadać_

_Draco,_

_przepraszam, że piszę na Twój adres służbowy, ale nie mogłem znaleźć innego, a Ty nie odpowiadasz na moje sowy. Piszę krótko na wypadek, gdyby sekretarka sprawdzała Twoją pocztę, ale naprawdę muszę z Tobą porozmawiać. Proszę, skontaktuj się ze mną._

_Harry_

xxx

_Do: HJPotter80[at]MerlinMail .uk_

_Od: AutomatycznaOdpowiedź[at]MalfoyIndustries .uk_

_Piątek, 25 lipca 2008, 16:16_

_Re: Wiadomość odrzucona_

_Poniższa wiadomość została odrzucona przez serwer._

_Wiadomość serwera 6.2.5 – użytkownik HJPotter80[at]MerlinMail .uk został zablokowany przez odbiorcę._

_Jeżeli uważasz, że ta wiadomość to błąd, skontaktuj się z managerem bazy danych: Mail[at]MalfoyIndustries .uk_

_-Przekazana wiadomość -_

_Od: HJPotter80[at]MerlinMail .uk_

_Do: DMalfoy[at]MalfoyIndustries .uk_

_Piątek, 25 lipca 2008, 16:15_

_Re: Odpowiedz mi!_

_Do cholery, Draco! Przestań być taki uparty i pozwól, że wytłumaczę Ci, co się stało! Gdybyś tylko… [wiadomość urwana]_

xxx

- Harry, on nie chce słuchać głosu rozsądku – powiedziała Pansy, marszcząc brwi. - Przykro mi.

Harry jęknął i z frustracją przeczesał włosy palcami. Próbował skontaktować się z Draco już od kilku dni, ale za każdym razem był spławiany. Żadnych sów. Żadnych maili. Nie mógł odwiedzić tego idioty, bo jego dom był chroniony. Nie mógł nawet skontaktować się z palantem przez Fiuu, bo skrzaty domowe w Malfoy Manor nie chciały mu powiedzieć, gdzie mieszka, a sekretarka Draco zdawała się bronić go za cenę własnego życia. Próbował nawet wpaść do jego biura, ale, ku swojemu upokorzeniu, został wyprowadzony z budynku przez dwóch muskularnych ochroniarzy, zanim zaszedł dalej niż do holu.

- Posłucha – powiedział, zaciskając zęby.

xxx

- Czasem jesteś takim upartym palantem – warknął Blaise, przewracając oczami i obserwując, jak Draco upija się do nieprzytomności trzeci wieczór z rzędu.

- Zdumiewa mnie ogrom twojego współczucia – powiedział blondyn przeciągle. Był zadziwiająco stabilny po wypiciu czterech szklanek whisky.

- Cóż, mnie zdumiewa twoja _głupota_, więc chyba jesteśmy kwita.

Blaise chodził po pokoju, ignorując lekko ironiczny uśmieszek posłany mu przez Draco. Już od wielu dni próbował mu uświadomić, że między Potterem a Smithem niczego nie ma i dalej nie zrobił żadnych postępów.

- Pansy powiedziała…

- Pansy nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Nie jest powiernicą Pottera.

Blaise westchnął, modląc się do Merlina o siłę. To, że Potter, po wszystkich kłodach rzuconych mu pod nogi, nadal próbował skontaktować się z Draco, graniczyło z cudem. Blaise był najlepszym przyjacielem Draco, ale nawet _on_ nie wiedział, co począć z tym kretynem. Jego przewagą była świadomość tego, że Draco skrył się za maską chłodnego dystansu i pogardy, kiedy tak naprawdę cierpiał, ale Potter nie miał o tym pojęcia. To było takie oczywiste, że Harry czuł podekscytowanie na widok Draco, ale ten głupek nie potrafił zastanowić się głębiej nad tym, co wziął za potwierdzenie nagłówków „Proroka".

Dotknął palcami listu, który Potter wsunął mu dzisiaj do kieszeni, gdy mijali się na ulicy. Widział już, jak Draco rzuca _Incendio_ na podobne próby Pansy i Neville'a i wiedział, że jego wysiłek podzieli ten sam los.

- No dobra – powiedział Blaise przyjaźnie, szczypiąc grzbiet swojego nosa. - _Neville _powiedział…

- Już rozmawiałem z Neville'em – odrzekł Draco sztywno, mając nadzieję na uniknięcie dłuższej sprzeczki z Blaise'em. W końcu przybył do Francji po trochę spokoju, a nie po to, by ponownie przerabiać te głupoty.

- W takim razie wiesz, że…

- Wiem, że Neville jest lojalnym przyjacielem i Pottera, i moim – wciął się Draco, a Blaise spojrzał na niego krzywo. - Jako lojalny przyjaciel czuje się zobowiązany do naprawienia tego, co błędnie postrzega jako rysę na moim związku z Potterem.

- A więc nie ma żadnej rysy? - wymamrotał Blaise, nie potrafiąc zachować milczenia.

- Nie – powiedział Draco spokojnie, przywołując czasopismo ze stolika. - Nie ma żadnego związku.

xxx

- Nie chciałem, żebyś wpadł w środek tego wszystkiego, Nev – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się smutno do swojego wyraźnie zdenerwowanego przyjaciela. Draco od kilku dni ukrywał się we Francji i Neville wziął na siebie jego zły humor. - Wiesz, że nie musisz interweniować, prawda?

Neville potrząsnął głową, rzucając kilka Zaklęć Diagnostycznych na roślinę stojącą na biurku Harry'ego. Wszystko stałoby się o wiele prostsze, gdyby tylko mógł zabrać go do Draco, ale to było niemożliwe. Zamek chroniły skomplikowane zaklęcia i zabezpieczenia, podobne do Zaklęcia Fideliusa. Do tego Neville złożył Przysięgę Wieczystą, by nie móc mówić o zamku i jego mieszkańcach. Wszyscy, którzy wiedzieli o Calu, również musieli to zrobić, chociaż i tak żadne z nich nie ujawniłoby jakichkolwiek informacji o istnieniu chłopca. Nawet Harry'emu.

- Wbił sobie do głowy, że jesteś z Zachem. Denerwuje go to, ale nie chce się do tego przyznać – powiedział Neville, wyciągając z kieszeni małą fiolkę z Eliksirem Odżywczym i kropiąc nim zwiędłe liście. Troszkę pojaśniały, ale wciąż wyglądały smutno i martwo. Harry skulił się, zastanawiając się, czy Stworek pamiętał o podlewaniu roślinki częściej niż raz w miesiącu. - _Wiem_, że on coś do ciebie czuje, Harry. Wiem to. Nie wiem jednak, czy to wystarczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a na jego twarzy zagościła pewność siebie. Wiedział, że większość świata myślała, że ma jakiś nadludzki instynkt lub prowadzi go jakaś siła, ale on znał prawdę. Skrzyżowanie jego ślizgońskich i gryfońskich cech już wcześniej dobrze mu służyło, teraz również uda mu się wykorzystać je do własnych celów. Harry Potter był bardzo upartym człowiekiem. Kiedy czegoś chciał, czy był to koniec Voldemorta, czy uwaga Draco Malfoya, dostawał to.

- Wystarczy – obiecał, obserwując szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak Eliksir Odżywczy zaczął w końcu działać, zmieniając roślinę z chorowitej w mocną i zdrową. - Wystarczy.

xxx

Draco skrzywił się. Sowa z „Prorokiem" spóźniała się, a to psuło mu cały dzień. Spędził tydzień po swojej niefortunnej sprzeczce z Potterem – wmawiał sobie, że to nic innego, a skończyło się źle nie dlatego, że był zazdrosny, tylko dlatego, że nienawidził palanta – na ustaleniu sobie wygodnego planu zajęć. Czytał kilka gazet do porannej herbaty, po czym używał zamkowego Fiuu, by dostać się prosto do swojego biura w Londynie. Zaczął odrzucać wszystkie poranne i wieczorne zaproszenia i spotkania biznesowe oraz rozrywkowe, by móc spędzić więcej czasu we Francji.

Cal rozkwitał dzięki dodatkowej opiece, co tylko zwiększyło jego poczucie winy z powodu zostawiania synka samego na kilka dni w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. To umocniło jego postanowienie, że chwilowy błąd w ocenie odnośnie Pottera był dokładnie tym – błędem w ocenie. Jego miejsce było tu, z Calem. Już rozpoczął konieczne przygotowania do zamknięcia Malfoy Manor, by zamieszkać we Francji na stałe. Miał małe mieszkanie w Londynie, którego mógł użyć, gdyby pracował kiedyś do późna i nie mógł wrócić do domu. Właśnie to powinien był robić od początku, nienawidził się za poświęcanie czasu przeznaczonego Calowi dla dobra rodziny i interesów. Bez jego synka te sprawy nie miały sensu.

A jeżeli czuł się trochę samotny... Cóż, można się było tego spodziewać. To nie znaczyło, że tęsknił za _Potterem_. Natknięcie się na Pottera i Smitha w tamtej restauracji było błogosławieństwem. Ocaliło go od uczynienia swojej rodzinie nieodwracalnej krzywdy. W końcu Potter nie był tym wszechmocnym Wybawcą, którego wszyscy sławili. W żaden sposób nie utrzymałby wieści o ich związku z dala od prasy i nie chroniłby Cala, gdyby jego istnienie zostało odkryte.

Draco spojrzał ze złością na skrzata domowego, który właśnie się pojawił. Uważał, że skrzat był osobiście odpowiedzialny za niebywale spóźnioną gazetę, którą trzymał w drżących dłoniach. Zazwyczaj Draco był dobrym panem – nie to, co jego ojciec – ale w tym tygodniu łatwo wpadał w gniew. Ostatnio zirytowany blondyn zmywał głowy wszystkim, oprócz Caleuma, w rezultacie nikt oprócz syna nie zbliżał się do niego, jeżeli nie było to konieczne.

- W końcu – burknął; żołądek ścisnął mu się w oczekiwaniu na to, co znajdzie w dzisiejszym numerze.

Prasa miała używanie po wspólnym lunchu Harry'ego i Smitha, cały czas publikowała artykuły o ich związku i o tym, jak to przezwyciężyli zdradę Harry'ego z Oliverem. Draco śledził publikacje z czystej ciekawości, jak to sobie mówił. Nie różnił się w tym od reszty świata, która rzucała się na każde słowo napisane przez Skeeter o tej parze.

Nic, co sobie wyobrażał, nie przygotowało go na to, co ujrzał na pierwszej stronie. Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy czytał nagłówki.

_Artykuł tylko u nas! Auror oskarżony o śledzenie!_ Na zdjęciu Weasley uśmiechał się promiennie, trzymając magicznie związanego i niezwykle rozgniewanego Smitha, obaj mężczyźni wchodzili do Ministerstwa otoczeni tłumem innych Aurorów.

_Związek Smitha i Pottera nie istnieje!_ _Chłopiec, Który Przeżył dostarczył dowód w postaci Myślodsiewni!_ - temu nagłówkowi towarzyszyło standardowe zdjęcie Pottera. Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać od odwzajemnienia jego nieśmiałego uśmiechu ze zdjęcia.

_List otwarty od Wybawcy Czarodziejskiego Świata o jego tajemniczej miłości, strona 8!  
_  
Wstrzymał oddech; pośpiesznie przewracał strony, przeklinając swoje sztywne, odmawiające współpracy palce, kiedy rozdarł gazetę. Nie zrobił tego, prawda? Potter nienawidził prasy. Z pewnością nie zdemaskowałby ich obu w taki sposób. Szybko czytał tekst, a serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, gdy szukał swojego nazwiska. Nie znalazł go. Jego euforia po odkryciu, że Harry nie związał się ze Smithem, zniknęła na myśl, że był ktoś inny, jakiś inny tajemniczy kochanek, o którym Draco nie wiedział. Oczywiście, brak jego nazwiska był pozytywną stroną, zapewniał się. Czy to właśnie nie ten powód, dla którego nie chciał związku z Potterem?

Ugryzł się wargę na tyle mocno, że popłynęła krew, ale nie poczuł słonego posmaku, gdyprzygotowywał się do czytania o najnowszym kochanku Pottera. List otwarty do społeczeństwa czarodziejów. Potter z pewnością miał smykałkę do dramatyzowania.

_Do wszystkich zainteresowanych:_

_Zawsze robiłem to, czego ode mnie oczekiwano. Poświęciłem się dla dobra ogółu więcej niż raz i nie żałuję tego. Robiłem to, czego ode mnie oczekiwano, często ponosząc osobiste straty._

_Ostatnimi laty również robiłem to, czego ode mnie oczekiwano. Podjąłem karierę Aurora, pomimo mojej odrazy do przemocy. Związałem się z mężczyzną, który według społeczeństwa był dla mnie odpowiedni, pomimo moich zastrzeżeń. Przymykałem oko na plotki i pomówienia, które cały czas krążyły po czarodziejskim świecie, ignorowałem oczerniające mnie artykuły i książki. Najgorsze jest to, że pozwoliłem moim wyobrażeniom o osobie, którą powinienem być, stanąć na drodze rozwijającemu się związkowi. Związkowi z mężczyzną, który mógłby być moją pokrewną duszą. Wszystko dlatego, że znów zachowałem się jak tego ode mnie oczekiwano i nie chciałem ujrzeć go takim, jakim jest naprawdę._

_Skończyłem z tym, co oczekiwane._

_Ten list i jego konsekwencje będą nieoczekiwane. Jeżeli jednak nauczyłem się czegoś w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy, to tego, że nieoczekiwane zdarza się często._

_Nieoczekiwane było znalezienie pokrewnej duszy na portalu randkowym._

_Nieoczekiwane było to, że ta dusza okazała się Ślizgonem._

_Nieoczekiwane było to, że nasze losy już były ze sobą tak powiązane, bez naszej wiedzy._

_Nieoczekiwane było przypadkowe spotkanie ze starym znajomym i mój natychmiastowy pociąg do niego._

_Nieoczekiwane było to, że ten znajomy okazał się osobą, której od miesięcy się zwierzałem._

_Nieoczekiwane było zakochanie się w nim, pomimo naszej przeszłości._

_Skończył się czas, kiedy podporządkowywałem się temu, co jest ode mnie oczekiwane._

_Ja, Harry James Potter ze Szlachetnych Rodów Blacków i Potterów, niniejszym ogłaszam moją intencję zalotów i małżeństwa. Jako że jest to moim prawem i należnością z racji mojej pozycji, niniejszym powołuję się na Delibero Pergo odnośnie konkurów i następującego po nich małżeństwa._

_Podpisano i zalakowano:_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Głowa Rodu Blacków_

_Głowa Rodu Potterów_

xxx

Draco nie poruszył się na swoim miejscu od dwudziestu minut; całkowicie zamarł. Był rozdarty pomiędzy złością a euforią. Co Potter _wyprawiał_? Chociaż mógł przyznać, że Harry jest sprytny, ten plan nie miał racji bytu.

Jedna część Draco cieszyła się, że Harry go kochał. Nie pragnął niczego więcej, niż tylko zlekceważyć ryzyko i pójść za nim. Druga, bardziej racjonalna, powstrzymywała go. Nadzieja na oparcie się dzisiejszemu przepływowi informacji i dużej ilości prasy była nikła. Nikt nie powoływał się na _Delibero Pergo_ od ponad stu lat.

Pomysł i tak był intrygujący.

Nie zdziwił się, widząc Blaise'a wkraczającego do pokoju kilka chwil później z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Z pewnością to skrzaty domowe po niego posłały; prawdopodobnie martwiły się o stan zdrowia swojego pana. Wiedziały, że nie powinny chodzić do pani Cyzi ze zmartwieniami dotyczącymi Draco; nawet się do niego nie odzywała, od czasu szczególnie ostrej kłótni sprzed kilku laty.

- I kto teraz jest idiotą? - zapytał blondyna, z ledwością powstrzymując śmiech.


	19. Chapter 19

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

- Harry, jesteś pewien, że wiesz, co robisz? - Hermiona nerwowo skubała swoją serwetkę, której postrzępione kawałki zalegały na stole.

- Nie wiem, skąd on się o tym dowiedział, ale to całkowicie legalne prawo – wtrącił się do rozmowy Neville, odpowiadając za Harry'ego, jako że mężczyzna właśnie przeżuwał posiłek.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego i jego ramiona opadły. Powinien był trzymać język za zębami. Wiedział, że Hermiona stawała się bezlitosna, gdy czegoś nie rozumiała.

- To jest prawo?

Neville westchnął, rzucając pożądliwe spojrzenie w kierunku talerza stygnącej jajecznicy, po czym odpowiedział:

- Tak. _Delibero Pergo_ jest w księgach od roku 1322, kiedy to Durward Ravenclaw zabiegał o względy Luelli Maitland. Jego rodzina – potomkowie Roweny – sprzeciwiała się temu, twierdząc, że Luella pochodzi z niższych sfer.

Hermiona była oczarowana, te słowa zupełnie odwróciły jej uwagę od potarganej serwetki leżącej na jej kolanach. Neville upił łyk kawy - ostatnio był zbyt zmęczony na herbatę - i kontynuował.

- Rada Czarodziejska – z pewnością wiesz, że poprzedzała Ministerstwo, prawda? - Hermiona pokiwała głową, a Neville podjął przerwany wątek.

- A więc, Rada Czarodziejska interweniowała w imieniu Rodziny Ravenclaw sprzyjając jej interesom. Dziewczyna została uwięziona, żeby Durward nie mógł się z nią spotykać. Poczyniono również przygotowania, by ożenił się z kimś o wiele bardziej dla niego odpowiednim.

Nawet Harry słuchał uważnie. Znał to prawo, oczywiście, ale nigdy nie dowiedział się dokładnie, jak ono powstało. Ron, który - podobnie jak Neville - wyrósł na tej historii, słuchał bez zainteresowania, jednocześnie rozglądając się po restauracji na wypadek kłopotów. Przyszli do mugolskiego lokalu tylko po to, by uniknąć czarodziejskiej prasy, więc chciał mieć pewność, że prywatne rozmowy takimi pozostaną.

- Durward odebrał uwięzienie Luelli jako śmiertelną zniewagę i zaapelował do Rady z całą krukońską mądrością i logiką, na jakie było go stać. Zajęło mu to pięć lat, ale w końcu wywalczył przywilej konkurów. _Delibero Pergo_ było prawem, które zaproponował. To oficjalna Przysięga Czarodzieja, pozwalająca dążyć do związku. Dosłownie znaczy „dążenie z determinacją i postanowieniem", coś takiego.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, starając się zrozumieć słowa Neville'a. Musiało być w tym coś więcej, coś, co by tłumaczyło złośliwy uśmiech Harry'ego.

- Neville czegoś ci nie powiedział, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tego nie wie - jakiekolwiek wtrącanie się w zaloty chronione przez Delibero Pergo jest nielegalne – rzekł Harry, puszczając oczko swojej przyjaciółce.

- Nielegalne? - Hermiona wciąż nie była pewna, jaki to miało związek z Harrym i Draco.

- Harry prawidłowo założył, że część wątpliwości Draco wynika z tego, że prasa z pewnością interesowałaby się nim, gdyby spotykał się z Wybrańcem – powiedział Neville i wystawił Harry'emu język, gdy ten uniósł brew. - Tak, znam konsekwencje tego prawa, Harry. Po prostu jeszcze do tego nie dotarłem.

Harry rozłożył ręce w udawanym zaproszeniu, nakazując przyjacielowi, by kontynuował.

- Powołując się na _Delibero Pergo_, co może być uczynione tylko przez członka jednej z czarodziejskich Rodzin, które istniały w tamtych czasach – chodzi o rodzinę przez duże „R", Hermiono – Harry sprawił, że wszystko, co byłoby szkodliwe dla jego związku z Draco, jest teraz nielegalne.

Uśmiech powoli wkradał się na twarz Hermiony, gdy zaczęła to rozumieć. Ron, który do tej pory obserwował obecnych w restauracji, teraz odwrócił się do nich z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Wszyscy potomkowie Rodzin doskonale znali te archaiczne zasady dotyczące tylko ich. Nikt inny jednak nie ogłosił swoich zalotów tak jawnie, jak Harry zamierzał z Malfoyem, nikt również nie używał tego starego prawa od ostatniego stulecia.

- A więc „Prorok"…

- Nie może wydrukować niczego o mnie i Draco. Dziś rano wysłałem poświadczone sowy do wydawców i edytorów każdej czarodziejskiej gazety i każdego czasopisma w Europie – powiedział Harry, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Jego prawnicy przygotowywali podobne wiadomości dla gazet w Stanach Zjednoczonych, jako że społeczeństwo amerykańskich czarodziejów również uwielbiało śledzić jego życie miłosne.

- Stary, to jest świetne – stwierdził Ron, klepiąc go po plecach.

- Tak, to było świetne – zgodził się Neville. Rozejrzał się, po czym rzucił ukradkiem Zaklęcie Ogrzewające na swoje porzucone śniadanie. Zabrał się na swoją jajecznicę, burczało mu w brzuchu podczas jedzenia. - Ale wciąż – powiedział pomiędzy kęsami – będziesz miał ciężko z Draco, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś przygotowany.

Harry tylko się uśmiechał, a kalkulujący błysk w jego oczach sprawił, że wszyscy poczuli się niezręcznie.

- Och, ależ jestem.

xxx

- Ale ja nie chcę – powiedział rozdrażniony, nadąsany głosik.

Blaise zwolnił kroku, niezbyt chętny na wejście w połowie kolejnej walki Malfoyów.

- A mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie masz żadnego wyboru. No, dalej.

- _Nie _chcę.

Blaise usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie i złowrogą ciszę. Wbrew sobie, ruszył naprzód i wszedł przez otwarte drzwi do gabinetu Draco, nie kłopocząc się pukaniem.

- Znowu sprawiasz problemy? - zapytał przeciągle, krzyżując ramiona i starając się wyglądać groźnie.

- Czy kiedykolwiek tego nie robi? - zawarczał Draco, spoglądając znacząco na swojego syna, który patrzył na niego wilkiem.

- Nie chcę iść do łóżka. Wujku, powiedz tatusiowi, że nie muszę jeszcze spać – zajęczał chłopiec, patrząc na Blaise'a lśniącymi, szarymi oczami.

Serce mu zmiękło na ten widok, ale nie ustąpił. Chłopczyk owinął sobie wszystkich wokół palca, ale Blaise wiedział, że nie powinien sprzeciwiać się bezpośredniemu rozkazowi Draco.

- Nie, Cal, musisz słuchać tatusia. Już czas, żeby mali czarodzieje szli do łóżka – powiedział, kręcąc ponuro głową.

- To niesprawiedliwe! - krzyknął Cal, tupiąc nóżką.

Draco zaśmiał się bez humoru i Blaise ugryzł się w język, by nie wymknęło mu się, że upartość Cala to z pewnością cecha dziedziczna.

- Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, Caleum. A teraz idź do łóżka, zanim zafiukam do twojej _grand-mère_(1).

Małe usteczka zadrżały przez tę groźbę, Draco widział zaczątki łez w oczach synka. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ostatnio układanie do snu było takim problemem, ale doprowadzało go to szału. Spędził już pół godziny próbując zwabić Cala do łóżka i powoli tracił cierpliwość.

- _Mamie_(2) mnie nie zmusza – powiedział Cal, jego łzy w końcu popłynęły. - Powiedziała, że mam się tobą opiekować, bo jesteś za głupi, żeby pozwolić na to komuś innemu.

Draco poczuł się tak, jakby żelazna pięść ścisnęła mu serce. Jego syn od kilku dni nie chciał opuścić jego boku, a on założył, że po prostu przyzwyczajał się do stałej obecności ojca. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Cal myślał, że się nim opiekuje.

- _Mon chou_(3), co masz na myśli? Opiekować się mną? Rolą ojca jest zajmowanie się synem, a nie na odwrót – powiedział Draco, walcząc, by zachować spokojny głos.

- _Mamie_ mówi, że odrzucasz szansę, by ktoś cię kochał – powiedział Cal ze spuszczoną głową. - Ale to nieprawda. Bo _ja_ cię kocham. I nie jesteś głupi. Jesteś najmądrzejszym tatą na świecie.

Blaise zauważył, że Draco zesztywniał. Zrozumiał, że mężczyzna nie chciał, by Cal zobaczył emocje na jego twarzy. Skoczył naprzód, zanurkował i uniósł Cala do góry, zanim chłopiec zdążył zaprotestować.

Blaise scałował ślady łez z jego policzków, robiąc przy okazji śmieszne cmokające odgłosy. Zachęcony niechętnym śmiechem chłopca przekręcił go, trzymając teraz do góry nogami, by móc łaskotać wolną ręką jego brzuszek.

- Twój ojciec ma dużo ludzi, którzy go kochają – powiedział Blaise, przestając go łaskotać, by upewnić się, że chłopiec go słucha. - I z pewnością jest jednym z najmądrzejszych czarodziejów, jakich znam, a znam ich sporo.

Ponowił atak na brzuszek Cala, nie przestając, dopóki chłopiec nie zaczął wymachiwać rękami, aż Blaise prawie stracił uchwyt. Śmiejąc się, opuścił chłopca na podłogę, delikatnie kładąc go na bezcennym Abussonie.

- Czy twoja _grand-mère_ naprawdę nazwała twojego tatę głupim? - zapytał Blaise, ciekaw, jak dokładnie potoczyła się ta konwersacja. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Narcyzy mówiącej coś takiego, ale ostatnio była _naprawdę_ wściekła na Draco.

- Nie – przyznał Cal, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko. - Nazwała go _salopard_, ale nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy. Odpowiedziała, że to głupi idiota.

Blaise z trudem powstrzymał śmiech i nawet ponure usta Draco lekko drgnęły. Narcyza musiała być nieźle podminowana, by nazwać Draco dupkiem przy swoim małym wnuczku.

Blaise zajął się Calem, zaganiając go do pokoju i pomagając mu przygotować się do łóżka - Draco potrzebował chwili, by się uspokoić. Od lat nie widział go tak sparaliżowanego. Nawet cały ten bałagan z Potterem nie zdenerwował go tak bardzo, jak niewinnie słowa jego synka.

Draco wciąż był zagubiony w myślach, gdy Blaise wrócił. Czarodziej wykorzystał tę okazję do przypatrzenia się swojemu przyjacielowi. Był nieco chudszy niż miesiąc temu, a cienie pod jego oczami mówiły wyraźnie, że nie sypiał dobrze.

- Porozmawiałem z nim – powiedział cicho Blaise, niepewny, czy jego przyjaciel chce mieć dziś towarzystwo, czy nie. - Czuje się dobrze. Martwi się, że nie jesteś szczęśliwy, ale wszystko z nim w porządku.

Głos Draco był ochrypły, a ton gorzki, kiedy odpowiadał. - Nie powinien się o mnie martwić. Nawet, gdy próbuję zrobić to, co należy, udaje mi się to spieprzyć.

Blaise zawahał się, po czym wszedł do pokoju. Draco potrzebował, by ktoś powiedział mu prawdę i wyglądało na to, że to on musiał to zrobić.

- Harry cię kocha.

- A więc teraz to Harry, co? - zadrwił Draco. Jego oczy były matowe, bez życia.

- Rozmawialiśmy trochę. Jest dla ciebie odpowiedni, Draco, wiem to. Kocha cię, ty też się w nim zakochałeś – powiedział Blaise cicho.

Draco potrząsnął głową, coraz bardziej zrezygnowany. Było to całkowite przeciwieństwo złości, której Blaise oczekiwał.

- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? - zapytał, opierając rękę na kominku. - Myślę, że już od lat byłem w nim w połowie zakochany, tylko nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy.

Blaise czekał, wiedząc, że Draco będzie kontynuował. Z wysiłkiem powstrzymał się od krzyczenia na blondyna.

- To _Harry Potter,_ na miłość boską. Każda gazeta będzie śledzić tę historię. Nie mogę się z nim widywać, nie jest ważne, jak bardzo tego chcę. Nie narażę Cala.

Blaise obserwował, jak Draco patrzy posępnie w płomienie - normalne płomienie, co znaczyło, że zamknął Fiuu. Najwyraźniej Draco wiedział, że będą dziś rozmawiać i zabezpieczył się przed przerwami, pomyślał ironicznie.

- Nie narażę Cala w ten sposób – powtórzył Draco, ale jego słowa brzmiały mniej pewnie niż przed chwilą. Wiedział, że byłoby tylko kwestią czasu, zanim ugnie się pod własnym pożądaniem i zgodzi się spotkać z Harrym. Nienawidził się za swoją słabość.

- Ale powołał się…

Draco zaśmiał się gorzko, odsuwając się od kominka i zaczynając krążyć po dużym pokoju. Przekroczył stos kredek i zabawek, nawet ich nie zauważając, niczego nie widząc.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że Delibero Pergo powstrzyma „Proroka"? Czy jakąkolwiek gazetę? To przedawnione prawo, o którym większość ludzi nawet nie słyszała.

Blaise uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując się lżej niż kiedykolwiek. Jeżeli to była ostatnia przeszkoda, to sprawy miały się bardzo poprawić i dla blondyna, i dla wszystkich wystawionych na jego humory.

- Nie słyszałeś? Dziś rano Harry wysłał listy do wszystkich gazet w Europie, nakreślając dokładnie, na czym ono polega. Jego prawnik rozesłał kopie oryginalnego prawa i założył linię informacyjną w kominku dla reporterów, zanim wydrukują cokolwiek o nim lub o konkurach – powiedział Blaise, mówiąc szybko i z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- A skoro podciągnął pod to również małżeństwo, możliwe, że to będzie działać również wtedy, gdybyście zdecydowali się iść tą drogą. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś interpretował Delibero Pergo w ten sposób, ale Harry ma bardzo drogiego prawnika, który zapewnia, że może tak być.

Blaise prawie westchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył blask zainteresowania w szarych oczach Draco. Dzięki Merlinowi, pomyślał, obserwując, jak Draco odblokowuje kominek, by skontaktować się z własnym prawnikiem, nie zważając na późną porę.

xxx

- Czego potrzebujesz, Harry? - zapytała Luna, związując swoje długie blond włosy, by jej nie przeszkadzały.

Ciemnowłosy czarodziej uśmiechnął się, grzebiąc po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu małej, plastikowej zabawki. Położył dozownik dropsów na jej biurku i pogrzebał jeszcze przez chwilę, aż znalazł również zdjęcie.

- Możesz to transmutować tak, by wyglądało jak na zdjęciu? - zapytał, kiwając głową w kierunku rzeczy na biurku.

Luna była cudowną pomocą w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Odkąd powołał się na Delibero Pergo, zaczął konkury na serio. Zamierzał zabiegać o względy Draco w czystkorwisty sposób i nie chciał czegoś przeoczyć, nawet jeżeli to wydłużało okres oczekiwania na spotkanie twarzą w twarz.

Rytuał zaprojektowano w czasach, gdy aranżowane małżeństwa były codziennością; wciąż zdarzały się dość często w elicie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Harry wiedział, że Draco również żył w takim małżeństwie. Poczynił rozległe badania z pomocą Luny, zanim zdecydował się na Delibero Pergo. Chciał się upewnić, że wiedział o blondynie wszystko, co tylko możliwe. Jednak to, czego się dowiedział zrodziło więcej pytań niż dało odpowiedzi, zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o jego nieudane małżeństwo i następujące po nim dwuletnie zniknięcie.

Harry wiedział, że kilkoro z jego przyjaciół miało te brakujące informacje – Neville z pewnością, jako że pracował z Draco gdzieś we Francji i może Ginny, która była o wiele bardziej milcząca niż tego oczekiwał.

Cokolwiek Ślizgon ukrywał, Harry był pewien, że to zniesie. Pobyt w więzieniu w innym kraju? Nie ma problemu. Załamanie psychiczne? Teraz wszystko zdawało się być w porządku, więc to też żaden problem. Odwyk od nadużywania eliksirów? Było to dość powszechne zjawisko, z którym Harry łatwo mógłby sobie poradzić.

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy jego myśli powróciły do teraźniejszości. Obserwował jak Luna transmutuje przedmiot. Mimo że pracowała w mediach, wiedział, że mógł jej zaufać w każdej sprawie. Miała również największy talent spośród jego przyjaciół, jeśli chodziło o transmutację niedorzecznych przedmiotów - jak na przykład ten dozownik dropsów, który właśnie jej wręczył. Poza tym widok wściekłego Harry'ego, wypadającego jak burza z biura „Żonglera", podkreśli jego ostrzeżenie dla innych gazet. Jeżeli Wielki Harry Potter mógł być tak zły na swoją przyjaciółkę, co mógłby zrobić obcemu, który złamał prawo? Zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie wczorajszą scenę. Łzy Luny wyglądały całkiem przekonująco i prawie poczuł się podle, dopóki nie zobaczył, jak mruga do niego, po czym zaczyna wrzeszczeć, że odmawia publice wiadomości, na które zasługują.

_Ach, Luna_, pomyślał czule. Chwycił ją i ucałował wylewnie w policzek, gdy skończyła zaklęcie.

- To jest cudowne! - wykrzyknął, podziwiając malutkie arcydzieło w swojej dłoni.

xxx

Draco roześmiał się rozradowany, gdy dostał najnowszy prezent od Harry'ego. Pasował idealnie do wczorajszego podarunku.

- Co to jest? - zapytał Neville, spoglądając na dozownik zmrużonymi oczyma.

- To mugolskie słodycze – odpowiedział Draco, studiując przedmiot uważnie. - Harry je zbiera. Dozownik jest zrobiony tak, by wyglądał jak Justin Timberlake.

Draco odchylił kciukiem głowę plastikowego człowieczka i złapał w garść wypadający cukierek. Wepchnął go sobie do ust, krzywiąc się na jego zbyt słodki smak. Zaproponował jeden Neville'owi, który jednak grzecznie odmówił.

- Justin Timberlake? To jakiś ważny mugol?

Draco uśmiechnął się. Jego wzrok powędrował do biurka, leżał na nim pierwszy prezent – płyta, którą Harry wysłał dzień wcześniej. Były to „Największe hity" *NSYNC. Draco prędzej by umarł, niż przyznał się Harry'emu, czy komukolwiek innemu, że już taką miał.

xxx

- Wiem, że to nie jest najlepszy sposób na spędzenie swoich urodzin, ale nalegała, żebyś przyszedł, jeżeli chcesz tych zmian – powiedziała Hermiona przepraszająco, prowadząc Jamesa Evansa znajomymi korytarzami wydawnictwa.

- To zajmie tylko kilka minut, a potem możemy się zabawić – odrzekł Harry z uśmiechem. Odkąd jego zaloty zostały dwa dni temu zaakceptowane przez Draco, przebywanie z nim było o wiele przyjemniejsze.

Spotkanie zajęło o wiele dłużej niż obiecane parę minut, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Było ważne, a więc warte zachodu. Nie mógł już się doczekać, kiedy ukończone dzieło pojawi się za tydzień w sprzedaży. Najnowszy triumf Jamesa Evansa i as w rękawie Harry'ego.

xxx

Na Grimmauld Place roiło się od ludzi, nawet Blaise pojawił się na urodzinach Harry'ego. Chciał przyciągnąć jak najmniej uwagi, więc wybrał świętowanie w domu zamiast w swoim ulubionym pubie, jakby to zrobił normalnie.

- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie zaprosił Draco – powiedziała Hermiona poirytowana, rozlewając trochę mugolskiego piwa, gdy ktoś na nią wpadł.

- Bo spotkanie twarzą w twarz zanim jego czternaście prezentów zostanie zaakceptowanych, byłoby nieodpowiednie – powiedziała Pansy, przewracając oczami. Nie nienawidziła czarodziejów i czarownic z mugolskich rodzin i nie myślała, że powinno im się zabronić życia w magicznym społeczeństwie, ale uważała, że powinni mieć jakieś dodatkowe lekcje z kultury.

- _Czternaście_? - wykrztusiła Hermiona, kaszląc, gdy zachłysnęła się napojem.

- Czternaście – potwierdziła spokojnie Pansy, upijając łyk własnego drinka; to był jakiś mugolski napój, który Harry uwielbiał – Tom Collins. Nie był taki zły. - Większość par rozkłada je w czasie na kilka tygodni lub miesięcy, ale nasz Harry się śpieszy, więc wysyła jeden dziennie. Nie muszą być wielkie, to tylko symbole uczucia lub szacunku.

Oliver objął ramiona swojej żony i pochylił się, składając pocałunek na jej szyi.

- Ollie wysyłał mi wszystko, od biletów na Quidditcha po rodowy naszyjnik swojej babci – dodała, chichocząc, gdy znów ją pocałował.

- Nie chciałem ryzykować, że twoi rodzice odmówią – wymruczał, powodując kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

- To barbarzyństwo – powiedziała Hermiona z niesmakiem. Jej głos był lekko niewyraźny od zbyt intensywnego świętowania. - Kupowanie czyjejś miłości?

Oliver pokręcił głową, poważniejąc, gdy odpowiadał na jej uszczypliwe pytanie.

- To nie to. Kiedyś umacniało to intencję czarodzieja do konkurów, ale teraz to sposób na okazanie szacunku, zanim rozpocznie się prawdziwy związek. Teraz żadne małżeństwa, nawet te zaaranżowane, nie są wymuszane.

Hermiona sceptycznie pociągnęła nosem. W końcu brzmiało to, jakby był to tylko chwyt, żeby dostawać podarunki. Harry szalał, gdy wczoraj nie otrzymał od Draco żadnej odpowiedzi na temat jego prezentu; martwił się, że uraził mężczyznę, wysyłając mu coś tak trywialnego. Sowa z podziękowaniem przyleciała wkrótce po jego ataku paniki, ale to wspomnienie martwiło Hermionę. Co, jeżeli Draco uzna te prezenty za niegodne?

- To romans w starym stylu – powiedziała Pansy krótko, czule gładząc Olivera po twarzy. Odwróciła się do Hermiony, marszcząc brwi. - I to nie działa tylko w jedną stronę. Po zaakceptowaniu czternastu prezentów od konkurenta, druga osoba również musi ofiarować prezent. Prezent, który mówi, czy on lub ona chce kontynuować zaloty.

O tym Hermiona jeszcze nie słyszała. Jeżeli jednak celem wszystkiego była romantyczność, to Harry nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze. Nie rozumiała pierwszego i drugiego prezentu – pamiątki i płyty amerykańskiego, mugolskiego zespołu? Dzisiejszy był równie dziwny - książka o naturalnym cyklu życia drzew magnoliowych. Harry wyraźnie potrzebował pomocy z tym romantyzmem.

xxxxx

(1) grand-mère (fr.) – babcia

(2) mamie (fr.) – babcia

(3) mon chou (fr.) – kochanie


	20. Chapter 20

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Harry wygiął się w łuk i jęknął, przeczesując swoimi długimi palcami piękne, jedwabiste blond włosy. Jego ciało lśniło od potu, a serce biło mu szaleńczo w piersi, kiedy ocierał się o Draco, obserwując błyszczącymi oczami swój członek wsuwający i wysuwający się z jego czerwonych, nabrzmiałych warg, które teraz pieprzył.

Draco powoli zamrugał ciężkimi powiekami, kiedy oplatał rękę wokół biodra Harry'ego i pieścił przez chwilę jego jądra, po czym przycisnął końce palców do jego krocza, sprawiając, że ten wciągnął głośno powietrze. Harry obserwował sparaliżowany, jak blady palec znika i wreszcie zamknął oczy, czując wzory delikatnie kreślone przy jego wejściu. Palec był śliski - Draco musiał rzucić bezróżdżkowe Zaklęcie Nawilżające. Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz na myśl o posiadaniu kochanka tak potężnego magicznie. Krzyknął, gdy nie jeden, lecz dwa palce wsunęły się do środka; lekkie pieczenie wystarczyło, by oddalić grożący mu chwilę temu orgazm.

Harry zajęczał, gdy utalentowane usta Draco zaczęły poruszać się we wspólnym rytmie z jego palcami. W górę, w dół... Do środka, na zewnątrz... Na Merlina, teraz kreślił językiem kółka na główce nabrzmiałego członka Harry'ego, a palce naśladowały ten ruch w jego wnętrzu, ocierając się o to wrażliwe miejsce, które niezawodnie doprowadzało Harry'ego do krzyku.  
Nagle Harry doszedł gorącymi strugami, a jego tyłek zacisnął się na rozkosznie natrętnej obecności tych palców...

- Merlinie! - wydyszał Harry, siadając nagle. Zadrżał na chłodnym, nocnym powietrzu. Był nieco obrzydzony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest pokryty zimnym potem i - podniósł kołdrę, unosząc wargę z niesmakiem - chłodniejącym nasieniem.

Częstotliwość snów wzrastała już od jakiegoś czasu, ale ich intensywność zaczęła nasilać się dopiero od zeszłego tygodnia, gdy Draco zaakceptował konkury Harry'ego. Chwycił swoją różdżkę, ale zawahał się przed rzuceniem zaklęć, na których zaczął polegać prawie każdej nocy. Poważnie, mokre sny w jego wieku? To żenujące.

Harry westchnął, odrzucając mokrą, lepką pościel i podniósł się z łóżka. Zaklęcia Czyszczące działały idealnie, ale tej nocy już drugi raz obudził się w kałuży potu i nasienia. To zaczynało robić się absurdalne.

Jęknął, ściągając pościel samemu, zamiast wołać Stworka. Skrzat z radością zrobiłby to za niego, ale on nie miał nic przeciwko temu zajęciu. Dało mu to trochę czasu na uniknięcie myślenia o tym, dlaczego zmieniał pościel po raz trzeci w tym tygodniu - zwłaszcza, że był dopiero wtorek. Musiał czekać jeszcze cały tydzień, zanim będzie mógł choć _zobaczyć_ Draco, a były jeszcze kolejne ograniczenia dotyczące bycia sam na sam - to było duże tabu - i dotykania się - jeszcze większe tabu - przez kilka następnych tygodni.

Harry wychodził już za drzwi z brudną pościelą w rękach, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie Stworek zanosił rzeczy do prania. Spędził chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym; było mu dziwnie przykro z tego powodu. W końcu położył prześcieradło koło szafy i włożył bokserki, szukając świeżej pościeli. Przynajmniej miał jakieś pojęcie, gdzie je znaleźć.

Dwadzieścia minut później, po chłodnym prysznicu, Harry wdrapywał się z powrotem do świeżo pościelonego łóżka. Dwa mokre sny w jedną noc - nigdy tak bardzo nie cierpiał, nawet wtedy, kiedy był w szkole! Zastanowił się, czy Draco miał podobny problem i mocno uderzył głową o wezgłowie łóżka, gdy jego członek zadrżał na samą myśl o blondynie. To będzie bardzo długi tydzień.

xxx

Blaise dźgnął palcem oprawione w ramkę, czarno-białe zdjęcie ustawione na biurku w gabinecie, zastanawiając się, kim jest Hugh Grant i dlaczego Draco szczerzył się jak szaleniec, gdy dostał jego zdjęcie z autografem. Uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie, patrząc na słowa nabazgrane czarnym markerem; był pewien, że Harry użył lekkiego Zaklęcia Perswazji, by zmusić mężczyznę do złożenia podpisu. Draco wyjaśnił mu, że to mugolski aktor.

_Do Draco: _

_Ten Harry ma chyba wobec Ciebie poważne zamiary. Każdy, kto jest w stanie dostać się do mojej prywatnej rezydencji w środku nocy, prosząc o autograf, jest najwyraźniej bardzo zdeterminowany. _

_Życzę Wam obu wszystkiego najlepszego. _

_Hugh Grant. _

Jeszcze bardziej martwiący był fakt, że jego przyjaciel całkowicie rozpłynął się, bo Harry wysłał mu mugolskie słodycze. Mleczne kulki w czekoladzie. Draco nie zdążył wyjaśnić dziwnego prezentu - dziwniejszego nawet, niż zdjęcie z autografem czy kilka tuzinów mugolskich płyt DVD z filmami takimi jak „To właśnie miłość", „Pamiętnik Bridget Jones" czy „Notting Hill", które zostały przysłane wczoraj - bo pośpieszył pisać liścik z podziękowaniem.

Cokolwiek one znaczyły, najwyraźniej sprawiały Draco radość. Blaise westchnął, znowu spoglądając na uśmiechniętego mugola na zdjęciu. Dziwne. Bardzo dziwne.

xxx

Draco wsadził kolejną płytę do odtwarzacza, po raz kolejny cieszył się, że kilka lat temu kupił to mugolskie urządzenie. Jak przy wszystkich sprzętach elektronicznych, ochrona przed otaczającą go magią wymagała skomplikowanych murów, ale było warto.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozsiadając się, by obejrzeć nieznany mu jeszcze film. Przypomniał już sobie swoje ulubione - najlepsze było „ To właśnie miłość", oczywiście - a teraz brał się za te, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Nie miał pojęcia, że Hugh Grant grał w tylu filmach, ale każdy z nich bardzo mu się podobał.

Draco wyciągnął uśpionego złotego znicza z kieszeni, głaszcząc go z roztargnieniem, aż malutkie skrzydełka zaczęły trzepotać. Zaczarowano go tak, by był nieruchomy, dopóki się go nie rzuci, więc mężczyzna nie musiał się martwić, że piłka ucieknie i zacznie siać spustoszenie na zamku. Znicz był kiepską namiastką Harry'ego, ale skoro to jeden z prezentów od niego towarzyszący liścikowi obiecującemu rozgrywkę szukających w niedalekiej przyszłości, Draco trzymał go przy sobie.

Sobotni podarunek leżał przed nim na stoliku do kawy z kilkoma stronami zaznaczonymi do przyszłego użytku. "Chcesz się pobawić moją różdżką? 1001 pomysłów na podryw dla czarodziejów" było trafnym wyborem; Draco planował użyć kiedyś każdego z nich na Harrym. Uśmiechnął się i ogarnęło go uczucie dziwnego zadowolenia na myśl o przyszłości z Gryfonem, nawet zawierającej tanie teksty na podryw. _Zwłaszcza_ zawierającej tanie teksty na podryw. Takie teksty często prowadziły bowiem do seksu, a Draco bardzo chciał uprawiać seks z Harrym.

Ponownie skupił się na ekranie, młody Hugh Grant wyglądał cudownie, choć trochę śmiesznie, z dużymi wąsami i w epokowych strojach. Draco nie wiedział, czy tak właśnie Amerykanie ubierali się przed wojną secesyjną, ale z pewnością pasowało to do Hugh Granta.

Trzymanie myśli z dala od Harry'ego było ciągłą walką, lecz również koniecznym ćwiczeniem. Nigdy w życiu nie masturbował się tak często, nawet wtedy, gdy jego maile i czaty z Gryffinem nabrały zdecydowanie seksualnego charakteru. _Oczywiście, Harry musiał zrobić z tego konkury,_ pomyślał nieżyczliwie, wydymając lekko dolną wargę. _Skąd on w ogóle _wiedział_, co robić?_ Draco zapamiętał sobie, by zapytać go o to, kto pomógł mu ze starymi prawami i tradycjami, bo z pewnością Gryfon nie zdobył tych informacji od swoich przyjaciół. Nawet Neville, który, podobnie jak Draco, wychowywał się w rodzinie czystej krwi, nie miał pewności co do niektórych starożytnych zasad prawa, na które powołał się Harry.

_A teraz musimy się ich trzymać, co oznacza zero seksu w najbliższej przyszłości,_ pomyślał Draco posępnie, sięgając do pobliskiego stolika po pudełko mlecznych kulek w czekoladzie, które Harry przysłał wcześniej. Przynajmniej miał czekoladę.

Westchnął, znudzony filmem. Draco wyłączył telewizor i przywołał egzemplarz „Wichrowych Wzgórz" z pierwszego wydania, który był niedzielnym prezentem, stwierdzając, że książka może być bardziej interesująca. Był to pierwszy podarunek, którym Blaise się zachwycił, choć rzadkość książki nic nie znaczyła dla Draco. Nie ośmielił się jej czytać, żeby nie zakłócić Zaklęcia Konserwującego, które ktoś - najprawdopodobniej Harry, jako że pochodziła z mugolskiego domu aukcyjnego - rzucił na książkę. Przesunął palcem po okładce, obrysowując imię autora. Ellis Bell. To naprawdę był idealny prezent. Nie dość, że Harry pamiętał o jego sympatii do Heathcliffa, to inskrypcja w środku całkowicie zniszczyła resztki jego postanowień.

_Do Draco _

_Wygląda na to, że większość Twoich ulubionych autorów używa pseudonimów: Emily Brontë, bo czuła, że musi zmienić imię, by jej książki zostały opublikowane, a także Harry Potter, który bał się, że jego nazwisko będzie do tego jedynym powodem. _

_Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że Heathcliff jest Twoją pokrewną duszą i zastanawiałeś się, co to o Tobie świadczy jako o osobie. Znaczy to, że jesteś uparty i dominujący, ze skłonnością do bycia zimnym, kalkulującym i mściwym. To znaczy również, że potrafisz szczerze kochać, mocno i na zawsze. Niczego bym w Tobie nie zmienił. _

_Najcieplejsze uczucia. _

_Harry _

xxx

- Nie pamiętam dokładnych słów, ale tak ogólnie nazwał go zimnym draniem - powiedział Neville, patrząc płonącym wzrokiem, jak Hermiona cofa się z przerażeniem.

Harry roześmiał się, przewracając oczami. Jego przyjaciel wiedział dokładnie, o co mu chodziło - to on przekazał mu, że Draco był niezmiernie zadowolony z prezentu.

- On cię tylko podpuszcza, Hermiono - powiedział Harry, mrużąc oczy i oglądając starożytną, kamienną misę.

- Więc _nie napisałeś_ mu tego? - Przesunęła palcem po wytłoczonych runach dekorujących naczynie, które wyglądało, jakby zostało wyrzeźbione z talku. Było wspaniałe. Brak metki z ceną znaczył najprawdopodobniej, że było również drogie.

- Napisałem - odrzekł Harry z roztargnieniem, podnosząc rękę, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę sprzedawcy. - Może mi pan powiedzieć o tym coś więcej?

Starszy czarodziej pośpieszył do nich, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy rozpoznał Harry'ego. Jego znudzony wyraz twarzy natychmiast został zastąpiony gorliwym zainteresowaniem.

- O tym, panie Potter, sir? - zapytał, sięgając po kamienne naczynie i chwytając jego bok. - Została ręcznie wyrzeźbiona w 1611 przez sławnego jasnowidza imieniem Chaitali. Plotki głoszą, że jest to rezultat trzydziestodniowego postu połączonego z duchową medytacją.

Hermiona skrzywiła się, mając nadzieję, że Harry nie uwierzył w opowieść mężczyzny. Nie licząc przepowiedni Harry'ego, na ogół wciąż uważała wróżbiarstwo za oszustwo, szczególnie tych jasnowidzów, którzy twierdzili, że nawiedzają ich dusze. Misa wyglądała staro i wystarczająco delikatnie, by być tego pochodzenia, ale Hermiona wątpiła, że jakiś jasnowidz miał z nią coś wspólnego. Prawdopodobnie była to tylko historyjka wymyślona w celu podwyższenia już i tak wygórowanej ceny.

- A te zaklęcia? - zapytał Harry, pochylając się, by móc obejrzeć rzeźbienia z bliska. Naprawdę były przepiękne.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się, pewien sprzedaży. Tylko bardzo potężny czarodziej mógł wyczuć magię krążącą dookoła naczynia. To _z pewnością_ był Harry Potter, a jeżeli to, co pisały gazety, było prawdą, mógł sobie pozwolić na wydanie pokaźnej sumki.

- Bardzo dobrze, sir. To starożytne zaklęcia, niełatwe do wykrycia - dodał, patrząc jak Hermiona i Neville pochylają się bliżej, zaciekawieni wcześniej niezauważoną przez siebie magią. - Jako że misa należała do jasnowidza, została obłożona kilkoma potężnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi i klarowności. Dokładniej, pierwszy właściciel rzucił na nią zaklęcia _Animus Ligo, Enucleo i_ _Perduco,_ wszystkie utrzymane na miejscu zaklęciem _Fides_.(*)

Harry uniósł brwi, słysząc o tak skomplikowanej magii. Misa była idealna: rzadka, znakomita, starożytna - bardzo godny dar. Skinął głową Neville'owi, który chwycił Hermionę za rękę i pociągnął ją w kierunku drzwi. Jeżeli Harry miał zamiar kupić tę misę - a Neville zgadzał się, że był to idealny prezent dla Draco - pozwalanie Hermionie gderać nie miało sensu.

- Biorę.

xxx

Draco wybudzał się powoli ze snu, świadom gorącego ciężaru przygniatającego go do łóżka. Czuł się tak, jakby leżał pod rozgrzanym kocem; zastanowił się mimochodem, czy Zaklęcia Chłodzące w pokoju przestały w nocy działać.

Spróbował się odwrócić, otworzył oczy, gdy jego ciało nie posłuchało nakazu. Zamrugał sennie i automatycznie otoczył syna ręką. Cal leżał na jego piersi, głowę opierał o ramię ojca.  
Draco przeciągnął się najlepiej, jak mógł bez budzenia chłopca, próbując rozbudzić się na tyle, by przesunąć go na materac. Pomyślał, że naprawdę musi założyć jakiś alarm, informujący go, gdy Cala nie będzie w łóżku; usiadł, gdy śpiący chłopiec był już bezpiecznie ułożony obok niego.

Na szczęście nie zbudził go jeden z tych erotycznych snów, które z biegiem czasu stawały się coraz bardziej niedwuznaczne. _Jeszcze sześć dni,_ przypomniał sobie, próbując pozbyć się początków erekcji.

Spojrzał na Cala, przeczesując ciemne włosy rozsypane na poduszce. Za miesiąc skończy sześć lat. Uśmiech Draco zbladł, gdy jego myśli powędrowały do Harry'ego i konieczności powiedzenia mu o chłopcu. W zeszłym tygodniu spędził niezliczone godziny, myśląc o tym, a wciąż nie wiedział, co ma zrobić dalej. _Tak, bardzo chciałbym kontynuować rytuał. A przy okazji, mam syna._ Bezpośrednie, może nawet za bardzo. _Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że chciałbyś mieć kiedyś dzieci? A może właśnie teraz? _Dobre, gdyby chciał go zszokować, ale prawdopodobnie szkodliwe, jeżeli naprawdę chciał zatrzymać Harry'ego przy sobie.

Draco westchnął, odrzucając kołdrę, po czym wstał, uważając, by nie poruszyć Cala. Wczoraj znowu mieli dramatyczną kłótnię o chodzenie do łóżka, więc był pewien, że chłopiec potrzebował dodatkowego snu. Skrzaty domowe już przygotowały mu herbatę, więc Draco przeszedł do swojego prywatnego salonu, by przeczytać poranne gazety. Wszystkie wzięły listy Harry'ego serio - ani jedno słowo o Harrym lub jego konkurach nie pojawiło się w gazetach monitorowanych przez Draco i jego prawników. Było kilka wzmianek o ucieczce Draco z Londynu, jakieś plotki, że Malfoy Industries przechodziło ciężki okres, na co wskazywać miała jego rezygnacja z funkcji prezesa. Draco prychnął, podnosząc „Proroka". Ostatnio nie pojawiał się na spotkaniach, ale biznes na tym nie ucierpiał. Blaise był wystarczająco utalentowany, by prowadzić go samemu, choć Draco nigdy by mu tego nie powiedział. Jego mniemanie o sobie było już wystarczająco wysokie.

Uśmiechnął się na widok artykułu na pierwszej stronie o ukazaniu się najnowszej książki Jamesa Evansa. Najwyraźniej wchodziła dzisiaj do sklepów i już pojawiła się na listach bestsellerów dzięki przedsprzedaży. Przewróciwszy strony na wiadomości biznesowe, pomyślał, że na to zasługiwała. Bardzo mu się podobała, jeszcze zanim dowiedział się, że James Evans to Gryffin, a Gryffin to Harry.

- Dzień dobry - rzucił Blaise, wchodząc do pokoju bez pukania. Draco wykrzywił się do niego, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami, podkradając bułkę z tacy. - Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś usłyszeć kilka nowinek przed naszym porannym spotkaniem z Atalierami.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Nie był w stanie zmniejszyć obaw Madam Atalier kilka tygodni temu i nie potrafił również przekonać kobiety, że to jej syn stanowił problem. Ona i jej mąż uparcie odmawiali wydania go, mimo że ich biznes tracił, odkąd syn przejął stery. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni Blaise śledził wszystkie konta Atalierów i zdobył dowód, którego potrzebowali, by pokazać, że mały drań sprzeniewierzał pieniądze.

Blaise zaczął grzebać w szatach, po czym rzucił Draco nieokreślone opakowanie.

- Dla ciebie.

- Bawisz się teraz w posłańca? - zażartował Draco, powstrzymując się przed natychmiastowym rozdarciem paczki. Nie chciał usłyszeć, że był nadgorliwy, próbując skontaktować się z Harrym. W końcu musiał zachować swoją przewagę.

Dokończył herbatę, w końcu poddając się i spokojnie odpakowując prezent. Wyglądał jak książka i Draco pomyślał, że Harry prawdopodobnie przysłał mu podpisany egzemplarz nowej powieści Jamesa Evansa.

- Cóż, to jakby skąpstwo - powiedział Blaise przeciągle, marszcząc nos. - Egzemplarz książki, którą dostaje za darmo? W dodatku tej, którą już czytałeś?

Draco roześmiał się, otwierając powieść. Uwielbiał sztywność grzbietów nowych książek i świeżość ich kartek.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to - odrzekł, przewracając strony. To była naprawdę dobra książka. Mógłby przeczytać ją znowu.

Kawałek pergaminu upadł na stół. Draco chwycił go, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami czytając zagadkową wiadomość nabazgraną przez Harry'ego.

"Strona 2"

Posłusznie wypełnił instrukcję, otwierając na drugiej stronie. Może Harry ją podpisał? Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy czytał jedyne słowa wydrukowane na stronie. Stronie z dedykacją.

"_Dla Sly'a, który zainspirował mnie opowieściami o Argie'em, zwierzątku z dzieciństwa. Moje serce jest w Twoich dłoniach ."_

Harry nabazgrał jeszcze pod spodem kilka słów atramentem, ale Draco ich nie zauważył. Było mu gorąco, kręciło mu się w głowie. Harry Potter wyznał swoją miłość do niego w bestsellerowej książce. Miliony ludzi to zobaczą. Nie będą wiedzieć ani tego, że to Harry, ani tego, że mówił o nim, ale i tak...

Blaise potrząsnął głową, nalewając sobie kolejny kubek herbaty. Draco znów śmiał się jak idiota.

xxxxx

(*) animus (łac.) - duch, dusza; rozum, umysł

ligo (łac.) - wiązać, łączyć

enucleo (łac.) - wyjaśniać

perduco (łac.) - prowadzić

fides (łac.) - wiara


	21. Chapter 21

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

- Możesz w to _uwierzyć_? - warknął Blaise, gniewnie ciskając teczkę przez blat. Folder zsunął się na drugą stronę wypolerowanego stołu konferencyjnego, rozrzucając po podłodze pergamin i kartki.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, leniwie przywołując różdżką rozrzucone akta. Dokumenty wciąż były ułożone w złej kolejności, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Atalierowie właśnie wyjaśnili, że Malfoy Industries już nie reprezentuje ich interesów, więc utrzymywanie tych akt w odpowiednim porządku nie było już konieczne.

Przywołał ich zawartość. Przeszukiwał stertę papierów, dopóki nie znalazł wyciągów z konta w banku Gringotta, które przed chwilą omawiali. Syn Atalierów, Cato, przywłaszczał sobie pieniądze, odkąd kilka miesięcy temu przejął stery ich apteki. Zyski malały, ale Atalierowie woleli obwiniać o straty Draco, który zarządzał ich nieruchomościami i inwestycjami, niż oczywistą dwulicowość własnego syna.

- Porozmawiaj z Jorgensonem - powiedział, wkładając wyciągi do innej teczki. Wolał je mieć przy sobie na wypadek, gdyby Atalierowie chcieli narobić Malfoy Industries kłopotów. - Niech kontynuuje monitorowanie ich kont.

- Mimo tego, że obwiniają nas o spartaczenie sprawy? - Nie zdziwił go ten rozkaz - Draco nie był typem mężczyzny, który pozwalał, by ktoś wykorzystywał jego klienta, nawet członek rodziny. Nawet, jeżeli ten klient nie był już formalnie jego klientem.

- Mimo tego - odpowiedział Draco sucho, bazgrząc notkę do Madge na wierzchu nowego folderu i wysyłając ją przez czekającą sowę.

xxx

- To spore ryzyko, stary - stwierdził Ron, spoglądając na paczkę, którą Harry ostrożnie opakowywał.

- To nie jest prezent jako taki - powiedziała Hermiona, w zamyśleniu marszcząc brwi i zawiązując zaklęciem sznurek, który cały czas wyślizgiwał się z palców Harry'ego, na zwykłym, brązowym papierze. - Jesteś pewien, że się liczy?

Harry pokiwał głową, ostrożnie ustawiając opakowane pudełko na kominku. Poprosił Neville'a, by przyszedł i odebrał prezent, ponieważ nie chciał wysyłać go przez sowę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zastanawiając się, czy teraz, gdy w końcu jest z Draco, będzie miał szansę zobaczyć dom Neville'a. Cała okolica była pod działaniem jakichś zaklęć ochronnych, więc Harry nigdy nie mógł odwiedzić jego i Daphne.

- Nie jest to może tradycyjny prezent, ale _jest_ prezentem - zapewnił Hermionę, wzruszony tym, że tak bardzo martwiła się o konkury. Zazwyczaj było to denerwujące, ale robiła to, bo go kochała. No i dlatego, że desperacko chciała dowiedzieć się więcej o prawach i tradycjach, których nie rozumiała.

- Jeżeli mu się nie spodoba…

- Jeżeli mu się nie spodoba, poradzę sobie z konsekwencjami - przerwał Harry stanowczo, nie godząc się, by ktoś wpłynął na jego wybór. Jeżeli Draco nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć tego, co zrobił, prawdopodobnie i tak ich związek nie miał żadnej przyszłości.

xxx

- Nie wiem, co to jest - powiedział szybko Neville, zanim Draco zdążył zapytać, i podał mu wąskie pudełko. - Mówił tylko, że nie powinieneś być sam przy otwieraniu.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, obracając lekki prezent w dłoniach. Poczuł ukłucie podniecenia, gdy badał wymiary pudełka - bardzo znajomo wyglądającego pudełka. W swoim życiu posiadał dwa uderzająco podobne opakowania.

Przełknął, drżącymi dłońmi rozrywając brązowy papier. To nie mogło być to, prawda? Dałby głowę, że Ministerstwo zniszczyło ją wiele lat temu. Nie była wymieniona wśród innych jego rzeczy, gdy prawie dziesięć lat temu został wypuszczony po krótkim pobycie w Azkabanie. Oczywiście, _nie miał_ jej w posiadaniu, gdy został aresztowany, oderwany od rodziców na Wielkiej Sali rankiem po zabiciu Voldemorta przez Harry'ego. Zmarszczka na czole pogłębiła się, gdy myślał o tym samotnym miesiącu spędzonym w czarodziejskim więzieniu, zimnym i przerażającym, mimo nieobecności dementorów. Zadrżał; żołądek skręcił mu się na myśl o ojcu, umierającym samotnie w wilgotnej, brudnej celi.

Wyrzucając z umysłu myśli o nim, Draco przesunął palcem po niepozornym pudełku, nie był pewny, czy chce je otworzyć. Neville obserwował go w milczeniu, nie wiedząc, co wywołało taką reakcję. Na co dzień przejrzyste szare oczy były teraz przyćmione wątpliwościami i żalem, a mężczyzna stał nieruchomo jak posąg.

- Draco? - zapytał Neville ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, czy Harry wiedział, że jego prezent zdenerwuje blondyna. Czy to dlatego prosił go, by był z Draco, gdy ten będzie go otwierał? Dlaczego Harry miałby wysyłać coś, co zaniepokoiłoby mężczyznę, o którego rękę się starał?

Draco spojrzał w oczy Neville'a, w jego spojrzeniu było widoczne zdecydowanie. Otworzył pudełko; radość i smutek zmieszały się w przytłaczającą chęć do płaczu, gdy ujrzał swoją starą różdżkę, ułożoną na ciemnym aksamicie. Różdżkę, której nawet nie chciał już nigdy więcej zobaczyć, jako że reprezentowała całkiem inne życie od tego, jakie prowadził teraz.

Neville patrzył, jak Draco odkłada pudełko na bok, trzymając lekko porysowaną różdżkę w prawej dłoni. Dlaczego Harry wysłał mu różdżkę? Była to niezwykle indywidualna rzecz; nie można było wybrać jej dla kogoś innego. Cóż, to dlatego miał takie problemy w Hogwarcie. Używał różdżki swojego ojca, jak nalegała jego babcia. To różdżka wybiera czarodzieja, a nie na odwrót.

- Jak? - wyszeptał Draco, gładząc kciukiem wytarte drewno i ściskając je w dłoni.

xxx

Harry siedział w wygodnym fotelu przy kominku, gdy Neville przybył przez Fiuu. Najwyraźniej go oczekiwał, jako że ulubione mugolskie piwo Neville'a czekało na stole, schłodzone do idealnej temperatury i utrzymywane w niej Zaklęciem Zatrzymania.

Harry w milczeniu obserwował przyjaciela, czekając na reakcję Draco. Nie załączył żadnej wiadomości, bo przypuszczał, że cokolwiek powie, nie będzie wystarczało, by odpowiedzieć na liczne pytania, które Draco z pewnością będzie miał, kiedy tylko dojdzie do siebie po szoku doznanym na widok swojej starej różdżki.

Neville usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko Harry'ego, pozwalając sobie na łyk ulubionego napoju, po czym wziął Gryfona w krzyżowy ogień pytań. Dlaczego miał różdżkę Draco? Dlaczego nie oddał jej Ministerstwu po zakończeniu wojny? Dlaczego przechowywał ją przez ten cały czas? Dlaczego nie oddał jej, kiedy Draco został uniewinniony? Dlaczego dał ją właśnie teraz?

- Ja po prostu… - Neville urwał, odwracając wzrok. Był tak _zły_ na Harry'ego, a nawet nie miał nic wspólnego z tą sytuacją. Jak Draco musi się czuć? - Dlaczego, Harry?

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc, jak Neville upija kolejny łyk. Nawet nie próbował dojść do słowa podczas wściekłej tyrady wygłoszonej przez tego spokojnego zazwyczaj mężczyznę, poprawnie zgadując, że Neville chciał się tylko rozładować, nie szukał odpowiedzi. Teraz jednak zdawało się, że był gotów go wysłuchać.

- Bo nadszedł czas - odrzekł spokojnie, tonem głosu kłócącym się ze zmartwieniem widocznym w jego oczach. - Dobrze się czuje?

Neville westchnął, mając dość zagadkowych odpowiedzi. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział, czy Draco czuł się dobrze, czy nie. Wyciągnął z niego ledwie tuzin słów, zanim wyszedł, by przepytać Harry'ego.

- Jest zszokowany, to chyba zrozumiałe - odpowiedział Neville po chwili. Czuł się lepiej, widząc, że Harry naprawdę martwił się o Draco. - Myślę, że to przywołało wiele bolesnych wspomnień. On stara się nie myśleć o tym… o tym czasie w jego życiu. Nie wybrał niczego, co się wydarzyło. Wiesz to. Byłeś na jego procesie.

Harry pokiwał głową, upijając trochę Shiraza, którego nalał sobie wcześniej. Teraz za każdym razem, gdy go pił, myślał o ocenie Sly'a, opisującej je jako wyraziste i pikantne, lecz nie za słodkie. To było ironiczne, bo tak Harry opisałby Draco. Jego ukochane wino i jego ukochany mężczyzna.

Neville prawie warknął sfrustrowany, gdy zrozumiał, że Harry nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć na żadne z jego pytań. Pozwolił, by rozmowa zeszła na inne tory - reakcję Draco na inne prezenty wysłane przez Harry'ego, jego pomysł na nową książkę oraz na ciążę Daphne. Wiedział, że nie powinien naciskać Harry'ego o więcej informacji, niż ten chciał ujawnić. Miał on zadziwiająco ślizgońskie poglądy na temat dzielenia się informacjami - jak Draco, zazwyczaj zdradzał tylko to, co ktoś musiał wiedzieć.

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś mu to wszystko wyjaśnisz - powiedział nagle Neville, gdy zbierał się do wyjścia; szukał potwierdzenia w spojrzeniu Harry'ego.

- Wszystko - zgodził się Harry, kiwając głową uroczyście.

To był prezent, fakt. Jednak pełnił również rolę testu. Jeśli Draco naprawdę chciał być z Harrym, musiał zostać przygotowany na różne informacje o osławionym Wybawcy czarodziejskiego świata.

Nigdy nie zdradził nikomu - nawet Ronowi i Hermionie - wszystkich szczegółów o tym, co stało się tamtej nocy, ale nie planował ukrywać ich przed swoim przyszłym mężem. Jeżeli Draco nie będzie mógł sobie z tym poradzić, Harry sądził, że równie dobrze może zmniejszyć ból rozstania teraz.

xxx

Harry'ego obudziło stukanie w okno. Jeszcze nawet nie było jasno. Zaczął szukać okularów i rzucił Tempus, zanim wpuścił sowę do środka. Było tuż po trzeciej.

Ptak uszczypnął go niecierpliwie, gdy męczył się z odwiązaniem zwoju od jego nogi zdrętwiałymi od snu palcami. Sowa była najwyraźniej tak niezadowolona ze swojego zadania jak Harry; wcześniej spał tylko godzinę. Mruknął coś mrocznie do sowy, wypuszczając ją, po czym zatrzasnął okno, nie patrząc, jak ptak szybuje w atramentową czerń.

Potarł oczy, chcąc rozjaśnić umysł przed przeczytaniem wiadomości. Czekał na jakiekolwiek słowo od Draco przez dwie godziny, w końcu poddając się po północy i idąc do sypialni, by potem przez dwie godziny przewracać się z boku na bok, zanim wreszcie zapadł w sen.

Rozwinął zwitek pergaminu i rozluźnił się, widząc jedno słowo napisane eleganckim pismem na pergaminie.

_Dobra._

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, zabierając krótką notkę ze sobą do łóżka. Zwinął się w kłębek pod kołdrą, mogąc teraz cieszyć się miękkimi kocami i wygodnym materacem, gdy już wiedział, że Draco mu wybaczył. _Dobra. _Jedno słowo, ale Harry'emu mówiło wiele. Zasnął szybko z uśmiechem na twarzy i zmiętym pergaminem trzymanym mocno w dłoni.

xxx

- Przykro mi, że musiałeś zmarnować sobie popołudnie - powiedział Draco. Ron zdziwił się, że mężczyzna _naprawdę_ brzmiał, jakby było mu przykro.

Pokiwał sztywno głową, nie wiedząc, jakiego protokołu powinien przestrzegać. W podręczniku Trenowania Aurorów nie było rozdziału o tym, jak zwracać się do ukochanego-i-pewnie-przyszłego-męża swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, nadzorując z polecenia Ministerstwa przeszukanie biura wyżej wymienionego ukochanego.

Ron odchrząknął, czekając, aż jeden z młodszych Aurorów z jego zespołu opuści pokój, zostawiając go samego z Draco.

- To nie jest twoja wina, Malfoy - odrzekł pełnym sympatii głosem. Nikt w Ministerstwie nie wierzył w zarzuty stawiane Draco i jego firmie, ale wszystkie formalne skargi musiały być rozpatrzone. - Przepraszam za zamęt, który to powoduje. Niedługo przestaniemy przeszkadzać.

Draco rozejrzał się po swoim biurze. Był wdzięczny, że Aurorzy go nie roznieśli w poszukiwaniu dowodu na to, że przywłaszczał sobie pieniądze Rodziny Atalierów. Oczywiście, wszystko, co znaleźli, to dowód na to, że Draco dowiedział się o problemie kilka miesięcy wcześniej i ostatnio zaczął monitorować wyciągi bankowe biznesu. Cholerni idioci. Właśnie zapewnili synowi odsiadkę w Azkabanie za defraudację. Draco nie zgłosił swoich odkryć Ministerstwu, mając nadzieję, że Atalierowie będą w stanie rozwiązać problem bez pomocy sądu. Jednak, gdy zarzuty zostaną postawione, nie będzie już odwrotu. Cato zostanie pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny, skoro rodzice formalne zawiadomili o sprzeniewierzeniu pieniędzy.

- To żaden problem - zapewnił Draco, dając Madge znak, by przyniosła herbatę. Równie dobrze mogli się rozgościć, jako że Aurorzy mieli jeszcze tony folderów do przejrzenia. Nieważne jak bardzo Draco szedł im na rękę, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić im na opuszczenie budynku z dokumentami, które nie były wyraźnie określone w nakazie przeszukania. To oznaczało przebrnięcie przez tysiące kawałków pergaminu. - Żaden problem.

xxx

Dwie godziny później Ron nadal przebywał w biurze Malfoya, kiedy Pansy przyszła z wielką paczką. Rudzielec uśmiechnął się, rozpoznając znajomy kształt. Był zadowolony, że miał szansę zobaczyć jak Draco otwiera jeden z prezentów Harry'ego. Ten był duży. Rona nie było przy jego kupnie, ale zobaczył go następnego dnia, gdy razem z Harrym uważnie sprawdzał zaklęcia i czary, upewniając się, że nie ma tam nic niebezpiecznego.

- Co ty tu robisz, do cholery? - zapytała Pansy, marszcząc brwi, gdy zobaczyła Rona w purpurowych szatach Aurora.

- To oficjalne śledztwo - powiedział Draco z krzywym uśmieszkiem, kiwając głową w kierunku korytarza, gdzie trzech podobnie odzianych czarodziejów przeszukiwało pudełka dokumentów.

Pansy zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze bardziej, obserwując ich i zastanawiając się, jak mogła nie zauważyć tego przy wejściu. Oczywiście, pudło, które niosła, było okropnie ciężkie, więc skupiała się bardziej na utrzymaniu go niż na otoczeniu, ale i tak...

- To formalność - zapewnił Ron, przewracając oczami i dając jasno do zrozumienia, że uważał całe to zamieszanie za farsę.

Pansy rozluźniła się, słysząc lekceważący ton jego głosu, z ulgą odnotowując, że nie natknęła się na jakąś wielką bitwę między byłymi rywalami. Wepchnęła pudło w ręce Draco, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy uwolnił ją od ciężaru.

- To dzisiejszy prezent? - zapytał, szacując wagę w rękach.

- Jakim cudem ominął cię Ravenclaw z tak cudowną umiejętnością dedukcji jak twoja? - warknęła, biorąc z biurka kanapkę Draco i odgryzając kawałek. Nie zjadła lunchu, by załatwić dla Harry'ego tę sprawę.

Draco przewrócił oczami i skupił się na pudełku, które dopiero co położył na swoim krześle. Po wczorajszym dniu miał małe opory przed otwieraniem kolejnego prezentu od Harry'ego.

- Po prostu to otwórz, żebym mogła sobie pójść. - Pansy uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, chwytając mugolską wodę sodową Rona i upijając łyk.

Prasa odczepiła się od Harry'ego zgodnie z jego żądaniem, ale dziennikarze wciąż koczowali na jej progu i drukowali historyjki o jej kłopotach małżeńskich. Ona i Oliver radzili sobie z tym najlepiej jak umieli, ale Pansy wciąż wściekała się za każdym razem, gdy otwierała „Proroka" i widziała nowe spekulacje o romansie, który podobno miała, lub o tym, że Oliver jest gejem i ożenił się z nią tylko dla dziedzica.

Draco otworzył pudło, wstrzymując oddech, gdy zajrzał do środka, odrzucając na bok warstwy materiału owinięte wokół przedmiotu. Zdziwił go jego mały rozmiar. Oczekiwał czegoś dwukrotnie czy nawet trzykrotnie większego, sądząc po ciężarze pudła.

- Na Merlina - wyszeptał, gdy wyjął kamienną misę z jej opakowań. Przesunął rękoma po chłodnym talku, opuszkami palców obrysowując wyryte runy. - Jest niesamowita.

Ron wyszczerzył zęby i wdał się w wyjaśnienia na temat zaklęć ochronnych nałożonych na myślodsiewnię oraz szczegółach skomplikowanych runów pokrywających większość brzegu. Draco i Pansy byli pod wrażeniem opowieści o starożytnej misie, zachwycali się jej historią i oczywistą mocą od niej emanującą.

- Dlaczego myślodsiewnia? - zapytał Draco, gładząc miękki kamień. Mógłby przysiąc, że czuł, jak porusza się pod jego dłonią, jak gdyby odpowiadał na jego dotyk.

Ron zamilkł skrępowany. Wiedział dokładnie dlaczego, ale wiedział również, że Harry chciał zrobić z tego niespodziankę. Dziwne, że nie dołączył żadnego liściku do prezentu, wyjaśniającego przynajmniej jego pochodzenie.

- Nie, czekaj - powiedział Draco, podnosząc rękę, gdy zauważył zakłopotanie Rona. - Nie odpowiadaj. Założę się, że jutrzejszy prezent wszystko wyjaśni. Ten dupek jest zbyt ślizgoński dla własnego dobra.

Ron znowu się uśmiechnął. Śmiejąc się, wyobraził sobie Harry'ego jako Ślizgona. To było takie absurdalne. Kto był lepszym uosobieniem czystej gryfońskości, jeśli nie Harry? Potrząsnął głową, wracając do kanapki. Jeżeli Draco myślał, że Harry ma w sobie choć odrobinę Ślizgona, może nie znali się tak dobrze, jak Ron do tej pory sądził.


	22. Chapter 22

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

- Będziesz urządzał przyjęcie, synku? - zapytała czarownica i puściła Draco oczko, pakując jego zakupy.

Posłał jej ujmujący uśmiech, podając sakiewkę pełną galeonów i biorąc pudło z lady. Wciąż się na niego gapiła, ale był zbyt szczęśliwy, by się tym przejmować. Spędził wiele dni, męcząc się nad znalezieniem idealnego prezentu i czuł wielką ulgę natrafiwszy wreszcie na coś, co z dumą mógł dać Harry'emu.

- To nie na przyjęcie - rzucił przez ramię, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy uniosła brwi.

- To wszystko dla jednej osoby. Bardzo wyjątkowej osoby.

xxx

Trzymając w dłoni fiolkę pełną szarego, kłębiącego się dymu, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że podejmuje wielki krok. Tłumił te wspomnienia tak długo, że czuł się prawie tak, jakby należały do kogoś innego. Jego mięśnie były napięte i drżały; starł pięścią zabłąkaną łzę z policzka. Liczyło się to, by Draco dowiedział się o wszystkim. Ta część życia Harry'ego przeminęła, ale nigdy nie zniknie naprawdę.

Mrok jego nienawiści do Voldemorta. Pragnienie, by oddać swoje życie, by trwać w wygodnym i cichym życiu po śmierci, zamiast wracać do chaotycznej wojny, która wciąż szalała. Wyczerpanie - fizyczne i psychiczne - zrodzone przez lata walki, które czyniło to tak pociągającym. Rozżalenie, które wciąż czasami czuł, przez to, że został zmuszony do wyboru pomiędzy ratowaniem świata a przebywaniem z tymi, których kochał i stracił.

Ułożył fiolkę w małym pudełeczku, ochraniając ją zaklęciami, które uczyniły ją nietłukącą. Nałożył na wieczko jeszcze jedno zaklęcie, które odpowie jedynie na magiczną sygnaturę Draco, gwarantując, że nikt inny nie obejrzy wspomnień. Był pewien, że mógł mu je powierzyć, ale nie chciał ryzykować, że dostaną się w niepowołane ręce.

Harry zawahał się, zanim przywiązał małą paczuszkę do sowiej nogi, przełykając ukłucie bólu na myśl o stracie Hedwigi. Wydarzyło się to więcej niż dekadę temu, ale po wyciągnięciu tych wszystkich wspomnień na prezent dla Draco, uczucie było tak świeże, jakby to zdarzyło się wczoraj. Zostawił paczuszkę leżącą na biurku i odgonił sowę. Jeszcze nie był gotów, by wysłać ten prezent.

xxx

- Nie wiem, gdzie on jest - powiedział Draco ostro.

Ron nie mógł oszczędzić Draco przesłuchania, choć posunął się do złożenia oficjalnej skargi na swojego przełożonego, gdy ten nalegał, by wezwać Ślizgona. W rezultacie został wykluczony z uczestnictwa, co w ostateczności mogło być dobrym wyjściem. Draco nie był pewien, czy chce, by najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego miał do niego dostęp, podczas gdy on będzie pod wpływem Veritaserum.

- Czy byłeś w to zamieszany, Malfoy? - Auror uśmiechnął się szyderczo, z pogardą. - Taki niewinny facet jak Atalier nie mógł na to wpaść sam. Jaki był w tym twój udział?

Draco westchnął; głowa bolała go od przedawkowania eliksiru - sześć kropli, choć trzy zadziałałyby doskonale - i przedłużającego się przesłuchania.

- Dowiedziałem się o tym, gdy Atalierowie przyszli do mnie w sprawie niezgodności na ich kontach - odpowiedział Draco przez zaciśnięte zęby. - W banku Gringotta wszystkie z nich były obserwowane, stąd właśnie się o tym dowiedziałem. Poinformowałem Madame i Mounsieur Atalierów o przywłaszczeniu pieniędzy przez Cato, gdy tylko to potwierdziłem.

- Ile _ty_ sobie uszczknąłeś, Malfoy?

Draco prawie zawarczał, sfrustrowany.

- Nic. Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego.

Starszy auror pokręcił z obrzydzeniem głową i walną pięścią w stół. Młodszy mężczyzna obok niego badał butelkę Veritaserum, jak gdyby spodziewał się, że coś z nią było nie tak.  
- Pewnie nie działa - warknął starszy mężczyzna, kopiąc w krzesło drugiego. - Idź po inną butelkę. Przetestuj eliksir na sobie i przynieś do mnie.

Młody auror pokiwał głową i wyszedł szybko z pokoju. Jak większość jego zespołu, bał się swojego przełożonego. Osobiście zgadzał się z Ronem - to oczywiste, że Malfoy nie był w to zamieszany. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że mężczyzna nienawidził Malfoyów za ich udział w wojnie i wyraźnie wykorzystywał każdą okazję, by zemścić się na Draco.

- Zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał mężczyzna, gdy tylko drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Draco zamknął oczy, jego magicznie związane ręce zacisnęły się w pięści pod stołem.

- Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

- Wiek?

- Dwadzieścia osiem lat.

- Miejsce zamieszkania?

- Malfoy Manor w Wiltshire - odpowiedział Draco. Zacisnął zęby, gdy eliksir nie zadowolił się tą odpowiedzią. _Cholera_, pomyślał, opierając się najmocniej, jak mógł. Nie mieszkał ostatnio w Malfoy Manor.

Westchnął, ponownie zamykając oczy, gdy jego usta się otworzyły.

- Zamek Malfoyów w Amboise, we Francji.

Posiwiały auror ożywił się, słysząc nową informację i przyciągnął do siebie akta Draco. W dokumentach nie było żadnej wzmianki o zamku we Francji.

- Dlaczego mieszkałeś we Francji, Malfoy?

Draco przełknął, decydując się wypróbować kilka odpowiedzi, by zobaczyć, ile eliksir pozwoli mu ukryć.

- By uciec od angielskiej prasy.

- Dlaczego chciałbyś to zrobić? Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawałeś się tym przejmować. - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się szyderczo.

Draco zawahał się, czekając, aż przymus będzie zbyt silny, by go zignorować, zanim odpowiedział monotonnym głosem.

- Jestem teraz w związku. Nie chciałem, by prasa się wtrącała.

Auror zaśmiał się mrocznie, raz jeszcze przeglądając akta. Znajdowały się tam dziesiątki zdjęć Malfoya i jego kochanków, a na żadnym nie wyglądał, jakby starał się ich ukrywać. Czy ten nowy czymś się różnił?

- Boisz się, że ucieknie, gdy tylko usłyszy prawdę o tobie, co?

Draco zacisnął zęby, przygryzając tak mocno, że bolała go szczęka. To było bardziej twierdzenie niż pytanie i miał nadzieję, że eliksir pozwoli mu zachować milczenie. Narastające, ponaglające uczucie w jego umyśle obaliło tę teorię, więc musiał odpowiedzieć.

- Nie, on zna prawdę.

Jego oddech urwał się, gdy eliksir wyłapał to, co Draco chciał ukryć i zmusił go do kontynuacji. Wyrzucił z siebie słowa w pośpiechu i jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

- Boję się, że straci zainteresowanie, gdy dowie się o wszystkim.

Auror uśmiechnął się, Ślizgonowi nie podobał się dziki błysk w jego oku. Serce waliło mu w piesi. Wszystko, na co tak ciężko pracował, te wszystkie lata ukrywania Cala we Francji, jego nieudane małżeństwo, wszystko poszło na marne. Domyślał się, że nie opuści tego pokoju, dopóki Auror nie dowie się wszystkiego.

- Czego nie wie? Że byłeś Śmierciożercą? Że babrałeś się w czarnej magii? Że jesteś zimnym draniem, niezdolnym do miłości?

Draco miał sucho w ustach, więc polizał je i przełknął, by zwilżyć gardło. Pierwsze pytanie było zbyt otwarte; mógł wykręcić się, udzielając niejasnej odpowiedzi. Kolejne były dokładne i łatwe do odpowiedzenia. Rozluźnił się lekko, wciąż będąc w stanie gotowości, lecz obniżył trochę poziom paniki. Może wciąż była nadzieja.

- Nie byłem Śmierciożercą. Nigdy nie otrzymałem Znaku. On to wie. Od wojny nie miałem z czarną magią nic wspólnego. Ministerstwo przeszukało Malfoy Manor oraz wszystkie nasze nieruchomości i zniszczyło mroczne artefakty.

Zamilkł, mając nadzieję, że Veritaserum pozwoli mu zatrzymać się w tym miejscu. Prawie wykrzyknął z frustracji, gdy poczuł to drażniące uczucie w mózgu.

- Nie jestem zimny i jestem bardzo zdolny do miłości.

Zauważył złośliwy błysk w oczach mężczyzny i zrozumiał, że to koniec. Draco właśnie wbrew woli podał informację, której Auror potrzebował, i jeżeli by się jej chwycił, życie Draco dramatycznie by się zmieniło.

- Tak? I niby _kogo_ kochasz? Kochałeś swojego drogiego, zmarłego tatusia? Czy kochałeś go nawet po tym, jak dowiedziałeś się, że zgwałcił i zamordował moją _żonę_?

Draco siedział nieruchomo, mając nadzieję, że Auror straci cierpliwość i przeklnie go, uderzy, zrobi cokolwiek, co powstrzyma go przed odpowiedzią. Wszystko byłoby lepsze od mąk wyjawienia istnienia jego synka, zrujnowania wszystkiego, co chciał ochronić, pracując na to przez sześć lat.

- Nie wiedziałem - powiedział cicho, gdy eliksir zmusił go do mówienia. - Nie pochwalam tego, co zrobił mój ojciec.

Auror milczał, a Draco poczuł więcej odpowiedzi wyrywanych z niego.

- Kochałem mojego ojca.

Ugryzł się w wargę na tyle mocno, by popłynęła krew, próbując oprzeć się nakazowi.  
- Kochałem go, pomimo okropnych rzeczy, jakie zrobił, bo był moim ojcem. Nie muszę się zgadzać z jego postępowaniem, by go kochać.

Gardło Draco ścisnęło się, gdy eliksir nadal działał; jego mięśnie drżały z wysiłku, by powstrzymać informacje. To było gorsze niż jakiekolwiek tortury, których doznał - gorsze nawet od Klątwy Cruciatus, którą Voldemort tak bardzo lubił rzucać na niego za nieposłuszeństwo.

- Kocham moją matkę.

Bezpieczna odpowiedź, ale niewystarczająca. Wiedział, że nie była wystarczająca, ale wciąż starał się walczyć.

- Kocham Pansy Parkinson-Wood.

Kolejne dwadzieścia sekund przeminęło, przymus w jego głowie brzęczał gorączkowo.

- Kocham Blaise'a Zabiniego.

Auror siedział ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, czekając, aż Draco będzie kontynuował. Z pewnością myślał, że zdobędzie przynajmniej imię partnera Draco, a blondyn przypuszczał, że wtedy rozpęta się piekło.

- Kocham Neville'a Longbottoma.

Kolejne dziesięć sekund.

- Kocham Daphne Longbottom.

Kolejne pięć sekund. Coraz trudniej było się opierać.

- Kochałem Severusa Snape'a.

Ból w czaszce przyprawiał go o mdłości, jak fale kwasu obijające się o jego mózg.

- Kocham Harry'ego Pottera.

Draco liczył na jakąś gwałtowną reakcje na swoje słowa, coś, co przerwie przymus do dalszych odpowiedzi. Zostało już tylko jedno imię. Draco Malfoy kochał niewielu ludzi, czego nigdy nie żałował, aż do teraz.

Auror tylko uniósł brew, wodząc wzrokiem od spoconej twarzy Draco do akt. Nie mogli chyba już tego wiedzieć, prawda?

- Kocham... - Ugryzł się w język, jego zęby zagłębiły się w miękkie ciało. Przeszywający ból był mile widzianą ulgą od tortur w jego czaszce, dał mu coś nowego, na czym mógł się skoncentrować. Czuł, że działanie Veritaserum zaczyna słabnąć. _Chyba w końcu się wyczerpuje, _pomyślał odlegle; przewracało mu się w żołądku, a świeża krew spływała do gardła. _Nie_, poprawił go jego umysł. Pomyślał o książkach na temat eliksirów, do czytania których zmusił go Severus. _Moje ciało po prostu się wyłącza. Nie byłem tu wystarczająco długo, by eliksir się wyczerpał._

Drzwi otwarły się na oścież i stanął w nich Ron z nakazem ochronnym Wizengamotu w rękach. Zbladł na widok zakrwawionych ust Draco - blondyn widocznie był w tarapatach. Zanim Draco poddał się grożącej mu ciemności, jego usta znów się otworzyły, wymawiając słowa niewyraźne przez spuchnięty język.

-… mojego syna.

xxx

- Nie możesz tam wejść - powiedział Blaise i zatrzymał Harry'ego, kładąc silną dłoń na jego piersi.

Harry pchnął wyższego czarodzieja, próbując przejść obok niego. Ron właśnie zawiadomił go przez kominek, że Draco wylądował w Świętym Mungu i Harry przybył się tu najszybciej, jak mógł.

- On…

- Czuje się dobrze. Wściekłby się, gdybyś złamał zasady i teraz tam wszedł - odparował Blaise, brutalnie popychając Harry'ego na krzesło stojące na korytarzu. Kucnął, opierając dłonie na jego kolanach, by go przytrzymać. - Jeżeli to zrobisz, nie będziesz mógł dalej korzystać z _Delibero Pergo_.

Harry zesztywniał i przestał się szarpać. Blaise miał rację. Musiał trzymać się starych zasad co do literki, inaczej nie będzie mógł dłużej kryć się za starożytnym prawem, by ochronić się przed prasą. A po tym, co powiedział im Ron, będą potrzebowali tej ochrony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

- To, co powiedział…

- To coś, co musicie omówić, tak - przerwał Blaise. Serce waliło mu w piersi, gdy obserwował reakcję Harry'ego. Czy nadal będzie chciał związać się z Draco, teraz, gdy już wie o Calu? Czy pomoże im ochronić chłopca? Czy zaangażowanie Harry'ego Pottera pomoże, czy zaszkodzi? - Później. Jeszcze dwa dni.

Harry pokiwał głową sztywno, wyciągając z kieszeni małe pudełeczko. Trącił rękę Blaise'a, zmuszając czarodzieja do wzięcia opakowania.

- To… Nie powinien tego teraz oglądać - powiedział ostrożnie, patrząc Blaise'owi w oczy. - To jest ważne, ale nie powinien się tym dzisiaj zajmować. Nie… nie po tym wszystkim.

Blaise pokiwał głową, wciąż obserwując Harry'ego ostrożnie. To był dobry znak. Najwyraźniej wciąż chciał kontynuować konkury. I zależało mu na Draco na tyle, że natychmiast przybył do Świętego Munga, wiedząc, że prawdopodobne nie będzie mógł wejść.

- Cartwell, Auror, który… - Harry urwał, spoglądając na drzwi do szpitalnej sali Draco i odchrząknął. - To ten Auror. Ron go aresztował, teraz jest w celi Ministerstwa. Wyczarował Patronusa, zanim go złapali. Nie wiemy, do kogo go wysłał.

Blaise zamknął na chwilę oczy, kiwając głową. Prawdopodobne wiadomość o istnieniu Cala właśnie się rozprzestrzeniała.

- Oskarżą go o znęcanie się i próbę morderstwa - kontynuował Harry cicho, głos zadrżał mu przy ostatnim słowie. Wiedział, że Draco musiał bardzo mocno kochać swojego syna, by podjąć takie ryzyko. Opieranie się Veritaserum było trudne, ale możliwe, choć często kończyło się śmiercią. - Wygląda na to, że od lat chciał znaleźć sposób na przesłuchanie Draco. To on stał też za groźbami, które Draco i Narcyza otrzymali kilka lat temu.

Blaise znowu pokiwał głową; myśli w jego głowie pędziły szaleńczo. Musiał dostać się do Francji. Musiał ukryć Cala, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy będą wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Jeżeli Cartwell pracował z kimś z Ministerstwa, mają teraz dostęp do posiadłości Draco. Będą w stanie znaleźć zamek.

- Myślą, że to on mógł zabić Lucjusza - dodał Harry, a uwaga Blaise'a przeniosła się z powrotem na Harry'ego. Jeżeli mężczyzna był aż tak szalony, Blaise musiał natychmiast dostać się do Cala.

Obaj unieśli głowy na dźwięk kroków na drewnianej podłodze, głośnych w cichym korytarzu. Ron wyszedł zza rogu, dysząc, był czerwony na twarzy.

- Nie ma go - wydusił, ledwo co zatrzymując się przed nimi. - Cartwell zniknął. Miał ukryty świstoklik. Uciekł.


	23. Chapter 23

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Oczy Blaise'a rozszerzyły się po słowach Rona; chwycił obu mężczyzn, brutalnie wciągając ich do pustej sali szpitalnej.

- Chyba powinieneś powiedzieć Malfoyowi…

- Nie! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Harry i Blaise, nieświadomie wędrując wzrokiem przez korytarz do drzwi pokoju Draco.

- Nie - powtórzył Blaise, odwracając się do Rona. - Nie, dopóki nie upewnimy się, że Cal jest bezpieczny. Aurorzy strzegący pokoju bez wątpienia wkrótce mu powiedzą. Musimy iść.  
Ron pokiwał głową, nadal był zdezorientowany, ale już gotów postępować tak, jak tego chcieli Harry i Blaise. W końcu znali Malfoya lepiej niż on, więc jeżeli się ze sobą zgadzali, musieli mieć rację.

- Idę z wami - powiedział, kiwając głową jednemu z Aurorów, by dać mu znać, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Dostałem pozwolenie na zrobienie wszystkiego, co konieczne do odszukania Cartwella, a mam przeczucie, że będzie chciał odnaleźć syna Malfoya.  
Blaise zawahał się, ale minimalnie skinął głową; na tę myśl jego oczy przybrały nieco dziki wyraz.

- Zamek Malfoyów jest w Amboise, we Francji. Jeżeli nie zostaliście rozpoznani przez zaklęcia ochronne, jedynym sposobem na dostanie się tam jest podróż ze mną, Neville'em lub Draco – tłumaczył w pośpiechu, nie puszczając ich ramion. - Zabiorę was tam, jeśli chcecie.  
Harry i Ron zgodzili się, podchodząc bliżej Blaise'a.

- Trzymajcie się - powiedział, zacieśniając uścisk, zanim się zdeportował.

xxx

- Harry? _Ron? - _wybełkotał Neville, wpychając Cala za siebie, gdy trzech mężczyzn pojawiło się nagle w wejściu na zamek.

Dwadzieścia minut wcześniej dostał od Blaise'a spanikowanego Patronusa instruującego, by chronił Cala i zebrał wszystko, co mogłoby być im potrzebne do spędzenia kilku dni poza domem. Nie potrzebował dalszych wyjaśnień - na taką okoliczność przygotowywali się, odkąd Cal był niemowlęciem.

- Nie ma czasu - powiedział Blaise, biorąc jedną z ciężkich toreb z ramienia Neville'a, kucnął, w mocnym uścisku przyciągając Cala do swojej piersi. - Wiem, że to straszne, Cal, ale wkrótce wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zaczął grzebać pod jego kołnierzykiem w poszukiwaniu medalionu, który chłopiec nosił, odkąd Blaise pamiętał, patrząc przy tym Neville'owi w oczy ponad niesfornymi, czarnymi włosami Cala. Neville kiwnął głową, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopca. Było to więc coś poważnego. Nigdy nie widział schronienia, do którego zabierze ich świstoklik, ale wiedział, że musiało być ochronione o wiele lepiej niż zamek. Chyba sam Merlin nie potrafiłby go znaleźć, po całym wysiłku, jaki Draco i Blaise włożyli w jego ukrycie.

- Harry, Weasley - zaczął Blaise, ściągając z szyi podobny medalion i rzucając go Harry'emu.

- Użyjcie go dopiero wtedy, gdy będziemy mogli bezpiecznie wrócić.

Harry pokiwał głową, wyraźnie rozumiejąc ukryte znaczenie w niewinnych słowach Blaise'a. _Przyjdźcie do nas tylko wtedy, gdy Cartwell nie będzie już zagrożeniem._ Serce Harry'ego zamarło na tę myśl. Patrzył na małego chłopca, nadal znajdującego się w opiekuńczym uścisku Blaise'a. Był wyraźnie przestraszony, ale stał wyprostowany i dumny, unosząc chude ramiona. Szeroko otwarte, szare oczy patrzyły prosto w oczy Harry'ego, arystokratyczne rysy twarzy miały wyraz ponurej determinacji, jakiego żadne dziecko nie powinno nosić. Tylko lekkie drżenie dolnej wargi zdradzało jego strach, a Harry zobaczył tak wiele podobieństwa do Draco w jego wyrazie twarzy i postawie, że patrzenie na niego prawie sprawiało ból.

Sytuacja najwyraźniej nie była dla chłopca niespodzianką - Blaise nazwał go Cal? - więc Draco musiał mu powiedzieć o takiej możliwości, pomyślał Harry. Poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka; poczuł palącą wściekłość na myśl, że Draco musiał ukrywać synka przed światem, furię, że mały chłopiec, który nie zrobił nic złego, był pociągany do odpowiedzialności za grzechy swojej rodziny.

Harry ukląkł, czując dziwną dumę, gdy chłopiec wzdrygnął się, ale nie cofnął, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Jestem Harry Potter - powiedział cicho, wyciągając rękę.

Cal zawahał się, po czym umieścił swoją dłoń w większej, należącej do Harry'ego, potrząsając nią.

- Nazywam się Caleum Malfoy.

- Wiesz, kim jestem, Caleum? - zapytał Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy chłopczyka.  
Cal przewrócił oczami, wyglądając tak bardzo jak Draco w takim momencie, że z ust Harry'ego wyrwał się zaskoczony śmiech.

- Oczywiście, że wiem, kim jesteś - powiedział Cal, tonem przepełnionym interesującą mieszanką pogardy i pewności siebie. _Z pewnością Malfoy, _pomyślał Harry smutno. - Jesteś Wybawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata. Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Cal pochylił się nieco bardziej, przez chwilę spoglądając na swojego chrzestnego, zanim kontynuował.

- Jesteś Cholerny-Harry-Potter, Przeklęty-Szukający-Który-Nie-Przegrywa.

Harry znowu się zaśmiał i coś napiętego rozluźniło się w jego piersi. Ten mały chłopiec - idealna kopia Draco, z oliwkową skórą i czarnymi włosami - był dokładnie taki, jak się tego spodziewał i jednocześnie całkiem inny, podczas tej gorączkowej godziny, odkąd dowiedział się o jego istnieniu. Piękny, uprzywilejowany, pewny siebie, mądry, odważny - Harry zerknął na dłoń Neville'a spoczywającą na ramieniu chłopca, po czym spojrzał wyżej, by posłać zachęcający uśmiech stoicko spokojnemu mężczyźnie - _kochany. _Widział już przyszłość z Caleumem i Draco.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do chłopczyka, mięknąc jeszcze bardziej, gdy ten posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech. Skinął głową na Blaise'a, dając mu znać, że zrozumiał wcześniejsze słowa. Cokolwiek będzie musiał zrobić, upewni się, że Calowi nic nie grozi.

- Hasło aktywacyjne? - zapytał Blaise'a, podnosząc wciąż ściskany w pięści medalion.

Blaise rzucił okiem na Rona, iskierka humoru pojawiła się w ich poważnych głębinach.

- Weasley jest naszym królem.

- Co? - wykrzyknął Ron, automatycznie sięgając po różdżkę. Harry złapał go za nadgarstek, siłą go opuszczając.

- To musiało być coś, czego nie powiedzielibyśmy przypadkiem. - Blaise zaśmiał się, ciaśniej oplatając ręce wokół Cala, zanim aktywował medalion, wciąż wiszący na szyi chrześniaka.  
Neville wyciągnął podobny dysk z koszuli, wzruszając ramionami nieswojo, gdy wymawiał słowa, i zniknął.

xxx

- Panie Malfoy, proszę się uspokoić! - krzyknął uzdrowiciel, wskazując na niego różdżką podczas walki.

Draco rzucał się pod przytrzymującymi rękami magomedyka, który właśnie przyszpilał go do łóżka, słaby, lecz zdeterminowany, by dostać się do syna. Obudził się kilka minut temu, był zdezorientowany i bardzo cierpiał, ale gdy tylko zobaczył ponurego Aurora strzegącego drzwi, wszystko sobie przypomniał. Przesłuchanie, ból przeciwstawiania się, moment, w którym wydał istnienie swojego syna, błogi przypływ nieświadomości.

- Skrępuję cię magicznie, jeśli będę musiał, Malfoy - wyszeptał mu mężczyzna do ucha, a Draco poderwał głowę, gdy znajomość tego głosu przebiła się przez jego przerażenie.  
Obserwował mężczyznę pewien, że go zna, nie wiedział jednak, skąd.

- Harry zafiukał kilka minut temu. Kazał ci powiedzieć: „Weasley jest naszym królem".

Draco zwiotczał w ramionach mężczyzny, pozwalając posadzić się na łóżku. Ten facet znał Harry'ego. _Na Merlina,_ Harry, pomyślał, przełykając konwulsyjnie, by powstrzymać przerażenie. Harry wiedział o Calu, wiedział, że Blaise i Neville ukryli go w bezpiecznym miejscu. Uzdrowiciel rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych, podczas gdy on w milczeniu obserwował wysokiego mężczyznę o piaskowych włosach, który czekał, krzyżując ręce na piersi, aż Draco coś zrobi.

- Wyjdę teraz, by pan odpoczął, panie Malfoy - powiedział uzdrowiciel, przypatrując mu się surowo. - Proszę robić wszystko, co panu każe magomedyk Finnigan.

Draco pokiwał głową ponuro, spoglądając ku wysokiemu magomedykowi. _Finnigan. Nie było przypadkiem Finnigana w Hogwarcie na moim roku? Przyjaciela Harry'ego? _Próbował pozbyć się ze swojego umysłu mgły wywołanej eliksirem, starając się zrozumieć, co działo się wokół niego.

Seamus zaczekał, aż Uzdrowiciel opuści pokój i poprosił milczącego Aurora, by został na zewnątrz podczas kontrolnego badania lekarskiego. Auror wyszedł niechętnie, najwyraźniej nie chcąc spuszczać Draco z oczu. _By mnie chronić, czy powstrzymać przed ucieczką?_ zastanowił się Draco bezmyślnie, mrugając, gdy Seamus rzucił _Muffliato_, zaklęcie, którego nie miał znać nikt spoza Slytherinu.

- Seamus Finnigan - powiedział mężczyzna, ponownie krzyżując ramiona. Nie wyglądał przyjaźnie, ale Draco myślał, że nie miał powodu do lękania się o swoje bezpieczeństwo. - Jestem przyjacielem Harry'ego. Poprosił, żebym był twoim magomedykiem.

Draco milczał, ale wciąż próbował usiąść, zdecydowany zabrać swoje ubrania i wyjść. Seamus zatrzymał go z łatwością, przyciskając dłoń do jego piersi.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz, Malfoy - powiedział nagle profesjonalnym tonem, sprawdzając puls mężczyzny. - Twój oddech wciąż jest trochę nierówny, ale praca serca się ustabilizowała.  
Pokręcił głową, zapisując różdżką dane na karcie.

- Nie wiem jak - i dlaczego - to zrobiłeś. Nikt nie przeżył opierania się takiej dawce. Sześć kropli - dziw, że samo to cię nie zabiło - powiedział, cmokając.

- Muszę... - Draco zszokowało to, jak ochrypły był jego głos; skrzywił się, gdy ból przeszył jego język. Poruszył nim ostrożnie, stwierdzając, że wciąż był w jednym kawałku.

- Nie - przerwał Seamus, przywołując kilka eliksirów z wózka obok drzwi. Draco rozpoznał charakterystyczny kolor Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu w jednej z fiolek. - Harry jasno powiedział, że masz tu zostać. Nie wiem, co on ma z tym wspólnego, ani kiedy staliście się przyjaciółmi, lecz zdaje się, że myślał, że jesteście na tyle blisko, że mu zaufasz.

Draco opadł na poduszki, wyczerpany małym ruchem, który udało mu się wykonać. Jego głowa pulsowała, mglistość narastała z każdą mijającą chwilą.

- Nie ma antidotum na Veritaserum, przynajmniej nic, co może być zażyte już po spożyciu - powiedział Seamus, otwierając dwie fiolki. - Twoja magia dosłownie wydaliła eliksir po tym, jak zemdlałeś. To prawdopodobne uratowało ci życie.

Popatrzył na Draco taksująco, opierając się biodrem o łóżko i przechylając fiolkę do zamkniętych ust mężczyzny. Draco zacisnął je, nie chcąc niczego pić, dopóki nie dowie się dokładnie, co się dzieje.

- Twoja magia wyczerpała się, dlatego teraz prawdopodobnie czujesz się trochę oderwany od swojego umysłu i ciała - powiedział Seamus, kontynuując, gdy Draco pokiwał lekko głową. - Ból głowy, który z pewnością odczuwasz, powinien być jedynym utrzymującym się efektem Veritaserum. Udało nam się uzdrowić twój język, ale na to nic nie możemy poradzić.

Seamus ponownie uniósł fiolkę, wypuszczając oddech z frustracją, gdy usta Draco pozostały zamknięte.

- Ten eliksir zagwarantuje, że nie będzie żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń tkanki, przez którą się przegryzłeś, gdy wcześniej prawie odgryzłeś sobie język - powiedział potępiającym tonem. - Drugi jest na rozluźnienie mięśni, pomoże ci leżeć wygodnie, gdy twoja magia będzie się stabilizować. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, czy to w ogóle była świadoma myśl, ale twoja magia spiętrzyła się i zmusiła eliksir do opuszczenia organizmu. Musisz być niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem, by dokonać czegoś takiego.

Draco wzruszył niedbale ramionami. Nie obchodziły go jego obrażenia ani to, jak jego ciało zdołało przeżyć opieranie się eliksirowi. Chciał tylko wiedzieć, czy Cal był bezpieczny. Nie potrafił wymyślić sposobu, by o to zapytać, nie zdradzając więcej, niż Finnigan mógł wiedzieć.

- Harry ostrzegał, że będziesz uparty - rzekł Seamus z westchnieniem, kładąc fiolkę na szafce nocnej i siadając na łóżku. Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie, wyciągając mały notes. - Wszystko zapisałem, żeby nie zapomnieć. Powiedział: „Powiedz Draco, żeby wypił te cholerne eliksiry i odpoczywał. Zajęliśmy się wszystkim, Ron i ja pilnujemy jego domu na wypadek, gdyby zjawili się nieoczekiwani goście."

Spojrzał na Draco i przewrócił oczami, gdy ten tylko uniósł brew.

- „Przekaż mu, że Blaise i Neville powiedzieli: _Weasley jest naszym królem_, nie będzie ich, dopóki wszystkiego nie załatwimy. Jeśli teraz wyjdzie, Aurorzy za nim podążą." To wszystko, co powiedział.

Draco pokiwał głową, przerażenie wciąż boleśnie ściskało jego serce. Jeżeli Harry mówił, że Cal jest z Neville'em i Blaise'em w schronie, prawdopodobne wszystko będzie dobrze, poza tym miał rację - nie ma mowy, by udało mu się zmylić Aurorów w takim stanie, w jakim teraz się znajdował.

- Czekaj - powiedział Seamus, przewracając kartki w małym notesie. - Powiedział coś jeszcze, nawet mniej zrozumiałego niż poprzednio. Trochę się o niego martwię, prawdę mówiąc. Powiedział: „Powiedz Draco, że jest cudowny i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by był bezpieczny."

Seamus popatrzył na niego twardo, pochylając się, by znowu wziąć fiolkę eliksiru.

- Dlaczego Harry mówi ci, że jesteś cudowny?

Draco uśmiechnął się słabo, tym razem otwierając usta, gdy Seamus przystawił do nich miksturę. Przełknął ją szybko, uspokojony słowami Harry'ego, pragnąc powstrzymać brzęczenie w swojej głowie.

- Nie mówił o mnie - wybełkotał, mrugając sennie, gdy Eliksir Bezsennego Snu zaczął działać.

xxx

Cal zeskoczył ze stopnia; jego stopy w skarpetkach nie wydawały prawie żadnego dźwięku, kiedy podkradał się do swojego ojca chrzestnego. Blaise drzemał rozłożony w niewygodnej pozycji na wyczarowanej kanapie, podczas gdy Neville pilnował jedynego wejścia do małej jaskini.

Chłopiec skoczył na brzuch śpiącego mężczyzny, chichocząc szaleńczo, gdy ruch ten spowodował, że Blaise zaklął głośno i chwycił różdżkę, natychmiast stając się gotowym do ataku.

- Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, dzieciaku - zawarczał, przyszpilając Calowi ręce do pleców i przekręcając go tak, że był przyciśnięty do oparcia kanapy.

Cal wykręcił szyję, rozglądając się po małej grocie. Jego wzrok powędrował do stołu i krzeseł, magicznego ognia bez dymu i wujka Neville'a ledwo widocznego w oddali przy wejściu do jaskini.

- Tu nie ma lodu, wujku - powiedział ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Blaise zaśmiał się, łaskocząc go, dopóki chłopiec się nie poddał. Podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, sadzając sobie Cala na kolanach.

- To znaczy, że chodzisz po niebezpiecznym gruncie - wyjaśnił, targając Calowi włosy. Chłopiec zniósł ewakuację z zadziwiającym spokojem. Przyprowadzenie Harry'ego było dobrą decyzją - jego obecność dodała Caleumowi otuchy. - Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś głodny?

Cal pokręcił głową, wtulając się w pierś Blaise'a. W jaskini było trochę chłodno i nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie było tu jego ojca.

- Czy tato…

- Ma się dobrze - przerwał Blaise, ponosząc rękę i zataczając uspokajające koła na plecach chłopca. - Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o tym w zeszłym roku? Są źli ludzie, którzy nie lubią twojego ojca i jeden z nich dowiedział się, gdzie mieszkasz. Jesteśmy tu tylko dopóki nie złapią go Aurorzy.

- Czy on chce też skrzywdzić tatę? Czy tato nie powinien być tu z nami?

Blaise zmarszczył brwi, składając pocałunek na ciemnych włosach Cala. Czasem był zbyt mądry dla swojego dobra.

- Twój ojciec jest teraz z Aurorami, więc nic mu nie grozi. Twojej _grand-mére _również. Jest na zamku z Harrym i Weasleyem.

Caleum był cicho przez chwilę i Blaise pomyślał, że chłopiec zasnął. Ułożył ich na kanapie, pozwalając sobie znowu zapaść w sen.

- Czy Harry Potter z nami zamieszka? - zapytał nagle Cal, wybudzając Blaise'a z drzemki.

- Co? Dlaczego o to pytasz? – próbował wybadać, ostrożnie modulując głos.  
Poczuł, jak Cal wzrusza ramionami.

- _Mamie_ powiedziała, że tato spotkał kogoś równego sobie i że czekają nas zmiany - powiedział niewyraźnie ze zmęczenia. - Myślałem, że to może dlatego Harry Potter przyszedł.  
Blaise milczał, mając nadzieję, że chłopczyk zaśnie, zanim będzie musiał mu odpowiedzieć. Zesztywniał kilka minut później, słysząc, jak Cal znowu się odzywa.

- Mam taką nadzieję - wyszeptał Caleum, przytulając się mocniej do Blaise'a, pozostawiając mężczyznę z oczami rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia, podczas gdy sam zapadł w niespokojny sen.

xxx

- Myślisz, że przyjdzie?

Ron zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Harrym. Obserwował stojące na kominku zdjęcia Caleuma, zafascynowany tym, jak twarz Malfoya całkowicie się zmieniała, kiedy znajdował się blisko syna. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i zrelaksowanego - swobodnego.

- Jeśli wysłał Patronusa do innej osoby z Ministerstwa, to tak - powiedział Ron wyraźnie sfrustrowany. Nienawidził czekania, aż Cartwell wykona swój ruch, ale wiedział, że to była ich najlepsza szansa. - Malfoy na pewno zarejestrował to miejsce, nawet, jeśli tylko nieliczni mogą się do niego dostać.

Harry pokiwał głową, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. To, że Draco miał drugie życie, o którym Harry nic nie wiedział, naprawdę godziło w czuły punkt i bardzo go to martwiło. Draco zgodził się na konkury, ale czy naprawdę zamierzał wykonać kolejny krok? Harry gryzł dolną wargę, skupiając myśli na małym chłopcu, którego wcześniej poznał. Na synu Draco.

- Hej, stary?

Harry uniósł wzrok, mając nadzieję, że jego uśmiech będzie dość uspokajający.

- Tak?

- Na pewno planował ci powiedzieć - zaczął Ron, wędrując wzrokiem do dużego zdjęcia Cala. - Wiem, że to poważne, ale - cóż, jestem pewien, że miał swoje powody, by trzymać to w tajemnicy.

Harry pokiwał głową, nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć. Nietrudno było zrozumieć powody, dla których Draco ukrywał istnienie swojego syna. Niewiarygodne, że udawało mu się to przez tak długi czas. Harry jeszcze bardziej umocnił się w swoim postanowieniu, a wątpliwości co do jego związku z Draco zeszły na drugi plan. Ważniejsza była troska o chłopczyka.

- Słyszałeś? - wyszeptał, kucając i natychmiast wyciągając różdżkę. Nienawidził walki i nie chciał już nigdy używać przemocy, co nie znaczyło, że opuściły go wszystkie instynkty. Przekrzywił głowę, przysłuchując się. - Tam.

Ron skinął, przyjmując taką samą pozycję jak Harry. Rzucił na ich buty niewerbalne Zaklęcie Uciszające, dzięki któremu mogli bezszelestnie poruszać się po zamku. Nie słyszeli kroków w drugim pokoju, co znaczyło, że to był prawdopodobnie inny Auror z takim samym szkoleniem, co Ron.

Harry pozwolił Ronowi prowadzić, podążając tuż za nim, gdy skradali się do wejścia. Miał żarliwą nadzieję, że Narcyza ich posłuchała i została wraz z Daphne w małej, chronionej chatce w winnicy.

Ron zauważył dwa cienie za rogiem i dał Harry'emu znak, by się zatrzymał. Poczekali kilka chwil, ruszając do walki, gdy tylko cienie wyłoniły się zza rogu.

- _Drętwota! _

- _Expelliarmus! _

Niski, krępy mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, zmrożony Drętwotą Rona. Próba Harry'ego, by rozbroić Cartwella nie powiodła się tak dobrze, bo mężczyzna miał drugą różdżkę ukrytą w futerale na kostce. Krążyli wokół siebie, obaj w pozycji pojedynkowej, podczas gdy Ron starał się znaleźć pozycję do oddania czystego strzału.

- Harry! - krzyknął, był wściekły, że nie może dobrze wycelować.

- Zostaw nas - syknął Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z Cartwella. - Zajmij się tym drugim. Dowiedz się, kim jest, kto jeszcze wie.

Ron nie poruszył się, nie chcąc pozwolić swojemu przyjacielowi, który wyszedł z wprawy, walczyć samemu z doświadczonym Aurorem, nawet, jeśli był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

_- Crucio!_ - wrzasnął Cartwell, wskazując różdżką na Harry'ego.

- _Protego!_ - Harry utworzył tarczę, próbując zablokować zaklęcie i uchylił się, a jego twarz pociemniała z wściekłości.

- _Sectumsempra! _

- _Petrificus Totalus! _

- _Reducto!_

- _Impedimenta! _- _Confringo!_

Harry uchylił się i przeturlał, gdy klątwa ominęła go ledwie o kilka centymetrów. Poczuł na plecach otwierającą się ranę od lecącego kawałka drewna z krzesła, za którym się schował. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe.

- _Avada_…

Harry znowu zanurkował, zwijając się w kłębek, by stać się jak najmniejszym celem. Wycelował, rzucając pierwszą klątwę, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

- _Contego_!

Srebrzysta tarcza wybuchła z jego różdżki, mgła uformowała fizyczną barierę przed Harrym. To nie było powszechnie znane zaklęcie. Harry znalazł je, gdy przeprowadzał badania do swojej najnowszej książki i nigdy jeszcze go nie rzucał. W teorii, powinno zablokować wszystko, choć żadne znane zaklęcie nie blokowało Zaklęcia Zabijającego.

- …_Kedavra! _

_Protego _Rona uderzyło w tarczę Harry'ego w tym samym czasie, co strumień zielonego światła, sprawiając, że srebrzysta mgiełka zamigotała i stwardniała, zmieniając się w substancję podobną do szkła. Klątwa odbiła się, uderzając w gobelin na ścianie i przepalając go na wylot.

- _Drętwota!_ - wykrzyknął Harry, gdy mgła rozproszyła się, zaskakując zszokowanego Cartwella.

- Do jasnej cholery, Harry! - krzyknął Ron, gdy Auror upadł na ziemię, obserwując oczami płonącymi gniewem, jak jego przyjaciel podnosi się chwiejnie na nogi. - Co ty sobie myślałeś?

Harry pokręcił głową wciąż zszokowany, że jego zaklęcie zadziałało. Coś się wydarzyło, gdy połączyło się z Protego Rona, ale nie był pewny co. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, napotykając jego wściekłe spojrzenie. Właśnie z powodzeniem odparli Klątwę Zabijającą. Skrzywił się, gdy ruch spowodował ostry ból w boku i wzruszył ramieniem dla sprawdzenia. Zasyczał przez jego zaciśnięte zęby – bark prawdopodobnie był złamany. Odetchnął głęboko, krzywiąc się, gdy to przysporzyło mu więcej bólu. A więc żebra również.

- Gdzie w ogóle nauczyłeś się tego zaklęcia? - zapytał Ron. Serce wciąż waliło mu jak szalone, adrenalina krążyła w żyłach. Był pewien, że Harry zaraz zginie.

- Badania do mojej ostatniej książki - odpowiedział Harry, obserwując ogłuszonych mężczyzn leżących na podłodze. - Myślę jednak, że nie podziałałoby bez twojego zaklęcia.

Spojrzał na Rona i uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

- Dzięki, stary. Wygląda na to, że jestem ci coś winien.

Ron pokręcił głową, mamrocząc coś mrocznie i rzucając zaklęcia związujące i kneblujące na obu mężczyzn. Musieli zabrać ich w bezpieczne miejsce i przesłuchać, zanim coś jeszcze pójdzie nie tak. Ron obrócił się szybko, gdy Harry jęknął, wyciągając różdżkę na wypadek, gdyby Cartwell przybył z jeszcze jednym wspólnikiem.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku - powiedział Harry, sapiąc, gdy nagły śmiech spowodował ból w jego klatce piersiowej. - Właśnie pomyślałem o tym, co prasa z tego zrobi. - Zmarszczył nos, przewracając oczami z obrzydzeniem. - _Harry Potter: Chłopiec, Który Żyje i Żyje_.

Ron uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie, wciąż zły na Harry'ego za stawianie się na tak niebezpiecznej pozycji.

- Nie liczyłbym na to - powiedział, śmiejąc się krótko. - Chyba raczej _Harry Potter: Chłopiec Zabity Przez Hermionę._

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się komicznie.

- Chyba nie…

- Och, zrobię to - obiecał Ron, znowu kręcąc głową. - Idiota.

xxx

- Sam by tu przyszedł, ale wciąż został wam jeszcze jeden dzień, zanim reguły na to zezwolą - powiedział Ron, siedząc na krześle przysuniętym do łóżka Draco. Spojrzał w dół, wyciągając coś z szat i rzucając to mężczyźnie. - Zanim zapomnę. To dzisiejszy prezent.  
Draco zbadał przedmiot, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy rozpoznał zmniejszoną whisky Ogdena. Widocznie Harry zapamiętał, co Draco lubił pić przed stresującymi spotkaniami. Jutrzejsza randka z Harrym na pewno się do takich zaliczała.

Blaise odwiedził go wcześniej, zapewniając, że Cal jest bezpieczny i nic jeszcze nie przeciekło do czarodziejskich gazet. Wszyscy byli z powrotem na zamku, który został uszkodzony podczas ataku Cartwella tylko w minimalnym stopniu, jak zapewniał go Blaise. Przyniósł ze sobą również prezent od Harry'ego z wczorajszego dnia - małą fiolkę wspomnień. Draco wysłał ją do domu z Blaise'em, nie chcąc ryzykować, że ktoś w Świętym Mungu przez przypadek ją podniesie. Miał przeczucie, że było to coś, czego Harry nie chciałby pokazywać komukolwiek innemu.

Harry. Draco zamknął oczy, walcząc z paniką. Martwienie się o niego teraz, po fakcie, było śmieszne, ale wciąż nie potrafił pojąć tego, że Harry o mało co wczoraj nie zginął. Był głupim, upartym, cudownym mężczyzną, stwierdził. Bez zastanowienia zaryzykował własne życie, by uratować Cala. Draco uspokoił się nieco, próbując ustabilizować swój oddech. Harry wiedział o Calu i nie złościł się. Z pewnością mężczyzna nie był zadowolony, zwłaszcza, że dowiedział się w taki sposób, ale wciąż kontynuował konkury. Wciąż chciał być częścią życia Draco - i Cala.

Ron pochylił się bliżej, zniżając głos.

- Nie musisz się martwić - wyszeptał, obserwując drzwi i upewniając się, że nikt nie wszedł. - Cartwell i ten drugi - Jameson - byli jedynymi, którzy dowiedzieli się wczoraj o twoim synu, oprócz mnie i Harry'ego.

Draco zamrugał, niepewny, dlaczego miał się _nie_ martwić, że mściwy Auror wiedział o jego dziecku.

Ron odkaszlnął, znowu odwracając wzrok. Zdawał się być swobodniejszy, mając wzrok utkwiony w drzwiach, zamiast w mężczyźnie leżącym na szpitalnym łóżku.

- Ee, w pokoju przesłuchań zdarzył się wypadek. Miałem w kieszeni fiolkę Eliksiru Zagęszczającego Włosy, która, ee, upadła na podłogę, gdy wychodziłem - powiedział Ron, czerwieniąc się. - Ee, upuściłem też butelkę Veritaserum.

Draco otworzył nagle oczy, całe jego ciało zesztywniało. Głównym składnikiem eliksiru na porost włosów był róg dwurożca, który zmieszany z tojadem w Veritaserum tworzył gęste, niezwykle trujące opary. Efekty były podobne do silnego Zaklęcia Pamięci, praktycznie obliviatowały pechową osobę, która nawdychała się tych oparów.

- Jak dużo stracili? – wyszeptał, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte.

Ron znowu odkaszlnął, wyglądając na niezmiernie skrępowanego.

- Pamiętasz, co stało się z Lockhartem? Jak wylądował w Świętym Mungu?

Draco pokiwał głową. Wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, że jego pamięć została kompletnie wyczyszczona…

- Na Merlina - wyszeptał, gdy dotarł do niego sens odpowiedzi Rona.

- Tak.

Obaj mężczyźni milczeli przez chwilę, po czym Draco zszokował Rona, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego dłoni i ściskając ją mocno.

- Dziękuję - wyszeptał głosem pełnym niewypłakanych łez. Ron zrobił coś wysoce nielegalnego, by ochronić Cala. - Dziękuję.

Ron wzruszył ramionami, wciąż nie patrząc na Draco w oczy. Nie odsunął się, ale też nie odwzajemnił gestu.

- Podziękuj Blaise'owi. To był jego pomysł - powiedział, prychając. - Eliksir Zagęszczający Włosy? Tylko Ślizgon mógł coś takiego wymyślić.

- Zrobię to, ale tobie też dziękuję - wyszeptał Draco mocniejszym głosem. - Jesteś dobrym facetem, Ron.

Ron uniósł wzrok, gdy Draco użył jego imienia - po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętał.

- Ty też, Draco.

xxxxx

_grand-mére, mamie _(fr.) - babcia


	24. Chapter 24

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Draco wyszedł z kominka, rozglądając się wokół z ciekawością. Oczekiwał, że dzisiejszego ranka przyjdą po niego do Świętego Munga Blaise lub Neville i był zaskoczony, gdy zamiast nich zjawił się Theo. Mężczyzna pomógł mu wyjść z kominka, miał torbę blondyna przewieszoną przez ramię.

- Czuję się świetnie - warknął Draco zirytowany ostatnią serią napastującego szturchania i dźgania, jakiej został poddany przez uzdrowicieli, zanim go wypuścili.

- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział Theo, przewracając oczami. - Świetnie. Uzdrowiciele zawsze zatrzymują ludzi w szpitalu na dwa dni, kiedy nic im nie jest.

Draco zawarczał, przepychając się obok Theo. Caleum nie mógł odwiedzić go w szpitalu z oczywistych przyczyn i Draco chciał znaleźć go najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Wiedział, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale jakaś irracjonalna część niego nie pozwoliła mu w to uwierzyć, dopóki nie będzie trzymał go w ramionach.

- Chessie! - zawołał, patrząc groźnie na skrzata, który się właśnie pojawił. - Gdzie jest Cal?

Skrzatka domowa zmarszczyła brwi, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami.

- Panicz Cal?

Draco zacisnął zęby, a przykry ból głowy, który odczuwał, odkąd obudził się po spotkaniu z Cartwellem, nasilił się boleśnie. _Co tu się dzieje?_ zastanawiał się, ściskając grzbiet nosa, by powstrzymać ból gałek ocznych.

- Tak, Chessie. Panicz Cal. Mój syn. Będący pod twoją opieką.

Skrzatka zawahała się, patrząc na swoje stopy. Dzisiaj nosiła baletki i Draco z trudem zebrał myśli, nie pozwalając sobie na zastanawianie się, dlaczego malutki skrzat nosił tak dziwne obuwie.

- Panie Draco... - błagalny głos Chessie zamarł.

Draco poczuł przypływ paniki. Czy oszustwo Rona i Blaise'a nie podziałało na Aurorów? Czy ktoś schwytał Cala?

- Gdzie. Jest. Mój. Syn? - wydusił, oddychając ciężko, obręcz strachu zacisnęła się na jego piersi.

- Uspokój się - powiedział Blaise, odprawiając coraz bardziej zmartwioną skrzatkę. Dał jej wyraźne instrukcje, by nie pozwoliła Draco odejść bez niego, więc pojawiła się kilka chwil wcześniej, zawiadamiając, że wrócił do domu. - Jest z nami. Czujesz się lepiej? Wszystko wyleczone? Żadnych utrzymujących się efektów ubocznych?

Draco popatrzył wściekle na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Z jakimi _nami?_ Gdzie, do cholery, byłeś dziś rano?

Theo przyłożył dłoń do serca, udając, że jest urażony.

- Co, ja nie jestem wystarczająco dobry?

Draco wykrzywił się do Theo, który zaśmiał się, rzucając torbę na krzesło w gabinecie.

- Idę - powiedział, zwracając się do Blaise'a zamiast do wściekłego blondyna. - Zafiukaj do mnie później, dobra?

Theo zaczekał, aż Draco odwróci głowę, po czym bezgłośnie wymówił słowo „zdjęcia" do Blaise'a, który uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokiwał głową, ciągnąc Draco w głąb korytarza. Usłyszeli huk płomieni, gdy Theo zniknął.

- Co…

- Chciałeś zobaczyć Cala? - zapytał Blaise.

- Tak, ale…

Blaise ocenił ubranie Draco zmrużonymi oczami, decydując, że było wystarczająco przyzwoite. Wiedział, że drobiazgowy blondyn nigdy by mu nie wybaczył, gdyby pozwolono mu przyjść na randkę-niespodziankę z Harrym w niechlujnym stroju.

- Chodź za mną.

Draco prychnął wściekle, idąc za Blaise'em przez zamek. Zdziwił się, gdy skręcili w wejściu, kierując się po kamiennych stopniach na zewnątrz. Draco wyciągnął szyję, szukając ciemnej głowy swojego syna. To był ładny dzień - może Cal latał z Neville'em albo bawił się w ogrodach.

Blaise szedł wzdłuż kamiennej ścieżki w kierunku szklarni. Draco zmarszczył brwi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie ten duży budynek był ich celem - Cal nigdy się do niego nie zbliżał, Draco i Neville zabronili mu bawić się w nim z powodu niebezpiecznych nawozów i roślin.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, zanim Blaise wyciągnął rękę, wślizgnął się do środka, obracając się nieco, by upewnić się, że Draco za nim podąża. Blondyn otworzył usta, by zadać kolejne pytania, lecz zamknął je nagle, gdy zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi.

Szklarnia - Draco musiał się jej przyjrzeć, by upewnić się, że to właśnie tutaj się znajdowali, ponieważ wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle - była skąpana w ciepłym świetle, odbicia tysięcy światełek migotały na szkle i spokojnej powierzchni małego stawku w centrum dużego budynku.

Magnoliowe drzewa, które straciły swoje pachnące kwiecie, gdy Neville zdjął Zaklęcie Zatrzymania, były pokryte kolejnymi malutkimi, iskrzącymi się lampkami i kolorowymi ozdobami, które zwieszały się wdzięcznie z gałęzi. Draco zamrugał, gdy coś zimnego otarło się o jego policzek i rozejrzał się z zachwytem, zdając sobie sprawę, że w szklarni _padał śnieg. _Kolejne spojrzenie to potwierdziło, tak jak rzut oka na staw. Po bliższej inspekcji Draco odkrył, że lustro wody nie było po prostu spokojne - było _zamarznięte._

Blaise założył ciepły płaszcz na jego ramiona, wyrywając go tym z zadumy. Neville zmaterializował się u jego boku, owijając znajomy ślizgoński szalik wokół jego szyi. Przedtem nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest zimno, ale teraz zauważył, że krystalizuje się przed nim jego własny oddech.

- Ale... - Draco rozejrzał się oszołomiony. Z pewnością Neville nie pozwoliłby, by szklarnia zmieniła się w zimowe zacisze. Co z kruchymi roślinami? Delikatne owocowe drzewa uwielbiane przez Neville'a były pokryte śniegiem, ich liście miały szokująco żywy, zielony kolor kontrastujący z białymi płatkami śniegu. - Śnieg, rośliny! Są…

- Wszystko jest w porządku - zapewnił go Neville, śmiejąc się z jego wzburzenia. Cudownie było widzieć zazwyczaj niewzruszoną kontrolę mężczyzny zaburzoną - to było warte wysiłku, jaki włożył w rzucanie Zaklęć Ochronnych na drzewa i rośliny. - To to samo zaklęcie, które rzucamy na pnącza, kiedy nadchodzi nieoczekiwany mróz.

Draco bełkotał, obracając się wkoło, by wszystko zobaczyć. Przyniesiono kilka dużych wiecznie zielonych drzew, wszystkie były po sam czubek udekorowane świątecznymi kokardkami, lampkami i innymi ozdobami. Pod jednym z nich leżał duży stos jaskrawo zapakowanych prezentów, najwyraźniej zaczarowanych tak, by oprzeć się mokremu śniegowi.

- Ojcze! - krzyknął Cal, przemykając po śliskim gruncie i skacząc na Draco. On ukląkł, nie przejmując się tym, że spodnie na kolanach natychmiast mu przemokły, otwierając ramiona ku radosnemu chłopcu. - Jesteś w domu! Harry mówił, że przyjdziesz, ale martwiłem się, bo minęło tyle czasu, a ciebie dalej nie było!

Draco mrugał, starając się powstrzymać nagłe, piekące łzy, gdy znów trzymał synka w ramionach, całego i zdrowego. Nawet nie zauważył użycia imienia Harry'ego przez Cala, dopóki chłopiec nie wykręcił się z uścisku, małą, odzianą w rękawiczkę rączką ciągnąc go za ramię, by wstał.

- Harry! - zawołał Cal, ciągnąc nieopierającego się ojca przez śnieg w kierunku zamarzniętego stawu. - Harry! Tato tu jest! Możemy teraz pojeździć na łyżwach? Możemy?

Harry wyszedł zza największej choinki, śmiejąc się od ucha do ucha. Serce Draco zamarło na widok czarodzieja stojącego przed nim. Miękkie, białe płatki śniegu osiadały na jego potarganych, ciemnych włosach, szybko roztapiając się w błyszczące, opalizujące kropelki. Nosił gryfoński szalik i ciężki płaszcz taki sam jak ten należący do Draco, trzymał też w gołych dłoniach trzy pary łyżew.

Draco obrócił się, a jego ostrożny uśmieszek zmienił się w pełen uśmiech, gdy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że Neville i Blaise wciąż tu byli. Jego rezolutni opiekunowie wyczarowali wygodne fotele niedaleko stawu, uważnie ich obserwując. Zrelaksował się nieco, pewien, że powstrzymają jakikolwiek niestosowny kontakt między nim a Harrym. Popatrzył na swojego podskakującego syna, z czarnymi włosami schowanymi pod wełnianą czapeczką w ślizgońskich kolorach, z policzkami zaróżowionymi z zimna i szarymi oczami tańczącymi z podekscytowania. Obecność Cala również nie dopuści, by coś się wydarzyło. Draco uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy spojrzał w błyszczące, zielone oczy Harry'ego, pewien, że to była przynajmniej część jego intencji. Ulżyło mu, gdy zrozumiał, że Gryfon trzyma się zasad. Nie, żeby nie chciał go dotknąć – niczego nie pragnął bardziej, jak rozebrać go do naga i przelecieć na pokrytej śniegiem ziemi - ale wiedział, że trzymanie się rygorystycznych zasad ochroni Cala. To, że Harry zdawał się być w to tak zaangażowany jak Draco, było dla niego wszystkim.

Draco znowu się odwrócił; chciał zyskać trochę czasu, by naprawdę docenić wszystko, co zrobił Harry. Był zachwycony. Harry dawał mu Boże Narodzenie jako ostatni prezent? Idealny, zimowy dzień, który obecność jego synka uczyniła jeszcze bardziej szczególnym. Jego gardło ścisnęło się, gdy uśmiechnął się promiennie do Harry'ego, niepewny, czy może mówić, by nie załamał mu się głos.

Wyczuwając, że Draco jest przytłoczony, Harry chwycił Cala, sadzając go na śniegu, by pomóc mu z łyżwami. Draco poszedł w jego ślady. Zimne szczypanie śniegu pod nim pomogło mu zdobyć kontrolę nad emocjami.

- Najpierw łyżwy, potem piknik - powiedział Harry, mrugając konspiracyjnie do Cala. - Z gorącą czekoladą, oczywiście. Na prośbę Cala.

Draco pokiwał głową, jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem do zrobienia w gorące, sierpniowe popołudnie.

- A potem prezenty - powiedział Cal, chichocząc i rzucając Harry'emu przebiegłe spojrzenie.

- Hej, ty mała, chciwa małpko! - wykrzyknął Harry, popychając chłopca tak, że leżał na plecach na śniegu. - Dlaczego jesteś taki pewny, że pod tym drzewkiem jest coś dla _ciebie,_ co?

Cal zapiszczał, jego chichot dołączył do głębszego śmiechu Harry'ego, gdy tarzali się w śniegu. Draco nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, zszokowany, że jego syn zdawał się być w tak dobrych stosunkach z mężczyzną, którego ledwie co poznał. Oczywiście, Harry _był_ uroczy, tak jak i Cal, rozmyślał. No i Harry najwyraźniej zachowywał się swobodnie w kontaktach z dziećmi, zdając się wiedzieć dokładnie, co powiedzieć i zrobić, by Cal czuł się dobrze.

Harry pomógł chłopcu wstać, strzepując śnieg z jego pleców i nóg, gdy stabilizował go na łyżwach.  
- Gotowi? - zapytał obu Malfoyów.

- Do jazdy na łyżwach? - zapytał Draco; jego głos zabrzmiał ochryple, jak gdyby nie używał go od kilku miesięcy, a nie kilku minut.

Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło, wyciągając dłoń i pomagając Calowi iść w kierunku lodu. Naprawdę pragnął dotknąć Draco - przejechać palcem po zaróżowionym policzku, obrysować kontur jego idealnych ust - ale oparł się. Zasady były jasne. Dzisiaj nie mogli się dotknąć.

Draco zauważył, jak wolna dłoń Harry'ego zwija się w pięść i uśmiechnął się, wiedząc dokładnie, z czym mężczyzna walczył. Torturą będzie niemożność dotknięcia, całowania, _pieprzenia_ go dzisiaj, ale Draco na nic nie zamieniłby szansy, by być tak blisko niego. Później będą mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu na dotykanie się, po tym, jak ich konkury będą już ustanowione.

Harry uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu, przekrzywiając głowę w kierunku zamarzniętego stawku. Gdy wszyscy znajdowali się już bezpiecznie na lodzie pochylił się, ustami prawie dotykając włosów Draco.

- Do jazdy - potwierdził Harry, odpowiadając na prawie zapomniane pytanie. Draco poczuł pustkę w głowie przez elektryzujący dreszcz ciepłego oddechu Harry'ego na swojej skórze, wszystkie spójne myśli umknęły na ten dręczący prawie-kontakt. Draco usłyszał, jak ktoś - pewnie Blaise - odchrząkuje głośno, przypominając mu o swojej obecności. - Do spotykania się. Do poznania się. Do dzielenia naszego życia.

Draco zadrżał, czując chłód i osamotnienie, gdy tylko Harry się odsunął, natychmiast tęskniąc za bliskością i ciepłem. Spojrzał na Cala, który śmigał po małym stawku z rękami rozstawionymi na boki, jak gdyby latał, śmiejąc się radośnie, kiedy płaszcz powiewał za nim.

- Tak.

xxx

Cal wymruczał coś sennie, wtulając się głębiej w ramiona Harry'ego. Spędzili całe popołudnie jeżdżąc na łyżwach i bawiąc się na śniegu, z przerwą na krótki piknik wśród migoczących choinek, zanim otworzyli stos prezentów przyniesionych przez Harry'ego. Większość była dla Cala, tak, jak przypuszczał. Najlepszym - i najbardziej zadziwiającym - był malutki szczeniaczek psidwaka, którego Harry wyciągnął z kryjówki na tyłach szklarni, po tym, jak Cal i Draco odpakowali wszystko pod drzewkiem.

- Każdy chłopiec zasługuje na szczeniaczka - powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami i wkładając Calowi w ramiona wiercącą się, puchatą kulkę.

Psidwak wszystkim się spodobał. Zachwycony Cal natychmiast nazwał go Świąteczny Psidwak, w skrócie C.C(*). Grupa spędziła resztę późnego popołudnia i wczesnego wieczoru, bawiąc się z energicznym szczeniakiem. Nawet Blaise i Neville przyłączyli się, później wdając się zażartą bitwę na śnieżki z Harrym, Draco i Calem, a C.C ganiał za miękkimi pociskami, szczekając jak szalony.

Draco założył Calowi kosmyk czarnych włosów za ucho, całkowicie oszołomiony widokiem, jaki przedstawiali on i Harry. Wyglądali prawie tak samo, jak wyobrażał ich sobie na ślubie Rona i Hermiony, gdy natknął się na Gryfona z jego chrześniakiem. Nie potrafił sobie jednak wtedy wyobrazić, jak zszokowany będzie widokiem bruneta, składającego czuły pocałunek na czole Cala, albo jak _właściwie_ jego syn wyglądał w ramionach Harry'ego. Ich ciemne głowy zetknęły się, gdy Harry ostrożnie się pochylił, by ułożyć śpiącego chłopca na łóżku. Cal był wyczerpany po zabawie na śniegu i zasnął na piknikowym kocu godzinę wcześniej.

Draco wygładził kołdrę na śpiącym synku, całując go leciutko w policzki i czoło, po czym zaklęciem wyłączył światła i podkradł się do drzwi. C.C chrapał cicho na małej kupce koców na podłodze, choć Draco przypuszczał, że puchata kulka skończy w łóżku z Calem. On nigdy nie mógł trzymać Argiego na swoim łóżku, ale nie miał serca nakładać takiego samego zakazu na syna.

Harry podążył korytarzem za Draco, zrzucając po drodze ciężki płaszcz i sweter. Łatwo było zapomnieć, że był środek lata, będąc w zimowym raju wykreowanym przez niego, Neville'a i Blaise'a w szklarni, ale w zamku było niezaprzeczalnie gorąco. Zostawili obu czarodziejów, by odtworzyli szklarnię, obiecując, że będą się zachowywać pod ich nieobecność.

- Drinka? - zaproponował Draco otwierając drzwi do gabinetu. To było chyba najbezpieczniejsze miejsce do przyjęcia Harry'ego - nie było tam łóżka, a sofa była za mała, by zachęcać do jakichkolwiek zajęć w poziomie.

- Trochę whisky? - zasugerował Harry, siadając najdalej od kominka. Trochę się zgrzał wracając do domu, zwłaszcza z ciepłym ciężarem Cala w swoich ramionach. Przebywanie sam na sam z Draco po raz pierwszy od tygodni również nie pomagało.

Draco zajął się nalewaniem drinków, a przyjacielska atmosfera, którą czuł, zmieniła się w coś innego - coś napiętego i gorącego w jego brzuchu, nagłą nerwowość, przez którą musiał walczyć, by zachować opanowanie. To było absurdalne. To Harry. Nie było powodu do nerwów. Z drugiej strony, to był _Harry. _Miał mnóstwo powodów do nerwów. Żartujący, beztroski mężczyzna, z którym spędził dzień, zdawał się być inny w zaciszu gabinetu Draco, bębniąc bezmyślnie palcami o oparcie fotela. Wyglądał seksownie i bardziej niż niebezpiecznie.

Przygotowując się, Draco przemierzył pokój, uważając, by nie dotknąć palców Harry'ego, gdy podawał mu whisky. Oczywiście, że zasady nie były tak restrykcyjne, przelotne muśnięcie dłoni byłoby w porządku. Nie ufał sobie jednak na jakikolwiek dotyk skóry na skórze, który nie pozostawiłby mu żadnego innego wyboru, niż rzucić Harry'ego na podłogę i pieprzyć go do utraty zmysłów.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, zauważając jego sztywną postawę i nadmiernie oficjalne zachowanie, ucieszony, że mężczyzna czuł to samo pożądanie, co on. Siedzenie tu z Draco, obserwowanie blasku ognia na jego wyrzeźbionych rysach, jego - normalnie nienagannych - blond włosów wciąż potarganych po wcześniejszej bitwie na śnieżki i niemożność dotknięcia go było torturą. Harry oblizał usta nieświadomie, niepewny, czy chciał pieprzyć, czy być pieprzonym, gdy po raz pierwszy zezwoli im się na taki kontakt. Mieć Draco, wijącego się pod nim z rozkoszy - Harry urwał nagle tę myśl, wiercąc się niewygodnie w zbyt dużym fotelu. Wystarczająco trudno było siedzieć tu bez erekcji twardej jak skała, a w tym właśnie kierunku wszystko zmierzało, jeśli będzie kontynuował takie rozmyślania.

- Nie miałem jeszcze szansy tego powiedzieć, ale dziękuję - powiedział miękko Draco, sadowiąc się w fotelu w bezpiecznej odległości od Harry'ego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, biorąc mały łyk whisky. Delektował się bogatym smakiem, pozwalając mu wirować na języku, zanim przełknął. Nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na więcej niż jedną szklankę, bo i tak trudno mu było oprzeć się Draco nawet bez zwolnienia hamulców, które spowodowałaby kolejna porcja whisky.

- Powinieneś dziękować też Neville'owi i Blaise'owi - powiedział, celowo mylnie interpretując słowa Draco. Wiedział, że blondyn mówi o jego roli w doprowadzeniu Cartwella do upadku, ale naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. - Spędzili tu ze mną cały poranek.

Draco skinął głową, porzucając ten temat. Zamierzał poznać szczegóły pojedynku Harry'ego z Cartwellem, ale Harry wyraźnie nie chciał o tym dziś mówić. _Później,_ pomyślał, po tym, jak obejrzy wspomnienia Harry'ego. Był całkiem pewny, że mężczyzna nie zgodzi się na pogłębienie ich fizycznego związku, dopóki tego nie zrobi. Wiedział, że Harry ma obawy co do tego, co Draco będzie do niego czuł po obejrzeniu wspomnień.

- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałeś mi Boże Narodzenie jako ostatni prezent - powiedział Draco, widząc błysk wdzięczności w oczach Harry'ego na zmianę tematu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, nieśpiesznie biorąc kolejny łyk. Draco obserwował jego gardło, gdy przełykał, czując, jak na ten widok krew spływa do jego już na wpół twardego członka.

- Wspomniałeś kiedyś, że uwielbiasz święta - powiedział Harry, wyciągając język, by zlizać zabłąkaną kroplę whisky ze swojej wargi. Wiedział dokładnie, jaki efekt na Draco będzie miał ten ruch i pozwolił sobie na szybki złośliwy uśmieszek. Cieszył się, że nie był jedynym z bolesną erekcją.

- A kupienie Calowi szczeniaczka? _Szczeniaczka_?

Harry zaśmiał się, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się odrobina niepewności. Rozmawiał o tym z Neville'em, zanim kupił pieska i mężczyzna zapewnił go, że Draco planował wkrótce kupić Calowi psidwaka. Harry myślał, że to bezpieczny prezent, ale może się mylił?

- Chyba powinienem był zapytać - powiedział nieśmiało, ryzykując spojrzenie na Draco. Rozluźnił się, gdy zobaczył, że czarodziej się uśmiechał.

- Spodobał mu się i mnie również. Jednak na przyszłość - nie kupuj mu niczego żywego bez konsultacji ze mną.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko na te słowa. _Przyszłość_. Podobało mu się to.

- Mówiąc o przyszłości - powiedział Draco, odstawiając szklankę, by wyjąć duże opakowanie zza biurka. Prezent dla Harry'ego.

Podniósł pudło ostrożnie, stawiając je na niskim stole przed Harrym.

- Dla ciebie.

Harry upił kolejny łyczek whisky, wdzięczny za lekkie pieczenie, gdy spływała mu do gardła. Rozpraszało go to od dręczącej bliskości Draco. _Może drażnienie się z nim wcześniej nie było takim dobrym pomysłem,_ pomyślał. Widok erekcji Draco, przyciskającej się do jego wełnianych spodni sprawiała, że jego własny członek drżał boleśnie.

- Potter, na miłość boską - westchnął Draco, popychając pudło bliżej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie skierowany był wzrok Harry'ego. Opadł z powrotem na fotelu, krzyżując nogi tak, żeby ukryć swoją erekcję, mimo że ruch ten ściskał jego członka nieprzyjemnie. - Po prostu to otwórz.

Harry roześmiał się, a chwila napięcia została przerwana przez zirytowany głos Draco. _Przynajmniej jeden z nas myśli, _dumał, przysuwając się bliżej, by otworzyć pudło. Spojrzał na blondyna, a jego dezorientacja była wyraźna, gdy wyciągał jedną z butelek z pudełka. Był to australijski Shiraz, jego ulubione wino z Coonawarry. Wyglądało na to, że pudło zawierało jakieś dziesięć butelek.

Draco uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że w końcu ma nad nim przewagę. Spędził ostatnie dwa tygodnie, będąc ciągle szokowanym i zachwycanym hojnością i troskliwością Harry'ego i cieszył się, że tym razem to od niego wychodził romantyczny gest.

- Australijski przewodnik po winach, który przeglądałem, mówi, że najlepiej serwować je postarzane, więc pomyślałem, że zechcesz przeprowadzić pewien eksperyment - wyjaśnił, a jego złośliwy uśmieszek zmienił się w uśmiech, gdy Harry wciąż wyglądał na zdumionego.

- Teraz spróbujemy butelkę, a reszcie pozwolimy leżeć w piwnicy na wino - kontynuował, a jego uśmieszek powrócił, gdy zauważył, że oczy Harry'ego zabłysły zrozumieniem.

- Trochę nam to zajmie, jeśli będziemy otwierać butelkę każdego roku, ale będzie warto, prawda? - zapytał. Serce waliło mu boleśnie, gdy czekał na reakcję Harry'ego.

- Cóż, lubię eksperymentować z winem - powiedział Harry powoli, próbując ogarnąć fakt, że prezent mężczyzny był równoznaczny z jego obietnicą, że za niego wyjdzie. Patrzył na Draco przez chwilę, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Moja piwnica jest pełna - powiedział, rozkoszując się tym, jak mina Draco zrzedła przez to oświadczenie. Wiedział, że jego następne słowa rozproszą wątpliwości blondyna. - Może moglibyśmy trzymać je tutaj?

xxxxx

(*) Świąteczny Psidwak w oryginale nazywa się Christmas Crup. Zdecydowałam się na pozostawienie oryginalnego skrótu - jest łatwy do wymówienia, a Ś.P. niemile by się kojarzyło.


	25. Chapter 25

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch; link na profilu

**Beta:** Morwena (:*:*:*)

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Harry odsunął się od biurka, krzywiąc się przy przeciąganiu. Całe popołudnie przesiedział pochylony nad laptopem, pisząc szybko, by dotrzymać ostatecznego terminu ukończenia swojej najnowszej książki. Hermiona nie odzywała się do niego – oprócz zawodowych maili z pytaniami o zdrowie i stan kolejnych rozdziałów, co było jeszcze gorsze od całkowitego ignorowania – więc pomyślał, że jeżeli skończy je wcześniej, wygrzebie się z kłopotów.

Fabuła książki przybrała inny obrót, niż Harry to sobie początkowo wyobrażał, ale był z niej zadowolony. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zapisując swoje dzieło i wstał, ponownie się przeciągając. Aż do teraz Aurorzy, o których pisał, żyli samotnie i czuli się z tym dobrze. Jednak w tym manuskrypcie jego główny bohater miał żonę i syna. Sześcioletniego syna, który lubił szczeniaczki i bitwy na śnieżki.

Harry zachichotał złośliwie, zastanawiając się, jak Draco zareaguje, kiedy to przeczyta. Miał pewność, że blondynowi nie spodoba się przedstawienie go jako kobiety, ale Harry był realistą. Chociaż w czarodziejskim świecie akceptowano homoseksualizm, wciąż nie był on czymś, do czego społeczeństwo całkowicie się przyzwyczaiło. Przynajmniej nie na tyle, by kupować książki o gejach. Harry nie mógł podzielić się ich związkiem ze światem i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to może nie ulec zmianie się przez wiele lat, przynajmniej dopóki Cal nie będzie starszy albo diametralnie nie zmieni się aura otaczająca nazwisko Malfoyów. Mógł jednak uwiecznić swoją miłość do Draco i Cala w książce, nawet, jeśli nikt oprócz ich przyjaciół nie wiedział, kto był inspiracją dla postaci.

Przez chwilę rozważał zawołanie Stworka, by zrobił mu kanapkę, ale zmienił zdanie, zamiast tego wrzucając szczyptę proszku Fiuu do kominka.

- Draco Malfoy, zamek Malfoyów – powiedział wyraźnie, kucając, by zajrzeć w zielone płomienie.

- Harry? - zapytał Draco, mrugając, gdy zobaczył głowę Gryfona nieoczekiwanie pojawiającą się w kominku. Widzieli się wczoraj na cichej kolacji na zamku z Calem i nie mieli na dziś żadnych planów.

- Cześć – powiedział Harry, siadając przed kominkiem.

- Ee, cześć? - odpowiedział Draco, ścierając ręką kurz z paleniska, zanim usiadł. - Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął, kręcąc głową.

- Nie.

Draco zamilkł; nie był pewny, co powiedzieć. Zostały im trzy dni konkurów, zanim będą mogli zawrzeć oficjalny kontrakt małżeński, co oznaczało jeszcze trzy doby bez dotykania. Ustalili, że nie będą widywać się w tym czasie, bo i tak coraz trudniej było im się powstrzymać.

- Czy… – Draco znowu się zawahał, zaschło mu w gardle. Choć twarz Harry'ego była zniekształcona przez zielone płomienie, wyglądał absolutnie cudownie z lekko rozwartymi ustami i oczami błyszczącymi z rozbawienia i żądzy. - Czy chcesz przyjść?

Harry przekrzywił głowę, rozważając jego słowa. Widział, że blondyn był zdezorientowany co do powodu jego wizyty, tak jak on sam, jeśli miał być szczery. Czuł tylko potrzebę pogadania z Draco, choć nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie widzieć się z nim dzisiaj bez dotknięcia go, a to się nie mogło stać – nie, gdy byli już tak blisko końca konkurów. Do tej pory robili wszystko jak trzeba i nie mogli teraz ryzykować porażki. Potrzebowali ochrony starożytnych praw, jeśli chcieli mieć jakąkolwiek nadzieję na ukrycie istnienia Cala.

- Ja... - Harry próbował wymówić słowa: _Myślę, że to nie najlepszy pomysł,_ ale jego zdradzieckie usta odmówiły.

Przełknął, oblizując wargi. Odwrócił wzrok, mając nadzieję, że czar chwili pryśnie, jeśli nie będzie utrzymywał kontaktu wzrokowego z Draco. Jego spojrzenie wędrowało po pokoju, oczy rozszerzyły się, napotkawszy biurko. Jego biurko, z chronioną szufladą, do której nie mógł dostać się nikt prócz niego.

- Tak – powiedział, słowa wymknęły się z jego ust, zanim mógł je powstrzymać. Odwrócił się z powrotem do ognia, a jego uśmiech urósł, gdy mężczyzna ujrzał na twarzy Draco żądzę walczącą z niepokojem. - Wszystko będzie w porządku. Daj mi – spojrzał na zegarek, przygryzając wargę – dwadzieścia minut.

Draco obserwował go uważnie, jego serce mocno tłukło się o żebra. Jeśli Harry przyjdzie przez kominek, szukając seksu, chyba nie będzie w stanie się powstrzymać. Prawie krzyknął z frustracji – Neville i Daphne byli w Paryżu, a Blaise został w biurze. Mógł chyba poprosić matkę, by ich pilnowała, ale…

- Wszystko będzie w porządku – powtórzył Harry, łatwo zgadując myśli Draco. - Zamknij drzwi, przyjdę za dwadzieścia minut. Nie zrobimy niczego, co przeszkodzi w konkurach, przysięgam.

Draco wciąż wyglądał nieufnie, choć Harry widział podekscytowanie na jego twarzy. Wiedział, że w tym momencie Draco pozwoliłby mu zrobić wszystko, co tylko by zechciał, nawet, jeśli oznaczało to poświęcanie prywatności, jaką zapewniłyby im oficjalne konkury.

- Nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś, co zagrozi Calowi – powiedział Harry poważnie, mógł wskazać dokładną chwilę, w której ponownie włączyła się racjonalna część mózgu Draco, zauważając, jak mężczyzna sztywnieje i mruga. - Będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Dwadzieścia minut.

I zniknął. Draco usiadł na podłodze, nie martwiąc się, że popiół zniszczy jego lekkie, wełniane spodnie. Jego tętno szalało, czuł, że drżą mu ręce. Umysł blondyna zaczął krzyczeć o tym, jakie to będzie niewskazane, jak głupie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Było tuż po dwudziestej i Draco wybiegł z gabinetu, zamierzając położyć Cala do łóżka, zanim przyjdzie Harry.

xxx

- To najnowsze? - zapytał Harry, starając się mówić spokojnym głosem. George wiedział dokładnie, do czego były mu potrzebne, co nie znaczyło, że Harry musiał się do tego przyznawać.

- Dokładnie tak, stary – powiedział wesoło George, podnosząc dwa prototypy i pakując je Harry'emu do torby. Przytrzymał ją jednak, trzeźwiejąc. - Ang i ja je przetestowaliśmy – powiedział, zarumieniony. - I, ee, są dobre. To znaczy, działają. Ale nie powstrzymają cię fizycznie przed, no wiesz...

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Ostatnie udoskonalenie zaczarowanych pierścieni erekcyjnych przez George'a pozwalało na odczuwanie wrażeń na całym ciele. Dałoby mu to możliwość dotykania Draco wszędzie bez fizycznego kontaktu z nim. George rozszerzył działalność, testując mocniejsze zaklęcia _Contages_ na prostych bransoletkach, łącząc je z nieco zmodyfikowanym Eliksirem Sensilis, który potęguje wrażliwość pijącego na dotyk.

- Kiedyś będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć, jak _Ang_ udaje się je testować – powiedział, śmiejąc się, gdy George zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Podejrzewał, że użyła eliksiru wielosokowego, choć to prowokowało całkiem nowe pytania. Może George nie był tak hetero, jak Harry zawsze zakładał; a Angelina z pewnością była bardziej bezwstydna niż przypuszczał.

Mierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem, ciesząc się, że ma okazję podrażnić się z niesławnym żartownisiem.

- Może lepiej nie – powiedział, wzdrygając się lekko, gdy pomyślał o innej możliwości – jakimś eliksirze lub zaklęciu, które dałoby Angelinie tymczasowego penisa. Skrzywił się, a ten obraz całkowicie zniweczył jego erekcję. _Przynajmniej do czegoś się przydał,_ pomyślał ponuro, odbierając torbę od George'a.

George otworzył usta, ale zamknął je, zanim odpowiedział. Najwyraźniej zdecydował, że lepiej było nic nie mówić.

- Dzięki – powiedział Harry, machając paczką, gdy wychodził z zaplecza i kierował się do frontowych drzwi sklepu.

- Oczekuję pełnej relacji na temat ich działania! - zawołał George, blednąc, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział. - Ee, zapomnij. Powiedz tylko, _czy_ działały i czy miałeś jakiekolwiek problemy. Bez szczegółów.

Harry zaśmiał się, nie odwracając się.

- Jasne – odkrzyknął. Dzwonek zakołysał się, gdy mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na ulicę.

xxx

Draco uniósł różdżkę, rzucając na pokój Zaklęcia Wyciszające i Zamykające. Usiadł w pobliskim fotelu i czekał, utkwiwszy wzrok w kominku. Była dwudziesta trzydzieści i Harry był już oficjalnie spóźniony. Tylko dziesięć minut, Draco sam dopiero co wrócił po położeniu Cala do łóżka, ale i tak...

Stukał butem o podłogę, a równy, bębniący dźwięk przyśpieszał wraz jego narastającą irytacją. Ponownie spojrzał na zegarek. Czternaście minut spóźnienia. Draco rozważał nalanie sobie drinka, ale rozmyślił się. Cokolwiek Harry planował, z pewnością wystawi ich siłę woli na próbę, a on potrzebował do tego jasnego umysłu.

Piętnaście minut spóźnienia. Draco skrzyżował ramiona, a jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy patrzył na kominek. Lepiej, żeby Harry miał naprawdę dobrą wymówkę, bo…

Płomienie stały się jasnozielone i Harry wyszedł z kominka. Trzymał małą, purpurową torbę – umysł Draco zarejestrował niejasno, że pochodziła pewnie ze sklepu z żartami otwartego przez Weasleyów. Słyszał, że Harry był ich wspólnikiem – i miał skruszony, przepraszający wyraz twarzy.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam! - mamrotał, strzepując odrobinę popiołu ze swoich mugolskich dżinsów – _jego dopasowanych, apetycznych dżinsów,_ pomyślał Draco z roztargnieniem – gdy wszedł do pokoju, potykając się. W ciągu ostatnich paru dni Harry często używał Fiuu i Draco był zadziwiony, że ten pełen wdzięku mężczyzna zawsze potyka się przy wyjściu.

Harry spojrzał na Draco, który nie ruszył się ze swojego fotela. Jego brew była elegancko wygięta i Harry wiedział, że jego spóźnienie zostało zauważone.

- Przepraszam – powiedział ponownie, rzucając pakunek na pobliski stół. - Zajęło mi dłużej, niż myślałem.

Draco popatrzył na torbę, a potem znów na nieposkromione włosy Harry'ego i jego lekko zaróżowioną twarz. _Na Merlina, jest cudowny,_ pomyślał i poczuł przenikający go dreszcz.

- No więc – kontynuował Harry, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Znał Draco wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że będzie milczał, dopóki nie przejdzie mu irytacja z powodu jego spóźnienia. - Wymyśliłem, jak obejść tę zasadę dotyczącą niedotykania.

Zamilkł, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy zobaczył błysk zainteresowania w szarych oczach Draco.

- To znaczy, jeśli jesteś na to gotowy.

Harry obrzucił Draco długim spojrzeniem, zwracając szczególną uwagę na krocze mężczyzny. _Och, z pewnością jest _gotowy, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się chytrze, zauważywszy erekcję Draco.

Nagle spoważniał, obserwując Draco uważnie.

- Oglądałeś już wspomnienia?

Draco zamrugał, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu. Chociaż znał Harry'ego na tyle, że nie powinien być _aż tak_ zaskoczony. _Głupi Gryfon,_ pomyślał, przewracając oczami.

- Nie – przyznał, widząc, jak ramiona Harry'ego napinają się. Wiedział, że było to dla niego ważne, ale jeszcze nie mógł zmusić się do obejrzenia ich. Bał się tego, co mógł zobaczyć, choć wiedział, że nic, co Harry mu pokaże, nie przekona go do zmiany zdania.

- Nie sfinalizuję kontraktu, dopóki tego nie zrobisz – powiedział Harry ostrzegawczym tonem. Dopóki nie podpiszą kontraktu, nie będzie seksu. A Harry nie chciał kochać się z Draco, dopóki blondyn nie będzie wiedział wszystkiego o jego udziale w wojnie.

- Wiem – powiedział Draco miękko, jego usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. To był kolejny sposób, w jaki Harry miał zamiar go chronić, Draco nie chciał złościć się na niego z tego powodu . Spojrzał mu w oczy. - Chcę, żebyś był wtedy ze mną.

Pierwszą reakcją Harry'ego był protest, ale ugryzł się w język. Jeśli Draco tego chciał, będzie tam, nieważne, jak to dla niego nieprzyjemne. A jeśli Ślizgon będzie tak oburzony tym, co zobaczy, że nie będzie chciał już nigdy się do niego odezwać – cóż, jeśli to się stanie, jakoś sobie poradzą.

- Dzisiaj? - zapytał, kiwając głową w kierunku myślodsiewni, którą Draco zostawił na biurku.

- Nie – powiedział szybko Draco, podążając za jego wzrokiem. - Później. Po... - dodał, mając nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie, co miał na myśli. Przeczuwał, że obaj będą potrzebowali otuchy po obejrzeniu wspomnień. Nie chciał tego robić, dopóki nie będą mogli zaznać pocieszenia w swoich ramionach. Jeśli poczekają do czwartku, będą mogli się dotknąć, mimo że nie mogli skonsumować swojego związku aż do podpisania kontraktu.

- Dobrze – powiedział Harry z wyraźną ulgą. Jego szelmowski uśmiech powrócił.

Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać od odwzajemnienia uśmiechu. Podniósł małą torbę i wsadził rękę do środka, by zobaczyć, co Harry przyniósł. Zmarszczył brwi, był zdezorientowany, kiedy wyciągnął dwie srebrne bransoletki i dwie małe fiolki pełne jaskrawoczerwonego eliksiru.

- Zaczarowane _Contagesem_ – powiedział Harry krótko, kiwając głową w kierunku bransoletek w wyciągniętej dłoni blondyna. - Eliksir Sensilis.

Draco rozchylił usta ze zdumienia, uważnie przyglądając się niewinnie wyglądającym przedmiotom. Przełknął ciężko.

- Całe ciało?

Harry znów uśmiechał się chytrze i entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

- Och – wykrztusił Draco stłumionym głosem. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a jego szare oczy były rozszerzone

- Wchodzisz w to? - zapytał Harry z wyraźnym wyzwaniem w głosie. - Możemy rzucić zaklęcie _Murus_ – kontynuował, zauważając, że poza Draco się rozluźniła. Zaklęcie uformuje niewidzialną barierę między nimi, zapewniając, że nie będą mogli się dotknąć nawet, jeśli dadzą się ponieść chwili.

- No więc? Wchodzisz? - powtórzył, jego oczy błyszczały.

Draco patrzył mu w oczy, czekając chwilę, zanim się poruszył. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wstał szybko, niedbale rzucając bransoletki na stół i rozpinając koszulę. Harry prawie się zakrztusił, gdy ukazała się kremowa skóra, wyrwał się z osłupienia, gdy smukłe palce Draco wśliznęły się za pasek spodni, zręcznie je rozpinając i zsuwając na podłogę.

Harry wymamrotał inkantację, wyczarowując barierę między nimi, zanim pokusa, by podążyć językiem śladem palców Draco, stała się zbyt silna. Zdjął własną koszulkę, jego ręce drżały, gdy szybko pozbywał się spodni i bokserek. Draco zaśmiał się ochryple, gdy Harry potknął się, próbując zdjąć buty, o których zapomniał, aż do czasu, gdy musiał wydostać się ze spodni zaplątanych na stopach.

- Palant – wyszeptał Harry. Jego walka z butami przeciągała się, bo odmawiał przerwania kontaktu wzrokowego ze Ślizgonem.

Draco przesunął ręką po swoim brzuchu, dotykając wyrzeźbionych mięśni i lekko muskając mięsień tuż nad swoją miednicą, prawie dotykając swoją erekcję wypielęgnowanymi palcami. Rozbawienie na jego twarzy było wyraźne, gdy wygiął brew, patrząc na Harry'ego i uśmiechając się, powstrzymując jęk, który groził ucieczką.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie – odpowiedział, zszokowany tym, jak jego głos się trząsł.

- Tak – westchnął Harry, spoglądając na bransoletki i eliksir, które leżały na stole.

Draco wsunął jedną z bransoletek na nadgarstek, drżąc lekko, gdy zimny metal przesunął się po jego skórze. Rzucił drugą Harry'emu. Ulżyło mu, gdy bez problemu przeniknęła barierę. Chwycił butelkę eliksiru, upewniając się, że jest dokładnie zamknięta, zanim również rzucił ją Harry'emu.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment, kiedy z trudem odkorkowywali fiolki, nie odrywając od siebie wzroku, i unieśli eliksiry do ust, przełykając w tym samym momencie. Draco zadrżał, gdy poczuł eliksir spływający mu do gardła, natychmiast towarzyszyło temu natychmiastowe zwiększenie świadomości. Czuł, jak lekki wietrzyk z otwartego okna muska jego skórę, miękki dotyk sprawił, że jego członek zadrżał. Chwycił różdżkę i aktywował bransoletkę, zamykając oczy, gdy poczuł to niewiarygodne uczucie zimnego metalu przesuwającego się po jego ręce.

Harry powtórzył jego ruchy, mocno zaciskając zęby, by powstrzymać jęki, kiedy przesuwał palcami po gładkiej powierzchni swojej różdżki. Jego żołądek podskoczył z ekscytacji. Jeśli te przypadkowe dotknięcia były tak dobre, jakie to będzie uczucie, gdy ręce Draco zaczną dotykać całe jego ciało? Harry znowu zadrżał, upuszczając różdżkę na dywan.

- Gotów? - zapytał Draco. Jego usta były mokre od śliny, gdy widział Harry'ego stojącego przed nim, całkowicie nagiego i niemożliwie podnieconego.

- Tak – wychrypiał Harry, zamykając oczy i ostrożnie wodząc palcem w dół swojej piersi. Usłyszał, jak Draco sapnął, ale jego usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek zniknął, gdy poczuł dotyk wędrujący w odpowiedzi po jego udzie.

_O Boże,_ pomyślał Harry, każdy jego mięsień spiął się pod tym dotykiem. Przygotował się na niego, ale i tak go zaskoczył. Był _tak przyjemny._

Otworzył oczy. Przeszyło go podniecenie na widok Draco, sunącego dłońmi po swoim ciele. To było prawie zmysłowe przeciążenie - oglądanie, jak Draco dotyka się, lecz odczuwanie tych dotyków gładzących jego własną skórę. Harry jęknął, przygryzając wargę, by powstrzymać się od krzyku.

Draco wstrzymał oddech, czując zęby Harry'ego na swojej wardze. To było prawie jak brutalny pocałunek; szybko przejechał językiem po ustach, kreśląc drażniące kółeczka. Ujrzał, jak Harry sztywnieje i kolejny jęk wydobywa się z jego piersi.

- Draco – jęknął.

Jego palce obrysowywały własne rysy twarzy, ale czuły rysy Draco. Głowa blondyna opadła, jego powieki zacisnęły się, gdy czuł dłoń Harry'ego obejmującą jego brodę i głaszczącą kość policzkową delikatnym kciukiem.

– Więcej – wyszeptał Draco, niepewny, jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie znieść drażniący dotyk. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy Harry spełnił jego prośbę i zadrżał, gdy ciepła dłoń mężczyzny prześliznęła się wzdłuż jego ciała, spoczywając lekko na jego biodrze.

Draco postanowił nie być nieśmiałym, owijając dłoń wokół swojego członka i jeden raz ruszając nią mocno. Usłyszał, jak Harry przeklina cicho i wkrótce członek Draco również został otoczony gorącym, ciasnym uściskiem. Draco zamknął oczy, nie mogąc skoncentrować się na cudownym uczuciu szorstkiej dłoni Harry'ego na swoim członku i jednoczesnym obserwowaniu go. To było zbyt … dziwne. Było wystarczająco dziwne, gdy robili to z pierścieniami, ale świadomość tego, że dłoń Harry'ego była na jego członku, _oglądanie_, jak Harry porusza ręką i odczuwanie tych ruchów, to było zbyt dużo.

- _Celo_ – szepnął, wdzięczny, że ledwo widoczna bariera odpowiedziała, migocząc, dopóki nie stała się mleczną powłoką pomiędzy mężczyznami.

- Draco? - wymamrotał Harry, wyginając plecy w łuk po wyjątkowo mocnym pociągnięciu.

- Nie mogę – wydusił Draco, gdy kciuk Harry'ego przejechał po główce jego członka. To uczucie było jeszcze bardziej zwiększone przez zebrany tam płyn. - To za dużo. Nie mogę... - urwał, słowa rozpłynęły się w jęk. - _Kurwa_. Nie mogę patrzeć.

Harry wydał odgłos, który mógł oznaczać zarówno zgodę, jak i protest, ale Draco był już za daleko, by się tym przejmować. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł rękę na swoim tyłku i zesztywniał, gdy dobrze nawilżony palec zaczął drażnić jego wejście. _Matko Merlinowa,_ pomyślał, gdy palec wsunął się do środka. Trzęsły mu się nogi.

- Harry – wyjęczał, przerywając, gdy palec mężczyzny musnął jego prostatę.

Wymamrotał zaklęcie nawilżające – jedno z niewielu zaklęć bezróżdżkowych, które opanował – i rzucił je na własne palce, bez ostrzeżenia wciskając je w siebie. Zaskoczony jęk Harry'ego sprawił, że Draco uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i przyśpieszył ruchy ręki, wiedząc, że mężczyzna musi być już blisko.

- Merlinie! - krzyknął Harry, gdy Draco dodał kolejny palec, bezlitośnie pieprząc go w rytmie ruchów drugiej ręki. - Ja zaraz...

- Tak – warknął Draco, więcej niż gotów, by poddać się własnemu wyzwoleniu.

Ręka Harry'ego była zamazana, gdy poruszał nią gorączkowo po swoim członku, zadowolony, że dzięki tym ruchom Draco dyszał i jęczał. Skręcił palce, wiedząc, że znowu trafił w prostatę blondyna przez dźwięk, który wydał.

- Harry – jęknął, słowo było jednocześnie okrzykiem i prośbą.

- Tak – odpowiedział Harry, szarpiąc biodrami, czując rękę Draco na swoim członku, a jego place nadal w swoim tyłku. - Teraz.

Harry poruszył ręką mocno po raz ostatni, zanim zatracił się we własnym orgazmie, wiedząc, że Draco też dochodzi, kiedy ten zacisnął się mocno na jego palcach. Obaj zwolnili ruchy rąk, czując ostatnie fale orgazmu. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju były ich ciężkie oddechy.

- _Abdo – _sapnął Draco, usuwając barierę między nimi. Wciąż chciał rzucić się na Harry'ego, ale wiedział, że żaden z nich nie miał na to wystarczająco dużo siły.

Draco opadł na krzesło za sobą, był wdzięczny, że nie musi już stać. Nogi mu drżały, wciąż dyszał ciężko. Serce waliło mocno w jego piersi, a mięśnie bolały.

Harry obserwował go spod przymkniętych powiek; zalała go silna fala senności, gdy odpoczywał po orgazmie. Opadł na sofę, z dłonią wciąż owiniętą wokół swojego członka, gdy obserwował jak Draco dochodzi do siebie.

- Widzę, że pewne rzeczy nie zmieniły się od czasów szkoły, panie Potter – wycedził okropnie znajomy głos, a Harry krzyknął, próbując znaleźć okrycie. Zapominając o senności, ściągnął poduszkę z sofy, używając jej do osłonięcia swojej nagości najlepiej, jak mógł.

- Snape? - wydusił niedowierzająco, rozglądając się dookoła rozszerzonymi, zielonymi oczami.

Draco zachichotał złośliwie ze swojego miejsca w fotelu. Harry uniósł głowę, po raz pierwszy zauważając nad kominkiem portret Severusa Snape'a. Czy zawsze tam wisiał? Był w gabinecie Draco kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich paru dni, ale nie pamiętał, żeby widział tam Snape'a. Harry zacisnął powieki, mając nadzieję, że ponury mężczyzna zniknie, gdy je otworzy. Nie miał szczęścia.

- Elokwentny jak zawsze – powiedział szyderczo Snape, wyglądał protekcjonalnie i wyniośle nawet na obrazie. Oczy Harry'ego zabłysły, gdy gapił się na portret.

- On... – Harry spojrzał na Draco, który teraz śmiał się otwarcie. - Ale... - Portret był wczoraj martwą naturą, Harry był tego pewny. Scena w laboratorium, z kilkoma kociołkami i pustym krzesłem. Przyjrzał się – krzesło nie było już puste. Siedział w nim Snape, uśmiechając się szyderczo w sposób, jakiego Harry nie widział od lat, odkąd ostatnio odwiedzał McGonagall w jej gabinecie w Hogwarcie.

Hogwart.

- Masz dwa portrety – wyszeptał Harry, głosem wciąż łamiącym się z upokorzenia. Snape właśnie oglądał, jak on i Draco…

_Nie,_ pomyślał, spoglądając zmrużonymi oczami na Draco, który był za fotelem, ukryty przed wzrokiem Snape'a. Snape właśnie oglądał _jego._ Tak, jak oglądał go lata temu, w tej niszy w Hogwarcie. Fala upokorzenia zalała Harry'ego, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się jeszcze bardziej.

- Proszę pana – powiedział formalnie, kiwając Snape'owi głową, jakby nie siedział tutaj całkiem nago, a mężczyzna nie patrzył właśnie, jak się masturbuje.

Harry skrzywił się, gdy jego dżinsy wylądowały na poduszce obok niego, za nimi podążyły bokserki i koszulka. Uniósł wzrok, spoglądając groźnie na w pełni ubranego Draco, który wykorzystał odwrócenie uwagi Snape'a i odzyskał swoje ubrania.

- Ty – zawarczał Harry, mocniej ściskając poduszkę. - Wiedziałeś, że tam jest!

Draco zaczerwienił się, kręcąc głową. Nie wiedział, ale nie był też całkiem zaskoczony. Spojrzał na portret, zaciskając usta, by się nie roześmiać.

- Sev, bądź miły – skarcił go, wyciągając koc z ukrytej szuflady i rzucając go Harry'emu.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna chwycił go z wdzięcznością, obwiązując go wokół siebie jak togę i biorąc swoje ubrania z sofy. Posłał Draco ostre spojrzenie, po czym przemaszerował przez pokój, otwierając drzwi, które - jak przypuszczał - prowadziły do sypialni Draco, by ubrać się w spokoju.

- Czy naprawdę musiałeś drażnić się tak z moim przyszłym mężem? - zapytał Draco portretu, gdy drzwi się zamknęły. Czuł się nieco winny, że nie pomyślał o tym, by zablokować portret - jedyny magiczny obraz na zamku. Jego skrucha zniknęła, gdy poczuł rękę, łapiącą go za tyłek. _Cholera, _pomyślał, z trudem starając się nie zmienić wyrazu twarzy podczas rozmowy ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym. _Nie zdjęliśmy zaklęcia. _

- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że Potter tu będzie? - zapytał Severus, niedbale wzruszając ramionami. - Poza tym nie zobaczyłem nic, czego nie widziałem już wcześniej. Chociaż Potter całkiem nieźle teraz wygląda.

- Severusie! - wykrzyknął Draco. Jego oburzenie zatuszowało sapnięcie, wymykające się z jego ust, gdy poczuł rękę Harry'ego pieszczącą jego jądra.

Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie, rozkoszując się oburzonym wyrazem twarzy swojego chrześniaka. Wiedział, że Potter opowiedział mu o incydencie, do którego się odnosił – zapytał o to kilka tygodni temu, po odkryciu tożsamości Pottera i odgadnięciu, który profesor go pociągał.

Obserwował Draco uważnie, niepewny, jaką rolę odegrał w najnowszym ekshibicjonistycznym masturbowaniu się Pottera. Wiedział, że coś się działo, sądząc po tym, jak jego zazwyczaj spokojny chrześniak nagle się zarumienił. Severus obrzucił pokój podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale drzwi do sypialni Draco pozostały wciąż zamknięte. Nie było to więc zaklęcie.

- Sev – powiedział ponownie Draco błagalnym głosem. Palce Harry'ego były owinięte wokół jego członka, który szybko wypełniał się krwią, pomimo jego usilnych starań, by temu zapobiec. _Nie chciał_ rozmawiać ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym o masturbującym się Harrym Potterze, zwłaszcza, że sam miał erekcję.

- Draco – przedrzeźniał go Severus identycznym tonem.

Draco jęknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, gdy Harry przesunął drażniąco palcem po jego wejściu. Anulowałby zaklęcie, ale nie udałoby mu się zrobić tego tak, by Severus nie zauważył. Nie chciał, żeby mężczyzna miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co się teraz dzieje.

- Severus – powtórzył ostrzegawczym tonem.

- Idę – powiedział Snape, unosząc dłonie. Wiedział, jak ważny był Potter dla Draco, co znaczyło, że musiał znaleźć sposób, by zawrzeć pokój z mężczyzną albo będzie ryzykował, że Draco zdejmie portret. - Przyprowadź go do mnie, gdy się zaręczycie.

Draco pokiwał głową, gotów zgodzić się na wszystko, jeśli tylko to sprawi, że Severus zniknie z pokoju.

Snape obserwował swojego rumieniącego się chrześniaka jeszcze przez chwilę.

- Nie chcę wiedzieć – zdecydował, rzucając mu przenikliwe spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął z obrazu.

Draco warknął, chwytając różdżkę i blokując portret, by Severus nie mógł do niego wrócić. Stuknął nią o nadgarstek, mrucząc przeciwzaklęcie, które przerwało połączenie między bransoletkami. Uczucie ręki Harry'ego na jego członku zniknęło.

- Potter! - wrzasnął, maszerując w kierunku sypialni. Otworzył drzwi, patrząc wściekle na Harry'ego, który zapinał guziki swoich dżinsów.

- Draco – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się złośliwie, najwyraźniej zapomniał o swoim wcześniejszym upokorzeniu. Przesunął spojrzeniem po ciele Draco i jego uśmieszek urósł, gdy mężczyzna zauważył jego erekcję. - Zobaczymy się za parę dni.

Draco otworzył usta, a ręce na biodrach zacisnęły się w pięści. Harry zamierzał po prostu _wyjść?_

- Potter – warknął, jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie.

Harry zaśmiał się, sugestywnie ruszając brwiami i podchodząc bliżej, wiedział, że Draco nie będzie miał innej możliwości, jak odsunąć się i go przepuścić. Po raz pierwszy Harry był wdzięczny za zasadę o niedotykaniu.

Wciąż śmiał się, gdy podchodził do kominka, rzucając ostrożne spojrzenie na pusty portret, zanim wszedł do środka.

- Zobaczymy się w czwartek o czternastej – powiedział, mrugając do roztrzęsionego blondyna. - Nie spóźnij się.


	26. Chapter 26

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

- Co dokładnie mu dałaś? - zapytał Ron, spoglądając na skulonego Harry'ego.

Hermiona wzruszyła niedbale ramionami, przygryzając wargę i zastanawiając się nad kolejnym ruchem. Grała z Teddym w magiczną wersję Cluedo(*) i właśnie była jej kolej na zgadywanie.

- Hermiono?

Zignorowała pytanie Rona, myśląc ze zmrużonymi oczami. Spojrzała na Teddy'ego, jej twarz wyrażała koncentrację. Wkładanie tyle wysiłku w pokonanie dziesięciolatka było prawdopodobnie niewłaściwe, ale on wygrał poprzednie dwie rundy.

- Harry Potter w Komnacie Tajemnic, mieczem Gryffindora – powiedziała po długiej chwili, kiwając głową z przekonaniem.

Teddy uniósł brew, a Ron zaśmiał się na widok tak dorosłego wyrazu jego twarzy. Został mu jeszcze rok do rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie, ale był na to wyraźnie wystarczająco dojrzały i magicznie, i emocjonalnie. Harry i McGonagall rozmawiali już z Andromedą, błagając ją, by pozwoliła wnukowi zacząć tej jesieni, ale ona twardo obstawała przy swoim. Chciała spędzić z Teddym jak najwięcej czasu, co oznaczało, że nie będzie mowy o wcześniejszym rozpoczęciu szkoły.

Teddy otworzył powoli magicznie zapieczętowaną kopertę, przedłużając cierpienia Hermiony. Chyba wiedział, jak brzmiało rozwiązanie, a ona pomyliła się w jednym ważnym punkcie.

- Aha! - wykrzyknął triumfalnie, przeczytawszy słowo na kartce. Hermiona skrzywiła się – widocznie przegrała. Podał jej mały kwadrat pergaminu. Jęknęła na widok słowa, które za sprawą magii pojawiło się w chwili, gdy otworzył kopertę: „Źle".

Pokazała Teddy'emu język, krzyżując ramiona. Uwielbiała z nim grać – był niesłychanie mądry i był lepszym przeciwnikiem niż Ron w niemal wszystkim oprócz szachów.

- No, dalej – powiedziała z uśmiechem, mimo że próbowała zmusić się do powagi.

Teddy odchrząknął, prostując się. Z pewnością odziedziczył smykałkę do dramatyzowania po Tonks, razem z jasnym umysłem Remusa.

- _Ron Weasley_ – wypowiedział wyraźnie, szczerząc się do Hermiony – w Komnacie Tajemnic – przerwał ponownie, jeszcze bardziej przeciągając – mieczem Gryffindora.

Hermiona spojrzała na pergamin, śmiejąc się, gdy zabłysło na nim słowo: „Dobrze".

Z początku Harry opierał się pomysłowi na grę opartą na swojej osobie, ale zgodził się, gdy wydawca przysiągł oddać ćwierć dochodów na dom dla dzieci osieroconych w czasie wojny. Cluedo Harry Potter było pierwszą grą, ale teraz półki większości magicznych sklepów z zabawkami ozdabiało prawie tuzin różnych gier opartych na Harrym Potterze.

- Wygrałeś, mały potworze – drażniła się, chowając różdżką małe części do pudełka. - Wciąż uważam, że oszukujesz.

Uśmiech Teddy'ego stał się jeszcze szerszy, ale chłopiec uniósł dłonie w obronie.

- Jak niby miałbym oszukiwać?

Ron pochylił się, przeczesując dużą dłonią jego różowe włosy. Chłopiec odziedziczył trochę metamorfomagicznych talentów swojej matki, choć były ograniczone do zmieniania koloru włosów i oczu. Nie wiedzieli, czy będzie mógł zmieniać więcej z wiekiem i nabieraniem magicznych mocy, czy nie.

- Słyszałem, jak szepczesz z Dumbledore'em – wymruczał mu do ucha, uśmiechając się złośliwie, gdy chłopiec się zarumienił. - Staruszek zawsze musi się wtrącać.

Malutka figurka Dumbledore'a wymachiwała pięścią w kierunku Rona, wywołując chichot Teddy'ego. Zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, gdy mała Hermiona Granger popchnęła figurkę Rona Weasleya, który stracił równowagę i runął na dno pudełka.

Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie unieruchamiające figurki, zanim podała pudło Teddy'emu.

- Nie kłóć się. Czas do łóżka. Idź na górę, a ja za chwilę przyjdę, żeby cię utulić.

- Ciociu – zajęczał Teddy, ściskając pudło i tupiąc nogami po schodach. - Nie musisz mnie utulać. Nie jestem małym chłopcem!

Zaśmiała się, grożąc mu palcem.

- Dla mnie wciąż jesteś tylko chłopcem, Teddy Lupinie, i nie zapominaj o tym! A teraz do łóżka, niedługo przyjdę!

Słyszeli jego śmiech, gdy zniknął. Ron zaczekał, aż usłyszeli, jak drzwi sypialni Teddy'ego zamykają się, zanim obrócił się, mówiąc ostro do żony.

- Co dałaś Harry'emu? Nie ma go dla świata – powiedział, kiwając głową w kierunku nie reagującego mężczyzny na sofie.

- Tylko odrobinę Eliksiru Nasennego – powiedziała z uśmieszkiem. Gdy Ron uniósł brew, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - No dobra, dobra. To był Wywar Uspokajający, zmieszany z Eliksirem Bezsennego Snu. Nie chcę być już budzona jego snami – powiedziała, rumieniąc się i odwracając wzrok od śpiącego mężczyzny.

Mieszkali z Harrym przez ostatni tydzień, pomagając mu wytrzymać zasady konkurów. Nie wiedziała, co zaszło kilka nocy temu, ale Harry wyszedł z kominka zarumieniony i w lepszym nastroju, niż był od tygodni. Jednak kontrakt małżeński na jego biurku nie wybuchł, więc wiedziała, że cokolwiek robili, było zgodne chociaż z literą prawa, jeśli nie z jego założeniami.

Obecność Teddy'ego pomagała ukoić nerwy Harry'ego, dlatego chłopiec był na Grimmauld Place cały dzień i zostawał na noc. Nie spodziewali się Draco aż do jutrzejszego wczesnego popołudnia, a urzędnik z Ministerstwa przybędzie kilka godzin po nim. Nie mieli szans na utrzymanie Harry'ego w ryzach do tego czasu bez pomocy jego syna chrzestnego.

- Myślisz, że będzie spał całą noc? - zapytał Ron, ostrożnie lewitując go na górę. Nie chciał, by Harry spędził noc na kanapie.

- Nie – odpowiedziała Hermiona, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Nie żartowała, mówiąc, że sny Harry'ego ich budziły. Zaczerwieniła się mocniej, przypominając sobie kilka poprzednich nocy i dźwięki dochodzące z jego pokoju. - Zaklęcie Uciszające?

Ron pokiwał szybko głową, czując, jak jego własne policzki rumienią się na myśl o tym, co usłyszeli. Było to okropnie żenujące i erotyczne jednocześnie.

- Na szczęście jutro będzie po wszystkim – powiedział, czekając, aż Hermiona odchyli kołdrę Harry'ego, zanim położył śpiącego mężczyznę do łóżka. Ściągnął mu buty, podczas gdy Hermiona transmutowała jego ubrania w piżamę.

- Miejmy nadzieję – wymamrotała, gasząc po drodze światła. Czuła, że zrobi się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo, gdy Harry i Draco będą mogli dotykać się swobodnie. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jutro poczekają, aż wszyscy wyjdą, zanim się na siebie rzucą.

xxx

- Czego szukasz? - zapytał Blaise, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem, gdy obserwował, jak Draco rzuca się po pokoju, przesuwając poduszki i zaglądając pod meble.

- Nie mogę znaleźć mojej różdżki! - warknął Draco, chodząc spanikowany po pokoju.

- _Accio_ różdżka Draco – wymamrotał Blaise, przewracając oczami i wyciągając dłoń, by złapać głogową różdżkę, pędzącą ku niemu. - Poważnie, Draco.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego krzywo, podchodząc, by wyrwać różdżkę z jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Od kilku dni był zirytowany, odkąd opiekunowie – czyli Blaise i Hermiona – zdecydowali, że lepiej będzie, jeśli Draco i Harry w ogóle nie będą się widywać do dnia, w którym zakaz zostanie zniesiony.

- Pożegnaj się z Calem – polecił Blaise, wyganiając wściekłego czarodzieja z pokoju. Mieli jeszcze godzinę, zanim będą mogli użyć Fiuu do domu Harry'ego, może przekląć blondyna, jeśli będzie mu się kręcił pod nogami. - Ja pójdę po Neville'a i Daphne.

Draco pokiwał głową, bez słowa wymaszerowując z pokoju. Wiedział, że ostatnio ciężko było się z nim dogadać, ale po prostu był tak sfrustrowany i podekscytowany. Przebiegł go dreszcz na myśl o tym, że dziś w końcu będzie mógł trzymać Harry'ego. Jego ulgę tłumił niepokój związany z oglądaniem wspomnień w myślodsiewni. Wiedział, że nie ma szans, by Gryfon zapomniał o obietnicy, którą wymusił na nim kilka nocy temu.

- Cal, może zagramy w Cluedo? - zapytał, wchodząc do salonu i kiwając uprzejmie głową matce, kiedy ją mijał. – Nie w wersję z Harrym Potterem, Caleum – jęknął, energicznie pocierając dłońmi swoją twarz, gdy zobaczył grę w rękach synka.

xxx

Harry rzuciłby się na Draco, gdy tylko ten wyszedł z kominka, gdyby nie powstrzymywała go ręka Rona spoczywająca na jego ramieniu. Mocny uścisk przypomniał mu, gdzie się znajdowali i co musieli zrobić. Magia starożytnego zaklęcia, które spajało konkury i kontrakt małżeński tylko wzmagała naturalny pociąg, który mężczyźni do siebie czuli, co znaczyło, że Harry prawie szalał z pragnienia.

- Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin – wyszeptał mu do ucha Ron, jego delikatny głos kontrastował z zaskakująco mocnym uściskiem.

Słowa Rona połączone z widokiem kamiennej myślodsiewni w dłoniach Blaise'a przywróciły Harry'emu rozsądek. Chciał poprawnie zakończyć konkury. Będą mogli podpisać kontrakt już za kilka godzin, a potem wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak najpierw musiał upewnić się, że Draco obejrzał wspomnienia.

- Jesteś gotowy? - zapytał Harry, ostrożnie wyciągając dłoń do blondyna.

Draco przełknął. Pragnienie, by poczuć skórę Harry'ego na swojej było prawie obezwładniające. Ręka Neville'a zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, pozwalając mu podejść do przodu, jednocześnie go powstrzymując.

To było prawie jak impuls elektryczny. Harry dosłownie czuł, jakby jego dłoń była w ogniu, gdy musnęła dłoń Draco, jego magia migotała i przesuwała się po magii drugiego czarodzieja. Mimo szoku, nie było to nieprzyjemnie uczucie.

Draco powstrzymał sapnięcie. Ten rozgrzany do białości dreszcz nie miał nic wspólnego z lekkim mrowieniem, które czuł, po raz pierwszy dotykając Patrizii po zakończeniu konkurów. Ale to było zaaranżowane małżeństwo, a w dodatku on nie był nim zbytnio zainteresowany. Jednak to – to _całkowicie _się różniło_._

Pansy i Daphne przysunęły się bliżej siebie, nieświadomie trzymając się za ręce. Oliver owinął ramię wokół talii Pansy i przyciągnął ją ciasno do swojej piersi, gdy patrzyli, jak dwóch mężczyzn wpatrywało się w siebie. Czystokrwiści w pokoju wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, przez które Hermiona czuła się zaniepokojona i zirytowana. Położyła pytającą dłoń na ramieniu Rona.

- To... - zaczął Ron cicho, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Harrym i Draco, którzy wciąż trzymali się za ręce. Iskry, które wszyscy widzieli, dosłownie przelatujące między ich dłońmi, znikły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły, ale ich widok odebrał wszystkim mowę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to wyjaśnić. - To nie jest coś, co dzieje się normalnie – powiedział cicho, muskając ustami jej ucho.

Wiedział, że miała więcej pytań, ale tylko pokręcił głową. Nie chciał niszczyć chwili Harry'ego i Draco. Nikt nie chciał.

Blaise odchrząknął, trącając Draco łokciem. Mężczyźni opuścili swoje złączone dłonie, ich oczy były rozszerzone z zaskoczenia i podniecenia.

- Chcecie zrobić to tutaj, czy gdzieś indziej? - zapytał Blaise, wskazując kamienną misą w swoich ramionach.

Harry obserwował Draco przez chwilę i kiwnął głową, najwyraźniej podejmując jakąś cichą decyzję.

- Tutaj – odpowiedział, rozglądając się po pokoju. Jego gabinet był najlepszy - miał wygodne fotele i niski stół, idealny, by postawić na nim myślodsiewnię. Dzięki płonącemu ogniowi pokój był nieco zbyt ciepły, co pomoże zwalczyć chłód, który zazwyczaj następował po oglądaniu brutalnych lub nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.

- Tylko Neville? - zapytał, przygotowując się na wybuch wściekłości. Z pewnością potrzebowali opiekuna – ich mały pokaz iskier to potwierdził – ale nie chciał, by wszyscy byli świadkami tego, jak Draco ogląda niektóre z najgorszych wspomnień jego życia.

Oczekiwał, że będą się kłócić, szczególnie Ron i Hermiona, ale wszyscy tylko pokiwali głowami i podążyli za Pansy, która skierowała się do kuchni. Blaise uśmiechnął się do nich ponuro, po czym postawił myślodsiewnię na wskazanym przez Harry'ego stoliku, a Ron poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu, zanim wyszedł z wszystkimi innymi, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- To było... - Neville pokręcił głową, wciąż zszokowany tym, co zobaczył. - To było niesamowite. Czuję się zaszczycony, mogąc być tego świadkiem. Nie często widać tak silną reakcję na miłosną więź.

Harry uśmiechnął się, jego ramię wciąż mrowiło od doznanego wstrząsu. Nie widział nigdy, żeby coś takiego się stało, ale w końcu nie widział żadnej pary, która przeszłaby do trzeciego etapu konkurów. Podczas podpisywania kontraktu nie należało mieć świadków, którzy nie posiadali współmałżonka, więc nie widział tego u Neville'a czy Olivera.

- Więc iskry były czymś niezwykłym? - zapytał lekko drżącym głosem.

- Na Merlina, tak – odpowiedział Neville, śmiejąc się, nieco skrępowany.

Czuł promieniujące od obu mężczyzn napięcie, które miało wyraźnie seksualny charakter. Czuł też mnóstwo niepokoju, ale miał przeczucie, że trzymanie ich z dala od siebie będzie niemałym wyzwaniem. Znał jednak plany Harry'ego i sądził, że wspomnienia z myślodsiewni zmniejszą trochę ich podniecenie.

- Idziemy? - zapytał Neville, kiwając głową w kierunku sofy. Harry i Draco mogli usiąść obok siebie, a on zajmie krzesło obok nich, wystarczająco blisko, by interweniować w razie konieczności i wystarczająco daleko, by pozwolić im na dodawanie sobie otuchy.

- Czekaj – powiedział Draco z trudem. Odwrócił się do Harry'ego, biorąc go za obie ręce. Uścisnął je mocno, patrząc prosto w zaniepokojone zielone oczy. - Wiesz, że już to robiłem – powiedział, skupiając się na tym, by znaleźć właściwe słowa. Wyrzucenie ich z siebie było ważne. - Te wspomnienia, które chcesz, żebym zobaczył – przypuszczam, że są twoją przeszłością. Moja może nie jest tak straszna, ale i tak myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Draco przełknął, przygotowując się.

- Nazywa się Patrizia Silvano, jest najmłodszą córką włoskiej rodziny czystej krwi z Wenecji.

Harry pokiwał głową zachęcająco, ściskając jego dłonie. Nie cierpiał faktu, że Draco był wcześniej żonaty, ale jak mógł nie znosić czegoś, czego Cal był owocem? Chłopiec szybko stawał się dla niego jak syn.

- Pobraliśmy się rok po powtórzeniu siódmego roku w Hogwarcie – kontynuował Draco. Słowa płynęły łatwiej, gdy zobaczył, że Harry się nie odsuwa. Im szybciej to zrobi, tym szybciej będą mogli kontynuować. - To było zaaranżowane małżeństwo. Jej ojciec skontaktował się z moją matką, a ja się zgodziłem. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że to może ocalić nasze nazwisko, ale jednak nie zrobiło żadnej różnicy.

Starając się nie mówić gorzkim tonem, kontynuował.

- Jest cudowna. Wysoka, ma oliwkową skórę i czarne włosy. - Zaśmiał się. - Nigdy nie myślałem o tym, że jest do ciebie podobna, ale tak jest. Teraz jestem za to wdzięczny, bo Cal może z łatwością uchodzić za twojego syna.

Draco przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zapytać Harry'ego o jego intencje w stosunku do Cala. Zrezygnował, decydując, że to mogło zaczekać do podpisania kontaktów. Wolałby, żeby Harry zaadoptował Cala od razu, ale gdyby tego nie zrobił, świat się nie zawali. Wiedział, że Harry najprawdopodobniej będzie chciał mieć przynajmniej jedno lub dwoje własnych dzieci, by przekazywały nazwiska Potterów i Blacków. Harry miał świetny kontakt z Calem i Draco nie wątpił, że będzie okazywał chłopcu tyle samo miłości, co jakimkolwiek swoim biologicznym dzieciom, nawet jeśli prawnie go nie adoptuje.

- Patzie łatwo się nudzi, a ja nie starałem się wystarczająco, by była odpowiednio zabawiana – powiedział z nikłym uśmiechem. Nienawidziła mieszkać w Malfoy Manor, nienawidziła tego, że Draco wolał ciche wieczory od błyszczących balów uwielbianych przez resztę ich warstwy społecznej. - Cal urodził się w 2002. - Jego uśmiech poszerzył się. - Ma urodziny we wrześniu. Skończy sześć lat.

Harry pokiwał głową, a jego oczy ociepliły się na wzmiankę o Calu. Ścisnął ich złączone dłonie uspokajająco.

- Nie zamierzałem mieć dzieci. Myślałem, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nazwisko Malfoyów umrze razem ze mną – powiedział Draco, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Wciąż nie wiem, czy ona to zaplanowała, czy nie, ale byliśmy małżeństwem nieco ponad rok, gdy ogłosiła, że jest w ciąży.

- Byłem zszokowany, delikatnie mówiąc – kontynuował Draco, przypominając sobie swoją wściekłość. - Jednak po tym, gdy urodził się Cal... Cóż, nie zamieniłbym jego obecności w moim życiu na nic w świecie.

Harry pokiwał głową, odbierając jego słowa jako to, czym były – delikatne ostrzeżenie, że syn zawsze stoi na pierwszym miejscu. To było w porządku, nawet dodawało otuchy. Draco był cudownym ojcem. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które Harry kochał w nim najbardziej.

- Owinął mnie sobie wokół palca od czasu, gdy się urodził – przyznał Draco, krzywiąc się. - Przysiągłem zrobić wszystko, co konieczne, by go chronić. To włączało zmuszenie każdego, kto o nim wiedział, do złożenia Wieczystej przysięgi, by nie mogli rozmawiać o nim z nikim, kto nie był wtajemniczony – powiedział Draco, odrywając wzrok od Harry'ego i uśmiechając się przepraszająco do Neville'a.

- Wszyscy zrobiliśmy to z własnej woli – powiedział Neville miękko, kręcąc głową i zbywając przeprosiny blondyna.

- Może _ty_ to zrobiłeś, ale Patrizia tak nie uważała – powiedział Draco, krzywiąc się. - Patzie dość szybko znudziło się mieszkanie na wygnaniu. Nienawidziła siedzenia na zamku, a nalegałem, żeby Cal się tam wychowywał. Nienawidziła mieszkać z matką. Nienawidziła tego, że odmawiałem opuszczania zamku, oprócz wyjścia do pracy i na kilka absolutnie niezbędnych wydarzeń społecznych.

Pokręcił głową ponuro, w końcu czując się na tyle zdystansowanym do tych wspomnień, by współczuć byłej żonie. Wyszła za niego, mając nadzieję na ekscytujące życie wypełnione luksusem i rozrywkami, a skończyła obarczona dzieckiem i zobojętniałym mężem.

- Rozwiedliśmy się w 2005 roku, w styczniu – powiedział z ponurym uśmiechem. - Powiedziała, że zacznie nowy rok właściwie.

Pokręcił głową, pozbywając się wspomnienia.

- Odtąd jej nie widziałem i nie dostałem od niej żadnej wiadomości. Jest pod bezwzględną Wieczystą Przysięgą, która zabrania jej mówienia o czymś więcej niż o pierwszym roku naszego małżeństwa. Nic po tym, gdy urodził się Cal. Nie może mówić też o zamku.

Harry otworzył usta zszokowany. Jak mogła tak po prostu porzucić Cala? Chłopiec był idealny. Serce mu się krajało na myśl o uczuciu zmartwienia i bólu spowodowanym porzuceniem przez matkę, które wciąż musiał czuć.

- A Cal?

Draco pokręcił głową, słysząc, jak Neville wypuszcza oddech ze złością. Żadne z ich przyjaciół nie potrafiło zrozumieć, jak Patrizia mogła tak po prostu odejść, nie oglądając się za siebie, ale Draco z czasem zaczął widzieć to jako błogosławieństwo w przebraniu.

- Oddała swoje wszystkie prawa rodzicielskie przy rozwodzie – powiedział Draco, wzdychając. - Kupiłem jej milczenie niezłą sumką. Mogła prowadzić życie, jakiego oczekiwała, wychodząc za mnie. Tak było najlepiej.

Oczy Harry'ego zabłysły, chwycił ramię Draco prawie boleśnie.

- Jej strata – powiedział wyraźnie, spięty. - Mój zysk.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Harry był pod wrażeniem miłości i ulgi, które ujrzał w jego zazwyczaj neutralnym wyrazie twarzy.

- A więc, teraz moja kolej na opowiadanie? - zapytał, próbując rozluźnić nastrój, zanim wepchnie ich w swoje wspomnienie pełne wojny i śmierci.

Draco odetchnął, śmiejąc się. Pozwolił Harry'emu poprowadzić się do sofy, wyciągając z kieszeni małą fiolkę pełną wirującej mgiełki. Popatrzył mu w oczy i kiwnął głową stanowczo, po czym odkorkował fiolkę i przechylił ją nad misą.

Srebrzysty płyn połyskiwał i falował, delikatna, migocząca mgiełka unosiła się nad misą. Draco wiedział, że to, co zobaczy po zanurkowaniu we wspomnienia, może go przerazić. Był jednak pewny, że cokolwiek to było, jakimikolwiek mrocznymi sekretami Harry zdecydował się podzielić z nim, a nie z resztą świata, nie zmieni to tego, co do niego czuł.

- Chodźmy – powiedział, pożyczając trochę gryfońskiej odwagi Harry'ego i zanurzając głowę w misie.

xxx

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo do Neville'a zanim dołączył do Draco w myślodsiewni. Nie zamierzał oglądać wspomnień razem z nim, gdy je przygotowywał, ale teraz widział, że to był najlepszy sposób. Będzie mógł odpowiedzieć na pytania Draco po drodze i zaoferować mu wsparcie, by mógł przebrnąć przez najgorsze.

Neville usadowił się w fotelu, gdy ciało Harry'ego opadło nad myślodsiewnią. Mężczyźni byli spleceni, ich ciała stykały się od ud do klatek piersiowych, dłonie ściskały się mocno. W odróżnieniu od innych, wiedział dokładnie, co będą oglądali. Był ucieczką Harry'ego w ciągu ostatnich lat. Tym, do kogo czarodziej przychodził, gdy był przytłoczony, gdy nie mógł dać sobie rady z koszmarami i wspomnieniami.

Czekał, dopóki nie miał pewności, że obaj są w transie, zanim wstał, przeszukując torbę, którą ze sobą przyniósł, w poszukiwaniu Eliksirów Uspokajających i wielu innych. Jeśli oglądali to, co myślał, że oglądali, będą ich potrzebować.

xxx

Harry znalazł Draco, pochylonego w środku jego starej komórki pod schodami, zdezorientowany rozglądał się dookoła.

- Mój pokój – powiedział Harry po prostu, wychodząc z powrotem na korytarz. Komórka była dość ciasna, gdy był dzieckiem, ale teraz było prawie niemożliwe się tam zmieścić.

Draco podążył za nim, ale zatrzymał się w drzwiach, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w poplamiony materac w rogu, gołą żarówkę zwisającą z krzywego, pokrytego pajęczynami sufitu i zgrabnego rządku środków czyszczących pod ścianą.

- Mieszkałeś tu? - zapytał niedowierzająco. Nie pozwoliłby mieszkać tu skrzatowi domowemu, a co dopiero małemu chłopcu.

Wycofał się całkowicie z komórki, rozglądając się po domu. Wyglądał dość normalnie. Mały, ale czysty. Nie było żadnego dowodu na to, że rodzina, która tu żyła, nie była w stanie właściwie zająć się dzieckiem.

- Do moich jedenastych urodzin – odpowiedział Harry cicho. Widział po wyrazie twarzy blondyna, że wyobrażał sobie Cala mieszkającego w takich warunkach.

- Idziemy? - zapytał Harry cicho, chwytając Draco za rękę.

Rozmazany świat wokół nich zawirował, chłodna mgiełka ukształtowała się w znajomy widok Hogwartu. Stali na ruchomych schodach, które zaprowadziły ich do dużych, podrapanych drzwi.

Harry ścisnął ramię Draco uspokajająco, zanim otworzył drzwi. Nie wzdrygnął się, gdy wielki, trójgłowy pies zaczął szczekać.

- Pierwszy rok, kamień filozoficzny – powiedział, wyjaśniając horrory, którym stawił czoła jako jedenastoletni chłopiec z nikim oprócz dwójki przyjaciół u boku. Pierwsze z kilku spotkań z Voldemortem umieszczonych przez Harry'ego w myślodsiewni.

xxx

- … więc widzicie, to nie jest alarmujące, po prostu zaskakujące – powiedziała Daphne, gestykulując.

Od dziesięciu minut próbowali wyjaśnić Hermionie zasady konkurów, ale ona wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć wszystkiego.

- Ale iskry? Prawdziwe iskry? - Hermiona pokręciła głową, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to, co widziała.

- To nie jest częste, ale się zdarza – odrzekł Oliver, wciąż obejmując żonę ramieniem. - Pansy i ja poczuliśmy mrowienie, ale to nie było nic, co inni mogliby zauważyć.

- Dla mnie to było jak wstrząs – powiedziała Daphne. - Moja mama mnie ostrzegła, więc byłam gotowa. Nikt jednak nie powiedział o tym Neville'owi. Krzyknął, gdy to się stało. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przewracając oczami.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądając w dół na swoją dłoń, spoczywającą w dłoni Rona.

- My nie mieliśmy konkurów – powiedział miękko, wiedząc, o co martwiła się jego żona.

- Podpisali kontrakt czymś więcej niż atramentem – powiedział Oliver, odnosząc się do wiążącego dokumentu, który sygnalizował zamiar pary do prowadzenia konkurów. Harry i Draco dokończą go, podpisując później kontrakt małżeński. - Zostawili na pergaminie również echo swoich magicznych sygnatur. To, co się dzisiaj stało, to ich magia, rozpoznająca się nawzajem. To dobry znak.

Ron pokiwał głową.

- Mama mówiła, że Gin i Theo też poczuli natychmiastowe połączenie. Stąd wiedziała, że Theo mówił poważnie.

- Dokładnie – powiedziała Daphne, siadając na stołku przy kuchennej wyspie. - Możemy jeść? Umieram z głodu.

Cztery pary oczu gapiły się na nią z niedowierzaniem, gdy przywołała różdżką słoik masła orzechowego i trochę krakersów ze spiżarni Harry'ego.

- Co? - zapytała, przełykając masło. - Jestem w ciąży. Dziecka nie obchodzi to, co tu się dzieje – powiedziała, kiwając głową w kierunku gabinetu. - Jest głodna.

Pansy zamrugała i szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz.

- Głodna?

Daphne pokiwała głową, z uśmiechem wkładając sobie do ust kolejnego krakersa.

- Och, Daphne, to cudowne wieści! - zakrzyknęła radośnie Hermiona, zapominając o swoim wcześniejszym niepokoju związanym z tym, co działo się teraz w innym pokoju i razem z Pansy rzucając się po szczegóły.

xxx

Draco zadrżał, a Harry zastanowił się, czy było możliwe zwymiotować we wspomnieniu w myślodsiewni. Pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie wkrótce się dowie.

- Te h-horkruksy – wyjąkał Draco, wciąż wpatrzony w skałę, na której Ron zaledwie chwilę temu zniszczył medalion – to... dlaczego... jak...

Draco zadrżał i Harry otoczył go ramieniem, przenosząc ich do następnego wspomnienia. Nie było mniej traumatyczne, ale myślał, że zmiana scenerii może zszokować blondyna na tyle, że wróci mu racjonalne myślenie.

- Jak on mógł to zrobić? Co on sobie myślał?

Harry oglądał ukrywanie się przed Śmierciożercami w domu Luny prawie z ciekawością. Odwrócił wzrok i zamrugał, zaskoczony, usłyszawszy pytanie.

- Cóż, był szalony – powiedział powoli, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Draco kwestionował motywy Voldemorta.

- Nie, Dumbledore – warknął Draco, rumieniąc się ze złości, która zastąpiła śmiertelną bladość.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. Słyszał, jak dookoła nich wali się sufit i przesunął się, by usłyszeć słowa blondyna.

- Byłeś tylko _dzieckiem_ – warknął Draco, błyskając oczami. - Nie powinien był obarczać cię tym. Cała wasza trójka, byliście tylko dziećmi!

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, wzruszając ramionami.

- To była jedyna ścieżka, którą widział – odpowiedział miękko, ściskając dłoń Draco, gdy scena wokół nich zmieniła się ponownie. Żaden z nich nie zauważył nowego wspomnienia, skupiając się na sobie nawzajem.

- Ty byłeś tylko dzieckiem na szóstym roku – kontynuował, nienawidząc tego, jak Draco zesztywniał po jego słowach.

Już widzieli to wspomnienie, choć Draco nie zaznał pocieszenia, wiedząc, że Harry również tam był. Wiedział, że Dumbledore umierał i że poprosił Severusa, by go zabił, by Draco nie musiał tego robić. To był jedna z pierwszych rozmów, jaką przeprowadził ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, gdy jego portret się obudził.

- To było co innego – wysyczał Draco, strząsając rękę Harry'ego. Nie chciał, by go dotykał, gdy rozmawiali o jego związku z Voldemortem. Czuł się brudny. - On był sadystycznym draniem, którego nie obchodził los jego sług. Dumbledore miał cię chronić!

Harry wzruszył ramionami, ponownie chwytając go za rękę. Wzmocnił swój uścisk, gdy blondyn próbował się wyrwać.

- Obaj byliśmy pionkami w rękach potężnych mężczyzn – powiedział cicho. Zobaczył, jak Draco wstrzymuje oddech, rozpoznając wnętrze Malfoy Manor, gdy świat wspomnień zawirował wokół nich raz jeszcze. - Żaden z nas nie wybrał swojej drogi. Obaj byliśmy zmuszeni. Ja jednak zaakceptowałem moją rolę. Pogodziłem się z nią, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Draco pokiwał głową sztywno, obserwując, jak Harry ze wspomnienia chwyta skrzata i znika. Skulił się, przypominając sobie, co stało się później – czego Harry nie wiedział. Okropne tortury, których wszyscy doświadczyli za pozwolenie Harry'emu Potterowi uciec.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie zaakceptował tego, co się stało. Zostawił to za sobą, odmawiając radzenia sobie z tym. Używał Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, dopóki koszmary się nie skończyły. Szkolił swoje umiejętności w Oklumencji, aż mógł osłaniać wspomnienia nawet przed samym sobą. Nie zmierzył się z nimi. Nie w ten sposób.

- Przepraszam, Draco – wyszeptał Harry, przyciągając go bliżej. Scena znowu się rozmyła. Draco wzdrygnął się, widząc Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół walczących ze smokiem, podziwiając – mimo przerażenia – że zdołali go dosiąść.

W milczeniu obserwowali wspomnienie w obskurnym pubie w Hogsmeade. Draco zamknął oczy, gdy wspomnienie znowu się zmieniło; nie był w stanie oglądać, jak jeden z jego najbliższych przyjaciół umiera ponownie.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał Harry znowu, dotykając ustami ucha Draco. - Boże, Draco, przepraszam. Chciałbym, żeby to nie było konieczne. Przepraszam.

Choć myślał, że to było niemożliwe, jeszcze się pogorszyło. Draco oglądał, jego żołądek opadał z każdą mijającą chwilą, jak Harry odtwarzał resztę Bitwy o Hogwart z dokładnymi, okropnymi, przerażającymi szczegółami. Przez cały czas Harry powtarzał swoją litanię przeprosin, powtarzając słowa w kółko, dopóki nie były tylko nic nie znaczącym szumem w tle.

xxx

Neville ponownie sprawdził swój zegarek, zastanawiając się, jak długo jeszcze dwóch czarodziejów będzie nieprzytomnych. Nie było ich już ponad godzinę, a urzędnik z Ministerstwa będzie tu lada chwila. Ich ruchy stały się gwałtowniejsze, więc Neville pomyślał, że muszą już być blisko końca. Zadrżał, pomimo ciepła w pokoju, ciaśniej otulając się szatami.

xxx

- Matka? - szepnął Draco. Jego gardło bolało od płaczu i krzyku.

Harry po prostu pokiwał głową, pozwalając Draco obejrzeć ukazujące się wydarzenia.

- Dług życia – powiedział Draco płasko, wpatrzony w bezwładne ciało Harry'ego spoczywające w ramionach Hagrida. - Zeznawałeś na naszą korzyść z powodu długu życia.

- Nie – wyszeptał Harry. To ledwo słyszalne słowo było pełne cierpienia i rozpaczy.

xxx

- Przepraszam – powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się ze skrępowaniem. Harry i Draco spóźniali się piętnaście minut i wszyscy zaczynali się niecierpliwić. - Jeszcze herbaty?

- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział Kingsley, krzyżując nogi i usadawiając się na wygodnej sofie. Przybył nieco za wcześnie, myśląc, że młodzi mężczyźni będą niecierpliwie oczekiwać podpisania kontraktu i rozpoczęcia następnego etapu w ich życiu. Harry nie powiedział nikomu, że to Kingsley będzie nadzorować spisywanie kontraktu, ale nikt się specjalnie nie dziwił, kiedy się zjawił. To zapewni prywatność, której Harry i Draco potrzebowali. Mogli liczyć, że Kingsley dotrzyma tajemnicy.

- Ministrze, przepraszam – powiedział Neville, zaskakując wszystkich. Nikt nie słyszał, że wśliznął się do salonu. - Harry i Draco wkrótce do was dołączą. Mają opóźnienie, ale nie powinno im zająć wiele dłużej.

Kingsley pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się, o co chodziło. Znając Harry'ego, robił wszystko, co możliwe, by przekonać Draco, by za niego _nie_ wychodził. Pokręcił głową. Kochał Harry'ego jak syna, ale on miał takie wkurzające, czarno-białe poglądy na dobro i zło. Odciąłby sobie nogę, zanim pozwoliłby popełnić błąd komuś, kogo kochał. Kingsley był pewien, że Harry objaśniał właśnie wszystkie negatywne konsekwencje związku między sobą i Draco. Oczywiście, to był Harry. _Idiota_, pomyślał czule.

xxx

Draco wypił eliksir podany mu przez Neville'a, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy chłodny płyn złagodził jego piekące gardło i skręcający się żołądek. Kolejny ukoił jego nerwy, a jeszcze inny złagodził pulsujący ból głowy.

Gdy w końcu poczuł się sobą, otworzył oczy, nabierając gwałtownie powietrza i zdając sobie sprawę, że Harry wisi nad nim. Jego oczy były rozszerzone ze zmartwienia i – wstydu? Czego Harry miał się wstydzić? _On_ nie zrobił nic złego. On nie próbował zabić Dumbledore'a. On nie służył Czarnemu Panu, nie ważne, jak bardzo wymuszona była ta służba.

- Draco? - Harry wyglądał okropnie, jego normalnie opalona skóra była kredowobiała. - Draco, przepraszam. Boże, przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie tak trudne... Nie pomyślałem... Nie powinienem był...

Draco przełknął, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Neville złapał Harry'ego za szaty, popychając go na kanapę i unosząc fiolkę do jego ust.

- Pij – powiedział głosem ostrzejszym, niż Draco kiedykolwiek słyszał. Zobaczył, jak Harry walczy z jego uściskiem, ale drugi mężczyzna był silniejszy. - Nie bądź idiotą. _Pij._

Harry uchylił usta i przełknął posłusznie. Neville sięgnął za siebie i chwycił kolejne dwie butelki.

- Jeszcze raz – powiedział, przyciskając fiolkę do ust Harry'ego. - Jeszcze jedna – dodał, wlewając zawartość fiolki do ust mężczyzny.

Neville wypuścił Harry'ego, pozwalając mu opaść na poduszki.

- Słuchajcie – powiedział, wciąż ostro. - Mógłbym zostawić was, żebyście sami to załatwili, ale to pewnie zajmie wieczność, a Minister już na was czeka.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony. Minister miał ich zaprzysięgać i nadzorować kontrakt? Popatrzył na Harry'ego, kręcąc głową. Oczywiście, że miał. W końcu to _był_ Harry cholerny Potter.

- Przestań – powiedział Neville wyraźnie ostrzegawczym tonem. - Harry, przestań się pogrążać. Miałeś rację. Draco potrzebował dowiedzieć się tych rzeczy o tobie. Musiał zobaczyć, że masz ciemniejszą stronę, skoro to on będzie ci pomagał, gdy będziesz potrzebował kogoś, na kim będziesz mógł się oprzeć, gdy będziesz przytłoczony.

Draco zamrugał. Harry bywał przytłoczony?

- Draco, jesteś zły, że musiałeś dowiedzieć się czegoś o swojej matce w ten sposób, ale tak będzie lepiej. Musiałeś to zobaczyć. Musiałeś zaufać, że Harry nie pokazał ci ich po to, by zdobyć przewagę. Nie wspomniał o tym nikomu prócz mnie i wątpię, że Narcyza to zrobiła. Już spłacił dług życia – kontynuował Neville, pozwalając sobie na usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek, gdy Draco zesztywniał. Tak jak myślał – palant martwił się, że Harry zainicjował konkury tylko po to, by oddać dług życia. - Zrobiła to nawet zanim zeznawał, więc o tym też zapomnij.

Draco wypuścił oddech, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że go wstrzymywał, spoglądając to na Neville'a, to na Harry'ego. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż chwilę temu, ale wciąż niewyraźnie.

- Kochacie się i nic, czego moglibyście się o sobie dowiedzieć, tego nie zmieni – powiedział Neville, wskazując na nich. - Od lat trwaliście spornych relacjach, a martwicie się, że jakaś stara niechęć może pojawić się ponownie po podpisaniu kontraktu. Tak się nie stanie.

Pokiwał głową w kierunku Draco.

- Draco, zmieniłeś się. To, że zaliczam cię do moich najbliższych przyjaciół tego dowodzi.

- Harry – kontynuował, kiwając głową w kierunku czarodzieja. - Całe swoje życie szukałeś związku takiego, jak ten. Po prostu się nim ciesz. Zasługujesz na to.

Czekał na protesty, ale mężczyzna milczał. Neville uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Właśnie zapobiegł długiej, dwudniowej kłótni w mniej niż dwie minuty.

- Minister jest w salonie. Gotowi?

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, mały uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. Zobaczył, jak Harry wypuszcza powietrze, po czym rozpromienił się, widząc, że on też się uśmiechnął.

- Gryffin? - zapytał, wstając i wyciągając do niego dłoń.

- Sly – odpowiedział Harry, splatając ich palce i pozwalając, by Draco pociągnął go na nogi.

Neville szedł za nimi, a jego uśmiech był bardziej promienny niż kogokolwiek innego.

xxxxx

(*) _Cluedo_ (w USA występuje pod nazwą Clue) to klasyczna planszowa gra detektywistyczna. W Cluedo gracze wcielają się w tropicieli mordercy znanego profesora. Zadaniem jest wykrycie sprawcy i okoliczności zdarzenia za pomocą zbieranych wskazówek zawartych w kartach.


	27. Chapter 27

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Oliver wyciągnął głowę z kominka, strzepując odrobinę popiołu z szat, kiedy zielone płomienie już się rozproszyły. Obiecał Blaise'owi, że będzie informować go o tym, co się dzieje, właśnie kontaktował się z nim po raz drugi tego popołudnia. Nikt nie wiedział, co zatrzymywało Harry'ego i Draco i martwili się, że któryś z nich ma wątpliwości.

- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mógł zostać – powiedziała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi.

Zanim ktokolwiek z jej przyjaciół zdążył odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Kingsley.

- Nieżonaci mężczyźni i niezamężne kobiety nie mogą być świadkami podpisywania kontraktu małżeńskiego – powiedział po prostu, wyciągając z szat małą książkę. Podał ją zaciekawionej czarownicy. - Harry mówił mi, że będziesz miała pytania, więc pozwoliłem sobie polecić mojemu asystentowi, by opracował dla ciebie kopię istotnych zasad.

Hermiona spojrzała na mały, oprawiony tom, a w jej brązowych oczach zabłysło zainteresowanie. Ron prawie się roześmiał, wiedząc, że jego żona spędzi całą noc na czytaniu.

- Dziękuję – powiedziało chórkiem kilka osób, przez co Hermiona się zarumieniła. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo irytowała swoich przyjaciół ciągłymi pytaniami.

- Tak, dziękuję – powtórzyła, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

- Proszę bardzo – powiedział Kingsley, rozprostowując nogi. Był w salonie już prawie od pół godziny i zaczynał się niecierpliwić. - Muszę przyznać, że byłem zaskoczony, gdy Harry powołał się na starożytne prawa. Jednak okazało się to bardzo dobrym ruchem. Dzięki niemu nawet po ślubie będzie mógł kontrolować przeciekające informacje o jego związku z panem Malfoyem.

- O to chodziło – wtrącił z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach Harry, machając do wszystkich słabo, kiedy wchodził do pokoju. On i Draco sprawiali wrażenie wykończonych, a Neville wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. Kingsley natychmiast wstał i podszedł do niego, by uścisnąć mu dłoń.

- Dzięki, że przyszedłeś, Kingsley – powiedział Harry, czule ściskając jego dłoń. Sięgnął za siebie, chwytając Draco i przyciągając go bliżej. Nigdy nie uważał, że blondyn był nieśmiały, ale zdawało się, że wahał się odezwać do Ministra. - To mój narzeczony, Draco Malfoy. Draco, z przyjemnością przedstawiam ci Kingsleya Shacklebolta.

- Ministrze – powiedział Draco, kiwając głową uprzejmie i potrząsając dłonią większego mężczyzny.

Kingsley pokręcił głową, nie wypuszczając jego dłoni.

- Proszę, mów mi Kingsley – odpowiedział, mrugając do Harry'ego. - Od tygodni Harry nie mówi o niczym innym – czuję, jakbyśmy już dobrze się znali.

Draco zarumienił się lekko, patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy.

- A więc, Kingsley – powiedział, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, gdy Minister pociągnął go za rękę i objął lekko.

- Wkrótce odkryjesz, że Harry ma wielu zastępczych rodziców – wyszeptał blondynowi do ucha. - Moja żona i ja jesteśmy jednymi z nich. Witaj w rodzinie, synu.

Draco uśmiechał się szeroko, gdy Kingsley go puścił. Patrzył, jak mężczyzna niedźwiedzim uściskiem obejmuje Harry'ego, śmiejąc się ze wszystkimi, gdy stopy Harry'ego oderwały się od ziemi.

- Wystarczy tych uprzejmości – powiedział Kingsley, pozwoliwszy Harry'emu odzyskać równowagę. - Myślę, że się śpieszycie, panowie. Zaczynamy?

Teraz przyszła kolej Harry'ego, by zarumienić się po słowach ministra. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że wszyscy jego przyjaciele zebrali się wokół, by zaoferować swoje wsparcie. Czytał o przysiędze, którą zaraz złożą i wiedział, jaki efekt będzie miała na niego i Draco oraz na pozostałe osoby w tym pomieszczeniu.

- Zanim zaczniemy, chciałem tylko podziękować wszystkim za przybycie i bycie świadkami naszej przysięgi – powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się złośliwie, zauważywszy znaczące uśmiechy na twarzach wszystkich oprócz Hermiony. - Wiele dla mnie znaczy – jestem pewien, że dla Draco również – świadomość, że mamy przyjaciół, którym zależy na nas tak bardzo, jak nam na nich.

Draco mrugnął do Neville'a.

- Powinniśmy też podziękować za to, że nie opuszczaliście nas w czasie konkurów. To musiało być dla was trudne, szczególnie te ostatnie dni.

- Na Merlina, nie – jęknął Ron teatralnie, a Draco zastanawiał się, co się stało, że Harry zarumienił się tak spektakularnie. Zapamiętał, by później o to zapytać.

Obaj zwrócili się w stronę Kingsleya, który przywołał kontrakt z biurka w gabinecie Harry'ego, przeglądając go i kiwając głową z aprobatą. Obaj czarodzieje spełnili wszystkie warunki kontraktu. Nie widział powodu, by ich więź miała zostać odrzucona, ani by para nie mogła dalej powoływać się na _Delibero Pergo._

- Wszystko się zgadza – powiedział, mówiąc nieco oficjalnym tonem, którego używał w sprawach Ministerstwa. - Panie Potter i panie Malfoy, proszę zająć swoje miejsca – powiedział, wskazując na wysoki stół, umieszczony tam wcześniej przez Harry'ego.

Kingsley położył kontrakt na stole, stukając dwukrotnie różdżką w pieczęć Ministerstwa. Pieczęć rozbłysła ciemną czerwienią, akceptując go jako urzędnika upoważnionego do nadzorowania przysięgi.

- Harry James Potter, głowa rodu Potterów, głowa rodu Blacków – zaintonował Kingsley, kiwając w kierunku Harry'ego, który stuknął różdżką w swoją rodzinną pieczęć. Pieczęć Potterów zabłysła ciemną purpurą, a Pieczęć Blacków jasną zielenią.

- Draco Abraxas Malfoy, głowa rodu Malfoyów, dziedzic rodu Blacków – kontynuował Kingsley. Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Draco wzruszył ramionami – zakładał, że mężczyzna wie, że jest następny w kolejce do spadku jako najstarszy potomek linii Blacków.

Draco stuknął swoją różdżką w Pieczęć Malfoyów, uśmiechając się, gdy rozjarzyła się żywą zielenią, ciemniejszą niż Pieczęć Blacków Harry'ego. Linia Malfoyów była nierozrzedzona – od czasu założenia Hogwartu wszyscy należeli do Slytherinu. Nie tak jak linia Blacków z ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego - Gryfonem.

- Panie Potter, kontrakt rozpoznał i zaakceptował pańską magiczną sygnaturę. Czy stoi pan przede mną gotów powołać się na starożytny rytuał _Promitto Intentio?_

Harry spojrzał w oczy Draco, uśmiechając się uspokajająco. Lewą ręką ścisnął dłoń blondyna, splatając ich palce.

- Niniejszym składam Przysięgę Czarodzieja, że zamierzam wyjść za Draco Malfoya.

Kingsley pokiwał głową poważnie, kreśląc różdżką skomplikowane wzory. Harry powtórzył je, zamykając oczy, gdy poczuł spowijającą go energię.

- Panie Malfoy, kontrakt rozpoznał i zaakceptował pańską magiczną sygnaturę. Czy stoi pan przede mną gotów powołać się na starożytny rytuał _Promitto Intentio?_

Draco ścisnął ich złączone palce i odpowiedział, czując suchość w ustach.

- Niniejszym składam Przysięgę Czarodzieja, że zamierzam poślubić Harry'ego Pottera.

Nie był przygotowany na uderzenie magii, która owinęła się wokół niego. To tak różniło się od tego, co doświadczył podczas ceremonii z Patrizią. Wtedy czuł mrowienie starożytnej magii, ale nie takie, jak teraz. _Czuł_ ich połączoną magię pulsującą wokół nich.

- Jako głowy waszych rodów zostaliście rozpoznani przez kontrakt, który uznał wasze prawo do składania przysięgi i zaakceptował je. Od tej pory będziecie związani ze sobą na okres trzydziestu sześciu miesięcy. Jeśli po tym czasie nie będziecie chcieli lub mogli się poślubić, więź ulegnie rozproszeniu.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwując nieznaną ceremonię. Miała mnóstwo pytań – dlaczego dawano im trzy lata na zerwanie? Co stałoby się, gdyby zdecydowali się nie wychodzić za siebie za tydzień; czy byliby do siebie przywiązani i nie mogliby poślubić nikogo innego aż do zakończenia terminu? Po co w ogóle była ceremonia? Czy cała ta pompa i szczegóły były potrzebne? Nie mogli po prostu przeskoczyć do ceremonii ślubnej? - ale zatrzymała je dla siebie, wiedząc, że później będzie miała mnóstwo czasu, by dowiedzieć się więcej. Rozejrzała się, zauważając, że wszyscy wokół zdawali się być w transie. Ich ciała zesztywniały, jak gdyby przygotowywali się na jakieś uderzenie.

- _Spondeo Vinculum – _wymruczał Kingsley, wciągając głośno powietrze, gdy niewidzialna energia otaczająca Harry'ego i Draco rozjarzyła się, stając się wyraźnie widoczną dla wszystkich w pokoju.

Harry instynktownie zacisnął swoją dłoń, ciaśniej owijając ją wokół dłoni Draco, kiedy ich skóra się rozgrzała. Widział teraz magiczną energię, którą czuł wokół siebie wcześniej, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że była w tych samych splecionych ze sobą purpurowych i zielonych kolorach z kontraktu. Pulsowały wokół niego jak żywa lina. Jej rozgałęzienia szukały soczyście zielonych wici Draco, aż trzy kolory stały się jednym i zmieniły się w jaskrawe srebro, tak jasne, że patrzenie na nie było prawie bolesne.

Draco zamrugał, gdy Harry'ego otoczyła aureola żywych kolorów, srebro więzi wiło się przez ciemną czerwień i turkus zmieszane z zielenią, żółcią i oranżem. Pasma czerwieni były zaskakujące, ale Draco nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmieszku, gdy zauważył również smugi czystej bieli, czegoś, czego nie spodziewał się widzieć w swojej własnej aurze, która dzięki zaklęciu również stała się widoczna. Na jego twarzy ukazał się złośliwy uśmiech, gdy obserwował tę mieszankę kolorów i szokujących smug bieli - niezbitego dowodu, że Gryfon-świętoszek miał w gruncie rzeczy czyste i niewinne serce.

Byłby zszokowany, widząc swoją własną aurę, która była równą równomierną mieszanką turkusu i zieleni, z plamami oranżu i fioletu oraz hojnie nakrapianą różnymi odcieniami czerwieni. Migocząca, srebrna taśma zaklęcia wiążącego również wplotła się w jego aurę, ściskając ją ciaśniej i ciaśniej, aż cała energia została wepchnięta z powrotem do jego magicznego rdzenia.

Harry od razu to poczuł – prawie fizyczny ból wewnątrz siebie domagający się natychmiastowego kontaktu z Draco. Ich złączone dłonie już nie wystarczały. Zaskomlał, gdy poczuł się przyciągany do blondyna, jakby byli magnesami. Potrzeba była prawie zbyt silna, by z nią walczyć. Ich magiczne rdzenie były teraz złączone i sięgały do siebie - jeden starał ponownie się połączyć ze znajomą magiczną sygnaturą drugiego.

Draco poczuł, jak dłoń Harry'ego drży w jego własnej. Zdusił pragnienie, by natychmiast przylepić się do drugiego czarodzieja. Każda cząsteczka powietrza między nimi była jak obraza; nie chciał niczego więcej, jak tylko wśliznąć się w Harry'ego, łącząc ich ciała, jak ich magia właśnie się złączyła.

Powstrzymał się i był dumny z Harry'ego, że robił to samo. Byli niewiarygodnie blisko ukończenia ceremonii i obaj wiedzieli, że jeszcze jeden, ostatni krok musiał zostać wykonany. Kingsley prawie o tym zapomniał, oniemiały oglądaniem tego, co musiało być jedną z najsilniejszych więzi, jakie widział czarodziejski świat. Zaklęcie zazwyczaj było tylko częściowo widoczne i nigdy nie słyszał, by aura czarodzieja lub czarownicy ukazywała się podczas ceremonii. Serce waliło mu mocno, gdy obserwował, jak zanikają resztki aury Harry'ego i Draco, pozostawiając po sobie tylko migoczący, srebrzysty blask, pokrywający widoczną skórę ich dłoni i twarzy. Srebrna więź była czymś bardzo pożądanym.

W pokoju panowała kompletna cisza, urywane oddechy nowo związanej pary brzmiały głośno w małym gabinecie. To wystarczyło, by wyrwać Kingsleya z otępienia. Skrzywił się trochę na swój błąd, zanim kontynuował.

- Harry Jamesie Potterze, głowo rodu Potterów i głowo rodu Blacków, twoja magia zaakceptowała magię twojego wybranka. Czy akceptujesz wspaniałe brzemię waszej nowo spojonej więzi?

Harry drżał lekko, powstrzymując podniecenie, a jego szczęki zacisnęły się z wysiłku, by nie pocałować Draco. Podczas ceremonii widział tylko jego, a teraz starał się przywołać swoją świadomość z powrotem, by móc skupić się na słowach Kingsleya. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że dłoń Draco nieco się trzęsie. Był zadowolony, że nie tylko na niego tak to wpłynęło. Oglądanie swojego przyszłego męża tak podatnego na zranienie umocniło postanowienie Harry'ego, by właściwie zakończyć ceremonię. Ku ironii, naga tęsknota, której odbicie zobaczył w oczach Draco pomogła mu zapanować nad własną reakcją.

- Ja, Harry James Potter, głowa szlachetnych i starożytnych rodów Potterów i Blacków, dobrowolnie i z radością akceptuję jarzmo magicznej więzi z Draco Abraxasem Malfoyem – powiedział, dotykając różdżką koniec kontraktu.

- _Accipio – _dodał. Zalało go uczucie ulgi, gdy jego imię pojawiło się pod jego różdżką. Atrament zabłysnął srebrnym kolorem, zanim zmienił się na czarny.

Kingsley obrócił się lekko, zwracając się do Draco.

- Draco Abraxasie Malfoyu, głowo rodu Malfoyów i dziedzicu rodu Blacków, twoja magia zaakceptowała magię twojego wybranka. Czy akceptujesz wspaniałe brzemię waszej nowo spojonej więzi?

Draco przełknął ciężko, próbując opanować się, gdy zalała go delikatna fala magii. Wyprostował się, jego oczy błyszczały determinacją. Byli tak blisko końca – bycia zaręczonymi. Część niego chciała rzucić Harry'ego na podłogę tu i teraz, na oczach wszystkich i zrobić cokolwiek będzie konieczne, by nasycić więź. Jednak większa część niego – część, która była Malfoyem – nie pozwalała na takie lubieżne pokazy.

Jego opanowanie powróciło, gdy podjął świadomą decyzję, by dokończyć ceremonię. Jego wyniosła maska wróciła na miejsce. Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło, gdy szare oczy Draco straciły swój wyraz i stały się odległe. Większość byłaby urażona, ale Harry wiedział, że to po prostu sposób blondyna na radzenie sobie z kotłującymi się emocjami. Różdżka Draco nie drżała, gdy umieścił jej czubek na kontrakcie, a jego głos był mocny i czysty, gdy przemówił.

- Ja, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, głowa szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Malfoyów i dziedzic szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków, dobrowolnie i z radością akceptuję jarzmo magicznej więzi z Harrym Jamesem Potterem – powiedział, zauważając z dumą, że jego podpis również zalśnił srebrem, zanim zbladł do czerni.

Kingsley zbadał oba podpisy, kiwając głową i stukając różdżką w ostatnie puste miejsce na pergaminie.

- Ja, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Magii, niniejszym byłem świadkiem ukończenia starożytnego obrządku _Promitto Intentio _między Harrym Jamesem Potterem i Draco Abraxasem Malfoyem. Obaj wstąpili w więź dobrowolnie i bez niepewności czy żalu.

Raz jeszcze stuknął różdżką w kontrakt, a słowa, które wypowiedział, pojawiły się na końcu dokumentu.

- Z moją wolą, niech tak się stanie.

Potężny impuls energii wstrząsnął pokojem. W jego epicentrum Harry i Draco sapnęli, gdy ich ciała dosłownie przyciągnęły się do siebie siłą ich magii. Wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, po czym Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i dotknął ustami ust Draco.

Powietrze było naładowane elektrycznością, migotało mocą wytworzoną przez ceremonię. Stało się oczywiste, że magia Harry'ego i Draco były niezwykle kompatybilne i że obaj byli bardzo potężnymi czarodziejami.

Kingsley odchrząknął, jeszcze raz stukając różdżką w kontrakt. Dokument zwinął się w ciasny rulon i przyleciał do jego wyciągniętej, oczekującej dłoni. Minister popatrzył na mężczyzn ostatni raz, zanim szybko odsunął się i poszedł w kierunku kominka.

- Powiedzcie im, że zabrałem dokument do Ministerstwa, by złożyć to do akt – powiedział, wskazując rulonem za ramię na splecioną parę. - Będzie miał ochronę najwyższego stopnia, więc zniknie, gdy tylko jego legalność zostanie zarejestrowana.

Nikt nie wiedział, czy Harry i Draco planowali upublicznić swój związek po ślubie, czy nie, więc Kingsley podjął odpowiednie środki ostrożności, by ich sekret został zachowany, jeśli tego chcieli. Starożytne prawa wymagały, by konkury i więź rejestrowane w Ministerstwie, ale gdy magia była usatysfakcjonowana, że tak się stało, nie zabraniała zniszczenia dokumentów po wszystkim.

Kingsley zaryzykował spojrzenie na Harry'ego i Draco i zarumienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że już zrzucili szaty, wciąż połączeni w gorącym pocałunku, rozrywając resztki swoich ubrań.

- Jutro – dodał lekko zduszonym głosem. - Powiedzcie im jutro.

Neville zaśmiał się miękko, zanurzając twarz we włosach żony. Oni też byli owinięci wokół siebie, choć bardziej przyzwoicie niż Harry i Draco. Gdy Kingsley zniknął, pośpieszyli do kominka, wracając do Francji. Draco już umówił się ze swoją matką i Blaise'em, by pilnowali Cala przez noc, skoro wróci najwcześniej jutro.

- Hermiono? - szepnął Ron, a ona zadrżała, gdy jego oddech musnął jej skórę. - _Dlatego_ tylko pary małżeńskie są zapraszane.

Rozejrzała się dookoła, śmiejąc się, gdy ujrzała Neville'a i Daphne znikających w zielonych płomieniach. Pansy i Oliver byli już w połowie drogi do kominka. Było oczywiste, że wszyscy poczuli ten sam impuls seksualnej energii, gdy Harry i Draco podpisali kontrakt. Przyciąganie, któremu nie dało się oprzeć, i które poczuli mężczyźni, zdawało się być zaraźliwe.

- Chodźmy do domu – odpowiedziała, ciągnąc go w kierunku zielonych płomieni, gdy Pansy i Oliver zniknęli.

xxx

Draco nie zauważył, że wszyscy opuścili dom, ale Harry poczuł szarpnięcie murów, ogłaszające ich wyjście. Nie porzucając swojego miejsca w ciasnym uścisku Draco i nie odrywając ust od blondyna, Harry wskazał różdżką na kominek, blokując go niewerbalnym zaklęciem, by uniknąć intruzów.

Jego sypialnia była przygotowana na uwiedzenie – kąpiel z pachnącymi olejkami, zaczarowana tak, by zachowywały idealną temperaturę, ulubione olejki do masażu i smakowe lubrykanty, z którymi można się zabawić, łóżko pokryte prześcieradłami miękkimi jak chmury, piżamy dla nich obu na potem – ale Harry nie miał siły woli, by tam dojść. Nie było mowy, by obaj czarodzieje dali radę wejść po schodach, a nie byli w stanie się aportować.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał w nabrzmiałe usta Draco. Szczerość jego przeprosin została zniszczona ostrym, triumfalnym okrzykiem, gdy udało mu się zedrzeć koszulę z blondyna, rozsypując guziki po podłodze.

- Przepraszam? - powtórzył Draco, zaciskając oczy, gdy gorące usta Harry'ego przesunęły się po jego odsłoniętym obojczyku, składając ścieżkę pocałunków na jego silnej piersi, liżąc wyrzeźbioną dolinkę między mięśniami jego brzucha.

Harry jęknął, liżąc jeden z małych sutków blondyna.

- Nie mogę czekać – sapnął, a podmuch powietrza na mokrym sutku sprawił, że Draco zadrżał.

- Kto mówił cokolwiek o czekaniu? - zapytał głosem głębokim z podniecenia.

- Powinno być... – Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu, gubiąc wątek, gdy Draco otarł się o niego; gorąco jego erekcji było wyraźne nawet przez spodnie – ... romantycznie... – sapnął, gdy poczuł dłonie Draco, sunące po jego nagich plecach i wślizgujące się pod pasek spodni, chwytające go za goły tyłek - … pierwszy raz.

Draco zaśmiał się miękko, mroczny dźwięk zdawał się być powiązany bezpośrednio z bolącym członkiem Harry'ego. Poczuł, że twardnieje jeszcze bardziej po tym cudownie szelmowskim śmiechu, choć jeszcze moment temu myślał, że nie będzie to już możliwe.

- Pierwszy raz – wymamrotał Draco, mocno ssąc szyję Harry'ego i ostro ocierając się o niego biodrami, wydobywając z czarodzieja długi jęk. - Drugi raz – kontynuował, kończąc słowa kolejnym mocnym pchnięciem. - Trzeci raz – sapnął, dysząc, gdy pchnął jeszcze raz. Tarcie było prawie nie do zniesienia.

- Jakie to ma znaczenie? Nie potrzebujemy romantyzmu – zawarczał, napierając na Harry'ego aż mężczyzna stracił równowagę i upadł na sofę.

Draco podążył za Harrym, wdzięczny za ślepe szczęście, które mężczyzna zdawał się mieć. To samo szczęście, które Draco przeklinał jako nastolatek, teraz również dobrze mu służyło; jeśli byłby to ktokolwiek prócz Harry'ego, z pewnością leżeliby na podłodze, zamiast na bardzo wygodnej sofie.

Harry wydał dźwięk pełen sprzeciwu, odrywając się od wyjątkowo mocnego pocałunku.

- Nie ma nic złego w romantyzmie – powiedział, dysząc ciężko.

Draco jęknął, ukrywając twarz w szyi Harry'ego. Jak znalazł się w tej sytuacji? Wszystko, czego pragnął, to pieprzyć go do utraty tchu, a wkurzający Gryfon chciał rozmawiać o serduszkach i różach?

Nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego cofnął się nieco, by mocować się z zapięciem spodni Harry'ego. Nie było czasu na romantyczne gesty, nie, gdy był na skraju ostrego jak brzytwa pożądania. Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze, gdy Draco sięgnął po swoją nagrodę, zanurzając długie palce w jego rozpiętych spodniach i owijając je dookoła jego erekcji.

- Draco… – wydyszał, dźwięk ledwo dał się słyszeć. To był jednocześnie zachwyt i nagana; Harry nie chciał, by blondyn przestał, ale nie chciał też skonsumować ich więzi w tak nieromantyczny – i niegodny – sposób.

Burzliwe szare oczy napotkały jego własne i nagle Harry poczuł, jakby leżenie na sofie w jego gabinecie, ze splątanymi, na wpół nagimi kończynami, z wieczornym słońcem malującym wzory na starym dywanie, który miał zamiar wymienić, ale nigdy mu się nie udało, było najromantyczniejszym miejscem, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Nie było cichej muzyki, ale ochrypły i szybki oddech jego kochanka, narzeczonego, towarzysza i _pokrewnej duszy_ był słodszą melodią od jakichkolwiek innych, które pamiętał. Rumieniec pożądania, rozszerzający się powoli na bladej piersi Draco, był piękniejszy od niezliczonych świec, które zaczarował tak, by zapłonęły, gdy wejdą do jego sypialni na górze. Ekscytujący zapach ich podniecenia był lepszy niż olejki zapachowe w przygotowanej wcześniej kąpieli. Dotyk spoconej skóry Draco na jego własnej wymiótł z niego wszystkie myśli o miękkich prześcieradłach, na których wyobrażał sobie, że się kochają – nagle wcześniejsze słowa Draco nabrały sensu. Mieli coś głębszego niż sztuczność romantyzmu, coś nieuchwytnego, co sprawiało, że każdy dotyk był słodką pieszczotą, każdy oddech deklaracją miłości, a każdy jęk świętowaniem ich złączonej magii.

Draco poczuł, że Harry rozluźnia się pod nim, rozkoszując się jednolitym, gorącym uczuciem satysfakcji przepływającym przez jego własne ciało i wiedząc, że jego kochanek chciał go mieć na każdy możliwy sposób. Nie przejmował się bardzo tradycyjnym romansem i wątpił, że kiedykolwiek będzie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry będzie chciał, by używał czasami tradycyjnych symboli – ładnych słówek i nieoczekiwanych gestów – ale wiedział również, że Harry akceptował go takim, jakim był, jak również takim, jakim nie był.

Draco spędził lata, grając rolę oddanego męża, ale nic z tego nie było prawdą. Nie zamierzał grać tej roli z Harrym - kochał go zbyt mocno, by udawać. Będzie ranił jego uczucia. Będzie zapominał o rocznicach. Będzie przerywał romantyczne kolacje, by radzić sobie z pracą, przez wiele dni nie będzie mówił Harry'emu, że go kocha. Tego był pewien. W jego naturze leżało przyjmowanie rzeczy za oczywiste, przeoczanie ważności codziennych wyznań i szeptanych czułości. Ale wiedział też, że będzie wielbić każdą chwilę spędzoną razem i kochać Harry'ego bardziej, niż kochał kogokolwiek w swoim życiu, prócz Cala.

Będzie ciężko pracował, by oczyścić nazwisko Malfoy, by Harry i Cal mogli być z niego dumni. Z nawiązką wynagrodzi Harry'emu każde rozczarowanie, bo kochał go, wielbił, _potrzebował_. Każdą zapomnianą rocznicę wynagrodzi przemyślanymi, choć spóźnionymi, prezentami i gestami. Będzie karmił Harry'ego deserami w łóżku, przepraszając za przesiadywanie po nocach w biurze i podróże biznesowe na drugi koniec świata. Pokaże Harry'emu, jak bardzo go kocha, każdego dnia, nawet jeśli te słowa nigdy nie przejdą mu przez usta.

Harry nie był pewny, jakie emocje pojawiały się w oczach Draco, ale wiedział, że widział w nich odbicie miłości, którą sam czuł, i to było wszystko, czego potrzebował. Jego oczy zamknęły się, gdy Draco rozchylił usta i wysunął język, liżąc nim drgającego członka i owijając go wokół główki, jak gdyby smakując zebrany tam płyn.

- Na Merlina – jęknął Harry, zaciskając dłonie na materiale sofy. To było zbyt dobre. Zbyt dużo. Utalentowane usta Draco połączone z efektami wiążącego zaklęcia sprawiły, że Harry zbliżał się do orgazmu o wiele za wcześnie.

Wyczuwając zbliżające się wyzwolenie Harry'ego, Draco odsunął się i znowu brutalnie go pocałował. Obaj byli zdesperowani, by stopić się w jedno istnienie, złożone z dwóch umysłów, dwóch ciał i jednego serca. Harry nie zauważył ręki Draco obniżającej się na ziemię w poszukiwaniu porzuconej różdżki, co sprawiło, że mrowienie niewerbalnych Zaklęć Lubrykacyjnych i Rozciągających było o wiele bardziej zaskakujące – i podniecające.

- Tak – jęknął, szarpiąc biodrami, gdy zaklęcia rozprzestrzeniły się po nim rozkosznie, przygotowując go na członka Draco.

Harry poczuł palce Draco wsuwające się w niego i nieomylnie podążające do małego splotu nerwów, przez który Harry wił się i krzyczał. Ich usta wciąż były połączone, języki walczyły o dominację. Harry bezwstydnie ocierał się o palce blondyna, całkowicie skupiony na niewiarygodnie utalentowanej dłoni i mocnych, nalegających ustach.

- Mmm… – jęknął Harry, czując budujące się podniecenie, gorące i ciasne w jego podbrzuszu. Prawie stracił zdolność świadomego myślenia, ale jego umysł rozbrzmiewał energią i rozkoszą. Choć bardzo się śpieszyli – Draco wciąż miał na sobie spodnie, spodnie Harry'ego były zepchnięte na biodra, a nogi uwięzione w materiale – wciąż nie nazwałby tego _seksem. _To było uprawianie miłości, czyste i proste, myślał Harry z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem, który szybko zniknął po kolejnym odurzającym pocałunku.

Gdy Draco wygiął się w łuk i jęknął – ten dźwięk był tak bezwstydny u tego zazwyczaj spokojnego mężczyzny – i przekręcił palce w tyłku Harry'ego tak wprawnie, że Harry ujrzał plamki przed oczami, pomyślał, że dojdzie tu i teraz. _Nic nie mogło być lepsze od tego,_ pomyślał Harry mgliście.

Ale teraz Draco klęczał nad nim, całkowicie zrywając z niego spodnie. Sam się nie rozebrał, zamiast tego rozpinając guzik i rozporek i biorąc swojego grubego członka w dłoń, wdychając z ulgą i ruszając kilka razy ręką. Harry obserwował go przymkniętymi z pożądania oczami jak Draco zaspokaja się, a jego własny członek podskoczył na myśl o bladej dłoni ruszającej się na nim.

Harry dopiero co usłyszał wyszeptane Zaklęcia Lubrykacyjne, które Draco rzucił na siebie, skupiony na niecierpliwości i pożądaniu zalewającymi go, gdy Draco usadowił się między jego udami, przesuwając po nich palcami i wywołując przez to gęsią skórkę. Harry zadrżał, pozwalając Draco delikatnie unieść swoje nogi, aż były przyciśnięte do piersi blondyna, a stopy oparte wygodnie o jego ramiona. Draco przekręcił lekko głowę, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym i złożył pocałunek na opalonej łydce.

Chciał być w Harrym tak bardzo, że myślał, że od tego umrze, ale zmusił się, by się nie śpieszyć. Udało mu się – nie zmarnowali cennego czasu przenosząc się do miejsca, które Harry uważał za bardziej romantyczne – co nie znaczyło, że musieli się śpieszyć. To prawda, że żaden z nich nie chciał przeciągać ich spotkania, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł cierpliwie upewnić się, że Harry wiedział, że jest kochany i uwielbiany.

Jego serce waliło mocno w piersi, ciało już było śliskie od potu, choć jeszcze nawet nie wszedł w Harry'ego. Draco ustawił się ostrożnie przy jego wejściu, drażniąc rozluźniony otwór główką członka, zanim wsunął go powoli – rozdzierająco i karząco powoli – przez ciasne mięśnie, które natychmiast zacieśniły się przez inwazję. Zatrzymał się, nawet nie ważąc się oddychać, aż poczuł, że Harry rozluźnia się wokół niego. Pchnął głębiej, delikatnie, ostrożnie, aż był w pełni zanurzony.

Draco zatrzymał biodra, wpatrując się w Harry'ego i starając się odczytać jego reakcję. To prawda, że nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, kto będzie na górze czy na dole, ale to zdawało się naturalne i właściwe. Draco nie miał nic przeciwko byciu na dole i okazyjnie to lubił. Jednak zawsze czuł się bardziej przy kontroli, gdy był na górze, gdy kontrolował głębokość i tempo, gdy był odpowiedzialny za wzniesienie ich obu na wyżyny rozkoszy.

Harry jęknął sfrustrowany, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Draco się zatrzymał. Czekali na ten moment od miesięcy i teraz, gdy w końcu miał Draco w sobie, Harry chciał, by się _ruszył. _Poruszył eksperymentalnie biodrami, mając nadzieję, że to będzie wystarczające zaproszenie dla Ślizgona, by zaczął wykonywać pchnięcia. Draco był cudowny w nim, wypełniając i rozciągając go niemal do bólu. Harry rozluźnił się pod palącym uczuciem, które już ustępowało, gdy Draco zaczął długie, pewne pchnięcia.

To było cudowne i czułe, ale nie było tym, czego Harry chciał. Znowu szarpnął biodrami, jego źrenice były tak rozszerzone, że oczy stały się prawie czarne, gdy patrzył na pot spływający z idealnej twarzy Draco.

- Więcej – wyszeptał, wyzwanie błyszczało w jego oczach.

Draco prawie doszedł po tych słowach, szarpiąc biodrami i pchając mocniej, głębiej. Prawie zgiął Harry'ego wpół, pieprząc go i pochylając się, by go pocałować. Harry podparł się na łokciach, jego usta ledwie sięgały ust Draco w tym niezadowalającym pocałunku.

Harry zawarczał sfrustrowany, odpychając dłońmi blondyna i odsuwając się od niego. Draco zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany, ale uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry pociągnął go na sofę i usiadł na nim okrakiem, zatrzymując się, by Draco ustawił swój członek i osunął się na niego z usatysfakcjonowanym mruknięciem.

Oczy Draco wywróciły się, gdy poczuł Harry'ego zniżającego się na jego członku. Ochrypły jęk wyrwał mu się z gardła, gdy patrzył jak jego ukochany ujeżdża go bez opamiętania. Harry unosił się i opadał, opierając się kolanami o poduszki, a Draco owinął ręce wokół jego pasa, by mogli wznowić wcześniejszą próbę pocałunku.

Harry był pokryty warstwą potu, jego członek był tak twardy, że prawie błagał o wyzwolenie. Krzyknął, gdy znalazł właściwy kąt, napierając na Draco i pieprząc się na jego członku. Myślał, że jest na szczycie rozkoszy, gdy nagle usta Draco napotkały jego i, cholera jasna, jak to możliwe, że proste złączenie ust tak bardzo to polepszało?

Harry jęknął, starając się oprzeć dłonie na ramionach Draco, jego uda paliły z wysiłku entuzjastycznych pchnięć. Wiedział, że był blisko i powiedział to blondynowi. Jego słowa były ledwie słyszalne, wyszeptane w nabrzmiałe usta i połknięte prawie tak szybko, jak były wypowiedziane.

Draco przesunął Harry'ego lekko, by móc zmieścić rękę między nimi. Członek Harry'ego był uwięziony między jego brzuchem i dłonią Draco, która owinęła się ciasno dookoła niego i ruszała w tym samym rytmie, co Harry. Spróbował wykrzyknąć imię Draco, gdy dopadł go orgazm, powiedzieć mu, że go kochał, ale jego usta nie były w stanie wypowiedzieć tych słów. Czuł, jakby przeżywał orgazm, który budował się od tygodni, miesięcy, lat. Jak długo miał sekretne uczucia do kąśliwego Ślizgona, który zamieniał jego szkolne dni w piekło? Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, a w jego pozycji mógł być jedynie szczery, to było o wiele wcześniej, zanim opuścili Hogwart.

Zdanie sobie z tego sprawy dało Harry'emu impuls, którego potrzebował, by zmusić usta do posłuszeństwa. Zaraz też wypłynęły z nich słowa pełne uczucia i czułości.

Draco nigdy nie będzie pewien, czy była to reakcja na zaskakująco szczere i piękne słowa Harry'ego, czy prosta reakcja fizyczna na ciemnowłosego czarodzieja zaciskającego się na nim prawie boleśnie, gdy doszedł, ale podążył za Harrym w otchłań otępiającego orgazmu. Pchnął w niego brutalnie, a feeria barw wybuchła pod jego powiekami, gdy doszedł. Draco byłby zszokowany, gdyby wiedział, że podobne deklaracje miłości, przywiązania i lojalności również wydobywały się z jego ust.

xxxxx

_(*) Promitto – _obiecywać

_Intentio – _intencja

_Spondeo – _przyrzekam, ślubuję

_Vinculum – _węzeł, więzy

_Accipio –_ przyjmować


	28. Chapter 28

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

W końcu dotarli do sypialni, wziąwszy kąpiel zapachową przygotowaną przez Harry'ego – idealną na obolałe mięśnie – i położyli się na miękkich prześcieradłach przez niego dostarczonych – cudownie łagodzących podrażnioną seksem skórę. Harry przeciągnął się i ziewnął, opierając się pragnieniu, by potargać blond włosy spoczywające na poduszce obok niego.

Postanowili nie spać w cudownych, jedwabnych piżamach kupionych przez Harry'ego, żeby zachować tyle kontaktu skóry przy skórze, ile tylko mogli, by zadowolić więź. Nawet we śnie Draco poruszył się, ciaśniej owijając ramię wokół piersi Harry'ego i zakładając stopę na jego nogę.

Ciemnowłosy czarodziej wiercił się, czując się niewyraźnie po zbyt długim śnie. Spędzili całą noc, kochając się, w końcu zasnęli nad ranem. Wyjrzał przez okno, marszcząc brwi na widok smoliście czarnej przestrzeni na zewnątrz. Nie miał pojęcia, którą godzinę wskazywał zegar, ale z pewnością było późno – prawdopodobnie środek nocy.

Harry wysunął się z objęć Draco, krzywiąc się, gdy jego mięśnie zaprotestowały, kiedy wstawał. Zeszłej nocy byli nieco zbyt entuzjastyczni przy niektórych pozycjach, a dzisiaj przez to cierpiał. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wspominając niektóre z tych bardziej obiecujących, które wypróbowali. Zapamiętał, żeby użyć ich ponownie – wkrótce.

Przemknął do łazienki, by sobie ulżyć i rzucił kilka zaklęć odświeżających. Draco wciąż był nieprzytomny, gdy Harry wyszedł z pokoju, idąc nago na dół. Kominek nadal był zablokowany, a skrzatów domowych nie obchodziła jego nagość. Myślał, że Draco i tak wolałby go tak widzieć, więc nie marnował czasu na ubieranie się.

Draco obudził się, czując zapach chrupiącej pancetty(*) i mocnej kawy. Przeciągnął się leniwie, rozważając zejście na dół, by rzucić się na Harry'ego. Jego ręka spoczęła na lepkim bałaganie pokrywającym jego brzuch, pozostałościach po ich seks-maratonie z zeszłej nocy. Byli zbyt wykończeni, by rzucić choć słabe Zaklęcie Czyszczące, zanim zasnęli. Skrzywił się, decydując, że ma czas na szybki prysznic, zanim zejdzie na dół, by poszukać Harry'ego.

xxx

Harry wsadził łopatkę do kieszeni swojego fartuszka, pogwizdując cicho, gdy otworzył drzwiczki piekarnika i sprawdził swoją fritattę(**). Ładnie brązowiła się na brzegach, ale zręczne potrząśnięcie rączką patelni pokazało, że jeszcze nie ścięła się w środku. Wsunął ją z powrotem, trzaskając drzwiczkami i obrócił się, by sprawdzić kawę.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy jego wzrok padł na Draco stojącego w drzwiach kuchni, ubranego w czarną, jedwabną piżamę. Jego włosy wciąż były wilgotne po prysznicu, obramowując twarz potarganymi blond kosmykami. Harry był pewien, że zazwyczaj nie pozwalano im schnąć na powietrzu.

- Jesteś goły! - wykrzyknął Draco. Jego oczy wciąż były rozszerzone od oglądania Harry'ego, ubranego tylko w fartuszek i pochylającego się nad kuchenką.

Harry wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, chwytając silikonową szpatułkę za drewnianą rączkę. Był miłośnikiem gadżetów i jego kuchnię wypełniały mugolskie urządzenia i przyrządy. Uderzył żółtą, giętką szpatułką w swoją otwartą dłoń i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

- Tak. I?

Draco rozdziawił usta, a jego oczy ściemniały z żądzy, gdy patrzył, jak Harry bawi się trzymanym przedmiotem. Zaschło mu w ustach, gdy wyobraził sobie dotyk silikonu na swoim tyłku.

- Ale... gotujesz – powiedział, świadom, że jego głos brzmiał jak jęk.

- Powtarzam – I?

- Nie możesz gotować nago – odpowiedział Draco. Rosnąca erekcja wybrzuszała jego jedwabne spodnie.

Harry wygiął brwi w zamyśleniu, odwracając się, żeby znowu sprawdzić fritattę. Draco oblizał usta, gdy Harry schylił się, pokazując swój goły tyłek. Ostrożnie wyjął danie z piekarnika i postawił je na kuchence, by ostygło.

- Wygląda na to, że _mogę_ gotować nago – powiedział przeciągle, kiwając głową w kierunku pancetty i fritatty z kozim serem.

Oczy Draco zaszkliły się, gdy zauważył, że przód fartuszka Harry'ego również jest wybrzuszony i przełknął ciężko przez ten seksowny widok. Zakładał, że po ślubie będą mieszkać na zamku, ale przyrzekł sobie znaleźć sposób, by ponownie zmusić Harry'ego do gotowania dla niego nago. Może będą mogli zatrzymać ten dom tylko w tym celu?

- Masz trzydzieści sekund, zanim znowu poczujesz mnie w swoim gołym tyłku – zawarczał Draco, błyskając oczami.

Harry zaśmiał się, chwytając różdżkę i rzucając Zaklęcia Ogrzewające na ich śniadanie. Ono mogło poczekać, a Draco najwyraźniej nie.

- Dwadzieścia sekund – wydusił blondyn ochryple, wsuwając dłoń w jedwabne spodnie i owijając ją wokół sączącego się członka.

Harry znowu się roześmiał, starając się rozwiązać fartuch. Zdjął go przez głowę i rzucił na krzesło, po czym przeszedł obok Draco i wbiegł na schody. Był za stary, żeby być pieprzonym na kuchennym stole, pomyślał, gnając w kierunku sypialni.

xxx

- Naprawdę musimy pomyśleć o zafiukaniu do kogoś, żeby dać znać, że żyjemy – wydyszał Harry, na drżących nogach osuwając się na podłogę prysznica.

Draco spełnił swoją obietnicę, że będzie pieprzyć Harry'ego, a on zrewanżował się trochę później, podczas kąpieli. Miał gorącą nadzieję, że ich niekontrolowane pragnienia wkrótce się uspokoją, bo nie wiedział, jak wiele może jeszcze znieść. Zbliżał się do trzydziestki i teraz czuł każde ze swoich dwudziestu ośmiu lat.

- A żyjemy? - sapnął Draco, poruszając ramionami pod parząco gorącym strumieniem wody. Bolał go każdy mięsień jego ciała.

- To zwolni, prawda? - zapytał Harry, przyjmując dłoń, którą podał Draco, by pomóc mu wstać. Przez chwilę opierali się o siebie pod prysznicem, podtrzymując się nawzajem. - To znaczy, nie jesteśmy już dzieciakami...

- Hej! - krzyknął Draco, próbując odepchnąć go słabo. - To brzmi tak, jakbyśmy byli starzy.

Harry zaśmiał się, składając pocałunek na ciepłej, mokrej szyi Draco. Jego oczy były zamknięte i Gryfon martwił się, że jeśli nie będzie ostrożny, blondyn zaśnie tu i teraz.

- Chodziło mi o to, że nie jestem przyzwyczajony do chodzenia z ciągłą erekcją – wymruczał blondynowi do ucha. - To tak, jakbym znowu miał szesnaście lat.

Draco westchnął zniecierpliwiony, gdy oddech Harry'ego na uchu sprawił, że jego członek zadrżał. Choć tego nie powiedział, miał nadzieję na to samo, co Harry – z pewnością nie byli teraz w stanie przebywać z innymi ludźmi, a on naprawdę chciałby wkrótce zobaczyć Cala.

- Od tego jest Eliksir Pieprzowy, Potter – zawarczał, wciągając go całkowicie pod strumień wody i pożerając jego mokre usta.

xxx

- … trzy _dni,_ Draco – powiedział Blaise głosem pełnym podziwu. Wyglądało na to, że Harry i Draco robili to cały czas od ceremonii i nie mieli zamiaru zwolnić.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, mrugając do swojego przyjaciela.

- Zazdrosny?

Blaise roześmiał się. W ciągu ostatnich dni brakowało mu tego głębokiego głosu.

- Jasne, że jestem zazdrosny!

Harry owinął ramiona w pasie Draco, kucając, by móc dojrzeć twarz Blaise'a w płomieniach. Już kontaktowali się z Hermioną i Ronem i dali im znać, że może minąć jeszcze kilka dni, zanim będą gotowi się z kimś spotkać.

- Jak leci, Blaise? - zapytał, nie chcąc wymawiać imienia Cala. Draco zaczynał denerwować się tym, że nie może zobaczyć się z synem, a Harry mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, co o tej sytuacji myśli chłopiec.

- W porządku – odpowiedział Blaise, uśmiechając się smutno na widok zbolałej miny Draco. - Dostaje sowy kilka razy dziennie. Kocha ten prezent, który mu wysłałeś, Harry.

Draco obrócił się w ramionach Harry'ego, rzucając mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Zestaw do eliksirów dla dzieci – powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Zlecił George'owi wybranie odpowiedniego, a Neville go dostarczył. - Wspominałeś, że ma po tobie zdolność do eliksirów, więc pomyślałem, że spodoba mu się własne mini laboratorium.

Blaise zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

- _Mini_ laboratorium? - zapytał niedowierzająco. - Zajęło nam trzy godziny, żeby to rozstawić! Od tej pory jest całkowicie pochłonięty eksperymentami. Może cię prześcignąć, Draco. Mam przeczucie, że za kilka lat nie będziesz już miał najwyższego wyniku owutema z eliksirów wśród Malfoyów.

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko, duma wypełniła puste miejsca w jego sercu. Strasznie tęsknił za Calem, ale on i Harry wciąż pracowali nad więzią. Dopóki tego nie zrobią, pozwalanie komuś – nawet jego synowi – na przebywanie w tym samym pokoju było złym pomysłem. Wczoraj próbowali wyjść na kawę, ale nie doszli dalej niż trzy kroki poza mieszkanie Harry'ego, gdy jakaś kobieta mrugnęła do Draco i Gryfon prawie eksplodował z zazdrości. Więź musiała się uspokoić, by każdy nie wyglądał jak zagrożenie. Ta scena powtórzyła się po południu, gdy próbowali zaprosić Neville'a. Tym razem to Draco był zaborczy i zazdrosny.

- Jest niedaleko? - zapytał Draco, spoglądając w głąb pokoju przez kominek.

- Jest w winnicy, z Neville'em – odpowiedział Blaise. - Zafiukasz dzisiaj, zanim pójdzie spać? Upewnię się, że będzie tutaj.

xxx

- Na kim dziś testujemy? - zapytał Draco, spoglądając znad egzemplarza „Proroka Codziennego", który czytał. Jakimś cudem – albo i nie, zważając na to, kto wykonał ceremonię – wiadomość o ich zaręczynach nie wyciekła.

- Na George'u – odpowiedział Harry z roztargnieniem, pisząc szybko i kończąc swoją myśl. Miał termin na koniec tygodnia i trudził się, by go dotrzymać.

- Czy Hermiona dostała kwiaty, które jej wysłałem? - zapytał Draco, opuszczając gazetę.

Harry westchnął, spoglądając tęsknie na swojego laptopa, zanim go odsunął.

- Tak. Mówiła, że dziękuje.

Draco prychnął, sięgając po swoją filiżankę herbaty.

- Nie ma za co – powiedział gorzko. Wczoraj, podczas ich codziennych testów o mało co jej nie przeklął za dotknięcie Harry'ego. - Cieszę się, że nie zrobiłem jej krzywdy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, lekko kopiąc Draco pod stołem.

- Wiedziała, że nie chciałeś – powiedział, ponownie skupiając swoją uwagę na laptopie. - Wkrótce wszystko się uspokoi.

Draco zawarczał sfrustrowany, odchodząc od stołu i chodząc w kółko po kuchni.

- Minął prawie tydzień – powiedział, zmuszając się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu. Uzdrowicielka, z którą konsultowali się przez kominek, zaproponowała lekarstwa i techniki relaksacyjne, mówiąc, że pomogą one zapanować nad odruchami rozbudzonymi przez więź. Była osobistym uzdrowicielem Harry'ego, zaprzysięgłym do dotrzymania tajemnicy przysięgą nawet bardziej rygorystyczną niż normalna przysięga lekarska. - Ale masz rację. Kiedyś to minie.

Harry westchnął, zamykając laptopa. Nie uda mu się wykonać zbyt wiele pracy, gdy Draco jest tak poruszony. Przeszedł przez pokój i owinął ramiona wokół mężczyzny, zatrzymując jego nerwowe ruchy.

- Zamknij oczy – polecił Harry niskim i łagodnym głosem. Zacieśnił uścisk wokół Draco, pozwalając mu poczuć ciepło swojego ciała. - Po prostu się rozluźnij.

Poczuł, jak Draco uspokaja się w tym samym czasie, w którym ożył kominek. Mógłby przekląć złe wyczucie czasu George'a. Prawie upuścił Draco, który opierał się o niego ciężko, usłyszawszy dobiegający z gabinetu głos Hermiony, zamiast tego, którego się spodziewał.

- Harry? Draco? Mam kilka książek i myślę, że powinniście na nie spojrzeć – zawołała z drugiego pokoju. Wiedziała, że musi zostać tam, dopóki do niej nie przyjdą – ostatnia osoba, która zaskoczyła parę, Ron, została oszołomiona.

- Jeszcze chwila – odpowiedział Harry, wykonując te same ćwiczenia oddechowe, które słyszał, że robi jego towarzysz.

- Możesz to zrobić? - zapytał blondyna niskim głosem.

- Myślę, że tak – wyszeptał Draco, prostując się, gdy Harry opuścił ramiona. - Po prostu nie wchodź pomiędzy nas. Pozwól mi stać między tobą a Hermioną.

Znaleźli kilka sposobów, by zmniejszyć reakcję więzi na inne osoby, choć żaden z nich nie był na tyle bezpieczny, by mogli ryzykować spotkanie z Narcyzą czy Calem. Harry wiedział, jak frustrująca była dla Draco niemożność zobaczenia się z synkiem, więc ciężko pracowali nad medytacją i technikami relaksacyjnymi. Hermiona szukała informacji o więzi i o tym, jak zminimalizować jej efekty.

- Wchodzimy – zawołał Harry, trzymając dłoń Draco ciasno w swojej własnej, gdy kierowali się do gabinetu. Czuł jednocześnie ulgę i niepokój, widząc Rona stojącego obok niej. Oboje byli prawie wciśnięci w ścianę.

- Przepraszam, że tak wpadliśmy – powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się przepraszająco – ale znalazłam coś, na co powinniście od razu spojrzeć.

Wyciągnęła rękę z książką, czekając, aż Harry ją od niej przywoła. Nawet nie było mowy, żeby któreś z nich podeszło wystarczająco blisko, by wziąć ją w normalny sposób – to po prostu nie było bezpieczne.

- Jest tu rozdział o więziach narzeczeńskich – kontynuowała, wciąż ostrożnie obserwując parę.

Harry zauważył, że Ron przysunął się tak, że lekko blokował jej ciało swoim. Nie czuł żadnego szarpnięcia więzi, żadnego powodu, by myśleć, że są zagrożeniem. Spojrzał na Draco, który również nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Przyprowadziłam Rona, bo więź akceptuje, że nie stanowimy zagrożenia, jako że jesteśmy małżeństwem – powiedziała, a Draco uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową. - I tak nie zostaniemy długo. Jeśli to, co czytałam, to prawda, czujecie się źle w obecności innych, prawda?

Harry pokiwał głową. Czuł więź buczącą w jego głowie, a jego magia była wzburzona. Mimo to wciąż nie czuł z ich strony żadnego zagrożenia.

- Obawiam się, że jest tylko jedno wyjście – powiedziała, przygryzając wargę. Draco kartkował rozdział o więziach, jednym uchem słuchając tego, co mówiła. - Musicie się pobrać.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.

- No tak – zaczął powoli, spoglądając na Draco. On też wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. - Przecież się pobierzemy. Jak tylko będziemy mogli przebywać razem z innymi ludźmi.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, wykręcając dłonie.

- Nie, wasza więź nie uspokoi się, dopóki się nie pobierzecie – wyjaśniła, krzywiąc się na widok zszokowanych twarzy Harry'ego i Draco. - Przykro mi, ale musicie pobrać się natychmiast, jeśli chcecie, żeby reakcje więzi zmalały.

Harry podszedł bliżej do blondyna, znowu biorąc go za rękę. Choć wątpił, że to było prawdziwe, mógłby przysiąc, że czuł szybkie bicie jego serca. Możliwe, że to było tylko echo jego własnego.

- Natychmiast? Ale jak? - Harry spojrzał na podłogę, bojąc się, że coś w nim pęknie, jeśli na kogoś spojrzy. - Sami. Bez przyjaciół, bez r-rodziny?

Draco ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego uspokajająco, gdy jego przyszły mąż zająknął się przy ostatnim słowie. Wiedział, że Harry martwi się o niego, bo to znaczyło, że Draco nie będzie miał na ślubie swojej matki i Cala.

- A zatem prosta ceremonia z Kingsleyem – powiedział Draco ochrypłym głosem. – Później możemy powtórzyć nasze przysięgi przed wszystkimi naszymi przyjaciółmi i rodziną.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, a jej oczy zaszkliły się od łez. Chciała, żeby ślub Harry'ego był wyjątkowy, ale okoliczności na to nie pozwalały. To było skomplikowane, jak większość życia Harry'ego. Bardzo chciałaby, by jej przyjaciel choć raz doświadczył czegoś normalnie.

- Może nie całkowicie sami – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do nich smutno. - Już rozmawiałam z Kingsleyem. Myślimy, że jeśli będzie tam w charakterze ministra, wasza więź na to zezwoli.

Harry skinął sztywno głową, prostując ramiona z postanowieniem. Spojrzał na Draco, który miał równie zdecydowany wyraz twarzy. Jeśli to jest tym, co muszą zrobić, nie będą się zastanawiać. W końcu zostaną małżeństwem, a tylko to się liczyło.

- Kiedy jest wolny?

xxx

Dwadzieścia minut później Kingsley stał przed tym samym małym stołem, którego używali podczas ceremonii zaręczyn. Harry przyciągnął mebel do gabinetu, myśląc, że najlepiej będzie ograniczyć czas, jaki czarodziej spędzi w domu i dać mu dostęp do pokoju z kominkiem. To zdawało się być najbezpieczniejsze na wypadek, gdyby więź nie zaakceptowała go jako kogoś, kto nie był zagrożeniem. Żona Kingsleya stała z boku, wyglądając na jednocześnie smutną i podekscytowaną ze szczęścia mężczyzny, którego uważała za syna, i jego partnera.

Pansy i Oliver też tu byli, stali przyciśnięci do ściany, trzymając się za ręce. Ron i Hermiona zostali i zajęli miejsce najbliżej Harry'ego i Draco, obok kominka. Neville i Daphne stali za biurkiem, obserwując ich ostrożnie. Hermiona nalegała, by zaprosić także George'a i Angelinę oraz Ginny i Theo, ale Harry nie chciał ryzykować większej liczby gości. Myślał, że obecność na ceremonii wiążącej musiała mieć jakieś znaczenie i prawdopodobnie więź uważałaby uczestniczących w niej gości za bezpiecznych również na ślubie.

- Przykro mi, że musimy się śpieszyć, panowie – powiedział Kingsley miękko, przyciągając uwagę Harry'ego z powrotem do ich zadania.

Przysunął się bliżej Draco, wciąż mocno ściskając jego dłoń.

- Tak musi być, Kings – odpowiedział Harry, śmiejąc się nerwowo. Chciał już, żeby było po wszystkim. - Po prostu to zróbmy, dobrze?

Kingsley skinął głową, umieszczając na stole przed sobą czysty pergamin.

- Ja, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Magii, jestem świadkiem połączenia dwóch pokrewnych i związanych dusz, Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera i Draco Abraxasa Malfoya.

Pergamin zalśnił i słowa „Certyfikat Wiążącego Małżeństwa" pojawiły się na górze pięknym stylem pisma.

- Czy ty, Harry Jamesie Potterze, głowo rodu Blacków, głowo rodu Potterów, przysięgasz na swoją magię, że nie masz innych więzi czy związków, które mogłyby przeszkodzić ci w legalnym poślubieniu Draco Abraxasa Malfoya?

Harry odchrząknął, przyciskając swoją różdżkę do pergaminu.

- Ja, Harry James Potter, głowa rodu Blacków, głowa rodu Potterów, przysięgam na moją magię, że nie mam więzi czy związków, które przeszkodzą mi w zaoferowaniu mojej ręki w małżeństwie z Draco Abraxasem Malfoyem.

Imię Harry'ego i jego rodzinne pieczęcie pojawiły się na pergaminie, a Kingsley pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem.

- A czy ty, Draco Abraxasie Malfoyu, głowo rodu Malfoyów, dziedzicu rodu Blacków, przysięgasz na swoją magię, że nie masz innych więzi czy związków, które mogłyby przeszkodzić ci w legalnym poślubieniu Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera?

Draco przełknął, błagając cicho Merlina, żeby jego rozwód był odpowiednio przeprowadzony.

- Ja, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, głowa rodu Malfoyów, dziedzic rodu Blacków, przysięgam na moją magię, że nie mam więzi czy związków, które przeszkodziłyby mi w zaoferowaniu mojej ręki w małżeństwie z Harrym Jamesem Potterem.

Westchnął z ulgą, gdy jego imię i pieczęcie pojawiły się obok pieczęci Harry'ego. Poczuł, jak Harry ściska jego dłoń uspokajająco, choć wiedział, że mężczyzna czuł podobny lęk.

- Panie Potter, może pan teraz dokończyć przysięgę.

Różdżka Harry'ego trzęsła się nieco, gdy ją unosił.

- Draco Abraxasie Malfoyu, pragnę dzielić jeden umysł, jedną duszę i jedno życie z tobą, przez całą wieczność.

Zarejestrował wdechy wszystkich w pokoju, oprócz Kingsleya, choć był skupiony całkowicie na Draco i zaklęciu, na które mieli się powołać. Nikt inny nie wiedział o ich zamiarze, by dążyć do najwyższego poziomu ze wszystkich czarodziejskich więzi.

- _Vester Mens Mentis – _powiedział, kładąc czubek swojej różdżki na czole Draco. - _Meus Mens Mentis_ – kontynuował, powtarzając ten ruch na swoim czole.

- _Vester Pectus – _wyszeptał, stukając różdżką w serce Draco. - _Meus Pectus._

_- Vester Animus – _kontynuował ledwie słyszalnym głosem, kreśląc kółka na sercu Draco swoją różdżką. - _Meus Animus._

Gdy Harry skończył, czubek jego różdżki zabłysnął jasnym srebrem, a na skórze Draco, w miejscach przez niego dotkniętych, pojawiły się wyryte srebrem runy. Hermiona pochyliła się lekko do przodu, by je odczytać i uśmiechnęła się, rozpoznawszy symbole rozumu, serca i duszy.

Kingsley polecił Harry'emu, by ponownie stuknął w pergamin swoją wciąż błyszczącą różdżką. Słowa, które właśnie wypowiedział, pojawiły się na pergaminie srebrnymi literami.

- Panie Malfoy, proszę.

Spojrzenie Draco ani na moment nie opuściło Harry'ego, gdy uniósł swoją różdżkę.

- Harry Jamesie Potterze, pragnę dzielić jeden umysł, jedną duszę i jedno życie z tobą, przez całą wieczność.

- _Vester Mens Mentis – _powiedział, odsuwając na bok kosmyk włosów Harry'ego, by położyć czubek swojej różdżki na jego czole. - _Meus Mens Mentis_.

Powtórzył jego ruchy, kładąc różdżkę na swoim własnym czole, gdy skończył z Harrym.

- _Vester Pectus – _powiedział, stukając różdżką w serce Harry'ego, zanim powtórzył gest na sobie. - _Meus Pectus._

- _Vester Animus – _kontynuował pewnym głosem, kreśląc różdżką kółka na sercu Harry'ego, a potem zrobił to samo na sobie. - _Meus Animus._

Takie same srebrne runy pojawiły się na Harrym, a Draco dotknął pergamin czubkiem różdżki, także błyszczącej srebrem. Jego przysięga również się pojawiła.

Kingsley położył dłonie na ramionach obu mężczyzn, ostrożnie sprawdzając ich reakcję. Na tym etapie ceremonii nie powinno to sprawiać problemów, ale gdy Harry był w coś zamieszany, mało rzeczy szło zgodnie z planem. Prawie westchnął z ulgą, gdy i Harry, i Draco skinęli lekko głowami, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Dzisiaj jesteśmy świadkami połączenia pary złączonej srebrną więzią – zaczął Kingsley głębokim, nabożnym głosem. - Jako że mają prawo jako para wyróżniająca się w ten sposób, pan Malfoy i pan Potter wybrali więź wieczności. Niewielu w czarodziejskim świecie dostaje możliwość nawet rozważania takiej więzi, a jeszcze mniej ją wybiera.

Kingsley zamilkł, rozglądając się po pokoju. Wiedział, jak bardzo Harry nie mógł doczekać się dużej ceremonii ślubnej i chciał zapewnić mu tyle przepychu i pompy, ile mógł, nawet tutaj, w otoczeniu ledwie kilku najbliższych przyjaciół i w gabinecie Harry'ego.

- _Iugo Saecula Saeculorum – _powiedział, opuszczając ręce.

Kingsley był przygotowany na fizyczne ukazanie się więzi po tym, co stało się na ceremonii zaręczynowej, ale wciąż z zachwytem obserwował aury wirujące wokół nich. Srebro_ Promitto Intentio_ wciąż było widoczne, ale zdawało się splatać obie aury razem, łącząc je, dopóki nie dało się rozróżnić żadnego z kolorów

Harry czuł, jakby był otoczony kokonem tańczącego koloru. Runy na jego skórze były gorące, pulsowały, jakby żyły własnym życiem. Zdawało się, że minęła wieczność, podczas gdy on i Draco wpatrywali się w siebie. Ich skóra odbijała migoczące kolory złączonych aur. Dyskutowali o tym w zeszłym tygodniu i byli tak pewni swojej miłości i przywiązania do siebie, że nie chcieli niczego oprócz więzi wieczności. Rozwód będzie niemożliwy i będą związani ze sobą nawet w życiu po śmierci. _Lepiej dobrze się starzej, Potter, _groził Draco, _nie zamierzam być przywiązany do brzydkiego ducha._

Draco nie mógł znaleźć słów, by opisać wspaniały przypływ energii, który poczuł, gdy ich aury rozdzieliły się i na powrót złączyły z ich magicznymi rdzeniami. Czuł się ciepło, bezpiecznie i _pełnie_, jak gdyby część Harry'ego była teraz w nim. Nie musiał próbować rzucać zaklęć różdżką Harry'ego; jakaś część niego wiedziała, że smukły kawałek ostrokrzewu będzie odpowiadać tak dobrze na niego, jak na Harry'ego. Jego własna różdżka zadrżała lekko w słabym uścisku, jakby szukając dłoni swojego drugiego pana.

Gdy usłyszał zduszony szept Hermiony, że nikt nie pomyślał, by kupić im obrączki, poczuł wzbierający w nim śmiech. Harry również uśmiechnął się złośliwie i Draco wiedział, że on też usłyszał komentarz swojej przyjaciółki. Co więcej, _czuł_ rozbawienie Harry'ego przez ich więź. Spojrzał na męża z zachwytem, wiedząc, że jego emocje są przekazywane do Harry'ego. Nie miał już nadziei na zachowanie choć części ze swojego Lodowego Księcia Slytherinu; mężczyzna miał teraz dostęp do jego najskrytszych uczuć.

Harry zaśmiał się miękko, a oczy Draco rozszerzyły się. Przesyłanie myśli czy obrazów nie było możliwie, choć w tym momencie mógłby przysiąc, że Gryfon czytał mu w myślach. Jego emocje musiały być bardzo wyraźne, skoro Harry mógł wyczuć jego wewnętrzne rozczarowanie, że nie będzie mógł używać przy nim swojej maski Malfoya.

- Panie Potter, proszę wymienić się obrączkami z panem Malfoyem – powiedział Kingsley, ledwo skrywając swój złośliwy uśmieszek. Najwyraźniej on również usłyszał komentarz Hermiony. - Proszę powtarzać za mną: „Wręczam ci symbol mojej miłości, oddania i wierności."

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, przykładając różdżkę do palca serdecznego Draco.

- Wręczam ci symbol mojej miłości, oddania i wierności – powiedział, śmiejąc się jeszcze szerzej. - _Insignio Vinculum._

Srebrne światło wystrzeliło z różdżki, oplatając się wokół palca. Gdy ją opuścił, runy, które znaczyły czoło i pierś Draco, zniknęły, rysując się cienką obręczą na jego palcu serdecznym. Srebrny tatuaż wyglądał jak obrączka.

- Panie Malfoy, proszę powtarzać za mną: „Wręczam ci symbol mojej miłości, oddania i wierności."

Oczy Draco błyszczały, gdy uniósł swoją różdżkę do palca Harry'ego.

- Wręczam ci symbol mojej miłości, oddania i wierności – wymruczał. Jego słowa były wystarczająco głośne, by wszyscy w pokoju je słyszeli, ale wypowiadał je tylko do Harry'ego. - _Insignio Vinculum_.

Gdy srebrny tatuaż na palcu serdecznym zbladł z oślepiającego do tylko wyraźnego, Kingsley poklepał obu mężczyzn po ramionach i siłą odwrócił ich przodem do gości.

- Panie i panowie, z przyjemnością przedstawiam wam panów Potter-Black.

Harry uśmiechał się jak szalony, a Draco po prostu promieniał. Spojrzeli na swoich przyjaciół, dumni, że mogli dzielić ten moment z nimi, mimo że wcześniej, niż planowali i w mniejszym gronie, niż oczekiwali. Draco czuł odrobinę smutku, że Caleum nie jest z nimi i nie widział ich ślubu, ale wiedział, że chłopcu nie będzie przeszkadzało to, że nie musiał siedzieć na nudnej ceremonii. Będzie tak szczęśliwy, że mają Harry'ego w ich rodzinie – „na zawsze", jak to ujął Cal w zeszłym tygodniu – że to, że tego nie widział, nie będzie miało dla niego znaczenia.

Hermiona wszeptała tradycyjne powitanie nowo poślubionych par, owijając ramiona wokół Harry'ego w wylewnym uścisku.

- Niech błogosławieństwo Merlina będzie z wami.

Harry zesztywniał, czekając na przypływ zazdrości od Draco, ale poczuł przez ich więź tylko miłość i szczęście. Hermiona miała rację – więź była całkowicie usatysfakcjonowana ich wiernością, teraz, gdy byli małżeństwem.

Chwyciła Harry'ego za rękę, przyglądając się bliżej tatuażowi na jego palcu.

- Jest cudowny – powiedziała, całując również Draco, gdy do nich dołączył. - Gratulacje.

- Przestań okupować nowożeńców – narzekała Pansy, podchodząc do nich i całując obu mężczyzn w policzki. - Niech błogosławieństwo Merlina będzie z wami.

Mrugnęła do Draco, unosząc brew i spoglądając na srebrny tatuaż.

- Srebrna więź – zachwycała się, kręcąc głową. - Kto by pomyślał? Srebrna więź w związku przez internet!

Oliver zaśmiał się, potrząsając dłońmi Harry'ego i Draco, zanim się odsunął, robiąc miejsce dla Daphne i Neville'a, którzy cieszyli się z więzi wieczności.

- Czujemy do siebie namiętność, odkąd mieliśmy po jedenaście lat – powiedział Draco ironicznie, a Harry jęknął. - To prawda. Namiętna potrzeba, by nienawidzić tak gorąco.

Wszyscy się roześmiali, włączając Harry'ego. Owinął ramię wokół swojego męża, przyciągając go blisko siebie.

- Ale poważnie, srebrna więź była zaskoczeniem. Nasze życia były powiązane, zanim nawet się urodziliśmy, więc może więź dusz nie powinna nas tak zszokować.

Harry złożył pocałunek na policzku Draco, wdychając zapach, który tak kochał.

- Nie mogliśmy zmarnować okazji na prawdziwą, wieczną więź dusz – dodał, czując miłość przez ich nową więź.

- Zobaczmy, jak bardzo ślizgoński może być teraz, gdy nie może niczego przede mną ukrywać! - Harry roześmiał się, uchylając się, gdy Draco udawał, że go dusi.

xxxxx

(*) Pancetta – rodzaj suszonego zwijanego boczku, przepis pochodzi z Włoch. Pancetta używana jest . do przyrządzania spaghetti carbonara.

(**) Frittata - To rodzaj omletu serwowanego we Włoszech. Bazą dania są ubite jaja, a do mieszaniny dodaje się rozmaite składniki: ser, szynkę, warzywa. Różnica między omletem a frittatą polega jedynie na sposobie wykończenia dania. Frittatę najpierw podsmaża się na patelni, a później dodatkowo zapieka w piekarniku. Ten włoski omlet jest niezwykle puszysty i delikatny w smaku.

_Vester – _wasz (tu: twój – dawna forma grzecznościowa)

_Meus – _mój

_mens, mentis – _umysł, duch, rozum, myśl

_Pectus – _serce

_Animus - _duch, istota myśląca, umysł, zamysł, duch ożywiony, dusza, usposobienie, odwaga

_Iugo- __łączyć, połączyć węzłem małżeńskim_

_In saecula saeculorum_ – na wieki wieków

_Insignio – __naznaczyć_

_Vinculum_ – więź, więzy


	29. Chapter 29

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena :*

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

- … a potem zmieszałem ze sobą tamte dwa i wszystko wybuchło!

Harry roześmiał się, przewracając oczami, gdy Draco wdał się w szczegółowe wyjaśnienia o składnikach, z którymi Cal eksperymentował, tłumacząc mu dokładnie, dlaczego wybuchły. Chłopiec z pewnością miał potencjał, by być geniuszem eliksirów. Nawet Snape tak myślał. Był – Harry szukał właściwego słowa, ale cały czas wychodziło mu _miły_, co wydawało się raczej niemożliwe, ale to była prawda. Ponury Mistrz Eliksirów był _miły_ dla Harry'ego, gdy rozmawiali długo w zeszłym tygodniu. Podziękował mu za skompletowanie, jak to nazwał, „wystarczająco przyzwoitego dziecięcego laboratorium" dla Caleuma.

Harry wiedział, że to była naprawdę duża pochwała od Snape'a, więc postanowił nie mówić mu, że to George wybrał zestaw. Przyda mu się każda przewaga nad portretem, również zyskana przez przypisanie sobie tego sukcesu. W końcu to _jego_ pomysł, nawet jeśli nie był zaangażowany w jego wykonanie.

Harry skupił się na manuskrypcie, który sprawdzał, słuchając jednym uchem rozmowy Draco i Cala, patrząc na dwie głowy - jasną i ciemną - pochylone nad stołem. Entuzjazm był wyraźny w ich głosach.

- … _nigdy_ nie można ich mieszać...

- … wujek Ron mówił, że jest eliksir, który może zamienić futro C.C. w pomarańczowe...

- … dobry Mistrz Eliksirów _zawsze_ czyści swoje kociołki...

- … _Mamie_ nie pozwoliłaby mi kroić srebrnym nożem...

Harry zaśmiał się miękko i wrócił do trzymanej w dłoniach sterty pergaminu. Najnowsza książka Jamesa Evansa była prawie gotowa do druku. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zadowolony ze swojego manuskryptu. Wydawcy bardzo podobała się zmiana – od Aurora-kawalera do rodzinnego faceta – jaką tym razem przeszedł jego główny bohater, mówił, że to przyciągnie nowych ludzi do serii.

Zachichotał złośliwie, przypominając sobie reakcję Draco na widok niektórych z ich codziennych interakcji, przeniesionych na strony swojej najnowszej książki. Pochlebiało mu to, a jednocześnie był urażony, tak jak Harry to przewidział. Trochę się o to kłócili, ale, jako że Harry czuł przez więź, że Draco tak naprawdę był zadowolony, sprzeczka nie trwała długo.

Harry uniósł wzrok, gdy Narcyza wkroczyła do pokoju. Wciąż wyglądała jak wyniosła czarownica czystej krwi, za jaką ją wcześniej uważał, choć z czasem nauczył się, że jej wizerunek publiczny różni się od troskliwej i ciepłej _mamie, _którą była na zamku.

- Neville potrzebuje was w szklarni – powiedziała, usadawiając się na podłodze obok Cala, nie zważając na zmarszczki na swojej jedwabnej sukni.

- Nas obu? - zapytał Harry, znowu skupiony na manuskrypcie. Pracowali nad szczegółami ich zbliżającej się ceremonii ślubu od ponad miesiąca, a Harry czuł się dość bezużyteczny we wszystkim, oprócz jedzenia.

- Tak – powiedziała krótko, wpatrując się w niego ostro. Chciała, by ten ślub był wszystkim, co Harry sobie wyobrażał i pracowała niestrudzenie razem z Draco, by upewnić się, że jego uparty mąż będzie miał wszystko, czego pragnął.

- No dobrze – westchnął, zaznaczając miejsce w grubym pliku kartek i odkładając je na bok. Wstał i przeciągnął się, wyciągając dłoń, by pomóc Draco podnieść się z podłogi.

xxx

- Są niewykrywalne? - zapytał Harry, spoglądając znad stosu kremowych zaproszeń leżących przed nim na stole.

- Całkowicie – zapewnił go Kingsley, błyskając białymi zębami w uśmiechu. Był niesamowicie zadowolony, że będzie nadzorował kolejną ceremonię ślubną Harry'ego i Draco – tym razem wystawną, na jaką zasługiwali, pełną rodziny, przyjaciół, śmiechu i szampana.

Harry pokiwał głową, przesuwając palcami po srebrnych literach. Ci z ich przyjaciół, którzy nie wiedzieli o srebrnej więzi, dowiedzą się w chwili, w której spojrzą na zaproszenia. Gdyby Harry i Draco kiedykolwiek upublicznili swoje małżeństwo, na zawsze byliby zapisani na kartach czarodziejskiej historii jako jedna z niewielu dziesiątek par złączonych srebrną więzią od czasów Merlina, który podobno zapoczątkował ten zwyczaj.

Ślub miał odbyć się za dwa tygodnie, w Boże Narodzenie. Harry wiedział, że zapraszanie tak wielu osób było ryzykowne, ale naprawdę ufał każdemu z przyjaciół, których zapraszali. Położenie zamku pozostanie sekretem, powierzonym jedynie tym, którzy już wiedzieli. Zaproszenia były świstoklikami, które sprowadzą ich gości prosto do sali balowej, gdzie odbędzie się ślub i wesele.

Wiedział, że Kingsley planował nałożyć na zamek kilka Zaklęć Tajności, które przeszkodzą gościom w rozmawianiu o ślubie z każdym, kto o nim nie wiedział. To był dobry środek ostrożności, jako że niektórymi gośćmi będą dzieci, które z łatwością mogły coś niechcący zdradzić.

Harry uśmiechnął się, podekscytowany nadchodzącym wieczorem, kiedy będzie mógł przedstawić Cala Teddy'emu. Nie mógł się doczekać. Był pewien, że obaj chłopcy będą się dobrze dogadywać, mimo różnicy wieku. Andromeda już zgodziła się pozwolić Teddy'emu zostać w zamku, kiedy Harry i Draco wyjadą na miesiąc miodowy, żeby dać chłopcom szansę, by mogli lepiej się poznać. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Narcyza wiedziała, w co się pakuje – każdy z chłopców sam mógł być postrachem, a razem... Harry miał pewność, że będą mieli na głowie kolejną generację Huncwotów.

xxx

- Mylisz się!

- To było okropne!

- Nic nie wiesz!

- Ja...

Neville wpadł do pokoju, gotów w razie potrzeby rozdzielić Teddy'ego i Cala. Sądząc po hałasie dochodzącym z korytarza, był pewien, że chłopcy skakali sobie do gardeł. Zatrzymał się nagle na środku gabinetu Draco, zszokowany widokiem sprzeczających się chłopców siedzących obok siebie; Teddy otaczał ramieniem chude plecy Cala. Kłócili się z portretem.

- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał, wodząc spojrzeniem od chłopców do wiszącego nad kominkiem portretu Snape'a.

- Te nieznośne bachory...

- Wujku, to nieprawda!

Snape popatrzył wilkiem na Cala, przewracając oczami.

- Jak mówiłem, ci _nad wiek rozwinięci chłopcy, _czy to ci się bardziej podoba, Caleum? - Cal pokiwał głową, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Mówili mi o ich planie, by...

Urwał, gdy Teddy zaczął gestykulować gorączkowo, odpychając Cala, gdy machał rękami. Snape westchnął dramatycznie, kręcąc głową.

- No _dobrze – _wymamrotał. - Nic. Mała sprzeczka. Teraz, gdy chłopcy znają moją opinię na temat tej małej farsy, jestem pewien, że porozmawiają z Draco, zanim zrobią coś nieodwracalnego.

Neville wyglądał na zmartwionego po słowach Snape'a, ale uspokoił się, gdy Cal wstał w podłogi i uścisnął jego nogi.

- To nic złego, wujku, przysięgam – powiedział szczerze, patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem. - Proszę, nie mów ojcu ani Harry'emu, że kłóciliśmy się z wujkiem Sevem. To złości ojca, a wujek Sev i tak nie lubi za bardzo Harry'ego, więc nie chcę, żeby się kłócili.

Neville pokiwał głową, targając ciemne włosy Cala, gdy chłopiec puścił jego nogi. Nie wiedział, na co się właśnie zgodził, ale był pewien, że to coś, czego prawdopodobnie pożałuje.

xxx

Harry jęknął, gdy Draco wyznaczał pocałunkami ścieżkę na jego szczęce. Odepchnął go słabo, niepewny, czy naprawdę chciał, by wyszedł, czy nie.

- Myślałem, że postanowiliśmy nie widzieć się w noc przed ślubem – wyszeptał, zamykając oczy, gdy Draco zaczął lekko ssać jego szyję.

- Nie, _ty_ tak postanowiłeś. Ja niczego nie obiecywałem – poprawił go Draco, składając pocałunek na jego rozchylonych wargach.

- Mmm... - jęknął Harry z uznaniem, gdy chłodne dłonie mężczyzny wsunęły się za jego spodnie od piżamy, owijając się na jego erekcji.

- Nie wygląda na to, żebyś ty trzymał się tej zasady za bardzo – wymruczał Draco, śmiejąc się szelmowsko i ruszając dłonią wyjątkowo mocno.

- Nie doceniasz tradycji – skarcił go Harry, unosząc posłusznie biodra, gdy Draco zaczął ściągać z nich materiał.

Draco uciszył męża kolejnym pocałunkiem, odrywając się na chwilę, by dokończyć ściąganie jego spodni. Rzucił je na koniec łóżka, gdzie dołączyły do tych, które zrzucił, zanim wspiął się na materac do Harry'ego.

- _Mugolskich_ tradycji – wyszeptał Draco, pogarda była wyraźna w jego ściszonym głosie. Harry otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale słowa zamarły na nich, gdy Draco pochylił się i wziął jego członek w swoje usta.

- Głupi mugole – zgodził się Harry, ruszając biodrami w poszukiwaniu głębszego wejścia w cudownie ciepłe i mokre usta.

Jęknął, gdy Draco zaśmiał się, wibracje spowodowały przeszywające go dreszcze rozkoszy. Gdy już zbliżał się do orgazmu, gorąca wilgoć zniknęła. Harry otworzył oczy, gapiąc się oskarżycielsko, gdy Draco przysiadł na piętach.

- Ja myślę, że powinniśmy trzymać się tradycji – powiedział Draco, ocierając delikatnie usta. Zeskoczył z łóżka, naciągając swoje spodnie od piżamy na swoją erekcję. Zapłaci za ten mały wyskok na wiele sposobów, ale było warto. Szybka masturbacja załatwi jego mały problem, a Harry nie umiał długo się złościć.

- Co? – Słowo wypowiedziane było ledwie szeptem, ale wypełniało je niedowierzanie i pragnienie.

- Powiedziałem, że powinniśmy trzymać się tradycji – powtórzył Draco przeciągle, kierując się do drzwi sypialni. Spał dzisiaj w jednej z kwater dla gości, zgodnie z absurdalnym planem Harry'ego. - To jest dla ciebie najwyraźniej ważne i, jako twój mąż, nie pragnę niczego więcej niż... zaspokoić... każde twoje życzenie.

Harry usiadł, patrząc wilkiem na stojącego w drzwiach blondyna. Zakrył się szybko kołdrą, gdy stało się jasne, że Draco zamierzał otworzyć drzwi.

- Draco! - syknął, nie chcąc zostać podsłuchany. Sypialnie Narcyzy i Cala nie znajdowały się zbyt daleko od nich, prawie wszystkie pokoje gościnne również były zajęte. Większość ich przyjaciół postanowiła przybyć dzień wcześniej, by pomóc w przygotowaniach do ślubu. - Nie możesz tak po prostu wyjść!

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a Harry opadł na poduszki, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że blondyn już nie wróci. Czuł zadowolenie i satysfakcję stłumioną podnieceniem, które płynęły przez więź.

- W porządku! - gderał, rzucając poduszką w oddalającego się Draco. - Zapamiętam to sobie

Słyszał śmiech Draco odbijający się echem w korytarzu, gdy szukał swojej różdżki, zatrzaskując i zamykając drzwi. Odrzucił kołdrę, ruszając dłonią brutalnie, aż poczuł narastające pożądanie męża przez więź. Wstrzymał się, dopóki on też nie był blisko, żeby mogli dojść razem. Mimo że był zły na Draco, nie chciał odmawiać sobie bliskości i satysfakcji, którą czuł, gdy dochodzili razem. Później przyjdzie czas na karę dla blondyna.

xxx

Draco wyprostował kołnierzyk Cala. Był wdzięczny, że Harry nie nalegał na oficjalne mugolskie stroje na ich ceremonię ślubną. Jego mąż okazał więcej złośliwości – i umiejętności w dziedzinie eliksirów – niż Draco się spodziewał przy wykonywaniu swojej zemsty za zeszłą noc. Harry'emu udało się zmusić jednego ze skrzatów domowych, by wlał dziś rano Eliksir Erigo do herbaty Draco. Odtąd ten walczył z nieustanną erekcją.

Szaty wyjściowe ukrywały jego podniecenie, w dodatku co jakiś czas wymykał się, by użyć zaklęcia zmniejszającego podniecenie, którego wujek Severus nauczył go tyle lat temu. I tak przez cały dzień czuł się nieswojo. Tuż przed lunchem wpadł do swojego laboratorium, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się uwarzyć antidotum, ale odkrył, że Harry dostał się tam pierwszy i zabrał kilka kluczowych składników potrzebnych do zrobienia eliksiru. Ciemnowłosy drań przeszukał nawet mini laboratorium Cala, upewniając się, że nie ma tam nic, co mogłoby pomóc Draco w jego obecnej sytuacji.

Choć Draco był sfrustrowany i źle się czuł, nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia dumy ze swojego męża. To był bardzo ślizgoński dowcip, bardzo dobrze wykonany. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry da mu antidotum, zanim skierują się w dół nawy. Wolałby nie musieć kuśtykać.

xxx

Rozważali odnowienie ich przysiąg, ale Kingsley i Hermiona szybko powiedzieli, że ponowne recytowanie starożytnych zaklęć mogło mieć nieprzewidziane konsekwencje. Nikt jeszcze nie wymawiał _Iugo Saecula Saeculorum _więcej niż raz, a - znając szczęście Harry'ego - stałoby się coś strasznego.

Harry i Hermiona byli za tradycyjną, mugolską ceremonią, ale Draco i Narcyza stanowczo się nie zgadzali. W końcu postanowili napisać własne przysięgi, uważając, by unikać słów, które mogły mieć magiczne konsekwencje.

Draco wygładził swoje szaty, z ulgą zauważając, że jego erekcja w końcu zniknęła. Blaise znalazł go jakąś godzinę temu, uśmiechając się złośliwie i podając mu purpurową fiolkę. Draco wypił ją bez słowa i oddał swojemu drużbie, wymaszerowując z pokoju, by znaleźć swojego syna. Nie udało mu się, ale, jako że Harry też zaginął, Draco założył, że byli gdzieś razem i się nie martwił.

Jednak teraz, dziesięć minut przed rozpoczęciem ceremonii, zaczynał się denerwować. Nie widział Blaise'a, Cala, Harry'ego ani Kingsleya od ponad godziny. Czuł Harry'ego przez ich więź, więc wiedział, że mężczyzna był szczęśliwy i podekscytowany – gdyby nie to, Draco przewróciłby zamek do góry nogami, szukając go.

Uniósł wzrok, gdy przez drzwi wszedł Ron, wyglądał świetnie w czarnych szatach wyjściowych wybranych przez Harry'ego. Razem z Blaise'em będzie pomagał im przy ślubie, ponieważ zdecydowali, że nie będą mieli więcej świadków w orszaku. Draco myślał, że Harry będzie chciał wielkiego przyjęcia, by umieścić w nim wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, ale on znowu go zaskoczył, zamiast tego decydując się tylko na Rona i Blaise'a.

- Jesteś gotowy, stary? - zapytał Ron, a Draco z trudem powstrzymał śmiech. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że dożyje dnia, w którym Ron Weasley nazwie go „stary" bez sarkastycznego podtekstu.

- Tak. Wiesz, gdzie są wszyscy?

Ron uciekł wzrokiem w bok, a Draco stał się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy. Rudzielec najwyraźniej wiedział coś ważnego.

- Czekają w środku – powiedział Ron, unikając patrzenia mu w oczy.

Draco obserwował dyskretnego czarodzieja przed sobą. Cokolwiek Harry i jego przyjaciele planowali, Draco wiedział, że nie miał szans na wyduszenie tego z Rona.

- A więc, zaczynajmy.

xxx

Draco i Blaise przeszli krótką nawą, zatrzymując się, kiedy zrównali się z linią wyznaczaną przez sięgające sufitu okna na samym końcu głównej sali balowej. Narcyza i Daphne całkowicie przeobraziły pomieszczenie. Drzewa za dużymi oknami zostały obwieszone lampkami, które migotały pięknie na tle nocnego nieba. W środku duże, wiecznie zielone drzewa w doniczkach strzegły każdego kąta, przybrane gustownie łagodnymi światełkami i wijącymi się jasnoniebieskimi i srebrnymi wstążkami.

Srebro było dominującym kolorem w Sali dla zaznaczenia rzadkiej więzi pary. Z łatwością wszystko mogło być przesadzone i tandetne, ale to nie miało prawa się stać z Narcyzą Malfoy u steru. Spędziła wiele dni, ślęcząc nad planami razem z Daphne, do której dołączały czasem Luna i Hermiona, a jeszcze rzadziej Draco lub Harry. Efekt, który udało jej się osiągnąć, był elegancki i efektowny, z właściwą ilością błysku i blichtru, dodającemu pokojowi prawie bajkowego charakteru.

Harry i Draco podążyli za nimi, zajmując swoje miejsca przed Kingsleyem. Minister porzucił swoje tradycyjne, czarne ministerskie szaty na rzecz olśniewających purpurowych, takich samych, jakie nosił również Artur. Tradycyjne szaty naznaczały ich jako ojców Harry'ego. Żona Kingsleya, Artentia, i Molly miały na sobie piękne jedwabne szaty wyjściowe w tym samym kolorze. Draco obrócił się lekko i uśmiechnął do swojej matki i syna. Oboje nosili szaty w głębokim, zielonym kolorze, które świadczyły o tym, że są jego rodziną.

- Zebraliśmy się tu, by świętować związek Draco Potter-Blacka i Harry'ego Potter-Blacka – powiedział Kingsley, mrugając do obu mężczyzn przed sobą. - Niestety, ci panowie tak się śpieszyli, by za siebie wyjść, że nie mogli zaprosić wszystkich na pierwszą ceremonię.

W sali balowej rozległ się cichy śmiech i nawet Harry i Draco zachichotali. Wszyscy zebrani dokładnie wiedzieli, dlaczego mężczyźni byli zmuszeni poślubić się tak nagle.

- Tak czy inaczej, jesteśmy zaszczyceni, że zebraliśmy się tutaj, by patrzeć, jak ponownie wyznają sobie miłość i przywiązanie do siebie – kontynuował Kingsley. Draco zauważył przebiegły uśmiech na twarzy starszego mężczyzny i jego niepokój zwiększył się nieco. Coś dziwnego wisiało w powietrzu.

- Zanim jednak usłyszymy przysięgi, które dla siebie napisali, jest jeszcze jedna przysięga do złożenia – powiedział Kingsley.

Przez zebranych przebiegła fala szeptów i pomruków, Draco odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Dezorientacja była wyraźna na jego twarzy i łatwo wyczuwalna przez więź. Nie istniały przysięgi, które mogliby złożyć - już byli związani na całą wieczność. Co Harry robił?

- Caleumie Alexandrze Malfoyu, proszę podejść bliżej.

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się, gdy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, co się działo. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że udało im się to przed nim ukryć. Poczuł pieczenie gorących łez i przełknął mocno, starając się zachować równowagę. Dłoń Harry'ego, ciepła i uspokajająca, wsunęła się w jego dłoń, ściskając delikatnie. Czuł, jak jego mąż stara się go uspokoić przez ich więź i był za to wdzięczny. Bez kojącego wpływu Harry'ego mógłby upokorzyć się przed wszystkimi przyjaciółmi.

- Jeśli to nie jest coś, czego chcesz...

Draco szybko urwał wyszeptane słowa Harry'ego, kładąc palce na ustach męża. Chciał tego i wiedział, że Cal również tego chce. Po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry zechce zrobić to tak szybko.

- To był jego pomysł – wymruczał Harry, palce Draco łaskotały go w usta. - On i Teddy przyszli do mnie ponad miesiąc temu. Chciał, żeby to była niespodzianka.

Draco zamknął oczy, powstrzymując łzy. Nie był już dłużej głową rodziny Malfoyów. Zrzekł się nazwiska i zapieczętował ten tytuł – wraz z prawami do Malfoy Manor i znaczącą sumą pieniędzy wyłącznie dla dziedzica – bezpiecznie w skrytce dla Cala, gdyby chłopiec zdecydował się je przejąć, gdy będzie pełnoletni. Draco był teraz oficjalnie głową rodu Blacków. Był to prezent ślubny od Harry'ego. Dzielnie przywołał swoją maskę Malfoya, mimo że nie miał już prawa do nazwiska. Wciąż jednak posiadał swoją dumę i nie miał zamiaru pokazywać emocji przed dziesiątkami ludzi, nawet jeśli to byli przyjaciele i rodzina.

Kingsley ukląkł przed Calem, kładąc różdżkę na jego sercu.

- Caleumie Alexandrze Malfoyu, złożyłeś wniosek do ministerstwa, by zezwolić Harry'emu Potter-Blackowi, by cię adoptował. Czy jest to twoim życzeniem?

Cal wyglądał na niewiarygodnie małego, stojąc przed Ministrem, jego ciało było zmniejszone przy dużym mężczyźnie stojącym przed nim. Mimo tego trzymał głowę wysoko, prostując ramiona, gdy odpowiadał.

- Tak, takie jest moje życzenie.

Kingsley potargał jego włosy, dodając otuchy i wstał, by przyłożyć różdżkę do serca Harry'ego.

- Harry Jamesie Potterze, głowo rodu Potterów, złożyłeś wniosek do ministerstwa, by zaadoptować Caleuma Alexandra Malfoya. Czy jest to twoim życzeniem?

Harry wpatrywał się w Cala, obaj po prostu promienieli. Nikt w pomieszczeniu nie wątpił w ich uczucia do siebie.

- Tak, ministrze, to jest moje życzenie.

Kingsley odwrócił się ku Draco, kładąc różdżkę na jego sercu.

- Draco Abraxasie Malfoyu, życzeniem twojego syna, Caleuma Alexandra Malfoya, i twojego męża, Harry'ego Jamesa Potter-Blacka, jest, by opieka nad twoim synem była dzielona z Harrym Jamesem Potter-Blackiem. Dostanie pełne prawa jako ojciec twojego syna i będzie rozpoznawany przez prawo i magię syna. Czy jest to twoim pragnieniem?

Draco przełknął mocno, martwiąc się, że nie uda mu się wydusić wiążących słów. Harry znowu uścisnął jego dłoń. Poczuł również małą dłoń Cala wsuwającą się w jego własną.

- Takie jest moje życzenie – wyszeptał, a gardło bolało od łez. Jego rodzina.

Magia wirowała wokół nich, mniej imponująca niż na ich ceremonii wiążącej, ale równie nieodwołalna. Draco poczuł gorąco w miejscu, gdzie Kingsley dotknął go różdżką, które znikło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

Kingsley spojrzał ponad nimi, mówiąc głośniej, by wszyscy usłyszeli.

- Jeśli znajduje się tu ktoś, kto ma prawo do Caleuma Alexandra Malfoya i nie chce, by ta więź trwała, proszę przemówić teraz.

Draco spojrzał przez ramię, znajdując wzrokiem matkę i Blaise'a. Jako babcia i ojciec chrzestny Cala byli jedynymi, którzy mogli się sprzeciwić. Zobaczył jedynie dumę i radość na ich twarzach. Najwyraźniej oni również byli wtajemniczeni.

Kingsley znowu klęknął przed Calem, przykładając różdżkę w to samo miejsce.

- _Ascio Paterna._

Harry puścił dłoń Draco i uklęknął obok Cala. Kingsley przesunął różdżkę na pierś Harry'ego.

- _Ascio Filius._

Draco ujrzał cienki, niebieski promień światła owijający się wokół nich, otaczając ich i zaraz znikając, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie srebrzystą mgiełkę.

Kingsley wstał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Z przyjemnością przedstawiam wam Draco i Harry'ego Potter-Black oraz ich syna...

Cal pociągnął za szaty Kingsleya, przerywając ministrowi. Mężczyzna pochylił się, słuchając uważnie, gdy chłopiec szeptał mu do ucha. Zachichotał, wstając raz jeszcze.

- … ich syna, Caleuma Potter-Blacka.

Draco uśmiechał się jak idiota. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o przyjęciu ich nazwiska przez Cala i myślał, że chłopiec chciał zachować swoje dziedzictwo Malfoyów. Bardzo kochał swoją babcię i Draco był zaskoczony, że jego syn był gotów oddać swoje nazwisko. Narcyza dobrze przyjęła jego rezygnację z pozycji głowy rodu, ale myślał, że to tylko dlatego, że złożyła swoje nadzieje na przeniesienie ich nazwiska na Cala. Jedno spojrzenie na matkę udowodniło, że się mylił. Uśmiechała się promiennie, łzy spływały po jej twarzy, ściskała Blaise'a.

Ukląkł obok Harry'ego, owijając swoje ramię wokół swojego męża i syna. Był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, a nawet jeszcze nie odnowili swoich przysiąg.

xxx

- Z pewnością rośnie ci tu mały Ślizgon, Harry – powiedział Neville, łaskocząc chłopca w ramionach Harry'ego.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia – jęknął Harry, otrzymując żartobliwego kuksańca od synka. - To Teddy pomógł mu z tym planem. Jestem w środku rodziny Ślizgonów!

Usłyszał, jak Draco śmieje się i oparł się o swojego męża. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i pocałował go w usta. Cal zaprotestował, zarabiając sobie głośne, cmokające całusy od obu swoich ojców w oba policzki.

- Harry nie powiedział ci, że tak naprawdę nie jest tak nie na miejscu w tej rodzinie. - Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, śmiejąc się, gdy oczy Neville'a się rozszerzyły. - Nigdy nie opowiadał ci o Tiarze Przydziału...?


	30. Chapter 30 Epilog

**Autor:** dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału: **Must Love Quidditch, link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena :*

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

_28 grudnia 2010_

Harry był wykończony. Tak niewiarygodnie zmęczony, jak tylko doświadczył tego podczas polowania na horkruksy i po ostatecznej bitwie. Bolały go mięśnie, pulsowała głowa – czuł się tak, jakby bolały go nawet zę_by_.

_Co ja na Merlina sobie_ myślałem, _gdy się na to zgodziłem?_ zastanawiał się, a jego żołądek zacisnął się na dźwięk nieokiełznanego chichotu dochodzącego zza drzwi. Jego krótka przerwa się skończyła.

- Dlaczego nie jesteście w łóżkach? - krzyknął, zmuszając swoje zmęczone ciało do dźwignięcia się z łóżka i otwarcia drzwi na oścież.

Dwóch hałaśliwych chłopców, jeden z czarnymi włosami, drugi z różowymi, skakało po korytarzu. Dosłownie skakało, bo ich nogi zdawały się być przemienione w żabie nóżki.

- Kum, kuuum! - krzyknął Caleum, dopadając do Harry'ego jednym skokiem.

- Jesteśmy żabami – powiedział Teddy spokojnie, prostując swoją oślizłą, zieloną nogę, jak gdyby wszystko było w jak największym porządku.

- Jesteście żabami – powtórzył Harry płasko, a jego ból głowy jeszcze się nasilił.

- Chcieli być żabami! - zajęczała Victoire ze schodów. Siedziała na najwyższym schodku, a jej srebrzyste włosy ocierały się o podłogę.

Była najstarszą córką Billa i Fleur, tylko o rok młodszą od Teddy'ego – i najwyraźniej bardzo utalentowaną magicznie. Ona i Teddy byli jedynymi dziećmi w rodzinie, które posiadały różdżki. On był na drugim roku, ona na pierwszym. Zatrzymali się na Grimmauld Place – gdzie Harry, Draco i Cal mieszkali, gdy byli w Londynie – na kilka dni przerwy świątecznej.

- Doprawiłaś im żabie nogi specjalnie? - zapytał Harry, zmuszając się, by jego głos nie brzmiał histerycznie.

- Nie tylko nam! - odezwał się Cal, skacząc w głąb korytarza. Drzwi otworzyły się, skrzypiąc, a zza nich wyskoczyła najstarsza córka Percy'ego, Molly. Siedmiolatka zbliżyła się do Harry'ego w podskokach, a jej ciasne, rude loczki podskakiwały za każdym ruchem.

- A Fred i Roxie? - zapytał Harry, bojąc się odpowiedzi. Bliźniaki George'a i Angeliny były utrapieniem i ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że to nie one grały dużą rolę w tej farsie. To Draco wymyślił, by zaprosić na kilka dni wszystkich starszych kuzynów. Mówił, że to będzie zabawa dla Cala i Teddy'ego.

Harry patrzył wilkiem na grupkę z kwaśną miną. Zabawa. Jasne.

- Nie, nie mają żabich nóg – powiedział Cal poważnie, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Ciężko będzie cofnąć zaklęcia transmutujące z tamtych, chociaż jak pierwszo- i drugoklasiście udało się je rzucić, nie miał pojęcia…

- Chcieli żabie języki, więc je dostali.

Harry jęknął, waląc głową we framugę po słowach Cala. _Pięknie._

_- _Draco Potter-Black, przysięgam na Merlina, jeśli jeszcze kiedyś porzucisz mnie w kolejny weekend z Weasleyami, koniec z nami, wieczna więź czy nie – wymamrotał mrocznie, przywołując swoją różdżkę z nocnej szafki i maszerując na korytarz, by naprawić dzieci. Użyje Zaklęcia Przyklejającego, żeby utrzymać je w łóżkach, jeśli będzie musiał.

xxx

_14 marca 2011_

- Luna, nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Jest...

Luna uśmiechnęła się miękko, ocierając twarz o ciepłe zawiniątko w swoich ramionach, zanim oddała je Harry'emu. Draco stał za nim z wyrazem całkowitego zachwytu na twarzy.

- Jest idealna. Absolutnie idealna i w stu procentach wasza – powiedziała Luna, a jej oczy błyszczały od dumy i łez. - Jesteście cudownymi ojcami i wiem, że będzie kochana i uwielbiana.

- Nie mam słów na to, co dla nas zrobiłaś – powiedział Draco miękko. Harry czuł jego frustrację, że nie mógł odpowiednio podziękować tej kobiecie. Wysłał mężowi impuls miłości i podekscytowania, chcąc go uspokoić. - To więcej, niż kiedykolwiek śmiałbym prosić. Dziękuję.

Luna obserwowała małą rodzinę, wiedząc, że dokonała właściwego wyboru. Ciężko będzie oddać małą dziewczynkę, ale weszła w to, wiedząc, że nie będzie matką dziecka. Harry był oszołomiony, gdy rok temu zaproponowała mu, że urodzi jego dziecko, by kontynuować linię Potterów. Z jej jasnymi włosami i oczami istniała duża szansa, że dziecko będzie wyglądało jak Harry i Draco, tak jak Cal.

Harry zanurzył nos w blond kosmykach swojej córki, wdychając słodki zapach dziecka, bardziej odurzający niż cokolwiek, co wcześniej czuł. Kochał Cala i jego córka nie zmniejszy tej miłości ani trochę. Spojrzał blondynowi w oczy, widząc jedynie odbitą w nich miłość. Gdy Luna zwróciła się do niego z tą propozycją, martwił się, że Draco i Cal będą źli, jeśli zdecydowałby się na dziecko. Ich reakcja go powaliła – i ojciec, i syn od początku byli zachwyceni.

_Są cudowni, ci Malfoyowie,_ pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się, gdy jego syn wszedł z Narcyzą do pokoju. Podszedł prosto do nich, składając delikatny pocałunek na główce swojej siostrzyczki, zanim obdarzył swoich ojców podobnym gestem.

Luna zaskoczyła wszystkich, gdy odchrząknęła, wyraźnie powstrzymując łzy. Jej mąż, Rolph, siedział u jej boku, gładząc ją lekko po włosach.

- Wybraliście już imię? - zapytała, ocierając wierzchem dłoni zbłąkaną łzę.

- Pomyśleliśmy, że pozwolimy Calowi podjąć decyzję – powiedział Harry głosem ochrypłym od emocji. - Był przy wszystkich naszych dyskusjach o tym, jak ją nazwać.

Cal uśmiechał się promiennie, głaszcząc palcem policzek siostry. Spojrzał na nią krytycznie, marszcząc brwi i myśląc.

- Nie wygląda jak Lyra – powiedział cicho, obserwując uważnie twarz nowo narodzonej dziewczynki. - Vela też nie pasuje.

Spojrzał na swoich ojców, wahając się przez chwilę. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni bardzo przykładał się do lekcji astronomii ze swoją _mamie_, pragnąc dowiedzieć się więcej o konstelacjach, których jego ojciec był imiennikiem. Gdy dowiedział się, że będzie miał siostrę, skupił się jeszcze bardziej na uczeniu się tych mniej znanych. Podobały mu się imiona wybrane przez rodziców, Lyra i Vela, zanim spotkał siostrę, ale żadne z tych imion nie pasowało do zielonookiego, blondwłosego dziecka spoczywającego w ramionach jego taty.

- A może Carina? - zaproponował, znowu patrząc na dziecko.

Przypominała jego ojca w takim stopniu, w jakim on był podobny do swojego taty. Caleum uśmiechnął się, szczęśliwy, że ich rodzina w końcu była w komplecie. On i jego ojciec czekali na ten moment od lat, choć najwyraźniej tato nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wspominając, jak tato martwił się, że nie będą chcieli zaakceptować oferty cioci Luny – jak mógł nie wiedzieć, że brakuje im kogoś w rodzinie?

- Carina Luna Potter-Black – powiedział Draco, jego głos brzmiał wyraźnie w cichym pokoju. - Dziedziczka rodziny Potterów. Myślę, że to do niej pasuje.

Harry czuł gorące pieczenie łez, ale nie powstrzymywał ich. Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął, było w tym pokoju.

- Jest idealne – wymruczał, składając kolejny pocałunek na główce córki, zanim podał ją mężowi, by móc przytulić swojego prawie zbyt dużego syna.

xxx

- Mógłbyś poczekać jeszcze rok. Nie masz jeszcze jedenastu lat – powiedział Harry, przekładając Cari na drugie ramię, gdy zaczęła kopać, błagając, by ją postawił.

- _Tato_ – syknął Caleum, ze złością zaciskając szczęki. Już o tym dyskutowali kilka razy i było mu tak wstyd, że jego tato znowu zaczynał – tym razem_ publicznie._

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, stawiając Carinę na ziemi, by mogła pobiec przez peron do Teddy'ego, który zmierzał w ich kierunku. Był na piątym roku, do tego został prefektem Slytherinu. Cal obserwował go ostrożnie, bojąc się, że starszy kuzyn poprze tatę.

- Harry – powiedział Teddy. Jego pogłębiający się głos zaskoczył Harry'ego – kiedy ten chudy chłopiec zaczął stawać się mężczyzną? Pochylił się, zwracając Cari Harry'emu i całując go w policzek.

- Cal – dodał, zaskarbiając sobie jego wieczną wdzięczność za to, że wyciągnął dłoń do męskiego uścisku, zamiast również go całować. W końcu Cal musiał troszczyć się o swoją reputację.

- Ciocia Hermiona kazała ci powiedzieć, że wszyscy będą czekać na twój powrót na Grimmauld Place – powiedział Teddy, nerwowo przestępując z jednej nogi na drugą. Zgadzał się z ich planem, ale martwił się, jaki to wywrze skutek na Caleuma. Wiedział, że to on najbardziej ucierpi.

Harry pokiwał głową, sadzając sobie Cari na biodrze. Rozejrzał się po peronie, zastanawiając się, czy Draco spełni swoją obietnicę, że nie przyjdzie, czy nie. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić nie przybycia tu i nie pożegnania Cala, ale wiedział, że dziś rano pożegnali się prywatnie.

- Nie przyjdzie, tato – powiedział Cal. Brzmiał na tak zniecierpliwionego, jak tylko chłopiec „będę-miał-jedenaście-lat-za-dwa-dni-tato-nie-jestem-dzieckiem" mógł.

- Po prostu pomyślałem, że może przyjdzie – odpowiedział Harry gładko, spoglądając na syna. Już był ubrany w szkole szaty, zbyt podekscytowany, by czekać, aż znajdzie się w pociągu. Miał małą klatkę z brązową sową, duży kufer wypełniony książkami - nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy zacznie się z nich uczyć - i wszystkie zapasy, jakie tylko mogłyby być mu potrzebne.

- Ciocia powiedziała, że wy dwaj i tak przyjdziecie dziś na ceremonię przydziału – powiedział Cal, przewracając oczami.

_Inni_ rodzice nie mogli oglądać ceremonii. Westchnął, dobrze wiedząc, dlaczego mieli przyjść. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić zszokowane szepty i pomruki, rozbrzmiewające, gdy jego imię zostanie wywołane. Jego ojcom udało się utrzymać ślub i adopcję w sekrecie, ale on zdecydował, że chce iść do Hogwartu bez tajemnicy otaczającej jego rodzinę. Był dumny z nich obu i chciał, żeby świat wiedział, kim są.

Rozległ się ostry gwizd. Teddy chwycił rączkę kufra Cala, wskazując młodszemu chłopcu, by szedł za nim. Cal mocno złapał klatkę sowy, uścisnął niezręcznie swojego ojca i siostrę jednym ramieniem i pobiegł za kuzynem.

Harry patrzył za nim, aż pociąg odjechał ze stacji, pełen dumy i niepokoju. Gdy ciężki dym zniknął, Harry zauważył, że większość rodziców odeszła. Nikt go nie rozpoznał dzięki lekkiemu zaklęciu maskującemu, które ukryło jego łatwe do rozpoznania rysy. Cari śmiała się, gdy je rzucał, wypełniając sypialnię rozradowanym chichotem i okrzykami „głupi tatuś, głupi!"

Czekał jeszcze kilka sekund, już bardzo tęskniąc za synem. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy Draco zmaterializował się obok niego. Jego jasne włosy były zaczarowane na brązowo, a wyraziste oczy ukryte za ciemnymi okularami. Podał mu ich córkę bez słowa, wiedząc, że mąż potrzebował komfortu, którego jej małe, ciepłe ciało mogło mu dać.

- Wiedziałem, że tu będziesz – wymruczał, owijając ręce wokół pasa Draco, gdy skierowali się przez barierkę na stację King's Cross.

xxx

Harry kręcił się nerwowo w małym pomieszczeniu za stołem nauczycielskim. Słyszał, że na Wielkiej Sali rozpoczął się przydział i jego ciało było sztywne z niepokoju, gdy czekał, aż imię jego syna zostanie wywołane – i na poruszenie, które prawdopodobnie nastąpi.

- Doprowadzasz mnie do szału – wysyczał Draco, patrząc na niego wilkiem z kąta pokoju. Odsunął aksamitną kurtynę oddzielającą pokój od Wielkiej Sali, obserwując uczniów z niepokojem.

- Nic na to nie poradzę – wymamrotał Harry, marszcząc brwi. - Jest taki mały. Powinniśmy byli przetrzymać go o rok. Ma tylko dziesięć lat!

Draco jęknął, pozwalając zasłonie opaść na miejsce. Tiara właśnie umieściła Elphiasa Abotta w Hufflepuffie, więc pomyślał, że mają czas, by przerobić tę starą kłótnię po raz ostatni.

- Za dwa dni będzie miał jedenaście – powiedział zniecierpliwiony.

Wiedział, że Harry chciał zatrzymać Cala przy sobie najdłużej, jak mógł. On też chciał mieć go blisko. Ale nie mogli go ukrywać, zwłaszcza że Cal chciał, by świat wiedział, kim jest on i kim są jego ojcowie. Trzymanie go z dala od Hogwartu z powodu małego szczegółu przyniosłoby więcej szkody niż pożytku. Cal był zbyt mądry, by czekać kolejny rok, zanim zacznie swoją oficjalną edukację i nadszedł już czas, by poznał przyjaciół w swoim wieku. Miał Teddy'ego i Victoire, którzy byli starsi, i mnóstwo młodszych kuzynów, ale nikogo, kto byłby w jego wieku.

- Wiem – szepnął Harry, a jego ramiona opadły.

Nie chodziło o wyjazd Cala do Hogwartu, nie do końca. Po prostu tak się martwił o to, co zrobi prasa, gdy dowiedzą się kim jest Cal i tym samym, że Harry i Draco są małżeństwem. Rozkoszowali się kilkoma cudownymi latami bez bycia w centrum zainteresowania mediów, ale to zmieni się już za kilka minut.

- Da sobie radę – zapewnił go Draco, kładąc swoją dłoń na ramionach męża, dodając mu otuchy. - _My_ damy sobie radę.

xxx

Harry stał na podwyższeniu na zewnątrz Grimmauld Place. Miał trudności z widzeniem przez niezliczone, jaskrawe błyski światła przed sobą. Unikał publicznych wystąpień – przynajmniej jako Harry Potter – przez pięć lat i czarodziejski świat desperacko chciał jego nowych zdjęć.

Odchrząknął, rzucając _Sonorus_, by tłum reporterów zgromadzonych przed wejśćiem mógł go z łatwością słyszeć. Hermiona zwołała konferencję prasową po wczorajszej ceremonii przydziału, by Draco i Harry mogli kontrolować wyciekające informacje. Byli na Grimmauld Place, bo ani Harry, ani Draco nie planowali ujawnić, gdzie mieszkali przez ostatnie pięć lat, chcąc zatrzymać zamek jako bezpieczne miejsce dla rodziny, by mogli się schronić przed publiką.

- Dziękuję wam za przybycie – zaczął Harry, patrząc wściekle na kilku reporterów, którzy zaczęli wykrzykiwać pytania o Cala. - Mam dla was oświadczenie, a potem będę gotów na odpowiedzenie na kilka pytań. Odpowiem jedynie na _sensowne _pytania i będzie to wasza jedyna szansa.

Tłum ucichł, przygotowując aparaty i samonotujące pióra.

- Jak większość z was prawdopodobnie już wie, mój syn wczoraj rozpoczął swój pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie – powiedział Harry, milknąc, aż krzyki ucichły. - Pytania później. Mój syn, Caleum Potter-Black, został przydzielony do Slytherinu razem z dziewiątką innych uczniów. Jego ojciec i ja jesteśmy zadowoleni, zwłaszcza że to znaczy, że jego starszy kuzyn, prefekt Slytherinu, będzie mógł na niego uważać.

Harry popatrzył groźnie na reporterów, którzy znowu zaczęli wykrzykiwać pytania, i czekał, aż przestaną, zanim kontynuował. Wymruczał coś co ucha Hermiony, a ona zniknęła w środku, powracając z Draco i Cariną.

Reporterzy znowu oszaleli, wykrzykując pytania do małej rodziny. Hermiona uniosła różdżkę i rzuciła na tłum silne zaklęcie uciszające.

- Przykro mi, że to było konieczne – powiedział Harry, a jego zadowolony głos zapewnił ich, że nie było mu przykro w najmniejszym stopniu. - To jest Draco Potter-Black, mój mąż, i Carina Potter-Black, nasza córka. Ma dwa lata.

Zauważył, że kilkoro reporterów, w tym Rita Skeeter, desperacko starało się krzyknąć pytanie. Zaklęcie uciszające dalej działało i Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Draco i ja chcemy, by nasz syn i córka wiedli normalne życie. Prosimy, byście uszanowali naszą prywatność. Mury obronne Hogwartu zostały wzmocnione, a Rada Miasta Hogsmeade ustaliła, że wszyscy członkowie prasy muszą mieć pozwolenie na przeprowadzanie wywiadów czy robienie zdjęć w mieście.

Uśmieszek Harry'ego urósł, gdy mężczyzna zauważył oburzone twarze w tłumie. Luna, stojąca w środku tłumu, była wyjątkiem. Uśmiechała się szeroko, co jakiś czas mrugając do swojej chrześnicy.

- Mogę wam powiedzieć, że nie dostaniecie pozwolenia na robienie zdjęć czy rozmowę z Caleumem, to samo będzie obowiązywać kontaktów z Cariną, gdy pójdzie do Hogwartu.

Odwrócił się do Draco, który pokiwał głową. Krótki czas na pytania i odpowiedzi był konieczny, albo zaryzykują, że poirytowana prasa będzie ich nękać w najbliższej dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości. Z pewnością tłum będzie oblegał ich, gdziekolwiek nie pójdą, ale mieli nadzieję, że dzięki zwołaniu tej konferencji zapewnią sobie pozory spokoju od prasy.

- Pozwolę na sześć pytań – powiedział Harry, ostrożnie obserwując tłum. Każdy obecny reporter uniósł rękę, machając nią gorliwie, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

- Ty, w zielonym płaszczu – powiedział, wskazując na niskiego mężczyznę w pierwszym rzędzie. Hermiona cofnęła zaklęcie, pozwalając mu mówić, mimo że reszta wciąż była uciszona.

- D-dziękuję, panie Potter – wyjąkał mężczyzna, był wyraźnie skrępowany.

Harry uśmiechnął się, litując się nad nim.

- Właściwie to Potter-Black. Z jakiej gazety pan jest?

Mężczyzna zarumienił się i nawet jego samonotujące pióro drżało, wisząc w powietrzu obok niego.

- „Wiadomości z Czarodziejskiego Świata", s-sir.

- W porządku – powiedział Harry, kiwając głową. - Twoje pytanie?

Mężczyzna wyprostował się, biorąc skądś odwagę, by odezwać się do Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

- Sir, czy naprawdę jest pan mężem pana M-Malfoya?

Draco uśmiechnął się do wszystkich drapieżnie, mrugając do Hermiony. Rzuciła na niego _Sonorus_, jako że on miał ramiona pełne wiercącego się dziecka.

- Ja również nazywam się Potter-Black – powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie, gdy mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, gdy na niego spojrzał. - Harry i ja nie tylko wzięliśmy ślub, jesteśmy związani więzią wieczności.

Rozkoszował się zszokowanymi twarzami wszystkich zebranych, przewidując już, co przyniosą jutrzejsze nagłówki. Najbardziej obstawiał na tytuł: „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, by spędzić wieczność ze Śmierciożercą".

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, szybko całując Draco w usta, zanim odwrócił się do tłumu.

- Pani Skeeter, może pani? - powiedział Harry, czekając, aż Hermiona zdejmie zaklęcie z kobiety.

- Harry, wielu mówiło, że opuściłeś czarodziejski świat pięć lat temu, bo nie mogłeś znieść presji bycia Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Czy to dlatego związałeś się ze Śmierciożercą? Czy buntujesz się przeciwko społeczeństwu, które uczyniło cię symbolem dumy narodowej?

Harry roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.

- Nigdy się nie zmienisz, prawda, Rita?

Wzruszyła tylko ramionami, w ogóle nie wyglądając na zawstydzoną.

- Nie jestem już Chłopcem, Który Przeżył – powiedział Harry mocnym i czystym głosem. - Spełniłem swój obowiązek wobec czarodziejów Wielkiej Brytanii podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Dziś stoję przed wami jako mąż Draco i ojciec Cala i Cari. Przyjaciel Hermiony. Nic więcej.

Skeeter wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar zadać kolejne pytanie, ale szybkie zaklęcie uciszające Hermiony ją powstrzymało.

- Przykro mi, ale mamy czas jedynie na jedno pytanie na reportera. Nie będziemy mogli dać szansy wszystkim. Jestem pewien, że to zrozumiecie – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do kobiety szelmowsko. - Ty, w czarnej pelerynie. Pani pytanie?

Postawna kobieta podeszła bliżej, chcąc być wystarczająco blisko, by Harry ją usłyszał.

- Jestem Nellie Ireson z tygodnika „Czarownica" - powiedziała, kiwając uprzejmie głową Harry'emu i Draco. - Nasi czytelnicy chcieliby wiedzieć, co robiłeś od czasu wojny, Harry. Czy po prostu żyłeś z pieniędzy pana Malfoya… ee, pana Potter-Blacka?

Harry zachichotał, usłyszał też obok siebie niski śmiech Draco. _Poważnie_, pomyślał Harry ponuro, z trudem powstrzymując się przed przewracaniem oczami. _Wszyscy wiedzą, że Draco i ja zaczęliśmy się spotykać tylko kilka lat temu – nie mogła chyba już zapomnieć o_ Delibero Pergo, _prawda?_

_- _Mam swój własny spadek, pani Ireson – odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. - Ale mam też pracę.

On i Draco zgodzili się, że może ujawnić swoją tożsamość jako James Evans, jeśli taka możliwość się pojawi. Jego książki stały się bardzo popularne w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat, nie mógł nigdzie wyjść bez bycia obleganym przez tłum. Było prawie tak źle, jak pokazywanie się jako Harry Potter.

- Jestem pisarzem. Prawdopodobnie o mnie słyszeliście – używam pseudonimu James Evans.

Więcej zszokowanych twarzy i gorączkowe pisanie. Prawie było mu ich żal. On i Draco zarzucali ich naraz tyloma informacjami zasługującymi na nagłówki, że prawdopodobnie będzie im ciężko zdecydować, od czego zacząć.

- Jako że ta konferencja jest o naszej rodzinie, a nie o mojej karierze, muszę poprosić, by jakiekolwiek pytania o moje książki były skierowane do mojego rzecznika – powiedział, kiwając w stronę Hermiony. - Hermiona Granger-Weasley odpowie na jakiekolwiek wasze pytania.

Hermiona skinęła głową, w środku kuląc się na myśl o liczbie sów, którymi jej biuro zostanie zalane w następnych tygodniach.

- Dobra, kto następny? - Rozejrzał się i wskazał Lunę. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zadając swoje pytanie, zanim Hermiona miała szansę udać, że cofa zaklęcie. Luna od początku nie znajdowała się pod jego wpływem.

- Harry, czy jest choć ziarnko prawdy w plotkach, że ty i Draco planujecie więcej dzieci?

Draco roześmiał się, kręcąc głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że o to zapytała. No, ale w końcu to była Luna. Rzadko robiła takie rzeczy bez dobrego powodu i myślał, że musiała przewidzieć, że to był dobry czas, by podzielić się ich wieściami. Wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na Harry'ego. Dlaczego nie? W końcu co mieli do stracenia?

- Tak, to prawda – odpowiedział. Jego oczy migotały, gdy patrzył na kobietę, która właśnie nosiła dziecko Draco.

Luna pokiwała głową poważnie, pisząc w swoim notesie. Był pewien, że to albo rysunek jednego z jej mitycznych stworzeń, albo przypomnienie, by kupić coś w sklepie – w końcu już _wiedziała_, że jest w ciąży z ich następnym dzieckiem. Nie miała powodu, by notować gorączkowo jak wszyscy inni.

Dłoń Draco odnalazła dłoń Harry'ego pod blatem i ścisnęła mocno. Jeszcze tylko kilka pytań i będą mogli wrócić do Francji. Żaden z nich nie tęsknił za mieszkaniem w Londynie, choć upewniali się, by zatrzymać się w jednym z mieszkań Draco kilka razy w roku. Nigdy na Grimmauld Place; to dlatego Harry tak chętnie zgodził się, by konferencja odbyła się tutaj. Z odrobiną szczęścia media będą tu koczować, mając nadzieję na zobaczenie skrawka rodziny, nigdy nie zdając sobie sprawy, że oni tu naprawdę nie mieszkali.

- Ty, w purpurowym kapeluszu. Masz pytanie?

xxxxx

Koniec.

To był ostatni rozdział MKQ, kochani. Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze, motywujące mnie do pracy :) Bardzo dziękuję też Morwenie, bez której nie udałoby mi się dokończyć tłumaczenia, za pomoc i cierpliwość. :*


End file.
